Szansa dla przepowiedni
by nika0645
Summary: Nie możesz zatrzymać czasu. Jego tarcza obraca się tylko w jedną stronę. Niemożliwym jest, by zwykłemu człowiekowi udało się to zmienić. Czasami jednak niemożliwe staje się możliwe... Time travel fanfiction. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Wstęp

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation _'Chance for a Prophecy'_ by _Dorcyy_ , which can be found in English on this website ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga 'Naruto', which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Kilka słów ode mnie:**_ Spokojnie mogę stwierdzić, że to jedna z najlepszych historii w fandomie Naruto, jakie w życiu czytałam! Skakałam z radości, kiedy kochana autorka – Dorcyy – zgodziła się na tłumaczenie. Mam nadzieję, że choć w połowie odzwierciedlę jej kunszt :)

 _Thank you so much for your permission to translate your masterpiece, Dorcyy!_

* * *

 **MIŁEJ LEKTURY!**


	2. Rozdział 1 - Drzwi do nowego życia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_

 **1\. Fabuła –** będę trzymać się faktów w mandze (poza paroma technikami oraz zdolnościami), ale jeżeli będzie to konieczne, puszczę wodze fantazji :) Przyszłość, z której pochodzi Naruto, jest AU. Oczywiście spróbuję iść w zgodzie z nowymi chapterami, o ile nie przeszkodzi mi to w moich planach.

 **2\. Pairingi –** nie znajdziecie żadnych prócz relacji Minato oraz Kushiny.

 **3\. Ostrzeżenie! –** nie czytajcie, jeżeli jesteście z natury niecierpliwi, a także, jeżeli lubicie wszystko wiedzieć od samego początku, ponieważ tak się nie stanie i tylko się zawiedziecie. Za wszystkim stoją przyczyny oraz logika. Wszystko nadejdzie z czasem. Czytajcie ostrożnie w poszukiwaniu tu i tam drobnych wskazówek... A, ostatnia sprawa: uwielbiam cliffhangery, więc z góry przepraszam! Lubię droczyć się z czytelnikami.

 **4\. Czego tu NIE ZNAJDZIECIE -** romansu poza Minato i Kushiną, co oznacza: żadnych haremów, yaoi, yuri, cytryn. Nie będzie ostrego, żądnego krwi, z łatwością zabijającego Naruto. Jest świetny taki, jakim wyobraził go sobie Kishimoto. Nie będzie żadnych dodatkowych limitów krwi czy szybkiego tempa zdarzeń w pierwszej części historii.

 **5\. Co ZNAJDZIECIE –** tajemnicę, dramat, akcję, komedię, żal, momenty rodzinne, wątpliwości, szybką akcję w drugiej części historii.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ To tak w skrócie! Oczywiście bierzcie poprawkę na to, że autorka pisała te słowa pod koniec 2012 roku, więc wiadomo, w jakim punkcie stała wtedy manga. Historia do dziś się jeszcze nie zakończyła, zostało jeszcze parę rozdziałów, które zostały już zaplanowane. Sama nie mogę się ich doczekać! Ale, póki co, do końca to nam daleko… :P Mam nadzieję, że ciepło przyjmiecie moją pracę. Nie przedłużam już – zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 1: Drzwi do nowego życia**

* * *

Obezwładniające uderzenie. Przez chwilę, która wydawała się godzinami, nic nie można było dostrzec. W powietrzu unosił się gęsty pył. Wiatr ucichł, trawa przestała falować – tak jakby zatrzymał się czas. Wszystko na moment zamarło.

Ciszę przerwał lekki jęk pochodzący od leżącego nieruchomo w kraterze ciała, prawie niewidocznego w tumanach otaczającego teren kurzu.

\- Ktoś tam jest! – ktoś krzyknął, kiedy powietrze w końcu zaczęło się przecierać. Chłopak leżał bez ruchu, tylko jego naprzemiennie unosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa świadczyła o tym, że jeszcze żyje. Jego ubrania znalazły się w strzępach, a jedyne, co odstawało od wszechobecnego pyłu, to pozostałości niegdyś jaskrawego, pomarańczowego dresu.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą odczuwał, był ból brzucha. Żadne z jego zmysłów nie zachowywało się normalnie. Próbował oddychać, ale nawet ten zwykły akt wymiany gazowej był ponad nim. Wokół słyszał stłumione głosy. Miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się pod wodą.

Ponownie lekko zajęczał. Ktoś zaczął się do niego zbliżać, pokonując brzeg krateru.

\- Hej! Czekaj! To może być niebezpieczne! – odezwał się kolejny głos, posyłając kolejną porcję małych kamieni na jego już zmaltretowane ciało. – Posiada hitai-ate? Albo cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby na identyfikację?

Delikatny dotyk. Ktoś z małymi dłońmi odsunął włosy z jego twarzy. Jęknął i powoli otworzył oczy.

Ale jedyną rzeczą, którą przed sobą zarejestrował, było coś niebieskiego. Może niebo. Pojawiła się nad nim pewna sylwetka. Kiedy chłopak zamrugał, próbując skupić wzrok, jedyne, co zyskał, to kłujący ból wskutek nadwrażliwości na promienie słoneczne. Próbował unieść ręce, by zakryć twarz. Bez skutku.

\- Hej, blondynku. Nie ruszaj się. Pomogę ci – ktoś łagodnie wyszeptał.

W dalszym ciągu unoszący się lekki kurz podrażniał jego płuca oraz gardło. Napiął mięśnie klatki piersiowej w próbie kaszlu, jednak po tym, jak przeszyło go bolesne ukłucie, musiał się powstrzymać. Jego żebra wręcz krzyczały.

Ciepłe doznanie wkroczyło do jego brzucha, przechodząc na wewnętrzne narządy, podczas gdy jego oczom ukazało się zielone światło. Próbował się odezwać, wypchnąć z siebie choć jedno słowo, ale jedyne, co wyszło, to ponowny jęk. Kiedy ból przeszył jego podbrzusze, z otwartymi ramionami zaakceptował błogą nieświadomość.

* * *

Stłumione głosy podrażniały jego obolałe uszy i głowę. Próbował zajęczeć, okazać niezadowolenie, ale nawet ten czyn okazał się niemożliwy do wykonania. Świadomość powoli zaczęła do niego wracać, kiedy zaczął wyraźniej słyszeć prowadzoną tuż obok konwersację. Nie otworzył oczu. Wytężył zmysły na tyle, ile mógł, usiłując wyczuć pozostałe, obecne w tym samym pokoju osoby.

\- Jak się dziś ma nasz pacjent? – słyszalny był odgłos przewracania kartek.

Tylko dwóch mężczyzn. Śmierdzieli środkami dezynfekującymi, krwią oraz chorobą.

 _Muszą to być jacyś medycy –_ pomyślał, w międzyczasie orientując się, że leży na niesamowicie niewygodnym łóżku.

\- Zaskakująco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się tu znalazł. Założę się, że dzięki jego niesamowitym zdolnościom regeneracyjnym już niebawem odzyska świadomość. Chcesz dołączyć się do zakładu? Kończę już swoją zmianę. To mój ostatni pacjent. Może skoczymy na kawę? Obgadamy na spokojnie nasz zakład.

\- Pewnie.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, chłopak szybko otworzył oczy. Od razu tego pożałował, gdy poraziło go intensywne światło, zmuszając do ich ponownego zamknięcia.

Spróbował ponownie, tym razem stopniowo, szybko mrugając, aby pozbyć się przesłaniającej jego wizji mgły.

Dookoła widział tylko biel. Białe sufity, białe ściany… białe maszyny. _Tak. Szpital_. Zamknął oczy i próbował myśleć.

 _Walczyłem z… czekajcie… szpital?!_

Pospiesznie usiadł, by po chwili zgiąć się z bólu. Jego krzyk rozniósł się po pokoju i prawdopodobnie całym oddziale.

Dysząc ciężko, rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając możliwości ucieczki. Sprawdził każdy róg. Nie odnalazł nawet okna. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuł w sobie przepływającej chakry. Jego przedramiona pokrywał znajomy wzór. Pieczęć blokująca chakrę. Uniósł brwi, skonfundowany.

Zaledwie kilka sekund po jego wrzasku do pokoju wpadli ludzie. Dwoje z nich – biorąc pod uwagę umundurowanie - okazało się być medykami. Być może byli to ci, którzy przed chwilą mówili o zakładzie. Kiedy ci zamaskowani ludzie stanęli obok jego łóżka, chłopak spojrzał na nich, czując zdezorientowanie.

\- Ach. Jak się czujesz? – zapytał jeden z członków służby medycznej po tym, jak jego pacjent otrząsnął się z szoku. Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi, zamiast tego podejrzliwe spojrzenie błyszczących, błękitnych tęczówek.

W pomieszczeniu pojawił się siódmy mężczyzna. Blondyn w mgnieniu oka wbił wzrok w jego zieloną kamizelkę.

\- Kim jesteś i jakie są twoje zamiary? – zapytał kolejny z nich.

Chłopak jednak tego nie zarejestrował. Zamarł, wbijając wzrok w symbol wyryty na jego hitai-ate. Wir. Trójkąt. Stylizowany liść.

W jego głowie panował mętlik, a na twarzy wykwitł bolesny grymas. Zmrużył oczy, usiłując zmusić mózg do pracy na najwyższych obrotach.

 _No, dalej. Przypomnij sobie. Przypomnij. Walczyłem… uderzyłem tego drania ostatnim_ _ **Rasenganem**_ _i wtedy… o cholera…_

\- Idiotyczny, egoistyczny, czerwonooki skurw… - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, zamykając oczy. Obecni w pokoju ludzie zamarli, wymieniając pomiędzy sobą zmieszane spojrzenia.

Blondyn nagle podniósł głowę.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – powiedział w kierunku białego sufitu. – Czy to naprawdę konieczne? – skończył półszeptem. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie zdejmował wzroku z pustej powierzchni, tak jakby oczekując na odpowiedź. Niestety – co nie było zaskakujące – nic takiego się nie stało.

Zeskoczył z łóżka, by chwilę później mocno się zachwiać z powodu nagłego obciążenia. Zaskoczony, zorientował się, że poza bokserkami oraz bandażami był całkowicie rozebrany.

\- Wow. Świetny plan, czerwonooki idioto. Zawstydzić mnie na śmierć – wymamrotał, z irytacją potrząsając głową.

Kiedy chłopak uniósł ręce w próbie wykonania znajomego mu jutsu, ekipa medyczna nie mogła zrobić nic więcej, tylko wycofać się o krok. Jeden z ANBU podskoczył bliżej, łapiąc blondyna za ramię.

\- Nawet nic nie próbuj. Twoja chakra została zapieczętowana. Nie wykonasz nawet **Kawarimi** – wysyczał.

Jedyną widoczną reakcją, jaką otrzymał, była uniesiona brew i spokojne spojrzenie, tak jakby chłopak wyzywał właśnie Kota od idiotów.

\- To najgłupsze genjutsu na świecie… - blondyn wymamrotał do siebie, ponownie z niedowierzaniem potrząsając głową.

\- Genjutsu? – zapytał skonfundowany Kot.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego kontynuował to, co zaczął:

\- KAI!

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Przez pomieszczenie przeszła uderzeniowa fala chakry. Tylko czterech ANBU zdołało ustać na nogach, reszta, znajdująca się aktualnie na ziemi, patrzyła się szeroko otwartymi oczami na obcego im shinobi.

\- Co, u licha?! Co się dzieje?! KAI!

Wypłynęła z niego kolejna fala energii, większa od wszystkiego, co w życiu czuli. Wszystkich posłała na ściany, większość pozostawiając nieprzytomnych.

* * *

W tym momencie, w centrum wioski, starszy mężczyzna szeroko otworzył usta, a jego zawsze obecna w nich fajka z łoskotem upadła na biurko, rozsypując popiół oraz rozżarzone węgielki pośród stosów gotowych do przejrzenia oraz podpisania papierów i zwojów.

* * *

W szpitalu chłopak z hukiem wypadł przez drzwi, stając twarzą w twarz z małą grupą ludzi na korytarzu. W mgnieniu oka zamarł, zszokowany, kiedy dostrzegł starszego, stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, który, zaskakująco, spauzował i zrobił dokładnie to samo. Na jego twarzy, pomimo lat doświadczenia na polu bitwy, malowało się niedowierzanie.

To było jak spojrzenie w lustro. Jedyne, co ich różniło, to wiek oraz drobne cechy charakterystyczne.

Chłopak nagle odwrócił wzrok, jak gdyby nie śmiał stawać shinobi czoła, tak samo jak małe dziecko, które nie potrafiło spojrzeć rodzicom w oczy po tym, jak zrobiło coś bardzo złego. Po chwili kątem oka znów zaczął mu się przyglądać, by po chwili pozbierać się i znów wyprostować. W jego oczach widoczny był smutek, miłość oraz… wstyd?

Zamknął oczy i wymamrotał do siebie:

\- Nie ma cię tu. Nie jesteś prawdziwy. Wszystko jest częścią jego chorej gry.

\- Minato! Przygotuj się! – wyszczekał jeden z kompanów mężczyzny w próbie otrząśnięcia go z szoku.

\- Wiem – syknął starszy blondyn.

Młodszy chłopak, który także wrócił do rzeczywistości, zwrócił głowę w kierunku głosu. Podczas gdy jego uwaga skupiona była na stojącym za Minato krzyczącym mężczyźnie, w jego stronę rozpoczął lot dziwny, trzyostrzowy kunai. Nawet nie sfatygował się, by odskoczyć – po prostu przechylił na bok głowę tak, by broń go ominęła. W chwili, w której kunai znalazł się tuż za jego uchem, pojawiła się za nim postać Minato z tym samym ostrzem przytkniętym do szyi, gotowym, by w każdej chwili rozciąć gardło. Przez ten moment młodszy z nich nic nie widział… prócz żółtego błysku blond włosów.

\- Jestem tak prawdziwy jak broń, którą trzymam właśnie na twoim gardle.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł chłopak tak swobodnie, jakby dyskutowali właśnie o kłopotach dnia codziennego nad butelką sake. – Ale zawsze chciałem ujrzeć to na własne oczy, albo… nieważne. Świetnie. Teraz gadam sam do siebie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – wydarło się z ust Minato.

\- Lekcja numer dwa: genjutsu – rzekł jego rozmówca tonem senseia. – Kurama! Mógłbyś być tak miły i powiedzieć coś na temat tej niedorzecznej sytuacji?

 _ **Naruto… myślę, że to nie genjutsu.**_

* * *

Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się, a kiedy mrugnął, znalazł się w tak bardzo mu znanej swojej podświadomości – kanale, w którym rozgościł się Dziewięcioogoniasty Lis.

Jednakże, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, sporo się tu zmieniło. W dalszym ciągu otoczenie przypominało podziemny kanał, ale w samym centrum głębokiej do kostek wody znajdował się sporej wielkości, lekko oświetlony teren zielonej trawy z lekko bujającymi się pomimo braku wiatru wierzbami. Z pomiędzy drzew wyłonił się jasnopomarańczowy, demoniczny przedstawiciel psowatych. Obserwował chłopaka swoimi błyszczącymi, czerwonymi ślepiami.

\- Co? – zapytał wyraźnie spięty Naruto.

Zaintrygowany demon ukazał rząd białych, ostrych zębów.

 **\- Mówiłem, że sądzę, że to nie jest genjutsu.**

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? To musi być przez Sharingan tego drania! Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętałem, było to, kiedy ten czerwonooki… - puls oraz ilość oddechów blondyna wzrosła, podczas gdy coś ścisnęło jego klatkę piersiową. Przez jego umysł przepływało tysiące myśli, a irytacja szybko została zastąpiona przez panikę i zdezorientowanie.

Olbrzymi lis zmrużył swoje ogniste oczy, po czym wyszczekał, by wyrwać z tego stanu swojego jinchuuriki'ego:

 **\- Uspokój się, ty idioto, albo nas zabijesz! Próbuję rozgryźć, co się właśnie dzieje i sformułować jakiś plan!**

… z tym z machnięciem ogona brutalnie wykopał Naruto z jego podświadomości.

* * *

Minato dalej trzymał kunaia przy szyi chłopaka, którego oddech zaczął powoli zwalniać, a w jego umyśle krążyło wiele myśli. Nagle zamknął oczy, próbując się skupić.

\- Po prostu się uspokój! – Namikaze wysyczał do jego ucha.

Po korytarzu rozeszło się trzaśnięcie. Żołądek Minato skręcił się, kiedy jednym okiem zobaczył to, czego się spodziewał. Chłopak złamał własnego, wskazującego palca lewej ręki, który w tym momencie oskarżająco, nienaturalnie wyginał się w jego stronę. Kiedy nic się nie zmieniło, Naruto powoli obrócił głowę tak, by kunai go zranił – nie na tyle głęboko, by zagrozić jego życiu, ale na tyle, by każdy inny shinobi na jego miejscu syknął z bólu. Blondyn jednak nie okazał żadnych jego oznak. Jego zdezorientowany wzrok wbity był w trzymającego go ninję.

Przez jego twarz przeszło mnóstwo emocji. Zaprzeczenie. Zmieszanie. Ulga. Zamiast radości.

\- Teraz widzisz, że mówię prawdę, że to rzeczywistość, a nie genjutsu? – ponownie wymamrotał do chłopaka Minato, którego jedyną reakcją na dochodzący do jego uszu głos był grymas. Cały czas nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Nawet nie mrugał.

\- To niemożliwe – w końcu słabo bąknął, bardziej do siebie samego, niż do starszego blondyna czy otaczających ich ludzi.

\- Powiedziałem dokładnie to samo, kiedy poczułem eksplozję chakry w swoim biurze.

Głos dochodził spoza pokoju. Shinobi powoli zaczęli ustępować komuś drogi. Chłopak zamarł, a jego mięśnie się spięły. Naruto desperacko walczył z własnym ciałem, żeby nie upaść na ziemię. Jego płuca zaczęły go palić, błagając o powietrze pomimo zwiększonej ilości wykonywanych przez niego oddechów. Przeszło przez niego zimno.

Nagle jego ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Upadł w bezruchu na lodowatą podłogę. Minato ledwo zdołał zabrać trzyostrzowy kunai tak, by rzeczywiście go poważnie nie zranić.

Naruto niewyraźnie słyszał, że Kurama ciągle coś do niego mówił, ale nie był już w stanie pojmować jego słów. Spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł, jak staje przed nim znajomy mu staruszek w białych szatach. Z ust sterczała mu fajka. Wtedy wizja blondyna stała się zamglona. Dalej jednak mógł wyczuwać tak znajomy mu zapach palonego tytoniu.

\- Jiji – wyszeptał w stronę zamazanej sylwetki.

Czysta panika, która ogarniała jego umysł i duszę zaczęła zmieniać postać, tworząc coś w rodzaju nadziei. Jego płuca desperacko wpompowywały powietrze, ale w dalszym ciągu czuł się tak, jakby nie mógł oddychać. Nie będąc w stanie już dłużej znosić tej sytuacji oraz szalejących emocji, jego umysł poddał się w walce o zachowanie świadomości.

Odpłynął z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, ostatnim, pełnym nadziei rzutem oka na zamazany obraz staruszka.

Sarutobi podniósł wzrok z nieruchomego ciała, by napotkać niebieskie tęczówki Minato, tęczówki o tym samym odcieniu, co te, które przed sekundami wpatrywały się w niego z ziemi. Tęczówki, w których widoczna była nadzieja, ulga, respekt i… miłość.

Sarutobi westchnął.

\- Będę niesamowicie wdzięczny, jeżeli mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co, u licha, wydarzyło się tutaj w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu minut.

Minato mrugnął, pozostając cicho ze wzrokiem wbitym w nieruchomo leżącego u jego stóp młodego chłopaka.

\- Minato?

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdezorientowanie.

\- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem.

* * *

Minato zdecydował, że zostanie z nieprzytomnym blondynem. Powoli wstał ze znajdującego się obok drzwi krzesła, by podejść do łóżka, na którym leżał młody chłopak.

 _Nie może być starszy, niż osiemnaście lat._

Pierwotnie miał go sprawdzić, ponieważ kiedy przynieśli go do wioski, w jego rzeczach osobistych odnaleziono zwój do pieczętowania oraz wiele pieczęci. Nie mogli rozgryźć, czy są niebezpieczne, a także jakie jest ich przeznaczenie.

Kiedy Minato po raz pierwszy go ujrzał, zamarł. Od lat tak się nie zachowywał, nie od momentu, w którym został mianowany chuuninem. Zamarł z zaskoczenia. Gdyby na własne oczy nie widział, jak jego rodzice giną podczas wojny, mógłby przyrzec, że jest z nim spokrewniony. Włosy chłopca były odrobinę krótsze, rysy twarzy odrobinę twardsze, policzki zdobiły dziwne blizny w kształcie wąsów, ale reszta… za bardzo go przypominał. Jego tęczówki miały ten sam odcień co jego oraz jego ojca. Dokładne kopie, łącznie z jaśniejszymi drobinkami w centrum oka.

Co go zaniepokoiło, to siła chłopaka. Zanim pierwszy raz się obudził, medyk z klanu Hyuuga sprawdził jego system chakry i powiedział, że ma go niesamowicie rozwinięty – było to coś, co nie zdarzyło się jeszcze u ani jednej osoby w jego wieku. Tylko weteran weteranów mógłby mieć to osiągnięte na tak wysokim poziomie. Jedyne porównanie, na które mógł wpaść Hyuuga, to Sarutobi. Sam Hokage!

Minato westchnął, wracając spacerkiem do swojego krzesła. Przez chłopaka znacznie wzmocniono system bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy obudził się pierwszy raz, za pomocą jednej fali chakry w próbie uwolnienia się z nieistniejącego genjutsu pozbawił przytomności czterech ANBU, jednego jounina oraz dwóch medyków. Teraz przybysza pilnowały dwa składy ANBU, poza tym Minato nałożył na niego nową pieczęć wiążącą chakrę, która w równomiernym tempie będzie zabierała większość jego mocy tak, by utrzymywać ją na poziomie normalnego cywila. Jako dodatkowe zabezpieczenie nałożył także pieczęcie paraliżujące, więc kiedy się obudzi, jedyną rzeczą, którą będzie w stanie zrobić, to mruganie. Specjalny sposób na powstrzymanie nawet szalejącego kage.

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez nowy dźwięk. Z ust chłopaka wydobył się jęk.

Młodszy z blondynów zamrugał, zaskoczony, kiedy próbował podnieść ręce w celu pomasowania bolącego czoła. Więzy, ciężkie jak ołów, skutecznie go unieruchamiały.

\- Jeżeli tym razem pozostaniesz nieruchomo, zdejmę z ciebie paraliżującą pieczęć tak, byś mógł odrobinę się ruszać oraz poprawnie mówić – odezwał się z kąta surowy głos. Oczy chłopaka zwróciły się w jego stronę, ale nie mógł dostrzec swojego rozmówcy.

\- Mrugnij raz, jeżeli zrozumiałeś, a następnie dwa razy, jeśli akceptujesz taki układ.

Chłopak pospiesznie mrugnął trzy razy, po czym jego oczom ukazał się blond mężczyzna, który się nad nim pochylił. Podejrzliwie zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale po krótkiej chwili położył dłonie na kilku częściach jego ciała, posyłając do nich chakrę.

W końcu blondyn zaczął coś czuć. Każda część jego uwolnionego ciała była jednak odrętwiała. Przechodziły go dreszcze, tak jakby wędrowało po nim stado mrówek. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, po czym syknął, nie mogąc znieść tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia.

Drugi z nich obdarował go małym uśmiechem, ale jego oczy podejrzliwie obserwowały każdy ruch mięśni.

\- Odrętwienie przejdzie w przeciągu minuty.

Jego rozmówca tylko skinął głową, po czym mocno zamknął oczy, czekając, aż to się stanie.

\- Możesz rozmawiać?

\- T-Tak – wyjąkał. – D-Dlaczego jestem spętany?

\- To ja tu zadaję pytania. Kiedy tylko skończę, możesz spytać, o co tylko chcesz. Zrozumiano? – młodszy blondyn przytaknął, po czym zamknął na wpół otwartą buzię. – Jakie są twoje cele?

\- J-Ja n-nie wiem. Gdzie ja jestem?

Minato nie odpowiedział, tylko zadał kolejne pytanie w swoim rozkazującym tonie.

\- Dlaczego myślałeś, że to genjutsu?

\- Genjutsu? – wymamrotał skonfundowany chłopak. – Jakie genjutsu?

Namikaze zmarszczył brwi. Ostrożnie dobrał kolejne słowa.

\- Czy mnie znasz?

\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy cię widzę.

Minato zamrugał, zaskoczony.

\- Jakie jest twoje imię, ranga, wioska?

\- Ja… - chłopak przystopował, po czym ucichł na kilka sekund. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, kiedy zaczął się koncentrować.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie! – szczeknął niecierpliwie, bez krzty wcześniej obecnej w głosie uprzejmości Namikaze, sprawiając, że młody blondyn się wzdrygnął.

\- Ja… - chłopak spojrzał w lewą stronę jak ktoś, kto próbuje zrobić wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by sobie coś przypomnieć. Albo coś zmyślić. Jego źrenice nagle się rozszerzyły. – Nie wiem! Nic nie pamiętam!


	3. Rozdział 2 - Na krawędzi nowego życia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Jedno słowo – uczelnia. Przykro mi, że przez to tak to nieraz wygląda. Wiedzcie jednak, że o Was pamiętam i nie mam zamiaru z niczego rezygnować. Mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział się spodoba!

 **Itami Namida –** mogę tylko podpowiedzieć, że w 2012 roku i trochę później fabuła nie była mocno w tyle w porównaniu do bieżącego anime… :P Co do reszty Twoich rozmyślań – tego nie mogę, niestety, zdradzić!

 **Small Drawn Ninja –** niesamowicie mi miło czytać takie wpisy! Dają niezłego kopa pozytywnej energii :)

 **Anonim –** pozostaje mi tylko podziękować i liczyć na to, że kolejna aktualizacja nie zawiedzie oczekiwań

 **nayakri –** dziękuję!

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 2: Na krawędzi nowego życia**

* * *

\- Co masz na myśli przez to, że nic nie pamiętasz?! – głos Minato rozniósł się echem po małym, szpitalnym pomieszczeniu. Nie było to dla niego czymś nowym. Wielu z pojmanych shinobi uciekało się do tej sztuczki, a zwłaszcza w trakcie ostatnich lat wojny. – Amnezja. Czy nie mogli wpaść na coś odrobinę bardziej kreatywnego? – wymamrotał do siebie. Czuł rozczarowanie. – Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz? – wyszczekał po tym, jak westchnął.

Młody blondyn zamrugał, marszcząc w koncentracji czoło.

\- To… to ty, stojący nade mną. Poza tym pustka.

Głos chłopaka stał się nierówny. Przy kolejnym wydechu powietrze opuściło jego płuca ze świstem. Wzrosła częstotliwość jego oddechów, zaś jego błękitne oczy nie przestawały wędrówki po całym pokoju. Jak osaczone zwierzę. Minato mógł nawet dosłyszeć jego szamocące się pod żebrami serce. _Świetnie. Kolejny szpieg grający głupca… przynajmniej zna się na rzeczy._ Żółty Błysk Konohy ponownie westchnął, z frustracją masując skronie. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że chłopak przynajmniej wpadnie na coś bardziej interesującego, by wytłumaczyć swoje poprzednie zachowanie.

Młodszy z nich nareszcie odrobinę się uspokoił, pozwalając, by jego dziki wzrok spoczął na rozmówcy. Trząsł mu się głos, a jego gardło musiało być obolałe, gdy wydusił z siebie:

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – blond shinobi z powrotem się na nim skupił, odmawiając jednak udzielenia odpowiedzi. – Kim jesteś i dlaczego jestem przywiązany do tego łóżka? – ninja, nie spuszczając z obcego wzroku, zatopiony był we własnych myślach. – Kim ja jestem? – dalej bez odpowiedzi. – Czy jestem przestępcą?

\- To się okaże… - nareszcie odparł jounin, rzucając mu kalkulujące spojrzenie. Mężczyzna przeczesał palcami swoje blond loki, a jego oblicze ponownie ozdobiło zmarszczenie brwi. – Pójdę poinformować medyków oraz Hokage-sama o twojej bieżącej kondycji i o tym, że jesteś już świadom. Leż nieruchomo i niczego nie próbuj. Medycy przebadają twoją głowę, podczas gdy my spróbujemy zebrać trochę informacji na twój temat.

Chłopak skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym zmusił się do uspokojenia i zyskania większej kontroli nad oddechem i zalewającymi go emocjami. Kiedy Minato opuszczał salę, w drzwiach jeszcze raz się do niego odwrócił, obdarowując kolejnym podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. To, co otrzymał w zamian, ponownie go skonfundowało. Chłopak podniósł głowę na tyle, ile mógł, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się mały, pełny nadziei uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję – starszy shinobi potrząsnął głową, po czym zamknął drzwi oraz poszedł zrobić to, co zamierzał.

* * *

Dziesięć minut później Minato wpatrywał się w położoną w centrum wioski wieżę Hokage. Z westchnięciem, wolnym krokiem podszedł do wejścia, przyjaźnie uśmiechając się do stojącego tuż obok drewnianych drzwi chuunina. Przejrzał wzrokiem grawery, różnorodne detale, które zostały wyrzeźbione w drewnie przez doświadczone dłonie w czasie panowania Pierwszego. Stało się to jego rytuałem. Tym razem bardziej skupił się na środku, gdzie mały płomień w mig zdradzał tożsamość wioski. Wolę ognia oprawiały rośliny z całego świata, a ich łodygi rozchodziły się po całym dziele. Niezliczone ilości liści, pąków oraz kwiatów sprawiały, że całokształt był nieskazitelny.

Mijali go shinobi. Większość geninów oraz chuuninów otrzymało odpowiednie zwoje i właśnie rozpoczynało kolejne misje… albo maszerowało ku swojej zagładzie.

Namikaze wspiął się po schodach, po czym znalazł się przed kolejnymi drewnianymi drzwiami, które tym razem prowadziły do prywatnego biura Hokage. Biorąc po raz ostatni wdech, zapukał, a następnie po usłyszeniu zgody wszedł do środka.

\- Hokage-sama – ukłonił się w stronę znajdującego się za zawalonym - pomimo wczesnej godziny - papierami i zwojami biurkiem mężczyzny, otrzymując w zamian powitalne skinienie. Przeszedł się do centrum pomieszczenia i usiadł na znajdującym się tam krześle. Kiedy przeegzaminował znajdujące się przed nim pole bitwy, jego usta wykrzywiły się w delikatny uśmiech. – Początek długiego dnia, Hokage-sama?

Starszy shinobi rzucił okiem na bałagan, po czym wzruszył ciężko ramionami.

\- Tak jak widać. Co chcesz mi zameldować?

Postura Minato zmieniła się w mgnieniu oka.

\- Chłopak, którego odnaleźliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu na naszym polu treningowym, jest znów przytomny. Twierdzi, że cierpi na amnezję – Trzeci westchnął, po czym zamknął oczy i zachęcił blondyna do kontynuowania. – Mówi, że nie pamięta nic sprzed jego wybudzenia. Nawet mnie nie rozpoznaje. Pomimo jego pierwszej reakcji na korytarzu powiedział, że nigdy wcześniej mnie nie widział.

Kage zmarszczył czoło, co pogłębiło powoli pojawiające się na jego twarzy zmarszczki.

\- Co o nim sądzisz, Minato?

\- Ciężko powiedzieć – młody mężczyzna z frustracją potrząsnął głową. – Jeżeli to szpieg, to albo jest beznadziejny, albo jest geniuszem. Który szpieg ukazałby swoją siłę przed rozeznaniem się w sytuacji? Jeśli chodzi o pieczęcie zabezpieczające, to nikt podejrzany nie przekroczył bram. Nie powinno go więc tu być. Zabezpieczenia na granicy nie wykryły żadnego nielegalnego przejścia. Jeżeli nas okłamał i to wszystko jest częścią jakiegoś dobrze zaplanowanego ataku, musiałby mieć doświadczenie znacznie przekraczające jego wiek. Szczerze mówiąc nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy mówi prawdę, czy nie. Wydaje się szczerze wierzyć w to, że ma amnezję. Był skonfundowany i zdezorientowany. Kiedy wychodziłem, podziękował mi jednak za pomoc – Minato potrząsnął głową, czekając na odpowiedź swojego przełożonego.

Hiruzen w końcu otworzył oczy.

\- Czy masz jakieś rozsądne pomysły na to, co się właśnie dzieje?

\- Sugeruję, abyśmy nie wysuwali żadnych pochopnych wniosków, dopóki go odpowiednio nie przesłuchamy. Proponuję również zaangażować w sprawę profesjonalistę z Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur. Jeżeli chłopak rzeczywiście jest szpiegiem, będziemy potrzebować pełen monitoring umysłu wykonany przez Yamanakę.

Hokage z kontemplacją wpatrywał się w młodego mężczyznę, przygryzając koniec swojej fajki.

\- Niech tak będzie. Zaufam tobie w tej kwestii. Wykonaj proszę odpowiednie przygotowania.

Minato przytaknął, wstał, po czym na moment się zatrzymał, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na Sandaime.

\- Hokage-sama?

\- Tak?

\- Jesteś pewien, że nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkałeś?

Sarutobi spojrzał na niego, wydychając dym.

\- Jestem pewny. Chłopak ma unikalny wygląd. Nie jestem tak stary, by mieć problemy z pamięcią.

Namikaze przygryzł dolną wargę, po sekundzie wahania akceptując odpowiedź. Ukłonił się, po czym zostawił Trzeciego z jego niekończącą się walką z biurokracją.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, marszcząc czoło, przez kilka minut nie oderwał wzroku od zamkniętych drzwi. Nagłe pojawienie się chłopaka martwiło go. Martwił się również o Minato. Po powrocie z jego ostatniej misji w Kusa, obiecujący młody shinobi popadł w depresję. Zanim zdołał bardziej zagłębić się w losy blondynów, myśli przywódcy zostały zastopowane przez pukanie.

\- Proszę wejść.

Kobieta otworzyła drzwi przy pomocy łokcia. Twarz Sandaime zmarniała.

\- Hokage-sama, otrzymaliśmy najnowsze raporty z misji z zachodniego skrzydła. Mam też oficjalne zaproszenie na dzisiejsze spotkanie rady. Proszę, oto niezbędne dokumenty.

Hiruzen westchnął, wbijając wzrok w leżącą przed nim nową stertę papierów.

\- Niech zacznie się bitwa – wymamrotał do siebie, kiedy kobieta opuściła pomieszczenie z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

* * *

Minato wkroczył do bazy Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur, by wszystko przygotować. Ubrany całkowicie na czarno mężczyzna w średnim wieku podniósł wzrok znad stołu i przywitał młodego shinobi.

\- Ach, Minato-san. Dobrze cię znów widzieć. Minęły wieki od ostatniego spotkania.

Namikaze posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Ciebie również miło widzieć. Przez ostatni miesiąc byłem na polu bitwy.

\- Tak, słyszałem. Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Mam dla ciebie robotę. W zeszłym tygodniu odnaleźliśmy chłopaka na jednym z naszych pól treningowych. Myślę, że już o tym wiesz – jego rozmówca przytaknął i mu nie przerywał, więc Minato kontynuował. – Obudził się. Chciałbym poprosić o jego dokładne przesłuchanie oraz pełny obraz umysłu. Twierdzi, że ma amnezję.

Na twarzy pracownika Wydziału pojawił się grymas – coś pomiędzy pogardą, a obrzydzeniem.

\- Więc kolejny szpieg.

\- Jeszcze tego nie wiemy – ostrożnie stwierdził blondyn. – Ale tak, bazując na naszych doświadczeniach z ostatnich kilku lat jest to możliwe. Chciałbym zacząć to tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, zanim zdoła zebrać o nas więcej informacji. Jego stan jest stabilny, poza drobnymi zadrapaniami jest całkowicie wyleczony. Możecie więc działać tu, na miejscu.

\- Poinformuję zatem moją drużynę.

\- Dziękuję. W przeciągu dwudziestu minut osobiście go dostarczę - Minato uprzejmie się ukłonił, po czym opuścił pokój w celu niezbędnych przygotowań przed transferem.

* * *

Piętnaście minut później Minato ponownie znalazł się obok łóżka młodego chłopaka.

\- Witam ponownie – przywitał blondyna, który obdarował go nerwowym spojrzeniem, wymuszając mały uśmiech.

\- Och, hej.

\- Zostaniesz przeniesiony w inne miejsce w celu przesłuchania. Po tym, jak skończymy, spróbuję odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania.

Chłopak był zdenerwowany, ale poza tym nie zachowywał się w żaden sposób podejrzanie. Powoli mu przytaknął, po czym spojrzał na stojących za nim dwóch zamaskowanych ninja.

\- Więc… co teraz?

\- Zdejmę kajdany, ale pieczęcie zostaną na swoim miejscu. Nie będziesz mógł się poruszać – młodszy z nich ponownie skinął głową. Jego spokojna maska powoli się kruszyła, kiedy nerwowo przyglądał się pozostałym obecnym w sali ludziom. Po tym, jak Namikaze zdjął więzy, dwóch strażników – trochę agresywniej, niż było to potrzebne – wzięło go pod pachy. Unieruchomiony blondyn modlił się do każdego Kami, by ANBU go w tym momencie nie puścili, bo gdyby tak się stało, wylądowałby twarzą na twardej podłodze. Minato skinął do nich głową. Wszyscy zniknęli w wirze liści.

* * *

Kiedy zjawili się w Wydziale Przesłuchań i Tortur, młody chłopak został posadzony na krześle w środku niewielkiego pomieszczenia z bladymi, białymi ścianami. Tuż przedtem jego dwaj strażnicy przebrali go w koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i luźne spodnie, co było dla niego jednym z najbardziej wstydliwych doświadczeń… a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Czuł już się wystarczająco źle. Blondyn próbował usadowić się w nieco wygodniejszej pozycji, jednak jego kończyny poruszyły się zaledwie o parę milimetrów. Przeklął pod nosem, skierowując całą swoją złość na paraliżujące go, znajdujące się na jego ciele pieczęcie. Chwilowo zapominał o cienkich więzach wokół jego łydek i nadgarstków, tym razem przytwierdzających go do krzesła. W pokoju znajdowało się jeszcze biurko i postawione naprzeciw jeszcze jedno siedzenie. Jedna ze ścian prawie w całości pokryta była przez lustro.

Chłopak wbił wzrok w biurko. Nie mógł otrząsnąć się z obecnego w jego umyśle przeczucia, że jest obserwowany. Zamknął oczy, marszcząc brwi w koncentracji. Za drzwiami stali dwaj zamaskowani mężczyźni. Po chwili blondyn przerzucił wzrok na lustro, lekko pochylając głowę w prawą stronę. Gdzieś tam znajdowali się kolejni dwaj shinobi. Jednym z nich był definitywnie blondyn, który rozmawiał z nim w szpitalu, drugiego zaś nie potrafił rozpoznać.

Minato z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w niebieskie tęczówki chłopaka. Przesunął się lekko na prawo i, jak przypuszczał, oczy unieruchomionego ninja bezbłędnie go prześledziły. Namikaze spojrzał na swojego pogrążonego w myślach towarzysza, po czym się odezwał:

\- Imponujące. Możemy potwierdzić, że bez wątpienia cechują go niesamowite zdolności sensoryczne.

W tym momencie chłopak przeniósł wzrok z Minato na towarzyszącego mu shinobi. Ten skinął głową.

\- Rzeczywiście imponujące. Pomieszczenie to zostało wybudowane tak, by ukryć naszą chakrę, zapach oraz wyciszyć wszelkie dźwięki. Powinien zostać całkowicie odizolowany, ale w dalszym ciągu wyczuwa naszą obecność.

Minato ponownie skinął głową.

\- Zaczynajmy, Makoto-san.

Dwóch mężczyzn wkroczyło do pomieszczenia, w którym siedział ich więzień. Makoto usiadł na pustym krześle, podczas gdy Minato ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami oparł się o znajdującą się za nim ścianę. Kiwnął na chłopaka, który obdarował go małym, wymuszonym – i definitywnie zdenerwowanym – uśmiechem.

Prowadzący przesłuchanie odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę młodszego blondyna.

\- Jeżeli zachowasz spokój i szczerze nam odpowiesz, nie będzie potrzeby, by się denerwować. Jestem Kawa Makoto, a stojący za mną mężczyzna to Namikaze Minato, o ile wcześniej się tego nie dowiedziałeś.

Chłopak przytaknął i znów na jego twarzy pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech.

\- W szpitalu nie mieliśmy okazji, by odpowiednio się przedstawić – wymamrotał z lekkim zawstydzeniem.

\- W takim razie teraz nadeszła twoja kolej. Kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz?

Więzień zaczął nerwowo przygryzać dolną wargę. Wbił wzrok w stół, uparcie analizując każdą jego nierówność. Po dłuższej przerwie potrząsnął głową.

\- Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej do Namikaze-san, nic nie pamiętam. Moim pierwszym wspomnieniem jest obudzenie się w szpitalu i rozmowa z nim – ponownie potrząsnął głową, przenosząc wzrok na Makoto. – Naprawdę chcę sobie przypomnieć. Naprawdę chcę wam pomóc. Uwierzcie mi, że jest to dla mnie równie frustrujące. Nie mam zamiaru nikogo skrzywdzić. Nie wiem nawet gdzie jestem, co mi się stało i jak, u licha, tu trafiłem.

Ostatnia część zdania wręcz kipiała sfrustrowaniem. Przesłuchiwany czuł zdenerwowanie. Dalej nic nie wiedział. Nikt nie powiedział mu gdzie jest, dlaczego znalazł się w szpitalu i dlaczego traktowali go jak jakiegoś kryminalistę. Jego szyja i brzuch lekko kłuły, ale poza tym fizycznie czuł się dobrze. Blondyn o imieniu Minato obiecał, że da mu odpowiedzi zaraz po tym, jak skończą przesłuchanie. Naprawdę ich chciał. Chłopak był sfrustrowany, zdezorientowany, zmęczony… i okropnie głodny.

Makoto kontynuował zadawanie mu przypadkowych pytań o losowe rzeczy, ogólne życie shinobi i, oczywiście, o jego przeszłość. Skąd pochodzi, jakie są jego zamiary względem wioski… te pytania padały najczęściej. Jak otrzymał rany na szyi i brzuchu? Młodszy blondyn przynajmniej w końcu dowiedział się, dlaczego go w tych miejscach piekło. Jego rozmówca podał mu jakieś imiona, ale żadne z nich nie brzmiało znajomo. Na nic nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Makoto spróbował każdej metody, by wydobyć z niego podejrzliwą reakcję. Chłopak wydawał się jednak szczery. Pracownik Wydziału raz był miły, raz surowy, raz nawet groził – wszystko po to, by sprawdzić więźnia. Nie odkrył jednak żadnych znaków kłamstwa, żadnego zaburzenia w przepływie chakry, pocenia się, trzęsienia, reakcji mięśniowej.

Po godzinach przesłuchiwania oczy chłopaka błyskawicznie znalazły się na drzwiach za plecami Makoto. W tym momencie ciszę przerwało pukanie, po którym dołączył do nich wysoki, długowłosy mężczyzna. Jego sięgające do talii blond włosy splecione były w koński ogon. Pozostali obecni w pokoju shinobi wymienili ze sobą zdziwione spojrzenia. Przesłuchiwany wiedział, że ktoś nadchodzi, podczas gdy oni, doświadczeni ninja, zupełnie nic nie wyczuli. Minato, sam posiadający niesamowite zdolności sensoryczne, które tym razem nie wykryły Inoichi'ego, westchnął już po raz setny tego dnia.

\- Minato-san, Makoto-san – nowoprzybyły pospiesznie się z nimi przywitał.

\- Właśnie skończyliśmy. Jakieś pytania o to, czego szukaliśmy? – zapytał Namikaze, który w końcu się otrząsnął.

\- Nie. Domyśliłem się.

Minato przytaknął, po czym zwrócił się do unieruchomionego chłopaka.

\- To Yamanaka Inoichi. Jest tutaj, by pomóc ci odzyskać twoją pamięć, a nam pomóc w identyfikacji twojej osoby.

Inoichi pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się mały grymas. Tak naprawdę jego zadaniem było pomóc im w ustaleniu, czy chłopak stanowił jakieś zagrożenie dla wioski, pomóc w zadecydowaniu o jego losie, czy będzie żył. Przywiązany do krzesła ninja obdarował go lekkim uśmiechem, a jego oczy były pełne nadziei. Yamanaka wątpił jednak, że uda mu się spełnić jego oczekiwania. Mężczyzna odrzucił uczucia na bok, a następnie stanął tuż przed więźniem i przyłożył jedną z dłoni do jego czoła.

\- Zrelaksuj się. Będzie cię bolało tylko wtedy, jeżeli napotkam opór.

Blondyn nerwowo skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Inoichi zrobił to samo, marszcząc w koncentracji czoło podczas próby sięgnięcia do jego podświadomości. Chłopak rozluźnił się, opierając naturalnej potrzebie obrony przed intruzem.

Było prościej niż zwykle. Yamanaka czuł determinację młodego shinobi, który chciał, by dostano się do jego wspomnień. Większość ludzi zachowywało się w tej sytuacji kompletnie inaczej. Walczyli z całych sił, usiłując odeprzeć jego jutsu… nie żeby mieli jakieś szanse, by poradzić sobie z weteranem tej dziedziny. Nieznajome było mu więc uczucie bezproblemowego dostępu do umysłu. Wraz ze znajomym kliknięciem w jego podświadomości, technika zakończyła się sukcesem.

Projekcja przesłuchującego ukazała się w długim, wypełnionym po brzegi ledwo wytrzymującymi ciężar niezliczonych zwojów oraz książek półkami korytarzu. Była to ogólna wiedza chłopaka, którą zebrał od momentu jego narodzin. Inoichi podszedł do jednej z gablot, sięgając losowo po kilka tytułów.

„ **Kaligrafia", „Podstawowe Ninjutsu Elementu Ognia", „Zaawansowane Taijutsu Tygrysa", „Mieszanie Kolorów"** – na to blondwłosy shinobi uniósł brew – **„Swędzący Proszek"…** _Co?_ Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło, zaglądając na kolejną półkę. **„Taktyki Wojenne", „Zaawansowana Ostrożność", „Lokalizacja Damskich Łaźni"…** Czytający w myślach przesłuchujący skonfundował się. Ogólna wiedza więźnia była ogromną, chaotyczną masą zagadnień. Większość ludzkich umysłów odseparowywało konkretne wiadomości i odpowiednio je segregowało. Yamanaka podszedł do trzeciej gablotki, gdzie odnalazł **„Zaawansowaną Manipulację Elementarną Chakrą", „Zaawansowane Ninjutsu Elementu Wiatru", „Ponadprzeciętne Kinjutsu", „Oswajanie i Opiekę Nad Zwierzętami".** Potrząsnął głową, by oczyścić myśli, po czym skierował kroki na koniec korytarza, gdzie bez problemu znalazł się przed drzwiami do świadomości młodego shinobi. Otworzył je, przygotowując się na to, co może za nimi zastać.

Inoichi musiał zamknąć oczy i zasłonić je swoimi dłońmi. Było jasno, zbyt jasno, a jego oczy dalej cierpiały od przytłaczającego światła, które poraziło jego źrenice zaraz po wyjściu z przyciemnionego korytarza. Mężczyzna pospiesznie zamrugał, a następnie dał sobie minutę na dojście do siebie. W końcu przeszedł przez próg, do wnętrza pomieszczenia po to tylko, by ujrzeć…

Nic. Wszędzie pustka. Zwrócił się do drzwi i znajdującej za nimi przestrzeni, ale jedyną rzeczą którą widział, to dalszy ciąg próżni. Wszędzie panowała biel. Białe niebo, biały, czysty piasek mącony tylko przez lekką bryzę, która rzeźbiła w nim rozmaite wydmy i zawijasy. Było tam tak spokojnie… blondwłosy członek klanu Yamanaka czuł, że mógłby tu już zostać na zawsze, uciec od problemów, od rzeczywistości. Wziął głęboki wdech i powąchał powietrze. Słodki zapach lilii, symbolu nadziei, wiary, narodzin, czystości, odnowy i obietnicy. To sprawiło, że na jego twarzy wykwitł mały uśmiech. Dziwne. Zazwyczaj gdy znajdował się w czyimś umyśle czuł dyskomfort, miał wrażenie, że jest intruzem – bo w rzeczywistości tak było – ale to miejsce było inne.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła i już miał zamiar wyjść, gdy jego wzrok przykuło coś wystającego z białego piasku. Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się. Przedmiot wyglądał na papier albo jakiś dokument.

Inoichi zaczął powoli się do niego zbliżać, potajemnie rozkoszując uczuciem rozpływających się pod jego stopami drobin. Zatrzymał się tuż przy zwitku, po czym schylił się, by go podnieść.

Było to zdjęcie. Stara, pomarszczona, miejscami porysowana fotografia przedstawiająca dwie uśmiechające się dziewczyny, prawdopodobnie przed ladą w jakiejś restauracji. Doświadczone oczy Yamanaki prześledziły je w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek symboli mogących wskazać, gdzie zdjęcie zostało zrobione. Niestety nie było tam nic znajomego. Jako że dziewczyny nosiły cywilne ubrania, nie mógł też stwierdzić, do jakiego klanu należały.

Różowowłosa uśmiechała się do osoby trzymającej aparat, podczas gdy stojąca tuż przy niej blondynka za pomocą dwóch palców zrobiła za jej głową królicze uszy – chyba najstarszy żart od momentu powstania fotografii. Jej oczy wesoło błyszczały, a związane w kucyk, długie blond włosy wisiały swobodnie na ramieniu. Usta Inoichi'ego uformowały przyjazny uśmiech, kiedy palcami pogładził zdjęcie w miejscu, gdzie stała owa kunoichi.

Nagle mężczyzna obrócił się na pięcie, gdy usłyszał za sobą stłumione głosy.

Młoda blondynka z fotografii leżała przed nim z zamkniętymi oczami. Poza tym nie widział nic niepokojącego. Żadnych ran, krwi… jakby po prostu spała. Jej klatka piersiowa jednak nie unosiła się, zamarła w bezruchu. Jej różowowłosa znajoma klęczała przy niej, najwyraźniej walcząc o jej życie. Jej dłonie emanowały zielonym blaskiem, po czole spływał jej pot, a oczy dziko przeskanowywały ciało koleżanki szukając oznak życia. Medyczna ninja zacisnęła zęby, podczas gdy w jej oczach pojawiły się słone łzy, gotowe w każdej chwili spłynąć na policzki, by pozostawić po sobie na nienaturalnie białej skórze mokry ślad.

\- Sakura… - zza Inoichi'ego odezwał się miękki, delikatny głos. Zanim zdążył się obrócić w kierunku jego źródła, postać przeszła przez niego niczym duch.

Kiedy to się stało, krew zamarzła w jego nieistniejących żyłach, a przez całe jego ciało przeszły ciarki. Znów widział przesłuchiwanego blondyna, tym razem ubranego w długi, znoszony płaszcz z charakterystycznymi czarnymi płomieniami u dołu. Inoichi przesunął się na bok, by przyjrzeć się scenie z lepszej perspektywy. Zmarszczył czoło, próbując szukać jakichkolwiek znaków, wskazówek skąd pochodzili. Nic z tego. Jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł dostrzec, był dziwny ochraniacz na czoło, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jeszcze bardziej się pogubił. Zamiast symbolu wioski, ochraniacz na czole blondyna wypisane miał na sobie tylko jedno słowo. _Shinobi._

Chłopak zatrzymał się za różowowłosą dziewczyną i ukląkł, by przykryć dłońmi jej dłonie.

\- Sakura. Proszę. Pozwól jej odejść… - młoda kunoichi nie odezwała się, tylko gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. Po jej twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy, które kapały na trzymające ją dłonie. – Proszę. Wiesz, że nie możesz już jej pomóc – powiedział jeszcze raz blondyn.

Różowowłosa zacisnęła dłonie, które w końcu przestały emanować zieloną aurą. Zanim znów się odezwał, chłopak przytulał ją przez parę minut w ciszy.

\- Sakura-chan, po prostu proszę, uwierz we mnie, ze wszystkim sobie poradzę – na minutę znów zapadła cisza. – Jutro będzie już po. Obiecuję – w błękitnych tęczówkach zabłysła ognista determinacja. – Nigdy nie rzucam słów na wiatr. To moje nindo. Możesz mi zaufać. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – dziewczyna przytaknęła, a on kontynuował. – Przerwę ten cykl nienawiści. Złamię tę klątwę. Jeżeli istnieje takie coś jak pokój, odnajdę to. Uwierz we mnie. To moje pozostawione przez nich dziedzictwo.

Kunoichi nie odezwała się. Zamiast tego załkała, opierając się o klatkę piersiową blondyna.

\- Zawsze taki byłeś, ty idioto. Nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam. Nie jesteś światu nic winny. Nie dźwigaj sam tego ciężaru.

Umysł Inoichi'ego uderzyła mikstura emocji chłopaka. Nienawiść, wściekłość, smutek, silna determinacja, by wszystkich ocalić, by zmienić świat. Widma stopniowo rozpłynęły się, pozostawiając mężczyznę samego na pustyni.

Spojrzał na swoją rękę. Obserwował, jak fotografia rozpada się, a jej fragmenty unoszone są przez wiatr. Pozostałości jego wspomnień, które rozprysły się w otaczający go piasek. Yamanaka zawsze był profesjonalistą, weteranem, który w czasie wykonywania powierzonych mu zadań nie kierował się emocjami. Nigdy nie pozwalał, by uczucia schwytanych osób go przytłaczały… ale kiedy stał się świadkiem śmierci blondwłosej dziewczyny, z przyczyn mu nieznanych jego serce rozpadło się na milion kawałków. Potrząsnął głową, by oczyścić myśli i własne emocje, a następnie po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po krajobrazie i wyszedł z umysłu chłopaka.

Inoichi spojrzał na ciężko oddychającego blondyna, a następnie skinął głową na swoich towarzyszy.

\- Odpocznij trochę. Wtedy porozmawiamy – powiedział do młodego shinobi Minato. Chłopak przytaknął, zbyt zmęczony, by podnieść głowę.

Inoichi po raz ostatni przyjrzał się zagadkowemu ninja. Jego oczy przesłonięte były włosami, głowę zaś miał mocno pochyloną. Jego policzki pokryte były drobnym, mokrym śladem pochodzącym prawdopodobnie od łez, które uciekały przez jego zamknięte powieki. To wspomnienie. Z pewnością to przez nie coś w nim pękło. Yamanaka w końcu oderwał od niego wzrok, po czym zwrócił się do domagającego się wyjaśnień towarzysza. Potrząsnął głową, wskazując na drzwi. Chciał dać chłopakowi odrobinę prywatności, aby zdołał poradzić sobie z własnymi emocjami.

Trójka mężczyzn wymaszerowała z pokoju przesłuchań, by zająć miejsce w sali za lustrami.

\- Więc… co znalazłeś w środku? – zapytał Minato.

\- Nic nie pamięta – Inoichi na moment spauzował. – Ma ogromną, ale chaotyczną ogólną wiedzę, ale poza tym jego umysł to pustynia. Odnalazłem tylko jeden fragment wspomnień – blondwłosy przesłuchujący zmarszczył brwi, gdy przypomniał sobie umierającą dziewczynę oraz determinację chłopaka, by zmienić świat. Potrząsnął głową. – Nie sądzę, że jest dla nas zagrożeniem.

\- Czego dotyczyło to wspomnienie?

Yamanaka zwrócił się do Makoto, marszcząc czoło.

\- Łatwiej będzie mi wam to pokazać. Mogę? – dwaj shinobi przytaknęli. Inoichi przyłożył dłonie do ich czół.

\- Nienawidzę tej części, tego uczucia – wymamrotał Makoto. Źrenice Namikaze rozszerzyły się, gdy wspomnienia zalały jego umysł.

\- Dla mnie to też nie jest bułka z masłem, ale szybsze to niż transfer do pokoju projekcji – odparł podobnym tonem Inoichi.

\- Sądzę, że możemy teraz wysnuć wnioski. On nie jest szpiegiem. Prawdopodobnie to członek małej drużyny, która przeciwko komuś walczyła. Podczas jego pobytu w wiosce potrzebował będzie jednak pełnego dozoru – rzekł Minato, podczas gdy reszta się z nim zgodziła. – Wracam do niego. Obiecałem, że po wszystkim odpowiem na jego pytania. Proszę, abyście jak najszybciej zdali raport Hokage. Kiedy tylko skończę, osobiście się u niego zjawię. Makoto, będziesz musiał zorganizować odpowiedni dla niego pokój. Będzie tam przebywał dopóki nie wpadniemy na lepsze rozwiązanie. W ten sposób będziemy mogli sprawdzać, co u niego i czy nie odzyskał jakiejś części wspomnień.

Makoto pożegnał się i opuścił pokój. Oczy Inoichi'ego powędrowały do znajdującego się za szybą chłopaka, napotykając wpatrujące się prosto w niego jego błękitne tęczówki. Blondyn uspokoił się, ale jego błyszczące oczy same za siebie mówiły Yamanace o jego uczuciach. Inoichi w końcu zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Obdarował Minato pytającym spojrzeniem. Namikaze potrząsnął tylko głową.

\- Nie pytaj. Nie wiem, jak on to robi – zaśmiał się. – Interesujący z niego dzieciak, co nie?

\- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się z nim przesłuchujący. Ponownie wbił wzrok w przywiązanego do krzesła shinobi, kiedy dołączył do niego Minato.

\- Wygląda na to, że jesteś czysty – starszy blondyn uśmiechnął się, otrzymując od więźnia pierwszy szczerzy uśmiech.

\- Mogę teraz pytać?

\- Tak. Czuj się swobodnie. Pozwól jednak, że najpierw rozwiążę cię i zdejmę część pieczęci.

Chłopak skinął głową, pozwalając Minato działać.

\- Kim jestem? – zapytał, gdy masował swoje obolałe nadgarstki. Kiedy pieczęcie zostały zdjęte, powróciło znajome, frustrujące uczucie drętwienia i gilgotania.

\- To jest pytanie, na które ja również nie mam odpowiedzi. Jeszcze tego nie wiemy.

Młodszy z nich skinął ze zrozumieniem głową. Na jego twarzy malował się zawód, ramiona opadły i przez kilka minut nie zdejmował ze stojącego przed nim biurka wzroku. W końcu podniósł głowę.

\- Gdzie jestem?

Minato zajął swoją pozycję przy ścianie, luźno opierając się o nią z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach niebieskich spodni. Dla nieznającego swojej tożsamości shinobi pozycja ta wydała się w jakiś dziwny sposób znajoma. Ogarnęło go uczucie déjà vu.

\- Jesteś w sercu Kraju Ognia, Konohagakure no Sato. Pojawiłeś się tu tydzień temu na jednym z pól treningowych. Dosłownie jak i w przenośni wywołałeś wielkie poruszenie. Moja drużyna geninów odnalazła cię w wielkim kraterze. Byłeś w ciężkim stanie. Umarłbyś, gdyby kunoichi błyskawicznie nie udzieliła ci pierwszej pomocy.

Chłopak nie odezwał się. Próbował przetworzyć nowe informacje, zmusić swój mózg, by je zapamiętał.

\- Co z moją utratą pamięci?

Namikaze potrząsnął głową.

\- Z twoją głową jest wszystko w porządku. Musiałeś z kimś walczyć. Nie odnaleziono jednak żadnego urazu głowy czy jutsu, które mogło spowodować amnezję.

\- Dlaczego zostałem potraktowany jak kryminalista?

\- Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, znajdujemy się w środku wojny. W przeszłości ujęliśmy paru szpiegów, którzy mówili, że mają amnezję – ninja skinął głową. – Po drugie, kiedy się wczoraj obudziłeś… - na to Minato otrzymał skonfundowane spojrzenie - … w próbie rozproszenia nieistniejącego genjutsu pozbawiłeś świadomości pięciu dobrze wytrenowanych shinobi oraz dwóch medyków.

Młodszy blondyn ze wstydem patrzył się na swoje dłonie.

\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić – wymamrotał szczere przeprosiny.

Minato nie mógł przestać go obserwować. Na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech.

\- Wszystko z nimi w porządku. Nic, na co nie pomogłaby odpowiednia drzemka.

Chłopak powoli, niepewnie przyjął to do wiadomości. Kilka razy otworzył buzię, jednak nie wyszło z niego ani jedno słowo. W końcu potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na lustrzane odbicie jounina.

\- Co się ze mną stanie?

Minato nie odpowiedział od razu, zamiast tego przygryzał od środka wargę, próbując zyskać odrobinę czasu na ostrożne dobranie słów.

\- Będziesz miał tu pokój, a także będziesz pod nadzorem do momentu, w którym nie znajdziemy jakiegoś rozwiązania. Jeżeli nie zrobisz nic podejrzanego, dostaniesz do wyboru albo zostanie w Konosze, albo wolne poruszanie się. Decyzja będzie należała do ciebie – chłopak przytaknął, po raz kolejny wpatrując się we własne dłonie. Namikaze pytająco się na niego spojrzał, po czym niepewnie zapytał: - Czy wiesz, co znaczy być związanym z wioską shinobi?

Młodszy z nich przytaknął. Nie podniósł jednak wzroku.

Jounin z zaciekawieniem go obserwował, póki już dłużej nie potrafił znieść ciszy.

\- Wiedziałeś, że znajdujemy się po drugiej stronie lustra, prawda?

Blondyn obdarował go lisim uśmieszkiem, w mgnieniu oka ocieplając atmosferę.

\- Więc… było to całkiem oczywiste.

Minato potrząsnął głową.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że dokładnie wiedziałeś, gdzie jesteśmy. Wiedziałeś, gdzie na nas wskazać, czułeś też, że zbliża się do nas Inoichi-san. Skąd?

Shinobi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu… wiedziałem – po tym jeszcze raz spojrzał na lustro, zawadiacko uśmiechając się do starszego z nich. – Wiesz… mamy podsłuchiwacza. Nawet w tej chwili.

Lustro nagle zawibrowało, tak jakby ktoś znajdujący się po jego drugiej stronie uderzył w nie z zaskoczenia głową. Minato nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy skinął na szkło. Minutę później dołączył do nich prezentujący nowego guza na czole Inoichi.

\- Poczyniliśmy odpowiednie przygotowania. Może spać na pierwszym piętrze. ANBU będzie go eskortować.

Namikaze przytaknął, po czym zwrócił się do chłopaka.

\- Myślę, że na teraz wystarczy. Idź odpocząć.

Najmłodszy blondyn rzucił nieśmiałe spojrzenie na swoje nadgarstki, gdzie wyróżniały się dwa czarne znaki. Uniósł ręce w stronę rozmawiającego z nim jounina.

\- Ach, przepraszam, ale czy mógłbyś zdjąć pozostałe pieczęcie? Tęsknię za cyrkulacją mojej chakry, dattebayo.

Minato od razu potrząsnął głową.

\- Przykro mi, ale tymczasowo muszą tu zostać. To tylko środki ostrożności.

Chłopak zaakceptował to, ale nie mógł ukryć swojego niezadowolenia. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się, a kiedy zaczął wstawać ze swojego krzesła, jego brzuch głośno o sobie przypomniał. Namikaze wesoło się zaśmiał, obdarowując młodego ninja uśmiechem.

\- Z tym jednak mogę ci pomóc.

Chłopak odpowiedział mu podobnym śmiechem, po czym nerwowo podrapał się w tył głowy.

\- Taa, umieram z głodu. W tym momencie mógłbym zjeść naprawdę wszystko. Nawet zupę z robaków – po tym spauzował i od razu potrząsnął głową, usiłując pozbyć się tego obrzydliwego pomysłu oraz grymasu z twarzy. _Zupa z robaków. Skąd to, u licha, się wzięło?_

Po chwili grymas zastąpił uśmiech. Skupił wzrok na blond jouninie. Wahając się przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym wydusił z siebie:

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze?

\- To więcej, niż prawdopodobne – odparł mu z małym uśmiechem Namikaze.

Nie mieli już jednak więcej czasu na pogawędki. Za chłopakiem, który nawet się nie wzdrygnął, pojawili się dwaj strażnicy ANBU. Bazując na poprzednich doświadczeniach prawdopodobnie już dawno wiedział, że są w pobliżu. Po raz ostatni uśmiechnął się do Minato, po czym zniknął ze strażą w szybkim **shunshinie**.

Inoichi stanął za towarzyszem, nie ściągając wzroku z miejsca, skąd zniknęli.

\- Wiesz, Minato, może i to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale myślę, że polubiłem tego chłopaka.

\- Taa. Ja też… ja też – zgodził się z nim zaintrygowanym głosem blondyn.

* * *

Po dziesięciu minutach od zorganizowania posiłku dla zagadkowego chłopaka – nawet ramen w kubku jest lepszy od zupy z robaków – Minato wkroczył do biura Hokage. Sarutobi skinął na powitanie głową, po czym wskazał mu krzesło. Choć tego po sobie nie pokazywał, zżerała go ciekawość.

\- Jeżeli się nie mylę, skończyliście już z naszym małym gościem?

\- Tak, Hokage-sama. Naprawdę cierpi na amnezję. Jego generalna wiedza jest jednak nietknięta. Wie o krajach, a zwłaszcza w aspekcie bycia shinobi, ale jego osobiste wspomnienia – poza jednym – zostały usunięte – na twarzy Namikaze pojawił się uśmieszek. – Wygląda na to, że nasz gość ma bardzo szczytny cel.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli, Minato? – Sandaime uniósł brew.

\- W jego wspomnieniu powiedział do dziewczyny, że „przerwie cykl nienawiści i przyniesie światu pokój".

\- To całkiem ambitny cel, jak na nastolatka, prawda?

\- Zostawiłem go w siedzibie głównej Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur. Umieścili go w jednym z pokojów pod nadzorem. Usunąłem także pieczęcie paraliżujące, ale na wszelki wypadek pozostawiłem te blokujące przepływ chakry. Jest pod dwudziestoczterogodzinną obserwacją ANBU. Nie sądzę, że będzie mógł coś zrobić z tymi pieczęciami. Użyłem swoich własnych kreacji w miejsce tych standardowych – Sarutobi skinął głową, pozwalając jouninowi na kontynuację raportu. – Chłopak ma przyzwoity zasób ogólnej wiedzy. Jest ona jednak chaotycznie porozrzucana. Zademonstrował także niesamowite zdolności sensoryczne. Wiedział, gdzie byliśmy w pokoju inwigilacji.

\- Każdy wie, że ktoś znajduje się zaraz za lustrami – wymamrotał Hiruzen, opierając się o oparcie swojego krzesła.

\- Nie, mam na myśli to, że chłopak dokładnie wiedział, gdzie w danej chwili stoimy. Spojrzał mi w oczy, a kiedy się poruszyłem, bezbłędnie za mną podążył.

Sarutobi uniósł brew, potrząsając głową.

\- Więc mamy tu shinobi z poziomem chakry godnym kage, nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami sensorycznymi, amnezją…

\- … który zna przepis na proszek swędzący i lokalizację najbliższych kobiecych łaźni – zaśmiał się Minato.

Trzeci chrząknął.

\- Ostatnia rzecz, jaką potrzebuje ta wioska, to ganiająca po niej mieszanka Jiraiyi oraz Kushiny – potrząsnął głową. – Niekorzystny jest fakt, że przez jego amnezję pozostaje zagrożeniem dla wioski. Nie sądzę, że możemy tak ryzykować. Rada wojenna będzie chciała przyspieszyć jego egzekucję.

\- Wiem, ale… ale jeżeli pozostanie w Konosze, to zyskamy silnego sojusznika. Jeżeli wykonamy teraz egzekucję, to uczyni z nas bezlitosnych zabójców. Jego jedynym przestępstwem jest to, że przez nieporozumienie pozbawił świadomości siedmiu ludzi.

Sandaime zamyślił się.

\- Postaram się trzymać tego chłopaka poza radarem, ale nie wiem, jak długo będę w stanie grać w tę grę.

\- Jeżeli chłopak stanie się shinobi Konohy, rada wojenna nie będzie miała już na to żadnego wpływu. Nasz gość będzie pod twoim dowództwem.

\- „Jeżeli" jest tu kluczowym słowem – stwierdził wątpiąco Hokage. – Jeżeli zdecyduje stanąć po naszej stronie, stanie się on twoją odpowiedzialnością. Jeśli zrobi coś podejrzanego, od razu mi to zgłosisz. Wierzę w ciebie i twoją intuicję. I tak, w rzeczy samej mógłby on się stać wspaniałym sojusznikiem.

Na czole Minato pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. Mężczyzna nie mógł zapomnieć o symbolu, który odkryli.

\- Hokage-sama, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś ochraniacz na czoło z napisem „shinobi"?

Trzeci obdarował blondyna zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Nie widziałem. Ale byłoby miło, gdyby nasz gatunek nie był rozrzucony pomiędzy różne wioski, różne przekonania. Gdybyśmy zjednoczyli się pod tym symbolem… niestety, na chwilę obecną to tylko utopia.

Minato przytaknął. Między mężczyznami na moment zapanowała cisza.

\- Minato. Chcę, żebyś odpoczął. Nie jesteś sobą od momentu, w którym powróciłeś z misji w Kusa.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Poradzę sobie.

Sarutobi potrząsnął głową, po czym wbił w swojego rozmówcę wzrok.

\- Nie, nie poradzisz. Nikt nie potrafi ciągnąć tak długo bez przerwy. Nawet ty.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że jest w porządku. Jestem potrzebny moim towarzyszom na polu bitwy! – zaprotestował Namikaze, ale w mgnieniu oka tego pożałował. Potrząsnął głową, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w czasie swojego wybuchu gwałtownie stanął na nogach. Gdy znów usiadł, Trzeci smutno się do niego uśmiechnął.

\- Nie chcę zaryzykować utraty życia lub psychicznej kondycji jednego z moich najlepszych shinobi, mojego dobrego przyjaciela.

Minato z westchnięciem potarł dłonią oczy.

\- Jak długo będę poza służbą?

\- Na tak długo, na ile będzie to konieczne. Radzę ci, aby było to przynajmniej trzy tygodnie. Po tym okresie możemy znów porozmawiać o twojej służbie – kage przez moment poobserwował blondyna, po czym znów się odezwał. – Wydaje mi się, że, pomijając twój ostatni wybuch, po rozmowie z tym gówniarzem jest z tobą lepiej – Namikaze uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Tak. Dzieciak jest bardzo… interesujący.

\- Postaraj się, aby za bardzo się do niego nie zbliżyć. Może być niebezpieczny – odparł mu zmartwiony Sandaime.

Minato powoli wstał i przeszedł się do otwartego okna. Po raz ostatni, z wymalowanym uśmiechem na twarzy, rzucił przez ramię okiem na Hiruzena.

Po tym, jak zniknął w błysku blond włosów, jego ostatnie słowa jeszcze przez parę minut roznosiły się po pustym biurze Hokage.

\- Tak jak i ja.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Lilie symbolizują nadzieję, wiarę, narodziny, czystość, odnowę, obietnicę. Nie wiedziałam o tym, kiedy wybrałam ten zapach. Po prostu go kocham, a kiedy sprawdziłam dzisiaj jego znaczenie pomyślałam, że powinnam zagrać na loterii. Lilie tak bardzo pasują do Naruto. Co za zbieg okoliczności :)

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Do następnego!


	4. Rozdział 3 - Pierwszy krok przez drzwi

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zdałam sesję, jestem rok wyżej! I w końcu mam czas na tłumaczenia :D Yay! Mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział się spodoba! Dajcie znać, co myślicie!

 **Eclette –** dzięki!

 **Amaterana –** ale mi słodzisz, aż się zawstydziłam! W takim razie mam nadzieję, że nie obniżyłam lotów! *rumieni się* Aż chce się tłumaczyć!

 **hamosuke12 –** angielski owszem, jest przydatny, ale uważam, że każdy stworzony jest do czegoś innego :)

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 3: Pierwszy krok przez drzwi**

* * *

Minato leżał na swoim łóżku z założonymi za głową rękoma. Wpatrywał się w sufit. Od przeszło godziny usiłował zasnąć, ale jego wędrujące myśli skutecznie powstrzymywały go od zapadnięcia w zasłużony sen.

Przechylił głowę na bok, by spojrzeć na leżącą tuż obok szczupłą kobietę. Jej klatka piersiowa miarowo unosiła się oraz opadała. Długie, rubinowoczerwone włosy okalały jej sylwetkę, dając perfekcyjne obramowanie jej delikatnym kształtom. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie zdjął z jej twarzy niesforny kosmyk. Młoda kunoichi wymamrotała coś niezrozumiałego i lekko się poruszyła, pozwalając, by kolejny kosmyk zastąpił poprzednika. Minato lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym powrócił do wpatrywania się w sufit.

Jego myśli powracały do blondwłosego chłopaka. Targały nim emocje, kiedy analizował ostatnie wydarzenia.

Po pierwsze, żadna z zabezpieczających pieczęci nie wyczuła jego pojawienia się. Owszem, można je było ominąć, ale tylko w wypadku prawie całkowitego pozbycia się chakry z systemu. Nikt nie potrafił tak ekstremalnie ukryć chakry. Było to niemożliwe.

Każdy żyjący byt emanował jej minimalną ilość – nieważne, jak bardzo by próbował przestać czy jak bardzo był wytrenowany. Tylko martwe ciała nie emitowały energii – a chłopak był daleki od tego stanu. Przejście podziemiem czy też z powietrza także odpadały – otaczające wioskę pieczęcie były jak niewidzialna bariera, każdy intruz zostałby wykryty. Mogło to być jutsu czasoprzestrzenne, ale znowu było to niemożliwe. Z tego rodzaju zagrażającą życiu raną nikt nie dałby rady wykonać tak wysokorankingowej techniki, a zabezpieczenia i tak by zareagowały. Jednakże, gdyby to ktoś wykonał na nim to jutsu… był to najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz. Ale to także zostałoby wykryte. Minato lekko skinął głową.

Kiedy chłopak zażegnał groźbę śmierci, ukazał niesamowite zdolności regenerujące. Nie było to coś nowego, aczkolwiek bardzo rzadkiego od czasu destrukcji Wiru oraz klanu Uzumaki. Wzrok Namikaze instynktownie powędrował na znajdującą się obok kobietę, by za chwilę z powrotem wbić się w sufit, kiedy jego umysł przeszedł do kolejnego pytania, które nie pozwoliło mu zasnąć.

ANBU sprawdzili jego rzeczy, ale nie znaleźli nic ważnego prócz zwoju i wybuchowych notek w kieszeni. Młody shinobi nie posiadał hitai-ate albo wcześniej je zgubił. Wydawało się to prawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim znajdowały się jego pozostałe ubrania. Nie zachowały się nawet żadne symbole klanu, do którego przynależał.

Minato sprawdził już zwój i pieczęcie. Te drugie były bezpiecznymi, prostymi wybuchowymi notkami ze zmodyfikowanymi mocami. To dlatego w mgnieniu oka ich wcześniej nie rozpoznali. Praktyka ta była bowiem dość rzadka. Dla Namikaze wystarczył jednak jeden rzut okiem. Jedyną interesującą rzeczą będącą własnością nieznajomego był samotny zwój. Wprawiał on naszego bohatera w złość. Nie potrafił go otworzyć. Był jednym z rzadkich Mistrzów Pieczęci, a nie potrafił poradzić sobie z pracą nastolatka. Zamykająca pieczęć stanowiła kombinację – ten, kto ją otworzy musi posiadać specjalny typ chakry, dany typ krwi, a także rozgryźć trzy inne metody, które były jeszcze dla niego niejasne. Symbole stanowiły jeden wielki bełkot.

Kiedy chłopak po raz pierwszy się obudził i, skonfundowany oraz zdezorientowany, zaczął mówić o genjutsu, lekko to wszystkich uspokoiło. Nie należał do odosobnienia fakt, że shinobi pod presją wojny załamują się, zapadają na choroby psychiczne. Mieli do czynienia z mężczyzną, który przez kilka tygodni w pierwszym roku wojny został poddany wysokorankingowemu genjutsu i przez wiele dni nie potrafił zaakceptować rzeczywistości. Był paranoiczny i co chwilę widział wroga. Blondyn jednak był przytomny, zdawał sobie sprawę z otaczającego go świata, więc ten przypadek do niego nie pasował.

Jedna rzecz była pewna – niejednokrotnie wspominał czerwonooką osobę, a genjutsu plus czerwone oczy wskazywało na jedną opcję – Uchihę. Policja Konohy została już o tym poinformowana oraz otrzymała rozkaz zbadania sprawy. Złożyła raport, że nikt z klanu nie widział nawet chłopaka, a skoro jego przeciwnik nie pochodził z klanu, oznaczało to, że osoba posiadająca Sharingan znajdowała się poza obszarem wioski.

Zmarszczka na czole Namikaze pogłębiła się. Blondwłosy przybysz rozpoznał zarówno jego, jak i Sarutobi'ego, ale nie było to coś wielkiego. Hiruzen piastował urząd Hokage, zaś on sam widniał w każdej Książce Bingo. To, co go przejmowało, to emocje, które ukazał więzień. To, co _zobaczył_ i to, o czym _wspomniał_ Trzeci. To nie miało żadnego sensu. W błękitnych oczach dostrzegł smutek, żałobę, a na samym końcu _wstyd_. Młodszy shinobi nie miał nawet odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kiedy stawał twarzą w twarz z wrogiem, Minato wiedział, co odnajdzie w ich spojrzeniu, kiedy rozpoznają w nim Żółty Błysk Konohy – strach, panikę, ale nie _wstyd_.

Gdyby został pojmany na terytorium wroga, jounin był pewien, że nie czułby tego, co odnalazł Sarutobi w oczach chłopca. Respekt… okej, to możliwe. Każdy powinien szanować swojego przeciwnika, zwłaszcza silnego. Minato wiedział jednak, że nadzieja i ulga byłyby ostatnimi emocjami, które odczuwałby, gdyby stanął naprzeciw jakiegokolwiek kage. I absolutnie nie nazwałby żadnego z nich „jiji". Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, by odgonić nieprzyjemną myśl o krwawej śmierci, której z pewnością by doświadczył, gdyby kiedykolwiek nazwał w ten sposób Tsuchikage.

Atak paniki na samym końcu był zrozumiały, ale nie jego przyczyna. Nie tkwiła ona w fakcie, że stawiał czoła potężnym ninja, tylko w tym, że chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie znajdował się pod wpływem genjutsu. Prawdziwym pytaniem było, co takiego mu się przydarzyło, że nie potrafił zaakceptować faktu, że to jego rzeczywistość? Minato lekko westchnął, po czym obrócił się w stronę czerwonowłosej kunoichi.

Mężczyzna zaakceptował już umiejętności sensoryczne przybysza. Nie uważał ich za zagrożenie, tylko za świetną zaletę na polu walki.

Inoichi zebrał garść interesujących informacji podczas pobytu w jego umyśle. Podstawowa wiedza, którą posiadał równała się z wiedzą doświadczonych shinobi… ale proszek drapiący? Na twarzy jounina automatycznie wykwitł uśmiech, który szybko znikł wraz z kolejną myślą.

Myśli Namikaze powędrowały do fragmentu wspomnienia, który pokazał im Yamanaka, do słów, jakich użył chłopak. W umyśle usłyszał jego głos. „ _Przerwę ten cykl nienawiści. Złamię tę klątwę. Jeżeli istnieje takie coś jak pokój, odnajdę to. Uwierz we mnie. To moje pozostawione przez nich dziedzictwo."_ Te zdania przekonały go, że młodszy blondyn nie stanowi zagrożenia dla wioski. Żaden szpieg nie wybrałby tak szlachetnego celu.

Minato obrócił się. Dowody wskazywały, że doszło do walki. Rany, poszarpane ubrania, wyczerpanie chakry. Ktoś chciał pozbyć się młodego ninja i prawie osiągnął sukces. Ktoś użył na nim jutsu czasoprzestrzennego, by przetransportować go do Konohy – prawdopodobnie po to, by pozbyć się ciała – i ten ktoś był Uchihą.

Jounin odwrócił się do swojej partnerki, by ją przytulić i nareszcie zaznać odrobiny snu. Już niedługo później jego powieki stały się ciężkie, więc pozwolił, by pod wpływem zmęczenia oraz grawitacji się zamknęły. Przysunął się bliżej do swojej spokojnie śpiącej towarzyszki, by rozkoszować się ciepłem kobiety, która lekko się poruszyła, gdy poczuła delikatny dotyk jego ciała. Minato uśmiechnął się i pozostał w bezruchu, by nie zakłócić jej snu.

Głośne chrapnięcie spowodowało, że jego oczy znów szeroko się otworzyły. Dziewczyna kontynuowała swoją przeszkadzającą symfonię. Namikaze westchnął, po cichu przeklął, po czym znów zamknął powieki w próbie zablokowania irytującego głosu.

* * *

Minato gapił się na znajdującego się przed nim nastolatka, w czasie gdy ten prawie pochłonął swoją piątą porcję ramenu na śniadanie, podczas gdy on trzymał w ręku drugą filiżankę kawy. Jounin miał za sobą kolejną długą noc i obudził się przed budzikiem, by zdać Trzeciemu pełny raport na temat ostatnich trzech dni ich gościa. Namikaze z rozbawieniem obserwował chłopaka i nie mógł powstrzymać słów, które z niego wyszły.

\- Wiesz, to nie jest zbyt zdrowe, a zwłaszcza na śniadanie.

Młodszy blondyn wypił ostatni łyk zupy, poklepał się z satysfakcją po brzuchu, po czym oparł się o oparcie krzesła, które w odpowiedzi żałośnie zaskrzypiało.

\- Wiem, ale to pierwsza rzecz, jaka mi przyszła do głowy, kiedy zapytali mnie o śniadanie i jest przepyszna.

\- Naprawdę lubisz to śmieciowe żarcie, co nie? – chłopak nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego z szerokim uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. Minato wziął pod uwagę kontynuowanie tematu, ale zamiast tego postanowił być bezpośredni. – Jakieś wieści a propo twojej pamięci?

Młodszy z nich potrząsnął głową i wbił wzrok w podłogę, licząc kafelki, by uniknąć kontaktu.

\- Nie, nic. Myślałem, że chociaż będę śnić o moim życiu, ale znów po prostu odpłynąłem w nicość – wymamrotał. Namikaze lekko zmarszczył czoło. Wziął łyk kawy, by pobudzić swój mózg do normalnego funkcjonowania.

\- Wiesz… - chłopak zaczął, ale przerwał.

\- Co? – jounin spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Wiesz, może nie chcę pamiętać – głos shinobi przeszedł prawie do szeptu. W dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się na znajdującą się pod nim podłogę, uparcie odmawiając spojrzenia w poszukujące odpowiedzi błękitne tęczówki. – Tej pierwszej nocy opłakiwałem blondwłosą dziewczynę. Nawet nie wiem, kim była ale to dalej… dalej boli – blondyn podniósł wzrok. Jego jeszcze niedawno tętniące życiem jasnoniebieskie oczy ściemniały, podczas gdy jego usta uformowały niewielki, smutny uśmiech. – Chcę nowego życia. Jeżeli to możliwe, to szczęśliwego. Nie chcę zaczynać od żałoby za ludźmi, których nawet nie znam.

Głos chłopaka wypełniła determinacja, ale kiedy skończył, z powrotem spojrzał w dół, by uniknąć spotkania ze wzrokiem Minato. Ogarnęło go uczucie wstydu.

\- Nie będzie bolało, jeżeli nic nie będę pamiętał – wyszeptał bardziej po to, by przekonać siebie aniżeli drugiego blondyna.

Jounin od paru minut ostrożnie go obserwował, ale nic nie powiedział. Zanim spróbował przerwać czarne myśli młodszego z nich, zmienił pozycję na krześle na bardziej komfortową.

\- Jeżeli chcesz zacząć wszystko od początku, powinniśmy znaleźć dla ciebie pasujące imię.

\- Miło by było, gdybym takie miał. Naprawdę nienawidzę, kiedy wszyscy wołają na mnie „Blondie". To irytujące – chłopak jak poirytowane dziecko zajęczał ze skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej rękoma. Było to takie niepasujące do klimatu głębi Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur.

Ale Minato nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego, zawadiackiego uśmiechu.

\- A co powiesz na „Kane"?

\- „Złoty"? Wcale nie lepsze od „Blondie" – wymamrotał jego towarzysz, po czym z niezadowoleniem przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie lubisz tego? A „Goldie"? – zachichotał Namikaze.

\- Bardzo zabawne.

\- Masz coś szczególnego na myśli?

Chłopak przez chwilę pomyślał, po czym potrząsnął głową.

\- Nic.

\- „Odoroki Toroku"? Pasowałoby ci to – zastanowił się na głos Minato. Ponieważ tym właśnie był dla niego jego rozmówca. Cudem. Niespodzianką, która spadła z nieba. I za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądał w jego lazurowe oczy, w środku ogarniało go dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby spoglądał w lustro, które odzwierciedlało jego duszę. Nagą i odkrytą. I czasami nienawidził tego, co w nim dostrzegał.

\- „Lazurowa Niespodzianka"? A co to w ogóle jest za imię? Ale… „Toroku"? – blondyn wypróbował, jak to brzmi, pukając się w podbródek swoim palcem wskazującym. – Hm, podoba mi się – na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- W takim razie mamy to, Toroku – wyszczerzył się jounin.

Nowo nazwany Toroku w odpowiedzi obdarował go lisim uśmiechem, po czym zmienił pozycję na bardziej komfortową.

\- Czy mogę wyjść na zewnątrz?

\- W przyszłości. Obawiam się, że nie dzisiaj.

Blondyn obdarował rozmówcę rozczarowanym spojrzeniem, ale skinął głową. Już poczynił pierwszy krok w kierunku swojego nowego życia. Na tę chwilę było to wystarczające. Czuł satysfakcję. Naprawdę. Przez resztę dnia nie będzie jednak w stanie pozbyć się z ust gorzkiego posmaku.

Chłopak wiedział, że Konoha była daleka od zaufania mu, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł ją tego dnia pozwiedzać. Mimo że był to dopiero trzeci dzień, nie za dobrze radził sobie z izolacją.

Czuł okropne znudzenie i pragnienie świata zewnętrznego. Jego pokój był mały i prosty – łóżko w narożniku, biurko z dwoma krzesłami i znajdująca się tuż obok niewielka toaleta. Pokój wyraźnie nie był przeznaczony dla relaksu i rozrywek, ale i tak był lepszy niż szpitalna sala i okropny smród chorób, krwi oraz środków dezynfekujących. Po tym, jak Minato odszedł, blondyn opadł na łóżko, by kontemplować nad sytuacją.

Pierwsza noc była ciężka. Po tym, jak ANBU go tu eskortowało, czuł się kompletnie wyczerpany. Po prostu padł na materac w ubraniach. Po wielogodzinnej próbie zaśnięcia poddał się. Mimo że nie chciał myśleć, stało się to jego jedyną opcją dla zabicia czasu. Położył się na plecach z założonymi za głową rękoma, wbijając wzrok w blady sufit, podczas gdy inny znajomy blondyn robił dokładnie to samo po drugiej stronie wioski.

Toroku wrócił myślami do jedynego wspomnienia, jakie odzyskał z dawnego życia. Wytrąciło go to z równowagi. Z powodu blondwłosej dziewczyny czuł smutek i żal. Wpadł w otchłań, przeżywając żałobę. Był pewien, że tak samo jak on była shinobi. Podczas przesłuchania, kiedy Makoto wypytywał go o przypadkowe rzeczy, perfekcyjnie wiedział, o czym on do niego mówi, ale bez żadnych połączonych z tym wspomnień. Wiedział o ninjutsu, czym było uwolnienie chakry, jak to zrobić i tak dalej. Zanim jednak usłyszał dane pojęcia, nie wiedział o ich istnieniu. Informacje po prostu… z niego wyskakiwały. Wiedzę tą miał ukrytą w czeluściach swojego umysłu, uśpioną do momentu, w którym zyskał do niej dostęp. Makoto wymieniał także przypadkowe imiona. Kurama… w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz zwierzęcia, ale nie mógł rozpoznać, do jakiego gatunku należało. Może pies…? Możliwe. Uchiha… po tym zaznał słodko-gorzkiego uczucia. Mikstury nienawiści i troski. Ale nic innego. Żadnej kolekcji wspomnień, tylko mgliste emocje.

Kiedy pomyślał o różowowłosej kunoichi, jego serce wypełniło się adoracją, ale gdzieś z zakątka umysłu wołał niepokój. Sakura. To było – lub jest – jej imię.

Potrząsnął głową, kiedy obraz martwej blondynki ponownie pojawił się w jego umyśle. Nie chciał kolejnego bolesnego wspomnienia. Już nigdy nie chciał czuć tego smutku. Otrzymał drugą szansę, by stać się lepszą – i być może szczęśliwszą – osobą.

Usłyszał echo własnego głosu. „ _Przerwę ten cykl nienawiści. Złamię tę klątwę. Jeżeli istnieje takie coś jak pokój, odnajdę to. Uwierz we mnie. To moje pozostawione przez nich dziedzictwo."_ Potężne słowa. Słowa kogoś, kto przeszedł przez ciężkie życie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jest gotowy na taki ciężar. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle chce mieć cokolwiek z tym wspólnego. Jednakże sama myśl odwrócenia się sprawiała, że jego serce boleśnie się zaciskało. _Dziedzictwo…_ jego myśli znów przeleciały przez wspomnienie, by zatrzymać się na jego innej części. _„Nigdy nie rzucam słów na wiatr. To moje nindo."_ To stwierdzenie wypełniło go determinacją i dumą. Było to przyjemne, coś, za czym mógł podążać… ale zmienić świat i przynieść pokój? Jak mógłby to zrobić? Zamknął oczy i przesunął się tak, by spojrzeć na znajdującą się za jego łóżkiem ścianę.

Motał się pomiędzy wizją nowej przyszłości - bez wspomnień, w nowym świecie - a wizją przyszłości, która wydawała się przynieść mu tylko ból, jeżeli tylko odzyska swoje wspomnienia.

Jego myśli powędrowały do tego, co powiedział mu Minato. Mógł zostać i przyłączyć się do Konohy albo odejść. Ale co by zrobił, gdyby wybrał drugą opcję? Dokąd by się udał?

Toroku westchnął i spróbował zająć się czymś innym, by uniknąć depresyjnych myśli. Przesunął wzrok na sufit, gdzie wkrótce znalazł nowe źródło rozrywki. Znajdujący się w kącie malutki pająk zaczął osiedlać się w Konosze. Podstawa pajęczyny została już uformowana, pewnie przymocowana do powierzchni białych ścian. Blondyn wbił swoje pełne życia, lazurowe tęczówki w małą kropkę, która z prawie niewidzialnego materiału tworzyła perfekcyjne dzieło sztuki, definiujące jej dom.

* * *

\- Jestem znudzony na śmierć.

Minato z rozbawieniem uniósł brew na sfrustrowanego, blondwłosego chłopaka. Czy on jęczał?

\- Chcę coś zrobić. Cokolwiek – tak, w rzeczy samej. Pomimo częstszych wizyt jouninów Konohy, Toroku nie potrafił się sobą zająć. Namikaze oraz jeden ze strażników ANBU przynieśli mu książki, ale tęsknił za światem zewnętrznym i normalnymi kontaktami międzyludzkimi. Sfrustrowany jęk jeszcze raz wyszedł z ust blondyna, kiedy z dobrze widocznym grymasem na ustach założył ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Dla Minato było to już zbyt wiele. Wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem i, kiedy znów się opanował, podszedł do dąsającego się – a teraz także wkurzonego – nastolatka.

\- Jesteś tu dopiero od tygodnia i przez większość czasu spałeś. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę – jeszcze raz się zaśmiał, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć małą książkę, po czym wręczył ją Toroku. – Przyniosłem ci coś, co może ci pomóc.

Na twarzy młodszego z nich w mgnieniu oka pojawił się grymas.

\- Kolejna książka? Spójrz, nie chcę być niewdzięczny, ale czytanie po prostu nie jest moją ulubioną rzeczą.

\- Zawiera rozmaite łamigłówki. Chcę, byś do południa je rozwiązał. Przyjdę o trzeciej, więc masz sześć godzin na działanie.

Chłopak uniósł na Namikaze prawą brew, po czym podejrzliwie zaczął przyglądać się książce, tak jakby w każdej chwili mogła mu odgryźć rękę.

\- Czemu?

\- Na trochę cię to zajmie – Minato uśmiechnął się do nastolatka, który zmarszczył czoło, a następnie w końcu zajrzał do zawartości podarunku.

* * *

\- Dupa a nie mnie to zajmie – zajęczał Toroku. Kiedy jounin pozostawił go sam na sam z książką, przeniósł się na łóżko. Obecnie siedział po turecku i wpatrywał się w nią. Po tym, jak przeczytał pierwsze dwie strony dokładnie wiedział, czego dotyczyła. Książka zawierała testy na temat rozmaitych kompetencji oraz aspektów. – To cholerny test IQ! – wykrzyczał w pusty pokój czekając na odpowiedź, która nigdy nie nadeszła, z desperacją poszukując interakcji z kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek.

Rzucił okiem na małego, czarnego pająka w nadziei, że chociaż on coś zrobi. Stworzenie oczywiście nie odpowiedziało ani w żaden sposób na niego nie zareagowało.

\- Naprawdę nienawidzę książek – wymamrotał, potrząsnął głową i ponownie skupił wzrok na leżącym na jego kolanach przedmiocie. Jeszcze raz wczytał się w ostatnie ćwiczenie na stronie i westchnął. Pospiesznie napisał odpowiedź, po czym przewrócił stronę.

* * *

Minato otrzymał książkę od ANBU, który tym razem miał oko na Toroku. O _pierwszej_. Chłopak zdążył ją skończyć ponad dwie godziny przed czasem.

Z ochotą przeleciał przez strony, by sprawdzić odpowiedzi, by tylko zdać sobie sprawę, że istniał powód, dlaczego otrzymał je tak szybko, przed wyznaczoną godziną. Były tylko w połowie rozwiązane. Kilka stron zostało albo niedokończonych, albo w ogóle nietkniętych. Tak jakby Toroku w połowie się nimi zmęczył. I prawdopodobnie w tym leżał sęk, skoro prawie ten sam rodzaj zadań został zrobiony kilka stron wcześniej, więc blondyn byłby w stanie zrobić także i resztę.

Namikaze uniósł brwi, kiedy jego wzrok podążył do lewego narożnika i dostrzegł na marginesie kilka szkiców.

Zmarszczki na czole pogłębiły się, gdy przejrzał kolejnych kilka kartek. Szkice zmieniały się. Nie pierwszych stronach nie było to nic więcej, niż okrągłe bazgroły, ale już w krótce ewoluowały w czarne, spiralne wzory. Żółty Błysk Konohy zmrużył oczy i skupił się na szkicach, gdy przerzucał strony palcami.

Obrazy tworzyły animację. Wirująca spirala z czarną dziurą po lewej. Czy był to wir? Czy oko niepowstrzymanego cyklonu? Mogło to wiele znaczyć, albo wręcz przeciwnie, nic szczególnego. Głęboka zmarszczka wyrzeźbiła się na czole Minato, kiedy ponownie otworzył książkę by, tym razem, podsumować odpowiedzi.

* * *

\- Więc ile? – zapytał posępnie Toroku w czasie porannej wizyty jego blond gościa. Minął prawie tydzień od momentu, gdy oddał mu tę cholerną książkę, a jounin nie powiedział o niej ani słowa.

\- Ile czego? – odparł z obojętnością starszy z nich.

\- No wiesz. Moje IQ.

Minato mrugnął z zaskoczeniem i spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Jest przeciętne.

Toroku w odpowiedzi sceptycznie rzucił na niego okiem, ale się nie odezwał.

\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Hokage – nastolatek wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował obserwowanie znajdującego się w kącie niewielkiego pająka. – Poprosiłem o więcej wolności dla ciebie – to przykuło jego uwagę. Oczy młodszego shinobi z zaskoczeniem szeroko się otworzyły, a na jego twarzy wykwitła nadzieja. Z desperacją czekał, aż Namikaze dokończy zdanie. – Dał pozwolenie. Możesz opuścić instytucję, ale tylko pod nadzorem.

Usta Toroku uformowały najszerszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział u niego Minato. Żółty Błysk odzwierciedlił go, aczkolwiek skromniej.

\- Zamierzasz po prostu tu siedzieć, czy też przeniesiemy się na dwór?

Toroku w mgnieniu oka wyskoczył z łóżka, po czym rozciągnął się, dalej uśmiechając jak idiota.

\- Już bardziej gotów nie będę, dattebayo!

Minato uniósł brew, ale odpuścił.

\- W takim razie chodź, wychodzimy.

* * *

Toroku z zamkniętymi oczami rozkoszował się uczuciem ciepłego wiatru i promieni słonecznych na twarzy. Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy usatysfakcjonowanym westchnięciem, a jękiem i zwrócił się do towarzysza.

\- Hej, możemy skoczyć po coś do jedzenia?

\- Właśnie skończyłeś swoje śniadanie. I wątpię, czy masz w kieszeni jakiekolwiek pieniądze.

Nastolatek uniósł lewą rękę za głowę i zaczął nerwowo się drapać.

\- Och, tak. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. Będzie miło, jeżeli po prostu pospacerujemy.

Namikaze obdarował go uśmiechem, po czym pomachał ręką jako znak, by chłopak za nim podążył.

Bez konkretnego celu spacerowali po szerokich ulicach, pozwalając, by to ich nogi obierały kierunek. Blondyni mijali niezliczoną ilość wypełnionych towarami przez wędrujących dostawców sklepów, głośno wykrzykując o wysokiej jakości sprzedawanych przez nich produktów.

W końcu dotarli do ogromnego, pełnego zabieganych ludzi skweru. Toroku zatrzymał się, by ich obserwować. Mężczyzna w standardowym stroju shinobi z gracją zeskoczył z okna na ziemię, po czym dostrzegł Minato, skinął mu na przywitanie głową, by w końcu z mignięciem chakry teleportować się za pomocą **Shunshina** z tłumu. Minutę później kobieta w zwyczajnym ubraniu podeszła do ściany jednego z budynków, by zaprzeczyć grawitacji poprzez przejście ponad nimi.

Toroku uśmiechnął się i kontynuował przyglądanie się obywatelom Konohy żyjącym swoim życiem codziennym. W ciszy przysłuchiwał się tętnu wioski, pulsującemu wraz z rytmem delikatnej bryzy. Gwar mu jednak nie przeszkadzał. Był jak spokojna chwila po długiej i lodowatej zimie, jak pierwsze promienie słońca, które wyciągają cię z domu. A ty odpowiadasz na zew, usadawiając się pod drzewem, słuchając brzęczenia pierwszych pszczół, pierwszych posłańców wiosny, poszukujących nad twoją głową słodkiego nektaru.

Spojrzał na rzeźbę poprzednich Hokage i przechylił głowę na bok. Wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka minut, po czym w dyskomforcie się otrząsnął.

Minato stanął tuż obok niego i z zainteresowaniem uniósł wzrok.

\- To wspomnienie naszych poprzednich liderów.

\- Wiem – jounin spojrzał z uniesioną brwią na blondyna, ale nie skomentował, czekając, aż będzie kontynuował. – Mam po prostu przeczucie, że czegoś mi tam brakuje.

Toroku potrząsnął głową, po czym po raz ostatni obdarował skałę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Wyglądałaby świetnie z dodanymi do niej kolorami – posłał do swojego towarzysza uśmieszek, który odpowiedział dezaprobującym uniesieniem brwi.

Minęła ich grupa biegających, śmiejących się i kłócących o swoją największą troskę dzieci. W co się pobawić? Gdzie pójść? W kolejnej sekundzie młodszy blondyn zachwiał się, prawie tracąc równowagę. Powód? Prosty. Jedno z dzieci kłóciło się tak entuzjastycznie, że całkowicie zignorowało swoje otoczenie, co zaskutkowało wpadnięciem na chłopaka i prawie ściągnięciem go na ziemię.

\- Hej! Dlaczego nie patrzysz, gdzie idziesz?! Stoisz mi w drodze, debilu! – wrzasnęło z oburzeniem dziecko, wytykając go oskarżająco palcem.

Minato kątem oka obserwował całe zajście, ale się nie wtrącał. Był zainteresowany, w jaki sposób jego podopieczny poradzi sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją.

Toroku zmrużył oczy, po czym zbliżył się do krnąbrnego chłopca.

\- Powinieneś patrzeć pod nogi i na swoją buzię. To _ty_ na mnie wpadłeś. Przeproś.

Rozpoczął się bezdźwięczny konkurs wpatrywania się w oczy, za chwilę przerwany przez dziewczynkę z biegającej grupy.

\- Co masz na twarzy?

Blondyn zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, po czym dotknął swojego lewego policzka, kiedy odwrócił się do dziewczynki po to tylko, by zdać sobie sprawę, że patrzyła się nie tylko cała grupa dzieciaków, ale także część mieszkańców wioski. Delikatnie przeczesał palcem miękką linię jednej ze swoich blizn, po czym się wyprostował.

\- Wygląda odrażająco – zadeklarował stojący przed nim niegrzeczny chłopiec.

\- Wiesz, twoja twarz wcale nie wygląda lepiej z tymi znakami pod oczami – stwierdził Toroku, który skierował całą swoją uwagę na aroganckie dziecko.

\- To nasz klanowy symbol, głupku!

Źrenice nastolatka ponownie się zwęziły. Przechylił głowę. Jego usta opuściło tylko jedno spokojne słowo, które prawie wywołało małą wojnę.

\- Krewetka.

Chłopiec w odpowiedzi zmrużył oczy, jego mięśnie się napięły, po czym wziął wdech w przygotowaniu na skierowaną w stronę blondyna wiązankę.

Zanim kłótnia osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny, wkroczył pomiędzy nich Minato.

\- Myślę, że czas na nas.

\- Nie – rzekł Toroku w rozmyślnym, rozkazującym tonie.

Namikaze zamrugał i zmrużył na towarzysza oczy. To nie odpowiedź, jakiej od niego oczekiwał.

\- Był niegrzeczny i zachował się bez manier. Zostaję, dopóki on mnie nie przeprosi – Minato wydał z siebie westchnienie, ale zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, Toroku ponownie skierował uwagę na stojącego przed nim dzieciaka.

\- Bierz odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. To _ty_ na _mnie_ wpadłeś, a zamiast przeprosin mnie obraziłeś. Naucz się manier. Jeżeli pochodzisz z klanu, to oznacza, że staniesz się ninja, a shinobi nie mogą być nieodpowiedzialni. Jeżeli podejmiesz decyzję, to zawsze będą jej jakieś konsekwencje. Nieodpowiedzialny ninja jest nierozważny i _skończy_ wczesną śmiercią – skrzyżował przed sobą ramiona, przez niekończącą się minutę nieugięcie wpatrując się w oczy chłopca.

Minato był pod wrażeniem.

\- Jprzepraszm.

Toroku uniósł brew na zaskoczone mamrotanie dziecka.

\- Powiedziałem, że przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Zadowolony? – jego mały rozmówca także skrzyżował przed sobą ramiona.

Brew jounina uniosła się, sięgając pod znajdujące się na jego czole hitai-ate. W rzeczy samej… był pod wrażeniem.

Szeroki, usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech zagościł na twarzy młodszego blondyna, po czym potargał włosy chłopca, który tylko odpowiedział zdenerwowanym gadaniem pod nosem.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Uważaj na siebie, krewetko.

Toroku z uśmiechem zwrócił się do Żółtego Błysku, by kontynuować drogę do centrum miasta. W oddali mógł usłyszeć niezadowolony odzew chłopca z powodu jego przezwiska.

Przez kilka minut maszerowali ramię w ramię. W końcu Minato na niego spojrzał.

\- Masz smykałkę do dzieci.

Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu czułem, że właśnie to powinienem zrobić.

Namikaze uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

\- Myślę, że po tej małej akcji zasługujesz na nagrodę.

Pięć minut później dotarli do małego stoiska. Szerokie białe wstęgi zwisały z dachu, by oddzielić jego wnętrze od tłumu i za pomocą jasnoczerwonych liter ukazywać reklamę miejsca. Kiedy podeszli do czterech siedzisk, bar Ichiraku Ramen był pusty. Kiedy usiedli, Toroku obdarował swojego opiekuna smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie mam żadnych pieniędzy.

\- To jest nagroda. Oznacza to, że ja stawiam.

To w mgnieniu oka wyczarowało szeroki uśmiech na twarzy nastolatka. Chwilę później zaczął przeglądać kartę dań.

Ichiraku obrócił się, by uśmiechnąć się do swoich klientów.

\- To, co zwykle, Minato-kun? – Minato tylko przytaknął – zarówno w geście powitania, jak i potwierdzenia. – A dla tego młodego człowieka? - Teuchi zwrócił się do kolejnego gościa… a przynajmniej miał taki zamiar, ponieważ Toroku schował całą swoją twarz za kartą, nad którą wystawała tylko jego blond czupryna, w czasie gdy on wczytywał się w każde serwowane tu danie. Kiedy jego brew marszczyła się w koncentracji, wystawił na zewnątrz nawet język. Z całą pewnością się nie spieszył. Po długich minutach nareszcie z hukiem odstawił menu na blat po to, by poprosić o numer jeden z listy.

\- Miso ramen – a po dezaprobującym spojrzeniu Minato dodał - … proszę – Teuchi przytaknął, po czym obrócił się, by przygotować posiłki, dając swoim klientom odrobinę prywatności.

Toroku rozejrzał się po niewielkim barze. W jego klatce piersiowej wykwitło znajome mu uczucie. Komfort. Niezwyciężona siła uniosła jego kąciki ust do góry. Nic nie robił, nic nie mówił, tylko pozwolił, by uczucie obezwładniło go od środka, póki do jego uszu nie doszedł odległy brzdęk stawianego przed nim naczynia. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do lady, by sięgnąć po dwa zestawy pałeczek. Jeden z nich wręczył Minato.

\- Itadakimasu! – wrzasnęli dwaj blondyni w perfekcyjnej synchronizacji. Wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia.

\- Wiesz, Minato-kun, wyglądacie bardzo podobnie. Czy to twój krewny?

Namikaze potrząsnął głową, po czym posłał w stronę swojego rozmówcy niezręczny uśmiech.

\- Nie, on jest… gościem Konohy.

\- Gościem? – Ichiraku uniósł wątpiąco brew, ale nie skomentował tego dziwnego stwierdzenia, czy raczej jego tonu.

Przez minuty przy stoisku słychać było tylko usatysfakcjonowane siorbanie.

Ale już niedługo ucichło, gdy jeden z blondynów wbił wzrok w swoje na wpół zjedzone danie, podczas gdy drugi z nich obserwował go niczym jastrząb.

Minato był jastrzębiem. A Toroku? Wpatrywał się w pływające białe i różowe kotleciki rybne. Jego umysł się wyłączył. Obraz kompletnie go przytłoczył. Powoli zaczął bawić się wokół niego pałeczkami, po czym pustym wzrokiem spoglądał na wirujący kawałek ryby. Coś ważnego. W głębi duszy wiedział, że było to związane z czymś ważnym. Uniósł brew, podczas gdy jego umysł czekał, aż coś się wydarzy, na wywołanie wspomnienia czy uczucie, które ogarnie go tak jak ostatnim razem. Ale nic się nie stało.

Minato zauważył dziwne zachowanie blondyna i jego pusty wyraz twarzy. Zwrócił się do niego, obrócił głowę tak, by go obserwować, ale jedyne, co odnalazł, to koncentrację. Tak cholernie mu znajomą.

\- Naruto – blondyn podniósł głowę i spojrzał w znajome mu błękitne oczy, a na jego czole – jeżeli to możliwe - pogłębiły się zmarszczki. – To naruto. Nie lubisz tego?

Toroku potrząsnął głową, po czym spojrzał w głąb miski na powoli wirującą rybę. Zatrzymał pałeczką jej ruch.

\- To nie to. Nie wiem. Po prostu… naprawdę nie wiem – odłożył sztućce, by z zakłopotaniem spojrzeć na sufit.

Namikaze zmarszczył czoło.

\- Przypomniałeś sobie coś?

Nastolatek znów potrząsnął głową. Tym razem w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Nie. To po prostu uczucie. Coś znajomego i ważnego. Ale nic się nie stało.

Pomiędzy mężczyznami zapadła niezręczna cisza. Żaden z nich nie dokończył posiłku.

\- Dużo myślałem o tym, co mi powiedziałeś – w końcu to Toroku się odezwał, w mgnieniu oka przykuwając uwagę jounina. – O moich możliwościach. O tym, że mogę odejść.

Po raz setny w czasie jego tygodnia z Toroku na czole Minato pojawiła się głęboka, zakłopotana zmarszczka, ale już wkrótce została zastąpiona przez nową emocję. Ogarnęło go rozczarowanie. Wzrok mu stwardniał, ale kontynuował słuchanie.

\- Ale nie mam gdzie iść. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie _mógłbym_ się udać – spojrzał poważnie na mężczyznę. – Chcę zostać w Konosze – jego oczy błyszczały determinacją, podczas gdy Namikaze wypuścił powietrze, o którym nawet nie wiedział, że je wstrzymał. – Chcę tu zostać, a także zaoferować swoje usługi jako shinobi.

Żółty Błysk zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, po czy odpowiedział z miękkim uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem. Poinformuję o tym Hokage. Ale bądź świadom, że to w jego rękach leży ostateczna decyzja – Toroku przytaknął, po czym z ulgą odwzajemnił sentyment. Od tego chciał zacząć dzień, ale wcześniej nie odnalazł na to odpowiedniej okazji. Zrzucił z barków przytłaczający ciężar jego niepewnej przyszłości. Całą noc ważył swoje opcje, ale nareszcie podjął decyzję.

Ciszę przerwał dziewczęcy śmiech. Za chwilę dołączyły się do niego inne kobiece głosy.

\- On naprawdę tu jest! Zobaczcie! – dziewczyny kontynuowały plotkowanie przed barem. – Czy powinnyśmy tam wejść?

Minato uderzył się w czoło, mamrocząc pod nosem:

\- Czemu dzisiaj…

\- Hej, Minato-kun, wygląda na to, że nadszedł czas na odwrót, co nie? – Ichiraku wyszczerzył się do niego. – Potrzebujesz pomocnej dłoni?

Mężczyzna w mgnieniu oka przytaknął, położył pieniądze na ladzie, podszedł do skonfundowanego towarzysza, by pociągnąć go za tylne drzwi akurat w momencie, by Toroku zdążył dostrzec zerkające do środka trzy młode dziewczyny.

Kiedy dotarli do następnej ulicy, nastolatek obdarzył swojego opiekuna podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś jakimś celebrytą czy coś w tym stylu? – zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami i założonymi na sobie rękoma.

\- Nawet nie waż się o cokolwiek pytać! – Żółty Błysk zmierzył go lodowatym wzrokiem, który owszem, oddalił palące pytanie, ale nie powstrzymał Toroku od posłania znaczącego spojrzenia i lisiego uśmieszku do drugiego blondyna.

Namikaze posłał mu ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a następnie zerknął na słońce.

\- Czas na nas – rzekł do nastolatka.

\- Taa. Nasi dwaj przyjaciele muszą już być całkiem znudzeni – Toroku wskazał głową na dach, gdzie siedzący w cieniu dwaj ANBU wzdrygnęli się na to stwierdzenie.

Minato tylko powoli potrząsnął głową, po czym obrócił się, by eskortować chłopaka do jego pokoju.

* * *

Jounin kierował kroki do najwyższego piętra wieży Hokage. Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca malowały kawalkadę ciepłych kolorów na białych ścianach budynku. Pierwsze gwiazdy zaczęły się leniwie pojawiać na ciemniejącym płótnie nocnego nieba.

By uniknąć pewnej sekretarki, zamiast głównego wejścia obrał bardziej malowniczą drogę. Wspiął się do otwartego okna tak, jakby spacerował po ziemi. Zerknął do środka i zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał lekkie pochrapywanie Trzeciego. Jego głowa spoczywała na skrzyżowanych ramionach położonych na wieży prawdopodobnie-ważnych dokumentów, których użył jako poduszki. Jounin zachichotał sam do siebie, po czym podszedł do swojego szanowanego lidera, by go obudzić, ale po drodze coś bardzo kuszącego złamało jego koncentrację. Pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym jego oblicze udekorował szeroki uśmiech.

Przysunął się bliżej do kage, a następnie potrząsnął dłonią przed jego twarzą, by upewnić się, że w dalszym ciągu śpi. Żadnej reakcji. Namikaze stanął obok, położył rękę na szczycie białego kapelusza w kształcie trójkąta i po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na śpiącego Sandaime.

Chwycił przedmiot i go założył, po czym czmychnął do niewielkiego lustra, by podziwiać własną pracę.

Zanim jednak osiągnął swój cel przez ciche biuro przebiegł hałas. Hokage odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Minato odskoczył w tył i, z kunai w ręku, mniej zręcznie niż zamierzał wylądował na środku pomieszczenia. Znajdujący się na jego głowie kapelusz niezręcznie przechylił się w bok. Spojrzał w kierunku biurka, gdzie dostrzegł opierającego się o nie Trzeciego. Kage obserwował jounina, pukając się palcem w podbródek tak, jakby właśnie rozmyślał – niczym ojciec obmyślający odpowiednią karę dla swojego dziecka.

\- Hokage-sama – Minato nerwowo się uśmiechnął, w międzyczasie się prostując.

\- Wiesz, Minato, nawet nie chcę tego komentować.

Żółty Błysk powoli pozbył się kapelusza przez odłożenie go na biurko.

Sarutobi tylko potrząsnął głową i w geście wybaczenia się do niego uśmiechnął.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza? Myślę, że nie sprawa mody.

\- Przepraszam. Pokusa była zbyt wielka, by ją zignorować – jounin obdarzył swojego lidera przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Hiruzen przez dłuższą chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, zanim jego usta uformowały psotny uśmiech.

\- Później będziesz miał na to wystarczająco wiele czasu.

Minato na moment spauzował, po czym odrzucił ten komentarz na bok, ostrożnie go zapamiętując.

\- Przyszedłem zameldować, że Odoroki Toroku podjął decyzję. Chce dołączyć do sił shinobi Konohy.

Trzeci przytaknął, przygotowując swoją fajkę, a w końcu wypełniając pomieszczenie delikatnym zapachem dymu tytoniowego.

\- Więc niech tak będzie. Akceptuję to, ale z kilkoma warunkami – kage czekał na reakcję Namikaze, ale kiedy nic się nie stało, kontynuował. – Chcę, by przez dwa tygodnie pozostał pod obserwacją, a na czas bieżący zostanie w Wydziale Przesłuchań i Tortur, gdzie będziemy baczniej go pilnować. Dla bezpieczeństwa raz w tygodniu spotkaj się z Inoichim i, jak już mówiłem, jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. W czasie okresu próbnego nie może sam błąkać się po ulicach Konohy. Poza tym, przed przydzieleniem do grup będziemy musieli dokładnie przetestować jego zdolności oraz umiejętności ninja. W ciągu jednego lub dwóch następnych dni zaaranżuj dla niego jedno z pól treningowych oraz partnera do sparingu.

Jounin przytaknął, a jego postawa zrelaksowała się, tak jakby zdjęto z jego barków ciężar.

\- Jestem wdzięczny za twoją decyzję. Oznacza to, że nie musimy już przejmować się radą.

\- W rzeczy samej. Zaczęli być zbyt aktywni w sprawie tego chłopca – kiedy w końcu dobrze mu się przyjrzał, Hiruzen obdarował swojego rozmówcę ciepłym uśmiechem. – Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej.

\- Taa. To prawda. Kushina także przestała narzekać na moje wahania nastrojów – kwaśno przyznał blondyn.

\- Jestem świadom twoich częstszych spotkań z Toroku. ANBU zawsze mnie na bieżąco informuje o jego statusie. Aktualnie są przez niego sfrustrowani. Nieważne, co zrobią, zawsze wydaje się ich dostrzegać – Sarutobi zaśmiał się.

\- Nie jestem zdziwiony. Ciągle depcze po ich dumie. Może daje im małego kopa, by się poprawili? W rzeczy samej to wstyd, że nastolatek zwyczajnie bawi się z naszymi elitami. Co do wizyt… muszę coś ze sobą robić w czasie wolnym, a Toroku zawsze gwarantuje dobrze spędzone chwile – lekki uśmiech na twarzy Minato wkrótce przetransformował się w szerokie wyszczerzenie zębów. – Zaczyna się czuć bardziej komfortowo. W wielu aspektach jest zdrowym nastolatkiem. Czasami zachowuje się tak jak Kushina – spojrzał na swojego przełożonego, po czym przechylił głowę w kierunku sufitu i kontynuował wypowiedź. – Wczoraj, kiedy jedliśmy, poluzował zakrętkę od solniczki. Musiałem wyrzucić całe swoje śniadanie – wymamrotał z irytacją, rozśmieszając tym Sandaime.

Jounin potrząsnął głową, po czym wyjął z kamizelki zwój.

\- Tak czy inaczej sądzę, że to będzie na tyle. Oto mój pełny raport z wszelkimi detalami dotyczącymi dzisiejszej obserwacji. Jeżeli nie ma nic innego, to chciałbym udać się do domu.

Sarutobi przytaknął i obserwował, jak młody shinobi – po tym, jak mu się ukłonił - w mgnieniu oka znika z jego biura.

Podszedł do okna, by schwytać ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Hiruzen leniwie zaciągnął się fajką, obserwując, jak dym tworzy w powietrzu abstrakcyjne kształty. Czuł lekki niepokój.

Myśl, że Toroku w tak krótkim czasie zdołał zaprzyjaźnić się z Minato kłopotała go. W dalszym ciągu chłopak mógł być podwójnym agentem, czekającym na odzyskanie pamięci i atak, prawdopodobnie na samego Namikaze… i, biorąc pod uwagę najnowsze informacje, było to bardziej, niż możliwe, że wszystko to było skomplikowanym i bardzo dobrze zaplanowanym zabójstwem.

Trzeci powoli odwrócił się do swojego biurka, by wyciągnąć szufladę oraz jej zawartość. Otworzył masywne akta, wbijając wzrok w pierwszą stronę ze zdjęciem głupkowato uśmiechającego się Toroku. Nie mógł wiecznie tego ukrywać. Musiał powiedzieć Minato. Wydał z siebie zakłopotane westchnięcie, po czym odłożył dokument na poprzednie miejsce, by w końcu powrócić do okna i podziwiać pełnię księżyca na teraz atramentowoczarnym niebie.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Zdecydowanie lżejszy rozdział od poprzedniego – między innymi po to, aby pomanipulować Waszymi myślami. Jako że po pierwszym szoku nasz bohater się uspokoił, jest znudzony, na wierzch wychodzi jego dawna osobowość.

Co do nowego imienia Naruto: użyłam słownika, więc przepraszam, jeżeli wyszło coś niedorzecznego.


	5. Rozdział 4 - Walka, by iść dalej

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Długie te rozdziały, dlatego też sporo czasu zajmuje ich tłumaczenie, ale jestem i mam nadzieję, że spełnię Wasze oczekiwania :) Strasznie mi miło, że sporo Was zostawia za sobą własne myśli, uwielbiam je czytać!

 **Eclette –** oto i proszę, przykro mi, że się naczekałaś!

 **Itami Namida –** no, to też sobie nieraz wyobrażałam XD ale jak tu będzie, to nie zdradzę… a deptanie dumy ANBU należy do przednich rozrywek :3

 **Amaterana –** po przeczytaniu Twojego komentarza zaczerwieniłam się od nosa po uszy :P Strasznie mi miło!

 **adiex –** na akcję zapraszam w tym właśnie rozdziale ;)

 **Upadly –** dziękuję!

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 4: Walka, by iść dalej**

* * *

Toroku był w ekstazie. Siedział na łóżku uśmiechając się jak idiota, nie przykuwając uwagi do w dalszym ciągu mówiącego coś Minato. Wychodził stąd i to jedyne, co się dla niego liczyło. Nienawidził tej izolacji. Chciał wyjść na zewnątrz, po prostu włóczyć się po ulicach, chciał zacząć budować swoje nowe życie.

\- Toroku, czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

\- Tak, pewnie.

\- To w takim razie co powiedziałem jako ostatnie?

\- Coś o dodatkowych warunkach i nadzorze – młodszy blondyn podrapał z zawstydzeniem tył głowy, a Namikaze westchnął z irytacją. _Nie wierzę, że on to robi…_

\- Powiedziałem, że poza zgodą istnieją dodatkowe warunki, które są ważne, więc naprawdę doceniłbym twoją uwagę.

\- Przepraszam. Już słucham – chłopak obdarzył go przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

\- Żebyś mógł stać się shinobi, po pierwsze musimy przeegzaminować twoje umiejętności, by przydzielić ci odpowiednią rangę. Już część z nich pokazałeś, ale sądzę, że to wierzchołek góry lodowej. Weźmiesz jutro udział w sparingu. Potem zostaniesz przydzielony do jednej z drużyn.

\- Czy będę walczył z tobą? – Minato nie odpowiedział, tylko się uśmiechnął. – Wiesz, nawet nad tym nie myślałem. To znaczy wiem, że gdzieś we mnie znajduje się wiedza, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak ją wydobyć. Zostanę zmieszany z błotem.

\- To dlatego walka odbędzie się jutro.

\- Dlaczego? A dzisiaj?

\- Udamy się na pola treningowe, by odrobinę przetestować twoją podstawową wiedzę i dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób korzystać z ukrytych pokładów informacji w czasie działania. Chcę cię dobrze ocenić. Obawiam się, że jeżeli jutro będziesz w tym stanie, to rzeczywiście zostaniesz wbity w ziemię. Poza tym Inoichi sprawdzi dziś stan twoich wspomnień. Kontrole będą odbywały się w każdy weekend, dopóki Hokage nie stwierdzi inaczej – wyraz twarzy Toroku posmutniał. Spojrzał w dół i zaczął bawić się skrawkiem materiału.

\- Nie ufa mi, prawda?

\- Myślę, że to zrozumiałe. Pojawiłeś się znikąd w bardziej niż podejrzanych okolicznościach.

\- A ty? – blondyn spojrzał w znajomy mu błękit oczu Minato. – Ufasz mi?

\- To, co myślę, nie jest ważne… - jounin nie ukazał na twarzy żadnych emocji. Toroku jednak był kiepskim aktorem. Jego twarz można było czytać niczym otwartą książkę. Namikaze dostrzegł zawód i niewielki błysk zdrady, ale gdzieś w tle widział również, że nastolatek rozumiał więcej ze swojej sytuacji, niż to po sobie pokazywał.

\- Rozumiem…

\- Chodź. Inoichi czeka.

* * *

Pięć minut później wkroczyli do znajomego pokoju przesłuchań, by odnaleźć opartego o ścianę, bawiącego się pierścionkiem na palcu Yamanakę.

\- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie.

\- W porządku. Także dopiero co się pojawiłem.

\- Hej, Inoichi-ojisan! – Toroku pomachał do mężczyzny, który uniósł brew na nowe przezwisko.

\- Wydajesz się bardziej energiczny od ostatniego czasu, kiedy się spotkaliśmy… - młody chłopak odpowiedział mu tylko szerokim, lisim uśmiechem.

Yamanaka wskazał ręką na znajdujące się przed nim krzesło. Blondyn usiadł na nie bez słowa. Zamknął oczy.

\- Możesz zacząć w każdej chwili.

Inoichi przytaknął, po czym położył dłoń na czole nastolatka, który chwilę później skrzywił się na niemiłe uczucie kogoś wtargającego do jego umysłu.

Doświadczony shinobi przeszedł przez znajomy mu, wypełniony książkami i zwojami korytarz, by w końcu przejść przez symboliczne drzwi do wspomnień chłopaka. Teraz był już bardziej przygotowany na oślepiające białe światło. Przechylił głowę w bok, kiedy znów przyjrzał się rozległej, białej pustyni. Gdy obejrzał się przez ramię, by ujrzeć całokształt krajobrazu, dostrzegł długi, wypełniony aktami stół. Posegregowane były datami, zaś najważniejsze zostały oznaczone zakładkami. Wspomnienia zeszłego tygodnia. Niezbyt wiele, jak na taki okres czasu, ale to całkiem zrozumiałe. Toroku spędził ten czas przebywając prawie tylko i wyłącznie w swoim pokoju w izolacji, bez żadnego towarzysza czy rozrywki.

Kiedy Inoichi cofnął się, by dokładniej poprzeglądać znaleziska, kątem oka dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Coś było inaczej. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się dookoła po przyjemnym krajobrazie. Po kilku minutach od pierwszego kroku zdał sobie sprawę z oczywistej różnicy. Białe niebo stało się bardziej niebieskie. Leniwie unosiły się po nim cienkie chmury, co sprawiało, że umysł blondyna stał się spokojniejszy i, jeżeli to było możliwe, bardziej naturalny. Yamanaka z irytacją potrząsnął głową. _Jak, u licha, mogłem coś takiego pominąć?_ Stawiając powoli kroki w piasku zbliżył się do stołu oraz akt, by losowo wybrać jedno i przejrzeć jego strony.

„ _Znów śniłem o blondwłosej dziewczynie… naprawdę chciałbym znać jej imię. Przynajmniej wtedy byłbym w stanie właściwie pomodlić się za jej duszę."_

„ _Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy dostałem pozwolenie na wizytę w wiosce. Było fantastycznie. Mnóstwo ludzi, niekończący się rozgardiasz… naprawdę za tym tęsknię. Ale nareszcie byłem w stanie powiedzieć Minato o mojej decyzji…"_

Inoichi zamknął dokument i odłożył go na miejsce. Lekko westchnął, próbując rozkoszować się ostatnimi chwilami w tym miejscu. Kiedy powąchał powietrze ponownie rozpoznał znajomy zapach lilii. Po raz ostatni powoli rozejrzał się dookoła, by zapamiętać każdy detal tej wymarzonej krainy i raz jeszcze zaciągnął się uspokajającą wonią. Yamanaka po raz ostatni westchnął, po czym opuścił umysł chłopaka.

Toroku siedział, ciężko oddychając, jednak nie było tak źle jak za pierwszym razem. Kiedy zdołał wyrównać oddech z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na monitorującego go mężczyznę, który potrząsnął głową.

\- Odnalazłem tylko wspomnienia zeszłego tygodnia. Nie pojawiło się nic nowego – młodszy blondyn przytaknął, cierpliwie czekając na kontynuację. – Lubisz lilie? – w końcu zapytał z zaciekawieniem Inoichi.

\- Huh? – nastolatek odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie ze skonfundowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Masz na myśli kwiaty? – zastanowił się, pukając palcami w policzek, kiedy minął pierwszy szok po usłyszeniu dziwnego pytania. – Nie wiem. Myślę, że mają miły zapach.

Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową, po czym obdarował go niewielkim uśmiechem i opuścił pokój, żegnając się machnięciem ręki z Minato, który z zaintrygowaniem podążył za nim wzrokiem. Toroku ze zmieszaniem wpatrywał się w drzwi, by w końcu wzruszyć ramionami i zwrócić się do pozostałego mu towarzysza.

\- Hej, Minato?

\- Tak?

\- Tak tylko się zastanawiam… jeżeli mamy iść na pola treningowe, to czy nie powinieneś zdjąć ze mnie pozostałych pieczęci? Tych wstrzymujących przepływ mojej chakry?

\- Taa. Ale najpierw musimy tam dotrzeć. Nie chcę żadnych wypadków – młodszy z nich skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

* * *

Mijali siódme pole treningowe, kiedy Toroku zatrzymał się, gapiąc na znajdujące się kilka metrów od niego zniszczenia. Niegdyś zielona i bujna polana wyglądała teraz jak pobojowisko. Niczym blizna przecinał ją długi i gruby pas gleby po to, by skończyć się w ogromnym, głębokim kraterze. Blondyn już od jakiegoś czasu to czuł. Zapach jego własnej krwi. Stopniowo zbliżał się tam, krok za krokiem niczym robot, nie odrywając wzroku od celu. Minato trzymał się lekko z dala. Teraz, kiedy stał tuż przy ogromnym kraterze, ze spojrzeniem wbitym w przepaść, w dalszym ciągu mógł dostrzec kilka ciemniejszych kropli w ziemi. Jego krew… zapach zaatakował jego czuły nos, a z obrzydzenia zaczęło wirować mu w głowie.

\- To jest gdzie…?

\- Tak. Odnalazła cię tu moja drużyna. Prowadzili sparing, kiedy znikąd tu uderzyłeś – Toroku rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując odnaleźć okruchy jakichkolwiek informacji, coś, co mogłoby przykuć jego wzrok, a także odwrócić uwagę od plam jego krwi. Niestety nie udało się. Nie żeby na coś liczył, ale przynajmniej przestało kręcić mu się w głowie. - Moi podopieczni zdążyli już złożyć zażalenie do Hokage, że w tym stanie nie mogą używać tego pola treningowego. Rekonstrukcja zajmie tygodnie – Namikaze powoli potrząsnął głową, kiedy wpatrywał się w głąb dziury. – Pamiętasz coś?

Młodszy z nich potrząsnął głową, ale od razu tego pożałował. Jego żołądek boleśnie się ścisnął, a otaczający go świat znów zaczął wirować.

\- Nie… czy możemy stąd iść, proszę? Od zapachu mojej krwi kręci mi się w głowie. To po prostu obrzydliwe.

Minato spojrzał na niego, oszołomiony. Od zdarzenia minęły prawie trzy tygodnie, pobojowisko zostało oczyszczone a i tak chłopak – z w dalszym ciągu aktywnymi pieczęciami blokującymi jego chakrę – potrafił ją wyczuć. Jounin powąchał powietrze w próbie wykrycia znajomego zapachu krwawej cieczy. Bez skutku. Do jego nosa dotarła tylko słodka woń natury – roślin, zwierząt wraz z uspokajającym zapachem znajdującej się pod jego stopami mokrej gleby. Mężczyzna podszedł do nastolatka, który w tym momencie wpatrywał się w same centrum krateru i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- W takim razie chodźmy. Mamy sprawy do załatwienia – chłopak odpowiedział mu tylko skinieniem. Rozpoczęli marsz w kierunku ich prawdziwego celu, nie tak daleko od początku nowego życia Toroku w Konosze.

* * *

Dotarli do kolejnego dostępnego pola treningowego. Minato stanął tuż obok Toroku, wskazał na jego ręce, na co on z radością wyciągnął je z kieszeni i mu zaprezentował. Jounin położył dłoń na ciemnej pieczęci, by ją dezaktywować. Delikatne, ciepłe, złote światło rozproszyło się po labiryncie znaków, by po chwili się rozproszyć, zostawiając zero pamiątek, prócz lekkiego uczucia chłodu, na pozbawionej blizn skórze chłopaka.

Toroku westchnął z ulgą, kiedy poczuł, jak chakra rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele, ocieplając każdą jego część od stóp po czubek głowy. Przyjemność, bezpieczeństwo… w tamtej chwili naprawdę nie wiedział, jak do tej pory mógł bez tego żyć. Kiedy życiodajna energia wypełniała jego system, podświadomie zaczął zyskiwać nad nią kontrolę aż do momentu, w którym poczuł się naturalnie. Po prostu wiedział, jak to zrobić, a także wiedział, że robi to dobrze. Minato wpatrywał się w blondyna, powoli monitorując ten proces. Skinął głową, gdy nie zauważył niczego alarmującego.

\- A co z pozostałymi?

\- Jeszcze zostaną na jakiś czas. Wszystko małymi krokami. Nie chcę, byś nadwerężył swoje punkty przepływu chakry, co bez wątpienia zdarzyłoby się, gdybym zdjął naraz wszystkie pieczęcie. Nie chcę ryzykować przeciążenia twojego systemu. Od tygodni jej nie używałeś. W końcu zdejmę wszystkie blokady. Jak na razie skup się na tej chakrze, do której masz dostęp – nastolatek skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym poszedł w głąb pola i automatycznie rozpoczął rozciąganie kończyn. – Zacznijmy od podstawowego ćwiczenia kontroli chakry – Minato wskazał na najbliższe drzewo – będziesz na nie wchodził.

Młodszy z nich przewrócił oczami, a następnie pewnym krokiem podszedł do rośliny, gdy wiedza nagle pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Postawił na korze lewą stopę, następnie prawą… po to tylko, by za chwilę spaść z hukiem na plecy, wydając z siebie zdziwiony dźwięk. Namikaze głośno się zaśmiał, po czym podszedł do chłopaka, klepiąc go w ramię, kiedy ten usiadł i zaczął drapać się w tył głowy, mamrocząc z zaciśniętymi zębami:

\- Ty… wiedziałeś, że to się stanie, prawda? – Minato tylko zachichotał. – To wszystko przez twoje głupie pieczęcie. Schrzaniły moją kontrolę! – wskazał palcem na starszego blondyna, wbijając w niego zdenerwowany wzrok.

\- Moje pieczęcie są perfekcyjne, a co do twojego pytania to tak, owszem, oczekiwałem tego – odparł nagle nachmurzony jounin, krzyżując ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej. – Wstań i powtórz to – z tym mężczyzna podszedł do najbliższego drzewa, usiadł i oparł się o nie, by obserwować w dalszym ciągu mamroczącego pod nosem towarzysza.

Toroku wycofał się, ponownie stawiając czoła zadaniu. Przez jego serce przepłynęło ciepłe, nostalgiczne uczucie. Nieświadomie uśmiechnął się.

\- Podaj mi kunai.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bym mógł zaznaczać swój progres…

Młodszy blondyn złapał broń w powietrzu, spojrzał na drzewo i bez żadnego wahania wystartował, wbiegając na nie, by za chwilę zaznaczyć wysokość w połowie i poprzez salto zeskoczyć na ziemię.

\- Hmm, nieźle jak na drugą próbę, gówniarzu – wymamrotał Żółty Błysk, podczas gdy Toroku po prostu uniósł na niego brew, mierząc go wzrokiem.

\- Słyszałem to – Minato tylko założył ramiona za głowę, by dalej się przyglądać.

Po piętnastu minutach nastolatek stał już do góry nogami na gałęzi, po czym zeskoczył, prezentując perfekcyjny obrót w tył, z gracją lądując na ziemi. Namikaze tylko wskazał na pobliski strumień znajdujący się po drugiej stronie pola treningowego, na co usłyszał pełne złości mamrotanie drugiego shinobi.

\- Poganiacz niewolników… to jest nudne.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach Toroku wrócił do jounina, który wskazał palcem na miejsce tuż obok niego, sugerując, by chłopak usiadł. Minato był aktualnie pod wrażeniem. Dzieciak ogarnął kontrolę chakry w rekordowym czasie. Sądził, że w przeciągu godziny uda mu się tylko opanować wchodzenie na drzewa.

\- Zdejmę kolejny zestaw pieczęci. Powtórz te ćwiczenia. Wtedy będziemy mogli przejść do następnego etapu.

\- A co nim będzie? Wspinanie się na wodospady? Łapanie zbiegłych kotów? – paplał Toroku, po czym spojrzał gdzieś w bok, podczas gdy jego towarzysz zdjął dwie pieczęcie na jego łydkach, posyłając tym przez jego ciało kolejną falę ciepła, co w mgnieniu oka zmyło jego frustrację.

\- Nie. Sparing.

Głowa nastolatka w mig obróciła się do jounina, na co ten odwzajemnił się animalistycznym uśmiechem.

\- Nareszcie zaczyna się robić interesująco.

Dwadzieścia minut później dwaj blondyni stali twarzą w twarz na środku polany, mierząc się wzrokiem, czekając na pierwszy ruch tego drugiego.

Minato uderzył jako pierwszy. Skoczył na swojego przeciwnika z pięścią wycelowaną w jego twarz, ale Toroku naturalnie uchylił się w bok, po czym oddał pięknym za nadobne za pomocą swojej drugiej ręki. Minato przykucnął, by to odeprzeć, by po chwili zamachnąć się prawą dłonią na klatkę piersiową nastolatka. Toroku wycofał się o krok, kontratakując nogą.

Namikaze nie chciał mocno uderzyć blondyna, po prostu miał ochotę zobaczyć, jak zareaguje w trakcie ich sparingu. I radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach jego ruchy stały się płynniejsze, o wiele bardziej świadome jego otoczenia, jego własnego ciała. Kiedy Żółty Błysk stwierdził, że jego towarzysz jest gotowy na kolejny krok, z gracją odskoczył do tyłu i z satysfakcją uśmiechnął się do prezentującego rząd białych zębów nastolatka. Rzucił do niego kunaia, którego ten z łatwością złapał w powietrzu, po czym sam sięgnął po drugi egzemplarz.

Wtedy ruszyli. Przez piętnaście minut na polu treningowym nie było nic słychać prócz szczęku metalu uderzanego twardo o metal, muzyki walki shinobi z jej nieprzewidywalnym, czasami tajemniczym, a kiedy indziej równym rytmem. Minato ponownie odskoczył, odłożył broń, obdarzając doceniającym uśmiechem młodszego z nich, tym samym przerywając melodię i zostawiając obszar w niepewnej ciszy.

\- Wiesz, poszło lepiej niż oczekiwałem. Gotowy na kolejny poziom?

\- O tak, dattebayo!

Toroku szczerzył się jak idiota. Tak bardzo się cieszył. To był jego element. Z dala od tego małego pokoju, walcząc, czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Kiedy się bił, wszystko samo się układało, tak jak w chwili, kiedy odnajdywało się zaginiony element nieskończonej układanki. Na początku było dziwnie. Jego kończyny poruszały się bez jego udziału, tylko czysty refleks odpowiadał za jego ataki oraz obronę, tak jakby jego organizm przełączył się na autopilot. Ale po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach zaczął być świadom własnych ruchów, zaś jego bazowane na instynkcie działania w czasie walki kunaiami powoli zaczęły się rozmywać, by zostać zastąpione dokładnymi planami, strategią ataku oraz odpierania przeciwnika.

Minato stanął tuż przy nim i usunął z jego klatki piersiowej ostatnią, największą pieczęć, która przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie trzymała w ryzach większość jego chakry. Kiedy blondyn poczuł, jak cała energia rozlewa się po jego organizmie, pod wpływem jej ciężaru ugięły się pod nim kolana. Chwilę później udało mu się stanąć prosto, unikając spotkania z miękką trawą. Zamknął oczy, zmuszając chakrę do uspokojenia. Wypuścił z płuc powietrze, zwalniając częstotliwość oddechów oraz bicia serca, by skupić się na reszcie ciała. Pulsujące fale energii stopniowo malały, a spiętrzone jej morze stało się gładkie. Nareszcie wypełniła się pustka w jego ciele, umyśle oraz duszy. Toroku czuł się teraz cały… przynajmniej prawie cały… Otworzył oczy, w mgnieniu oka przemieszczając do pobliskiego drzewa w celu sprawdzenia kontroli chakry. Perfekcyjna za pierwszą próbą. Poszło nawet lepiej niż ostatnio. Teraz stało się to dla niego bardziej znajome, bardziej naturalne niż wcześniej.

Za starszym blondynem pojawiło się dwóch ANBU, którzy podejrzliwie zmierzyli znajdującego się na szczycie drzewa nastolatka wzrokiem. Wyczuli monstrualne fale chakry, a ich instynkty wrzeszczały „kłopoty!". Minato spiął się, gotów w każdej chwili do ataku.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

Namikaze nawet na nich nie spojrzał. W dalszym ciągu wbijał wzrok w czubek drzewa, gdzie Toroku stał równolegle do ziemi, egzaminując własne ciało, kilka razy zaciskając i otwierając dłonie.

\- Taa, tak myślę.

\- Ten chłopak jest potworem chakry… - Żółty Błysk tylko przytaknął, nie przerzucając błękitnego spojrzenia na swojego rozmówcę, ze skupieniem przyglądając się każdemu ruchowi drugiego blond shinobi. Mężczyzna był gotów na ewentualną interwencję.

Toroku odczuwał przepływ jego naturalnej chakry. Brakowało mu jednak dokładnej kontroli. Mógł nawet poczuć, jak jego niebieska energia niewidocznie pulsuje z danych punktów, otępiając jego zmysły. Było to przytłaczające. Stojąc na najwyższej gałęzi ponownie zamknął oczy, by stłumić ją do bardziej komfortowego poziomu, odzyskując w ten sposób pełną sprawność. Czuł, jak ciepła bryza porusza jego koszulką, która niczym miękka dłoń głaskała jego skórę. Słyszał odgłosy znajdujących się wokoło zwierząt. Czuł w drzewach ich zapach. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym otworzył oczy, by zeskoczyć na ziemię tuż obok niewielkiej grupy shinobi.

\- Hej, ANBU-san, co to ma być? Darmowy cyrk? Lepiej wróćcie za te sosny.

Atmosfera pomiędzy wspomnianymi ninja, a Toroku zgęstniała. Minato przerwał to z niewielkim śmiechem.

\- W porządku. Poradzę sobie z nim.

Jeden z ANBU przytaknął, po czym odszedł, podczas gdy drugi z nich, ukryty za maską oraz zranioną dumą, w dalszym ciągu piorunował brązowym wzrokiem nastolatka. W końcu i on się oddalił, mamrocząc pod nosem coś na temat męczących, bezczelnych gówniarzy.

\- Wiesz, Toroku, jeszcze trochę i przez ciebie przejdą przez załamanie nerwowe.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem chłopak.

\- Przez twoje umiejętności sensoryczne. Bawisz się ich nerwami w identyczny sposób, w jaki gitarzysta pociąga za struny.

Blondyn nie skomentował, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy możemy kontynuować?

Stanęli na środku polany, zajmując pozycje, gotowi do ataku. Tym razem to Toroku uderzył jako pierwszy. Posłał w kierunku Minato kilka ciosów pięścią, ale ten z łatwością ich uniknął, odwdzięczając się ścięciem chłopaka z nóg, który teraz turlał się po ziemi w celu zyskania odpowiedniego dystansu. Toroku wyskoczył w powietrze w stronę drugiego blondyna, przywalając nogą w miejsce, w którym przed sekundą znajdował się Żółty Błysk. Mężczyzna z uśmiechem na twarzy przyłożył do jego szyi kunai.

\- Oczekiwałem od ciebie czegoś więcej.

\- Tylko patrz.

Nastolatek zniknął w kłębie dymu, pozostawiając za sobą nic prócz pnia i zszokowanego Minato. Starszy blondyn obrócił się na pięcie, by zorientować się, gdzie przemieścił się za pomocą **Kawarimi** jego przeciwnik. Podejrzliwie obserwował otaczającą go przestrzeń, kiedy nagle poczuł kunai z tyłu głowy. Jego mięśnie napięły się z zamiarem nauczenia chłopaka nowej lekcji na temat szybkości, gdy znów pojawiło się dwóch ANBU z kunaiem wymierzonym w tył głowy oraz kataną milimetry od szyi Toroku. Namikaze odchrząknął, po czym wysyczał:

\- Wiecie, prowadzimy sparing, a on jest _tylko_ nastolatkiem. Nic, z czym bym sobie z łatwością nie poradził. Naprawdę przesadzacie.

\- Jest w porządku.

Toroku smutno się uśmiechnął, wzruszył ramionami i znów zniknął w kłębie dymu. Minato uniósł brew, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę stało się sekundy przed pierwszym zniknięciem jego sparingowego partnera, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy wyobraził sobie otwarte usta za maskami ANBU. Ziemia przed Minato zaczęła się ruszać, a młodszy z nich powoli wydostał się z ziemi w bezpiecznym dla niego dystansie. Nastolatek wyprostował się, strzepując z ubrań glebę i kurz.

\- Wiecie, jak ciężko jest kopać w tym cholernie twardym podłożu, a następnie zająć w odpowiednim miejscu pozycję? Wszystko zrujnowaliście – wskazał palcem na stojących niczym słup soli strażników, złoszcząc się.

\- ANBU-sans. Oddalcie się, proszę, i, na litość Kami, odrobinę zrelaksujcie – shinobi zniknęli, przedtem podejrzliwie mierząc Toroku wzrokiem. - Dobra robota. Z początku myślałem, że użyłeś **Kawarimi** w celu zniknięcia i pojawienia się tuż za mną.

\- Kage Bunshin użył zwykłego **Henge** , a następnie przetransformował się w martwym polu twojego widzenia.

\- Nic nie słyszałem.

Na to Toroku wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że klony w momencie pojawienia się w kłębie dymu wydają charakterystyczny odgłos, ale i również wiedział, jak stworzyć je w kompletnej ciszy. Była to pierwsza technika, która pojawiła się w jego głowie. Bez żadnego ruchu, kierując się czystym instynktem, stworzył **Bunshina** w ziemi, a kiedy stwierdził, że mądrym będzie się ukryć, w jego umyśle wyskoczył kolejny pomysł, by z pomocą **Kawarimi** zamienić się z nim miejscami.

\- Kiedy stworzyłeś **Kage Bunshina**?

Blondyn tylko wyszczerzył się, wydając z siebie zuchwałą odpowiedź, zyskując w ten sposób uniesienie brwi od Minato.

\- Kto wie?

Namikaze czuł złość, że nie rozpoznał **Henge** kilka centymetrów od niego. _Jutsu poziomu akademii…_ Był świadom, że coś się pod nim porusza, mógł usłyszeć odgłosy kopania i przez to wiedział o kopii chłopaka, ale podejrzewał ziemistego klona. Taktyka była bezcenna – prosta, a w dalszym ciągu efektywna, a użycie techniki **Kage Bunshin** przez Toroku było miażdżące, perfekcyjne, bez żadnych ręcznych pieczęci, hałasu, skierowane prosto pod ziemię. W dalszym ciągu jednak użycie przez niego kinjutsu było lekko martwiące.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie muszę się tak bardzo wstrzymywać, jak zakładałem. Niezły ruch – na to Toroku po prostu znów wyszczerzył się jak idiota, ewidentnie usatysfakcjonowany własnym występem. – Jeszcze raz. Kontynuuj z ninjutsu, by odzyskać wiedzę – chłopak spoważniał i przytaknął, słuchając prostych rozkazów jounina.

Namikaze zniknął, by znów pojawić się za nastolatkiem i z nadludzką siłą posłać go z pomocą lekkiego ruchu nogi na oddalone o kilka metrów drzewa. Toroku w mgnieniu oka przeturlał się i od razu skoczył na równe nogi, w międzyczasie formując ręczne pieczęcie. Wziął do płuc porządną dawkę powietrza, by wypuścić go w formie niewielkich kul ognia lecących na Minato.

\- **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!** (Uwolnienie Ognia: Pustynny Kwiat Feniksa)

Żółty Błysk z łatwością uniknął pierwszą falę techniki, nieostrożnie odskakując, czekając, aż kule uderzą w ziemię i rozpłyną się w powietrzu, przy okazji robiąc mentalną notkę o elementarnej chakrze drugiego blondyna. Ogień był bardzo popularny na tych terenach. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak pochodził z niedaleka, w obrębie granic kraju. Mężczyzna westchnął z ulgą, zadowolony, że jego przeciwnik nie był zagranicznym szpiegiem. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go fala chakry, akurat w chwili, gdy Toroku kończył ostatnią pieczęć niezbędną do kolejnego ataku.

\- **Fuuton: Kuuki hanmaa!** (Uwolnienie Wiatru: Powietrzny Młot)

Źrenice Minato rozszerzyły się, kiedy dotychczas niewielkie kule ognia zaczęły przybierać na objętości, by po chwili zacząć wirować i błyszczeć niczym ogniste tornado, zbliżając się do niego ze zintensyfikowaną przez wiatr prędkością. Blondyn w ostatniej chwili uniknął zderzenia, by pojawić się przy pobliskim drzewie, obserwując destrukcyjne działanie ataku na środek polany. Ogień dzięki Elementowi Wiatru pochłonął ogromne połacie terenu, tworząc istne piekło. _Przeprowadził dwuetapowy atak, używając jego drugiej fazy w celu zwiększenia szybkości oraz wydajności pierwszej… no i mamy tu drugie powinowactwo elementarne._

Toroku także dostrzegł swój błąd, kiedy skoczył tuż obok inferna, już przebiegając przez szereg pieczęci.

\- **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!** (Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Wielkiego Wodospadu)

Przez polanę przebiegła ogromna fala wody, by ugasić wzrastającą ilość pomarańczowo-czerwonych płomieni. Kiedy atak zginął śmiercią naturalną, większość placu była czarno-szara, a ciepła bryza leniwie roznosiła dym po popiołach niegdyś bogatej zieleni.

Minato przechylił głowę na bok, egzaminując zniszczenia. Wzruszył ramionami. W końcu po to zostały stworzone te pola. Może i zajmie trawie miesiąc jej odbudowanie, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Jednakże… _Trzeci element, o ile nie będę w to wliczał kopania pod ziemią, w końcu nie jestem pewien, czy została tu użyta elementarna chakra._ Z zaciekawieniem spojrzał znów na chłopaka. Większość jouninów radzi sobie z tylko dwoma elementami, doświadczeni bardzo rzadko z trzema. A ten chłopak liczył sobie ile? Może osiemnaście lat? Namikaze potrząsnął głową, dołączając do towarzysza.

\- Lekko przesadziłeś. To drugie pole treningowe w ciągu dwóch tygodni, które zmiotłeś z powierzchni ziemi! – stwierdził zawadiacko.

Toroku wyprostował się, drapiąc w tył głowy.

\- Przepraszam, to tylko refleks, i… pierwszego nie zniszczyłem celowo!

\- Trudno było ci użyć tych ataków?

Młodszy z nich wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie za bardzo.

\- Czy potrafisz używać technik Błyskawicy bądź Ziemi?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu pojawiały się w mojej głowie i ich używałem. Czysty refleks, nic świadomego.

Minato przytaknął, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni po mały zwitek papieru.

\- Proszę. Przelej w niego odrobinę chakry.

\- Ciekawi cię, jakie jest moje główne elementarne powinowactwo?

\- Dokładnie! – potwierdził wesoło Namikaze.

\- Czemu? – Toroku podejrzliwie zmierzył go od stóp po czubek głowy wzrokiem.

\- Z żadnego powodu. Jestem po prostu ciekaw.

\- Czy mógłbyś choć raz udzielić mi dokładnej odpowiedzi? – Minato po prostu spokojnie się uśmiechnął, nie odpowiadając.

Nastolatek westchnął, po czym chwycił papierek, wykonując polecenie, przy okazji odwracając się od jounina, mamrocząc pod nosem coś na temat tajemniczych maminsynków, w czasie gdy Minato stanął przed nim, przyglądając się całemu procesowi. Papier przeciął się na dwie równe części, a myśli Żółtego Błysku powędrowały do Kraju Wiatru. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że przedmiot spłonie.

\- Więc może jakieś dokładniejsze wytłumaczenie, dlaczego muszę to robić? – zapytał Toroku.

Namikaze tylko wzruszył ramionami, a jego twarz nie odzwierciedlała zawodu, który właśnie odczuwał. Przeszedł się do drzewa, w dalszym ciągu rozmyślając, zatracając się we własnej głowie na kilka dobrych minut. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, młodszy z nich rozczarował się. Sądził, że jounin zostanie na dłużej, pomagając mu w szlifowaniu umiejętności.

\- Wracamy. Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Wyśpij się i odpocznij. Jutrzejsza ocena będzie gruntowna.

Toroku skinął głową. Wyruszyli w drogę powrotną do wioski, obydwaj zatopieni we własnych myślach.

* * *

Po eskorcie młodszego blondyna z powrotem do Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur Minato wkroczył do biura Hokage, by zdać raport o próbie… i może pomarudzić na temat ANBU. Jeszcze nie zdecydował się na wspomnienie ich ostatniej akcji. _Muszę także zameldować zniszczenie pola treningowego._ Westchnął, kiedy usiadł na znajomym krześle naprzeciw biurka.

\- Hokage-sama.

\- Minato-kun. Jakieś wieści?

\- Chciałbym poinformować cię o detalach jutrzejszej oceny. Wszystko zaaranżowałem. Odbędzie się o drugiej po południu na jedenastym polu treningowym – Sarutobi przytaknął. – Dzisiaj usunąłem wszystkie pieczęcie blokujące przepływ chakry, by przygotować go na próbę.

\- Czy był to dobry pomysł?

Namikaze wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wierzę moim instynktom. Ponadto chciałem mieć jakieś pojęcie o jego zdolnościach – Trzeci skinął głową. – Jest całkiem dobry. Podczas naszego małego sparingu użył Uwolnienia Wiatru, Wody oraz Ognia – na tę informację Hokage zamrugał z zaskoczenia, po czym uniósł brew. _Całkiem spory elementarny repertuar jak na nastolatka._

\- Przeprowadziłem test powinowactwa elementarnego, by sprawdzić, jaki ma główny element i wyszedł Wiatr… to całkiem rzadkie w Konosze, więc wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście pochodzi z zagranicy… - Minato westchnął, przeczesując palcami swoje blond loki. – Jego taijutsu jest w dalszym ciągu niedbałe, a techniki ninjutsu bazowały na czystych refleksach, ale to związane jest ze stratą pamięci. Przejdzie z czasem. Tak naprawdę to czubek góry lodowej jego wiedzy. Jeżeli odzyska perfekcyjną kontrolę, może okazać się bardzo silny. Poza tym użył niezwykle interesującej taktyki. Prawdę mówiąc zaskoczył mnie… bazując tylko na naszej krótkiej wymianie ciosów, może być na poziomie wysokiego chuunina bądź niskiego jounina, ale jestem pewien, że jest zdolny do czegoś o wiele lepszego, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego zasoby chakry…

\- Kto będzie jego partnerem?

\- Hatake Kakashi – na to Hokage obdarował blondyna znaczącym uśmiechem. _Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Nie, nawet nie dwie…_

\- Myślę, że jutro czeka nas bardzo interesująca walka.

Minato odwzajemnił sentyment.

\- Będzie to dla nich dobra okazja, by pokazali, do czego tak naprawdę są zdolni.

* * *

Jeżeli pomyśleliście, że Toroku będzie zmartwiony oceną, to jesteście w wielkim błędzie. Chłopak był podekscytowany i, w odległych zakamarkach jego umysłu, może odrobinę poddenerwowany. Czuł się jak małe dziecko przed otwarciem stojącego przed nim zapakowanego pudełka. Była to jego szansa, by pokazać wszystkim, że jest godzien ich zaufania, że może stać się przydatnym shinobi. Nie mógł dać na wstrzymanie, musiał coś robić, aby nie zwariować. Miał również potrzebę zyskania większej kontroli nad jego jutsu. Polegał na instynktach. Mogło stać się niebezpiecznie, gdyby mimowolnie uwolnił destrukcyjny atak. _To jest to. Dłużej już nie wytrzymam. Muszę porozmawiać z Makoto-san._

* * *

Toroku leżał na środku pola treningowego ANBU, próbując złapać oddech.

Dostał pozwolenie od Makoto-san – oczywiście pod nadzorem ANBU – na kontynuację swoich przygotowań. Z powodu braku prawdziwego sparingowego partnera używał swoich klonów. Zdał sobie sprawę, że znał o wiele więcej technik, a jego taijutsu przekształcało się z kiepskiego w prawdziwy styl. W czasie dozwolonych dwóch godzin zyskał także kontrolę nad swoimi refleksami, by uniknąć kolejnej katastrofy w stylu tamtego ognistego jutsu. Naprawdę nie chciał już czegoś takiego odwalić. Jego oczom ukazała się wysoka blond postać. Toroku w mgnieniu oka stanął na równe nogi, obdarowując skonfundowanym spojrzeniem śmiejącego się do rozpuku Minato.

\- Nie wyczułem cię…

\- Od jakiegoś czasu byłem w pobliżu. Wiesz, nie jesteś jedyną osobą posiadającą świetne zdolności sensoryczne oraz kontrolę chakry.

\- Mój trening nie sprawił kłopotu, prawda?

\- Nie. Zgodziłem się na niego. Jestem również zadowolony z faktu, że chcesz odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Poza tym przyszedłem, by cię poinformować, że jutrzejsza ocena odbędzie się o godzinie drugiej po południu. Przyjdę po ciebie. Teraz jednak powinieneś pójść w końcu odpocząć. W przeciwnym razie twój partner wytrze ziemię twoimi blond lokami – nastolatek przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, kiedy opuścili plac wraz z czterema ANBU.

* * *

Toroku chodził w tę i z powrotem, od ściany do ściany jego niewielkiego pokoju. Przez jego sfrustrowanie skończył już z pilnującymi go dwoma ANBU. Wczorajszy spokój gdzieś wyparował. _Do drugiej zostało jeszcze tylko pięć minut, a ten cholerny Namikaze jeszcze się nie zjawił…_ Chłopak był gotów wykopać drzwi i sam udać się na wyznaczone pole treningowe. Nie byłoby tak ciężko znaleźć Hokage. _Jestem pewien, że jest otoczony przez ANBU, a ci kolesie są do dupy._

Westchnął z frustracją, kiedy nagle wyczuł za sobą sygnaturę chakry, rękę na ramieniu, poczuł znajomy zapach blondyna. Już wziął głęboki wdech, by zacząć się wydzierać, ale przedtem Minato uśmiechnął się, mocniej przytrzymując go dłonią.

\- Chodź, albo się spóźnimy.

Wtedy to poczuł. Tak jakby ktoś złapał go za brzuch, a następnie skręcił go i zaczął naraz obracać w różne kierunki. Trwało to ledwie sekundę, ale sekunda ta wydawała się wiecznością. Pojawili się na przepastnej, zielonej polanie. Kolana się pod nim ugięły. Upadł na ziemię, ale zdołał oprzeć się na rękach, dysząc ciężko. Jego twarz stała się zielona, a jego obiad toczył walkę o pozostanie na miejscu. Po chwili chłopak ogarnął się i ze złością spojrzał na Namikaze, który stał tuż obok z pokerową twarzą. Nastolatek wyprostował się na trzęsących nogach, by wycelować palcem prosto w środek twarzy Minato, prawie dotykając jego czoła. Zebrał w płucach wystarczająco wiele powietrza, by bez przerwy wrzeszczeć prawie przez dwie minuty:

\- Ty…! Ty wariacie! Jak mogłeś… nigdy, przenigdy nie używaj na mnie tej rzeczy! Prawie zginąłem… Nie jesteś człowiekiem! Jesteś sadystą! Jak, u licha, możesz to znosić?! I co, u licha, w ogóle sobie myślałeś?! Najpierw się spóźniasz, prawie nie wytrzymałem i sam tu nie wyruszyłem! Jeżeli przez ciebie ominęłaby mnie ta ocena, zabiłbym cię…

\- Toroku… - rzekł miękko Minato, przy okazji unosząc brew na ten wybuch. Młodszy z nich jednak się nie przejął, tylko kontynuował opisywać detale jego przyszłych tortur oraz powolnej, bolesnej śmierci.

\- … wtedy pokroję cię na mniejsze kawałki od twoich błyskotliwych pieczęci, a następnie rzucę psom na pożarcie i będę się śmiał! A potem…

\- Toroku…

Ktoś odchrząknął, a mózg nastolatka zaczął ponownie pracować po wcześniejszym szoku oraz wybuchu. Zamarł, powoli odwracając się do niewielkiej grupy ludzi. Poczuł, jak dłoń Minato uderza go w tył głowy, ale nie w bolesny sposób, tylko w kazałem-ci-mnie-słuchać-a-teraz-spójrz-co-właśnie-zrobiłeś sposób.

Jego umysł zaczął wirować. Poczuł, jak krew napływa do jego twarzy. Jego policzki, czoło, a nawet uszy przybrały niesamowicie czerwony odcień zażenowania, kiedy stawił czoła starszemu mężczyźnie w biało-czerwonym płaszczu, z trójkątnym kapeluszem na głowie, stoicko palącego swoją fajkę, który w międzyczasie mierzył go od stóp po czubek głowy wzrokiem, nie ukazując emocji. Trzeci przechylił głowę na bok, kiedy podziwiał niezwykłą scenę. Toroku podniósł dłoń, by w znajomy sposób zacząć drapać się w tył głowy.

\- Ech… przepraszam… za tę scenę… czy możemy… czy możemy udawać, że ostatnie pięć minut się nie wydarzyło? – uśmiechnął się ze wstydem do lidera wioski, a kiedy w zamian otrzymał uśmiech, zebrał się do kupy i ukłonił mężczyźnie. - Hokage-sama. To wielka przyjemność osobiście cię poznać – Sarutobi uśmiechał się i choć nigdy, przenigdy by się na głoś do tego nie przyznał, doskonale rozumiał wybuch chłopaka. Minato odwalił mu paskudny numer, a doświadczenie po raz pierwszy w życiu na sobie techniki **Hiraishin no Jutsu** nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.

\- Toroku-kun. Również mi miło. Spotkaliśmy się już w szpitalu, aczkolwiek w innych… okolicznościach.

\- A, bardzo mi też przykro…

\- Toroku-kun, pozwól mi na przedstawienie ci jouninowi Hatake Kakashi'emu. Jest jednym z moich uczniów – Żółty Błysk wskazał ręką na młodego chłopaka, który w odpowiedzi skinął głową. Toroku obdarował starszego blondyna ostatnim rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem, po czym odpowiedział podobnym skinieniem srebrnowłosemu.

\- Hatake-kun – przeniósł pytający wzrok na Namikaze. – Z kim będę walczył?

Minato wskazał palcem na najmłodszego obecnego shinobi, na co Toroku uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował. Teraz obydwaj przeciwnicy mierzyli się podejrzliwie wzrokiem, póki starszy blondyn nie przerwał ciszy.

\- A teraz, skoro mamy za sobą przedstawianie się, możemy zacząć ocenę. Zasady są następujące: to tylko sparing, więc żadnego użycia śmiertelnych technik. Ograniczcie teren walki do tej polany, a także nie używajcie destrukcyjnych jutsu – przy tym ostatnim znacząco spojrzał na Toroku.

Chłopcy skinęli głową, a następnie przemieścili do środka placu, by po zgodzie zacząć walkę, w czasie gdy ich publiczność złożona z dwóch osób przesunęła się na bok.

\- Start! – wrzasnął Namikaze.

Przeciwnicy od razu na siebie natarli, zaczynając od zwykłego taijutsu, by ocenić własną siłę, szybkość, a także się rozgrzać. Toroku skierował cios lewą ręką na ukryte pod hitai-ate oko Kakashi'ego, który z kolei odparł atak własną dłonią. Młody jounin wykonał fikołka w tył, w międzyczasie poruszając nogami, by z sukcesem przywalić w podbródek blondyna. Błękitnooki odrzucił głowę w tył, po czym odskoczył w tym samym kierunku, zyskując odpowiedni dystans. Nastolatek potrząsnął głową, by zebrać myśli, a następnie ponownie przeegzaminował swojego przeciwnika ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Kakashi ruszył na niego, posyłając ciosy pięścią, celując w jego głowę, przez co Toroku znów został zmuszony do odpierania niekończącej się fali ataków. Jounin przeskoczył go, by kopnąć go w plecy, ale podopieczny Namikaze przykucnął i przeturlał się w bok, by to ominąć.

Minato obserwował walkę, przymykając powieki. Toroku używał rozmaitych stylów walki, różniących się od tych z ich wczorajszego małego sparingu, aczkolwiek ze sporą ilością znajomych ruchów. Juuken (gentle fist), podstawowy akademicki, juuken, coś innego, znów juuken, zaawansowany akademicki, tygrys, strong fist, znów tygrys, juuken… wielki chaos połączony z efektywną obroną oraz nieprzewidywalnością. Jednakże nie potrafił nadążyć za Kakashim, który nawet nie uaktywnił swojego Sharingana.

 _Część jego ruchów definitywnie bazuje na juuken klanu Hyuuga. Nie są identyczne, ale bardzo podobne. Jak on, u licha, zdołał się tego nauczyć? Klan strzeże swoich tradycji niczym stado wściekłych psów. Nie istnieje żadna możliwość, by podzielili się nimi z kimś z zewnątrz – nieważne, czy z Konohy, czy kompletnie innego kraju. Wątpię nawet, by nauczyli tego samego Sarutobi'ego._

Minato rzucił okiem na swojego lidera, który również zmrużył oczy.

Toroku oddalił się od młodego shinobi, by ponownie przyjąć pozę na start, w czasie gdy Kakashi zrobił dokładnie to samo pięć metrów od niego. Blondyn czekał na jego atak. Nie zajęło to długo. Sekundę później srebrnowłosy wyskoczył w powietrze, posyłając w niego trzy kunaie. Odskoczył na bok, by uniknąć ataku, po czym złapał za jeden z nich, by odeprzeć drugą falę, tym razem shurikenów.

\- Hej! Nie mam żadnej broni! – zaskamlał do Minato, który na to tylko wzruszył ramionami i się zaśmiał. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Żółty Błysk już dawno by był martwy na przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt bolesnych sposobów.

Głowa nastolatka znów zwróciła się na przeciwnika akurat w momencie, by odeprzeć następną falę kunaiów. Ze złością coś wymamrotał, w międzyczasie łapiąc w powietrzu za jedną z broni, podążając za jej ruchem, kiedy z gracją, niczym tancerz, się obrócił, a następnie odesłał ją do Kakashi'ego zwiększając jej szybkość. Sekundę później odskoczył i bez żadnej ręcznej pieczęci spokojnie wypowiedział nazwę kolejnej techniki.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Tym razem pojawiło się około pięćdziesięciu klonów, które doskoczyły do oryginału, by przekształcić się w rozmaite, wbite w ziemię, gotowe do walki bronie. Ziemia wokół blondyna wypełniona była teraz shurikenami, kunaiami, katanami, łańcuchami – wszystkim, co było w stanie wywołać szkody od senbonów po wojenne młoty. Toroku chwytał za nie jeden za drugim, by bez wahania rzucać nimi w młodego jounina, który bez trudu je omijał.

Twarz Sarutobi'ego przybrała obraz rozczarowania. Zmarszczył czoło. Taijutsu było czymś bardzo nieoczekiwanym, aczkolwiek niewystarczającym, by skontrować Kakashi'ego. Miks różnych stylów, w tym juukena. Niedokładna kopia, ale definitywnie na nim bazująca. Może usiłował skopiować go od Hyuugi? Pozostawało pytanie, w jaki sposób był w stanie w ogóle to zrobić. Kiedy Sandaime po raz pierwszy ujrzał, jak Toroku używa **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , kinjutsu zakazanego dla ogółu shinobi, a także bardzo niebezpiecznego w przypadku nieużywania ręcznych pieczęci, bez dymu czy dźwięku, po to, by tylko wytworzyć bronie, był pod wrażeniem. Teraz jednak, kiedy widział, jak chłopak bezmyślnie, z coraz większą desperacją nimi rzuca, ogarnęło go rozczarowanie. Minato z dumą opowiadał o nim, że jest wprawnym shinobi. Trzeci rzucił okiem na swojego przyjaciela, który w dalszym ciągu z pełnym skupieniem obserwował walkę. Hiruzen uniósł brew, kiedy Żółty Błysk spojrzał na niego, a następnie wskazał głową na chłopaków, sygnalizując w ten sposób, by nie przestawał oglądać bitwy.

Toroku brakowało broni, dyszał, a krople potu spływały po jego czole. Całe jego otoczenie wypełnione było kawałkami metalu. Wzrok blondyna w dalszym ciągu wbity był w Kakashi'ego, który z kolei wykorzystał brak broni i wyskoczył, by dobić go ostatnim atakiem. Toroku odskoczył w tył, bawiąc się z młodym jouninem w kotka i myszkę, dopóki ten w końcu nie złapał go za nadgarstek, boleśnie go wykręcając, a w końcu posyłając przeciwnika na ziemię, kładąc stopę na jego głowie. Kakashi zwycięsko parsknął, kiedy jego zakładnik zniknął w kłębie dymu, śmiejąc się. Sarutobi uniósł brew, zaś na twarzy Minato pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Żółty Błysk wiedział już, co się wydarzy.

Toroku wyskoczył z ziemi tuż przed srebrnowłosym, celując w niego kopniakiem. Kakashi z szeroko otwartymi oczami go uniknął, odskakując w tył. Podniósł z ziemi jednego z kunaiów, który nagle przetransformował się w nowego, celującego pięścią w jego głowę Toroku. Młody jounin zaskoczony był szybkością jego przeciwnika. Chłopak poruszał się o wiele szybciej niż przedtem. Nie zdążył zareagować. Kiedy jego pięść dosięgnęła celu, Kakashi pofrunął przez polanę, ale w ostatniej sekundzie przed zderzeniem zdołał obrócić się w powietrzu i wylądować na stopach. Po każdej jego stronie, z kunaia oraz senbon, pojawiły się kolejne dwa klony, które kopniakiem w plecy posłały srebrnowłosego do kolejnej grupy drwiących z niego blond chłopaków.

Scena przypominała Sandaime zwariowaną grę w pinball. Jego usta uformowały uśmiech. Toroku, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, był naprawdę dobry. Jego taktyka była tak prosta, aż jednocześnie świetna. Kakashi nie docenił swojego przeciwnika.

Po następnych dwóch lekcjach latania rywal ocenianego nastolatka był w końcu w stanie wylądować na miejscu bez żadnej blond głowy czy podejrzanych broni w pobliżu. Spojrzał na Minato, który skinął z aprobatą głową. Armia blond shinobi czekała teraz cierpliwie po tym, jak wypełniła swój obowiązek.

Kakashi sięgnął do swojego hitai-ate, ujawniając lewe oko. Czerwone oko z dwoma leniwie wirującymi czarnymi tomoe. Klony Toroku zamarły, a następnie w prawie perfekcyjnej synchronizacji przechyliły głowy na bok, z szerokimi źrenicami egzaminując nowe niebezpieczeństwo. Jeden ze stojących przed jouninem chłopaków złapał się za głowę, robiąc bolesny grymas, podczas gdy większość jego mini armii oraz zastygłej w glebie broni zniknęła z jękiem w kłębie dymu. Toroku klęczał teraz na jednym kolanie, w międzyczasie próbując skupić wzrok wszędzie poza czerwonymi oczami. Potrząsnął głową, by ujrzeć Kakashi'ego, wpatrującego się teraz ze skonfundowaniem w ich publiczność.

\- Więc… myślę, że teoria o Sharinganie została teraz udowodniona – stwierdził spokojnie Minato, Hiruzen zaś się z nim zgodził.

Starszy blondyn pojawił się tuż obok klęczącej postaci chłopaka, podejrzliwie go egzaminując, czekając, aż się ogarnie. Nastolatek potrząsnął jeszcze raz głową, po czym się wyprostował.

\- Co się stało?

\- Wszystko w porządku, chcę kontynuować.

\- Przypomniałeś sobie coś? – głos Namikaze był teraz zimny, profesjonalny.

\- Nic. Naprawdę. To tylko uczucie, tak jak wtedy, kiedy ostatnio razem jedliśmy – Toroku potrząsnął głową, usiłując oczyścić myśli. – To była… wściekłość… bardzo intensywna. Ale teraz już jest okej. Serio. Chciałbym kontynuować – mężczyzna przytaknął i ponownie dołączył do Sandaime.

\- Wiesz, jesteś całkiem dobry – stwierdził Kakashi z nutką czegoś w głosie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się.

\- Dzięki. Ty też.

Myśli Toroku powędrowały do tego, co stało się minutę temu. Szał. Czuł ten rodzaj wściekłości, który mógłby zetrzeć górę z powierzchni ziemi. Wiedział, że uczucie to skierowane było do konkretnej osoby. Ale… były też inne emocje. Chęć ochrony, troska… i obietnica. Nastolatek zmrużył oczy, zmuszając się do wykonania bieżącego zadania.

Ruszyli na siebie, formując szereg ręcznych pieczęci.

\- **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!** (Uwolnienie Ognia: Technika Wielkiej Kuli Ognia) – wykrzyknęli w synchronizacji.

Kiedy spotkały się dwa inferna, posłały przez pole parzące płomienie, spopielając spore połacie ziemi. Toroku wykrzyknął do Minato, wskazując palcem na Kakashi'ego:

\- Zanotuj proszę, że to nie moja wina. To on skopiował moją technikę, więc ten bałagan nie należy do mnie! – Namikaze na to tylko lekko potrząsnął głową i przytaknął.

Odwrócił się do swojego przeciwnika i zaczął biec. Obok niego pojawił się także biegnący klon. Młody jounin nie czekał nawet, aż Toroku go zaatakuje. Uformował ręczną pieczęć, by go zatrzymać.

\- **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!** (Uwolnienie Ognia: Technika Wielkiej Kuli Ognia)

Klon złapał blondyna za pięść, by ze zwiększoną szybkością posłać go do srebrnowłosego, w idealnym czasie omijając kulę ognia, znikając sekundę później w kłębie dymu. Toroku wylądował przed przeciwnikiem, przywalając w niego pięściami, ten jednak odskoczył w tył, by tego uniknąć. Ledwo mu się udało. Jednakże, pomimo jego aktywnego Sharingana, nie potrafił wykalkulować, co za chwilę się wydarzy.

Dwa mini tornada niebieskiej chakry pojawiły się na dłoniach blondyna, które w mgnieniu oka do niego sięgnęły, posyłając w las, na tamtejsze drzewa. Użytkownik doujutsu klanu Uchiha zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy jego małe ciało przeszło przez trzy pnie. A to wszystko stało się w ułamku sekundy.

\- **Fuuton: Tatsumaki Odori** (Uwolnienie Wiatru: Taniec Tornada) – Toroku wymamrotał nazwę techniki, która została wykonana bez żadnej pieczęci, czy ostrzeżenia. Pojawiła się znikąd.

Chłopak czekał ze spokojem, aż pojawi się jego przeciwnik. Nagle obrócił się na pięcie, przywalając pięścią w ziemię, z której chwilę później wyciągnął za nadgarstek mrugającego ze zdziwienia Kakashi'ego. Przyłożył do jego szyi wzbogaconego o chakrę Wiatru kunaia.

\- Zgaduję, że ta walka jest moja.

\- Przekonamy się.

Znajdujący się w jego rękach chłopak eksplodował w miliony elektrycznych iskier, porażając jego kończyny, ale zanim klon Błyskawicy zdołał dokończyć swoje zadanie, Toroku znów zniknął w kłębie dymu.

Dwie postacie z hukiem wyskoczyły z podziemi, rozsiewając wokół gruz i kurz. Kakashi już zaczął formować ręczne pieczęcie. _Muszę szybko to zakończyć, w przeciwnym razie może stać się kłopotliwy…_ Blondyn wyskoczył do niego z rękami, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Jounin zamarł, przygotowując się na identyczny atak. Jego mięśnie się spięły. Nie nabierze się na tę samą sztuczkę. Nie zawiedzie… takie przynajmniej były jego myśli, ale został odepchnięty przez gigantyczny podmuch wiatru, który pojawił się znikąd, bez żadnego znaku. Upadł na ziemię, ale zanim zdążył zareagować i stanąć na równe nogi, kolejny podmuch złowieszczego żywiołu spadł na niego z nieba, bez przerwy wbijając go w ziemię, podczas gdy Toroku ze spokojem do niego się zbliżał. Użytkownik Sharingana w dalszym ciągu walczył, ale wiatr był zbyt silny. Nie potrafił nawet otworzyć oczu.

\- **Fuuton: Kuuki Hanmaa** (Uwolnienie Wiatru: Powietrzny Młot) – wypowiedział te słowa cicho, spoglądając w dół na jego szamoczącego się przeciwnika. – Nie będziesz w stanie z tego uciec. Sugeruję, abyś się poddał – Kakashi jednak go zignorował. Poddał się po dwóch minutach intensywnej walki z naciskającym wiatrem.

Toroku wycofał jutsu, a następnie stanął przy młodym jouninie, by pomóc mu wstać. Obok pojawił się także Minato oraz Hokage, uśmiechając się do chłopaków z podziwem w oczach.

\- Zrobiliście świetny pokaz, chłopcy.

\- Taa, i zyskaliśmy również całkiem sporą widownię… - wymamrotał młodszy blondyn, wskazując palcem na drzewa, a także na duży klif, gdzie siedzieli Inoichi oraz Makoto.

Namikaze zaśmiał się, podczas gdy wyczuł zniknięcie dziesięciu sygnatur chakry z lasu, a także jednej z miejsca pobytu Inoichi'ego. ANBU. Naprawdę byli ciekawi tego, do czego prócz igrania z ich dumą jest zdolny egzaminowany chłopak.

\- Nie użyłeś żadnych ręcznych znaków przy technikach Wiatru czy klonach – zwrócił uwagę na rzecz oczywistą srebrnowłosy.

\- Więc… nie. Nie chciałem, by żadna z moich technik została przez ciebie skopiowana. Po tym, co zrobiłeś z moją kulą ognia, stwierdziłem, że tak będzie dla mnie najbezpieczniej – Kakashi zmrużył oczy, a obok nich pojawił się nagle jeden Toroku więcej.

\- Okej, ludzie. Dobra robota – ten, który pomógł Kopiującemu Ninji wstać, zasalutował im dwoma palcami, szczerząc się, by następnie rozpłynąć w obłokach dymu, tak samo jak reszta usianych po całym polu czających się nieopodal bądź w postaci broni bunshinów.

 _Zostałem pobity przez klona…_ \- gdyby Kakashi nie był tak opanowany, z pewnością w tym momencie chwyciłby się za swoje włosy i zaczął je sobie wyrywać. _Zwykły klon… ale wstyd…_

\- Jesteś leniwy – stwierdził ze spokojem Minato, ale także w jego głosie słyszalna była nuta podziwu.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć „cześć" Inoichi'emu-san oraz Makoto-san. Przede wszystkim to ja walczyłem – Toroku tylko wzruszył ramionami, a następnie pomachał siedzącym na klifie mężczyznom.

\- Dokładnie jak wiele ich zrobiłeś? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Żółty Błysk.

\- Wystarczająco, by się zabawić jeszcze przynajmniej przez godzinę – młodszy blondyn wyszczerzył się na widok rozszerzających się źrenic jego przeciwnika.

Sarutobi zaciągnął się fajką, po czym na nich spojrzał.

\- Muszę przyznać, że była to bardzo interesująca walka. Minato, spotkamy się o szóstej w moim biurze. Chciałbym zamienić słowo z tym młodym mężczyzną.

Minato przytaknął, po czym zamachał dłonią, kiedy zniknął w żółtym błysku jego blond loków. Toroku na ten widok zadrżał, kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiło się obrazowe wspomnienie użycia na nim tej techniki, przez co zarobił u Hokage mały uśmiech. Kakashi ukłonił się liderowi, skinął głową do blondyna, po czym teleportował się, pozostawiając za sobą wir liści i kurz. Sandaime zwrócił się do młodzieńca, przyglądając się mu z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chodźmy na spacer, Toroku-kun – chłopak przytaknął.

Jako że adrenalina związana z bitwą już odpłynęła, czuł nerwy związane z rozmową sam na sam z najsilniejszym człowiekiem w wiosce. Spodziewał się tego, ba, sądził, że wydarzy się to o wiele wcześniej. Bez słowa zaczęli powolny marsz w kierunku Liścia. Blondyn czuł się nieswojo, naciskany przez kłopotliwą ciszę. _Co powinienem zrobić? Zapytać się o coś?_ Zanim zdołał zadecydować, Hiruzen odezwał się:

\- Dlaczego chcesz zostać w Konosze? – Toroku opuścił wzrok, wykopując z drogi niewielki kamyk.

\- Pomijając moje pierwsze doświadczenia… lubię to miejsce – spojrzał znów na swojego rozmówcę, po czym kontynuował. – Większość ludzi jest miła… no może prócz kilku ANBU… są całkiem nerwowi… - jego wzrok powędrował w las, gdzie do tej pory bez żadnego dźwięku śledzili ich osobiści strażnicy Hokage. Z jednego z drzew wydobył się znajomy jęk, a następnie mamrotanie z irytacją. Ku zdziwieniu blondyna Sarutobi głośno się zaśmiał. Po chwili ręką nakazał chłopakowi kontynuować. – Jest tu tak spokojnie. Wiem, że za granicami jest wojna, ale tak czy inaczej tak to właśnie odczuwam. Poza tym… naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie indziej mógłbym się udać… nie znam nikogo – smutno się uśmiechnął. Trzeci skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Dlaczego chcesz stać się shinobi?

\- To jest jedyna rzecz, której jestem pewien. I jestem świadom, że niektóre moje umiejętności mogą dobrze przydać się wiosce. Poza tym… sporo myślałem o moich wspomnieniach… o moim jedynym wspomnieniu – Toroku z powrotem wbił wzrok w ziemię. – Sporo czasu to rozważałem… i… nie chcę przypomnieć sobie reszty… nie chcę znów czuć tego smutku, tak jak wtedy, gdy odzyskałem moje pierwsze i jedyne wspomnienie… chcę chronić ludzi, których znam i którzy są dla mnie ważni, by znów się tak nie czuć… nawet jeżeli ma to być tylko ta jedna osoba… chcę zacząć od początku – ucichł. Poczuł, jak z zażenowania palą go policzki. Nie dzielił się tymi myślami z nikim prócz Minato, który aktualnie był jedyną osobą, którą mógł nazywać swoim przyjacielem. Albo coś w tym rodzaju. – Czuję się tak, jakbym tu należał – wzruszył ramionami, po czym znalazł kolejny kamień służący za obiekt wyładowania własnych frustracji.

\- Rozumiem – Hokage przytaknął, a jego oczy z zaciekawieniem mu się przyglądały. – Jaki będziesz miał tu cel? – blondyn zatrzymał się, zastanawiając nad pytaniem. Odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Chcę zbudować lepszą przyszłość.

Ku jego rozrywce, lider wioski znów zaśmiał się w-nie-za-bardzo-godnym-swojego-tytułu stylu. W tej krótkiej chwili nie wyglądał stary, opanowany przywódca. Tak młodo nie czuł się od wieków, a jego głębokie zmarszczki wygładziły się.

\- Toroku-kun, nigdy nie obierasz najprostszej drogi, prawda? – blondyn odpowiedział mu małym, zawstydzonym uśmiechem. Podrapał się w policzek, kiedy znów zaczęli maszerować. - Pozwolę ci dołączyć do naszych szeregów, ale bądź świadom, że zyskanie naszego zaufania będzie się wiązało z długą i mozolną pracą – głowa nastolatka zwróciła się do Trzeciego, a jego oczy błyszczały wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję, Hokage-sama. Nie zawiodę cię.

Nowy shinobi Konohy nisko mu się ukłonił, szeroko się uśmiechając. Już zaczął się prostować, kiedy nagle zamarł, a wyraz jego twarzy spoważniał. Zmrużył oczy. Kątem oka dostrzegł niewielki ruch. Sarutobi spiął się, jako że i on również wyczuł niewielką ilość skierowanej do nich zabójczej intencji. Była tak niewielka, tak niedostrzegalna… Blondyn doskoczył do pobliskiego drzewa, za którym ukrywał się najbliższy ANBU i, ku zdziwieniu Trzeciego, wyciągnął mu z kieszeni tak wiele kunaiów, jak tylko mógł, po czym w mgnieniu oka posłał go w punkt za Sarutobim. A wszystko to w ułamku sekundy.

W czasie kolejnej sekundy Toroku leżał brzuchem na ziemi z trzema ANBU nad nim, którzy boleśnie wykręcali do tyłu jego ręce, ponadto wbijając jedną nogę w jego głowę oraz kolano w plecy. Milimetr od jego szyi znajdowała się katana. Nastolatek jęknął z bólu, nie ściągając wzroku z punktu za Hokage.

Hiruzen, który teraz stał w spokojnej, aczkolwiek w dalszym ciągu napiętej bitewnej pozie, za pomocą czarnej broni w jego ręce przybijał coś do jednego z drzew. Otoczony był resztą jego składu ANBU, wymierzających różnymi rodzajami broniami we w dalszym ciągu niewidocznego intruza. Kiedy zasłona powoli opadła, ich oczom ukazała się sylwetka shinobi.

Sarutobi zmierzył ninję wzrokiem, skupiając wzrok zwłaszcza na pięciu kunaiach, które przygważdżały intruza do drzewa, wbite w nie milimetry od jego ciała. _Perfekcyjny strzał…_ Machnął ręką do grupy osaczającej Toroku.

\- Puśćcie chłopaka – ANBU wymienili ze sobą wahające się spojrzenia, ale odsunęli się od nastolatka, podejrzliwie go obserwując, gdy stawał na nogi, masując obolały nadgarstek.

Oczy intruza ze wściekłością wbiły się w blondyna. Obcy ninja – tym razem bez wstrzymywania się – posłał w jego stronę sporą ilość morderczej intencji. Sarutobi – o ile to możliwe - mocniej zmrużył oczy, egzaminując napastnika. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na hitai-ate z symbolem Iwagakure.

\- Zabierzcie go do Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur – oczy zakładnika po raz pierwszy powędrowały na Hokage. Tym razem widoczny w nich był cień paniki. ANBU zniknęli z nim w mgnieniu oka, bezdźwięcznie pozostawiając za sobą Sarutobi'ego, Toroku, a także resztę straży. Starszy mężczyzna zwrócił się teraz do chłopaka, z zadziwieniem go studiując.

\- Jeden krok bliżej, Toroku-kun… jeden krok bliżej… - uśmiechnął się do zszokowanego nastolatka, a następnie oddalił, pozostawiając go sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Trening, trening… i walka o zaufanie.

Większość ataków pochodzi z mangi, ale znajdziecie tu także kilka moich kreacji. Użyłam zwykłego słownika, więc jeżeli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia, śmiało możecie mnie poprawiać. Z początku posługiwałam się angielskimi nazwami technik, ale brzmiały dość dziwacznie, więc zmieniłam wszystko na podwójny język (patrzcie wyżej), byście nie musieli kłopotać się ich tłumaczeniem bądź skakaniem ze środka rozdziału na sam jego koniec, by to doczytać, poza tym lubię czytać japońskie wersje nazw.


	6. Rozdział 5 - Fundamenty i porozumienie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Rozdziały coraz dłuższe! A ja, choć siedzę tylko trzy tygodnie na uczelni, mam wrażenie, jakbym była tu już z pół roku. Nie miała baba kłopotu, to poszła na medycynę… ;) Mam nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy historii przypadnie Wam do gustu.

 **adiex, hamosuke12, maxiii, Nakurishi –** dziękuję za Wasze opinie!

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 5: Fundamenty i porozumienie**

* * *

Toroku przez długie minuty, z tego samego miejsca, wpatrywał się w znikającą sylwetkę Sandaime Hokage.

 _Cholera, jest silny._

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć momentu, w którym mężczyzna wyciągnął broń czy też poruszył się, by jej użyć. Staruszek był w dalszym ciągu szybki i niesamowicie potężny. Chłopak czuł zadowolenie. Po tym, jak „zobaczył" ANBU oraz kage w akcji, był pewien, że jego działania były niepotrzebne, nawet jeżeli wyczuł intruza na kilka milisekund przed nimi. Po ostatnim wzruszeniu ramion Toroku rozpoczął marsz wąskimi dróżkami do swojego pokoju w wiosce.

Zatopiony był w myślach o jego poprzedniej walce z Kakashim. Poradził sobie o wiele lepiej, niż myślał, ale martwiła go nowa emocja. Ta ogromna wściekłość, którą wtedy odczuwał. Co jeżeli ta sama rzecz przytrafiłaby mu się w czasie prawdziwej misji, gdyby zamarł w sytuacji zagrożenia życia w czasie stawiania czoła silnemu i groźnemu przeciwnikowi? Albo gdyby uczucia przytłoczyły go w trakcie przyjacielskiego pojedynku z przyjacielem? Nie mógł pozwolić na powtórkę z rozrywki. By w przyszłości zapobiec katastrofie, musiał się zahartować i odgrodzić od swojego dawnego „ja". A kiedy spacerował w kierunku wioski, nagle zatrzymał się, patrząc w niebo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę…

Był sam… po raz pierwszy od obudzenia się w szpitalu był sam, z dala od swojego pokoju. Okej, no może nie całkowicie, biorąc pod uwagę skrywającego się dziesięć metrów od niego za skałą ANBU. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech, a ciepłe uczucie wypełniło jego klatkę piersiową. Świadomość poczynienia pierwszych kroków w kierunku zyskania ich zaufania… Z tą ostatnią myślą kontynuował drogę do wioski, uśmiechając się i czerpiąc przyjemność z obcowania z otaczającą go naturą oraz z owiewającego jego blizny na policzkach ciepłego wiatru.

* * *

Sarutobi podniósł wzrok znad długiego i irytującego go zwoju, by odpowiedzieć na pukanie do drzwi. Oczekiwał tej wizyty, więc nie zdziwiła go sygnatura znajomej mu chakry.

\- Wejdź, Minato.

\- Sarutobi-sama – mężczyzna ukłonił się, po czym podszedł do niego pewnym siebie, pełnym gracji krokiem. - Słyszałem, co się stało.

\- Otrzymałem już streszczenie przesłuchania. Inoichi-san jest bardzo wydajnym shinobi. Wygląda na to, że nasz gość z Iwy jest szpiegiem, ale niezbyt dobrze potrafi hamować emocje, za to jego umiejętności maskujące są nadzwyczajne – Minato obdarował Hokage skonfundowanym wzrokiem. – Jego misją była tylko obserwacja, nic więcej. Inoichi odkrył, że jego młodszy brat zginął w czasie twojej misji w Iwie… kiedy ujrzał Toroku, pomyślał, że jest twoim krewnym i nie mógł powstrzymać zabójczych intencji – Sandaime potrząsnął głową, spoglądając w szeroko otwarte, błękitne oczy Namikaze.

\- To prawda, że jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni, ale to niedorzeczne – Minato zmarszczył czoło, potrząsając głową.

\- Nie tylko wyglądacie podobnie. Macie ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż sądzisz, Minato – po tym stwierdzeniu wzrok kage stwardniał, co zaczęło piekielnie martwić jego rozmówcę. Żółty Błysk nienawidził, kiedy Hiruzen się w ten sposób zachowywał – rzucając wskazówkami, a nie odpowiadając prosto z mostu.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – blondyn uniósł brew, mrużąc oczy, kiedy Sarutobi westchnął i wysunął szufladę, sięgając po jej zawartość. Powoli przyjrzał się znajdującemu się w jego dłoniach plikowi, jeszcze raz westchnął, a po minucie wahania nareszcie podał go Minato. Dotknął znajdujący się na jego biurku wygrawerowany wzór, posłał w niego odrobinę chakry, by aktywować pieczęcie wyciszające.

\- I tak byś się o tym dowiedział, dlatego osobiście chciałem cię poinformować. Po tym incydencie stwierdziłem, że nie mogę już dłużej z tym zwlekać.

Namikaze uniósł brew. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tej strony Trzeciego. Staruszek był jedną z osób, którym ufał, ale teraz ukrywał przed nim coś bardzo ważnego. Spojrzał na znajdujące się w jego dłoniach dokumenty, chwilę wahając się przed ich otwarciem. Były to personalne akta Toroku z każdą informacją na jego temat od momentu jego pojawienia się. W prawym górnym rogu widniało małe zdjęcie przedstawiające śmiejącego się nastolatka. Minato przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, by po chwili przenieść wzrok nieco niżej. Zaczął czytać.

 _ **Oryginalne nazwisko:**_ _nieznane (_ _ **Kryptonim:**_ _Odoroki Toroku)_

 _ **Płeć, waga, wzrost, specjalne, cechy charakterystyczne… rzeczy osobiste… raporty ze szpitala… znane umiejętności…**_

 _ **Krewni:**_ _potwierdzono – badany nr 14_

Minato podniósł skonfundowany wzrok, by napotkać wzrok Sarutobi'ego. W czasie gdy myśli przemierzały jego umysł z prędkością błyskawicy, usiłował zebrać uczucia. Znał już odpowiedź, ale chciał ją usłyszeć z ust Hokage.

\- Kim jest badany numer 14? – zapytał ze spokojem, bez zdradzania sfrustrowania. Sandaime z powagą mu się przyglądał. Zaciągnął się fajką, by po chwili powiedzieć:

\- Tobą.

Hiruzen obserwował blondyna, oczekując od niego jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale kiedy nic się nie stało, kontynuował z tym samym spokojem:

\- Zgodnie z testami jest twoim bardzo bliskim krewnym. Pierwsza generacja, jak ojciec, syn, czy brat – Żółty Błysk wpatrywał się w dokument bez żadnej reakcji. Odrzucił na bok emocje, zmuszając się do obserwacji sytuacji jak profesjonalista, dbając tylko i wyłącznie o fakty. – Możemy z łatwością przypuścić, że pierwsze dwie opcje nie są możliwe, więc zostaje tylko jedna. Jest twoim bratem, albo – co bardziej prawdopodobnie – półbratem. Wątpię, byś zapomniał o ciąży swojej matki, więc jedynym rozwiązaniem jest romans twojego ojca.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę różnicę wieku, to był jeden z jego ostatnich czynów – stwierdził kwaśno Minato. Już znał kolejny etap tej gry.

\- Wiesz, Minato, co to może oznaczać, prawda? Jeżeli jego wspomnienia zostały celowo wymazane, by mógł zinfiltrować Konohę i być blisko ciebie… jeżeli jest tu tylko ze względu na ciebie… to stanowi to zagrożenie dla wioski. Czy jesteś przygotowany na spodziewaną decyzję?

Blondyn tylko powoli przytaknął, a jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć. W końcu zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową, a jego spokojna maska zaczęła pękać.

\- Tak, tak może być… ale co jeżeli to nieprawda? Jeżeli jego obecność tu to tylko zbieg okoliczności? Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Że go zabiję? Że wykonam egzekucję na nastolatku, który mógłby być moim jedynym żyjącym krewnym?

Spokój jounina rozpływał się. Oczywiście, że coś podejrzewał, był także świadom wskazówek, że chłopak może być kimś więcej, że może byli ze sobą w jakiś sposób powiązani. Nie był ślepy. Ale kiedy Hokage zasugerował egzekucję nastolatka, to sprawiło, że nie wytrzymał.

\- Nie lubię się powtarzać, Hiruzen… ale jeżeli go teraz zabijemy, uczyni z nas to bezlitosnymi mordercami, nikim więcej – Hokage nie przejął się nieformalnym zwrotem, po prostu z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się blondynowi.

\- W bliskiej przyszłości będziesz musiał podejmować tego typu decyzje.

\- Wiem o tym doskonale. Ale ty to ty, a ja to ja. Jesteśmy różni, a ja nie poświęcę nikogo bez żadnych dowodów, bazując tylko na spekulacjach. I wątpię również, że ty jesteś taką osobą – głos Minato ucichł, kiedy znów musiał uspokoić nerwy. – Wezmę pełną odpowiedzialność za jego czyny. Chce należeć do tej wioski, chce zostać shinobi. Przydziel go do mojej drużyny i zakwateruj obok mojego mieszkania – w ten sposób będę mógł ciągle mieć na niego oko. Jeżeli nadejdzie taki czas, to zrobię to, co muszę. Dla dobra wioski. Nie teraz.

Sarutobi nie przerwał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, tak samo jak ciszy, która zapanowała w biurze. Obserwował każdy najdrobniejszy ruch jounina. Młodszy od niego mężczyzna był zdeterminowany. W pewnych aspektach miał rację. W tej chwili chłopak nie stanowił zagrożenia, za to był zdeterminowany, by służyć Konosze. Toroku cechowała impulsywność, nie potrafił ukrywać emocji. I tego dnia Trzeci także doświadczył dziwnej aury, która go otaczała. Od początku wojny kage nie śmiał się tak beztrosko, jak tego popołudnia. W tej jednej krótkiej chwili czuł się tak, jakby cofnął się w czasie o kilka dekad, kiedy nie ciążyły na nim problemy, wojna, niekończąca się troska o jego ludzi. Hiruzen zamknął oczy, bez przerwy popalając fajkę, wypełniając pokój dymem i zapachem leniwie roznoszącego się tytoniu, w czasie gdy jego myśli skupiały się na wyborach.

W końcu otworzył powieki, by napotkać przed sobą spokojny, błękitny ocean. Zwyczajnie przytaknął w zgodzie głową. Wyczuł, jak w pełni napięte mięśnie blondyna wiotczeją, a jego ekspresja ociepla się. Mężczyzna zrobił ukłon.

\- Dziękuję, Hokage-sama.

\- Czy chcesz poinformować Toroku-kun o waszej… relacji?

Minato skinął głową bez wahania, po czym spojrzał się na drzwi. Już od jakiegoś czasu czuł za nimi sygnaturę chakry nastolatka. Sarutobi bez słowa dotknął innej niewielkiej pieczęci na biurku, nie informując o niczym swojej sekretarki. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, dołączył do nich eskortowany przez ANBU blondwłosy nastolatek. Sandaime skinął na straż, która ukłoniła się i w ciszy opuściła biuro. Toroku także się ukłonił, by po chwili nerwowo podejść do biurka, gdzie dwaj mężczyźni obserwowali go spokojnie i… znacząco, wahając się przed użyciem pierwszych słów. Wtedy Namikaze posłał mu mały, ciepły uśmiech, wskazując na stojące tuż obok krzesło. Młodszy blondyn był bardziej, niż wdzięczny z możliwości ucieczki z niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- Toroku-kun. Jesteśmy tu, by przedyskutować kilka bardzo ważnych spraw dotyczących… twojej przyszłości w Konosze – rzekł Hokage swoim zwykłym tonem. Chłopak spiął się.

\- Zostaniesz zakwaterowany obok mieszkania Minato-kun. Jutro rano będziesz mógł się tam przeprowadzić – na to blondyn lekko się zrelaksował i przytaknął, cierpliwie czekając, aż staruszek dokończy. – Zostaniesz też przydzielony do drużyny Minato-kun.

Hokage wyciągnął szufladę, by wyciągnąć z niej i położyć na biurku hitai-ate. Cały czas obserwował chłopaka. Wskazał na opaskę, a nastolatek sięgnął po nią niczym dziecko po ulubiony cukierek. Kiedy wpatrywał się w przedmiot, jego lazurowe tęczówki błyszczały z podekscytowania, przestudiowując każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Po chwili przedmiot widniał już na jego czole. Sandaime nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść… kiedy i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, nerwowa atmosfera panująca w biurze gdzieś wyparowała.

\- Witamy w naszych szeregach, chuuninie Odoroki Toroku – na to nastolatek znów uśmiechnął się jak idiota. Po chwili jednak zostało to zastąpione skonfundowaniem.

\- Chuunin? Stłukłem na kwaśne jabłko krewetkę, która jest jouninem! Dlaczego miałbym być jego podwładnym?

Minato głośno się roześmiał, w czasie gdy reszta czekała, aż się opanuje. Mężczyzna odchrząknął, po czym z powrotem ze spokojem spojrzał na swojego dopiero co odnalezionego krewnego.

\- To dlatego, że nic nie wiemy o twoich poprzednich doświadczeniach. Twoja moc i umiejętności może i są na poziomie jounina, ale to nie wszystko. Z czasem będziesz mógł awansować.

Teraz to Sarutobi zaśmiał się na widok blondyna, który siedział na krześle z założonymi na klatce piersiowej rękoma, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, posyłając Namikaze rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. Chłopak dąsał się niczym małe dziecko. Nieprzyjemna była myśl, że zaledwie dziesięć minut wcześniej dyskutowali na temat egzekucji tego samego, siedzącego przed nimi nastolatka.

\- Bądź cierpliwy, Toroku-kun. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musimy z tobą przedyskutować zanim rozpoczniesz aktywną służbę ze swoją drużyną – Toroku wyprostował się na krześle, z ciekawością wpatrując się w Hokage. Ten wskazał ręką na Minato, by kontynuował.

\- Odnaleźliśmy twojego krewnego tutaj, w Konosze – oczy chłopaka szeroko się otworzyły. Przenosił wzrok pomiędzy dwoma rozmówcami, by na samym końcu skupić się na starszym blondynie.

\- Jak? Kogo? – były to jedyne słowa, które obecnie był w stanie z siebie wydusić.

\- Przeprowadziliśmy badanie krwi. Jedna z próbek wykazała odczyn pozytywny…

\- W takim razie kto to jest? Kiedy możemy się spotkać? – Żółty Błysk nerwowo podrapał się w tył głowy, nie wiedząc, jak kontynuować.

\- Więc… już go znasz. Wygląda na to, że – bazując na wynikach - jesteście półbraćmi.

\- Mam brata? I go znam? – źrenice nastolatka zwęziły się. Myśli z niesamowitą szybkością krążyły po jego głowie. _Brat, więc musimy być podobni… poznałem tylko dwóch blondynów, ale Inoichi jest…_ Obdarował Minato skonfundowanym i zarazem znaczącym wzrokiem.

\- Niemożliwe…

\- Uwierz, że jest to dla mnie tak samo zaskakujące. Sam dopiero co się o tym dowiedziałem.

Toroku uniósł brew, gdy poprzednie stwierdzenie zaczęło być dla niego jasne. Z początku pomyślał, że ulokowali go obok jounina z racji tego, że był jedyną osobą, którą znał, no i żeby trzymał na nim oko. Ale teraz… czuł lekki zawód. Po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach ekstazji z powodu możliwości stania się prawdziwym shinobi, z możliwości opuszczenia tamtego pokoju, z posiadania rodziny… teraz wydawało mu się to odległe.

\- W dalszym ciągu myślicie, że jestem szpiegiem… albo zamachowcem… kimś, którego celem jest Minato… prawda? – zapytał ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Prawda – rzekł ze spokojem Trzeci. – Pamiętaj, o czym ci mówiłem, Toroku-kun. Zaufanie jest czymś, na co możesz zarobić czasem i ciężką pracą. I zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś świadom, że twoja… obecność tutaj jest bardziej, niż podejrzana.

Chłopak przytaknął, po czym wstał. Jego oczy wypełnione były determinacją. Wykonał ukłon przed dwoma mężczyznami, po czym podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie zawiodę was. I nigdy nie cofam danego słowa. To moje nindo – Minato uśmiechnął się na ten przyjemny widok. Był naprawdę zadowolony z faktu, że właśnie taka droga życiowa pozostała z poprzedniego życia chłopaka. Hiruzen przytaknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Możesz teraz iść. Jestem pewien, że jest sporo spraw, o których chcielibyście porozmawiać.

Dwaj blondyni skinęli głową, po czym wstali. Namikaze złapał Toroku za ramię.

\- No chodź, podwiozę cię.

\- Nie, nie, nie, czeka…! – kiedy zniknęli, Sarutobi był pewien, że dźwiękoszczelne ściany Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur nie będą wystarczające, by zagłuszyć wrzaski nowo upieczonego shinobi Konohy.

 _Mam nadzieję, że podjąłeś właściwą decyzję, Minato…_

* * *

Kiedy dwaj blondyni pojawili się w Wydziale Przesłuchań i Tortur, na samym środku pokoju Toroku, nastolatek czuł zaskoczenie. Zaskoczenie, że nie umiera. Ciężko dyszał, odrobinę chybotliwie, ale nie było tak źle, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy ten drań użył na nim **Hiraishina**. Spojrzał na Minato, w dalszym ciągu ze złością, ale pomieszaną ze skonfundowaniem, na co mężczyzna posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Zawsze jest coraz lepiej. Już nawet nic nie czuję, ale przez pierwsze dziesięć razy wyglądałem o wiele gorzej, niż ty po pierwszej teleportacji. Po tym, jak straciłem swój obiad, musiałem się położyć.

\- Jak to działa?

\- W twoim pokoju znajduje się pieczęć. Użyłem jej, by mieć jeden bazowy punkt u celu i zarazem startowy do kolejnego. Używam czasoprzestrzennego ninjutsu, by transportować się pomiędzy dwoma punktami. Oczywiście, że jest to o wiele bardziej złożone, ale masz jako taki skrót.

Złość Toroku gdzieś zniknęła. Bez słowa usiedli koło siebie na łóżku. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, ale żaden z blondynów nie próbował jej przerwać. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć temu drugiemu. W końcu to młodszy otworzył buzię:

\- Wiesz, nie sądzę, bym wcześniej miał kogoś w postaci zastępczego rodzica, czy brata – na to stwierdzenie Namikaze uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Ponieważ… kiedy potrzebuję konkretnej wiedzy, pojawia się znikąd. A teraz, kiedy szukam czegoś o rodzinie, czuję pustkę… - jounin uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie nadszedł czas, byśmy obydwaj nauczyli się czegoś nowego – blondwłosy nastolatek odwzajemnił sentyment, po którym jednak znów zapanowała cisza.

\- Jak powinienem się do ciebie zwracać?

\- Więc… w czasie pracy drużynowej, możesz mówić na mnie sensei, tak jak inni. Kiedy indziej… uważam, że to czas podejmie dla nas najlepszą decyzję.

\- W takim razie sensei, będziesz mnie uczyć, prawda? – Minato uniósł podejrzliwie brew.

\- Więc, taa…

\- W takim razie naucz mnie techniki teleportacyjnej – Żółty Błysk spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na towarzysza, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Czemu? Myślałem, że jej nienawidzisz? – Toroku tylko przewrócił oczami, w czasie gdy jego kompan dalej chichotał.

\- Taa, to prawda, ale wydaje się również bardzo użyteczna.

\- W swoim czasie. Wiesz, to nie jest łatwa technika. Poza tym Kushina zabiłaby mnie, gdybym zaczął uczyć cię przed nią.

\- Kim ona jest?

\- Wiesz, jest moją… dziewczyną – starszy blondyn zaczął się lekko kręcić na łóżku. – Tak czy inaczej spakuj, co potrzebujesz i odpocznij. Tak samo jak ja miałeś za sobą długi dzień. Przyjdę po ciebie jutro rano i wtedy będziesz mógł wprowadzić się do swojego mieszkania. Przygotuj się także na poznanie kilku nowych osób – po tym wstał i już zaczął machać na pożegnanie, kiedy został zatrzymany.

\- Minato!

\- Taa?

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za co, dokładnie?

\- Za wszystko – mężczyzna wyglądał na skonfundowanego, ale kiedy ujrzał na twarzy Toroku szeroki uśmiech, skopiował go, po czym zamachał dłonią i zniknął w żółtym błysku, pozostawiając nastolatka samego. Blondyn położył się na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i w dalszym ciągu szczerząc zęby. Był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę szczęśliwy.

* * *

Kolejny poranek nastał z prędkością światła… nie żeby Toroku miał zbyt wiele rzeczy do spakowania, ale i tak zbyt szybko. Minato powiedział mu wczoraj, że przedstawi mu kilka osób i był pewien, że będzie to jego dziewczyna oraz drużyna. Naprawdę chciał zrobić pierwsze dobre wrażenie, ale teraz, kiedy spoglądał w znajdujące się w łazience niewielkie lustro, przypatrując się swoim wcześniej leżącym na poduszce włosom, nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko się skrzywić. Wtedy poczuł, jak na zewnątrz pokoju materializuje się znajoma mu chakra.

Minutę później przez lekko uchylone drzwi do łazienki zajrzała blondwłosa głowa.

\- Dzień dobry. Gotowy?

\- Jeszcze minutkę – odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic, w międzyczasie walcząc ze swoimi lokami, które teraz odstawały w każdym niewłaściwym kierunku.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że teraz ułożyłeś je jeszcze gorzej – Toroku posłał Minato rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, po czym z frustracją potargał czuprynę.

\- Dalej tak samo.

\- Argg! Mam to gdzieś. Idziemy.

\- Coś do niesienia?

\- Nie, wszystko mam w kieszeni.

\- W takim razie wychodzimy stąd – Namikaze położył dłoń na ramieniu nastolatka, by po chwili w mgnieniu oka się zdematerializować, pozostawiając za sobą białe ściany.

* * *

Stali teraz przez jasnopomarańczowymi drzwiami. Toroku potrząsnął głową, po czym położył dalej trzęsącą się lewą dłoń na swoim czole, kiedy z jego ust wydobył się niespokojny jęk. W czasie, gdy odczuwał delikatniejsze już skutki uboczne techniki, jego towarzysz wsunął w jego drugą dłoń klucze.

\- Proszę. Wchodzisz jako pierwszy – Toroku wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń, egzaminując znajdujący się na niej niewielki przedmiot. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy z początku zimny metal ocieplił się pod wpływem kontaktu z jego ciałem. Włożył go do dziurki i powoli przekręcił, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą swojego pierwszego kroku w nowe życie.

Mieszkanie było niewielkie, ale i tak znacznie większe i gościnne, niż jego poprzednia dziura. Znajdował się tu normalnej wielkości salon zaopatrzony w stół, kanapę, otwartą kuchnię, a także kącik do spożywania posiłków. Blondyn przeszedł się, by zobaczyć, dokąd prowadzą pozostałe dwa wejścia. Odnalazł małą łazienkę i sypialnię, ale to, co przykuło jego uwagę, było pustymi półkami, które wypełniały całą ścianę, a także znajdujące się przed nimi biurko. Toroku skinął głową, aprobując widok, po czym w mgnieniu oka wypróbował nowe miejsce do spania. Łóżko było miłe w dotyku i wygodne. Przeniósł wzrok na nie za duże okno, które wpuszczało do środka promienie słoneczne, ujawniając miliony wolno tańczących drobinek kurzu. Minato oparł się o framugę, obserwując, jak nastolatek relaksuje się w nowym miejscu.

\- Rozmawiałem tego ranka z Sarutobim-sama. Oprócz umeblowania lokum przesyła ci także to – podał leżącemu, z zainteresowaniem wpatrującemu się w niego Toroku kopertę.

\- Co to?

\- Zasiłek do pokrycia kosztów życia, dopóki nie zaczniesz wystarczająco zarabiać poprzez wykonywanie misji. Będziemy musieli kupić ci trochę rzeczy, takich jak sprzęt, ubranie czy jedzenie. Pomyślałem, że najpierw ci kogoś przedstawię, a następnie, przed spotkaniem z drużyną, wybierzemy się na zakupy – Odoroki przytaknął, po czym wstał z zamiarem stanięcia twarzą w twarz z drugim blondynem, kiedy poczuł znajomy dotyk na ramieniu. Pojawili się w innym pokoju. Nastolatek potrząsnął głową. Dotknął czoła, by uspokoić powoli wirujące obrazy.

\- Myślałem, że mieszkasz drzwi obok? – wymamrotał.

\- W rzeczy samej, tak – oczy chłopaka szeroko się otworzyły.

\- Nie możesz być poważny! Czy ty używasz tego ruchu, by przenieść się o niecałe dziesięć metrów? – Namikaze tylko wzruszył ramionami, w międzyczasie kierując się do kuchni i chwytając po szklankę.

\- Soku? – Toroku tylko z niedowierzaniem go obserwował.

\- Jesteś leniwym draniem! Jestem pewien, że całe miasto jest wypełnione twoim gównem! Nie, jestem pewien, że pieczęć posiada każdy pokój w twoim mieszkaniu!

\- Już mi się ten chłopak podoba – młodszy blondyn obrócił się na pięcie, by spotkać szeroko uśmiechającą się kobietę. Jej głowę zdobiły długie, rubinowe włosy. Opierała się o framugę z rękami położonymi na talii. Był zbyt zajęty opierniczaniem Minato, by wcześniej zauważyć jej obecność.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Toroku-kun. Dużo o tobie słyszałam. I tak, on jest leniwym draniem, który nie potrafi nawet przejść się do toalety w środku nocy. Woli używać swojego **Hiraishina** – znajdujący się w kuchni Żółty Błysk tylko przewrócił w złości oczami, wskazując na dziewczynę dłonią.

\- Toroku-kun, pozwól mi przedstawić Uzumaki Kushinę.

Nastolatek patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Jego świadomość uciekła z niewielkiego pomieszczenia, z Konohy, Kraju Ognia, z dala od wszystkiego, do głębi jego umysłu, gdzie jego myśli otulał zamglony obraz. Ktoś się do niego uśmiechał, ale nie mógł jej się dobrze przyjrzeć. Widział tylko delikatny zarys. Usłyszał echo głosu kobiety, pełnego miłości i troski, odległego, ale jednocześnie miękkiego i podnoszącego na duchu. _Kocham cię._

\- Wszystko w porządku? – chłopak potrząsnął głową, by oczyścić myśli, po czym uśmiechnął się do stojącej przed nim czerwonowłosej piękności.

\- Tak, dziękuję. Mi też miło ciebie poznać. Jestem Odoroki Toroku – uprzejmie się ukłonił, by po chwili przekrzywić głowę i kontynuować egzaminowanie rozmówczyni.

\- Coś mam na twarzy?

\- Ach, nie, nie. Podziwiałem tylko twoje włosy… - na to stwierdzenie Kushina w mgnieniu oka się spięła, mrużąc oczy.

\- Co z moimi włosami?

\- Są po prostu… piękne… - zimne spojrzenie od razu się rozpłynęło, by zostać zastąpione miękkim, ciepłym uśmiechem, kiedy kunoichi podeszła do nastolatka i delikatnie pocałowała go w czoło.

\- Naprawdę cię lubię – jeżeli Toroku kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł zakłopotanie, to był w błędzie. Jego cała twarz, łącznie z uszami, płonęła teraz niczym inferno, a skóra świeciła na jasnoczerwono. Uzumaki zwróciła się do Minato, który teraz opierał się o stół kuchenny, mrużąc oczy na minioną scenę.

\- Hej, Toroku-kun. Jako że jesteśmy po prezentacji, zbieramy się. Mamy sporo spraw do załatwienia.

\- Gdzie idziecie?

\- Na zakupy. I nie. Nie ma opcji, abyś z nami poszła. Chcę szybko mieć to wszystko za sobą. Toroku prawdopodobnie też.

Kushina nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wystawiła język i wskoczyła na kanapę. W dalszym ciągu jednak posłała ciepły uśmiech dalej czerwonemu jak burak chłopakowi. Jounin wzruszył ramionami, zwracając się do Odoroki'ego.

\- Czy możemy iść?

\- Tak, ale pieszo! – Minato pomachał dłonią do dziewczyny, która tylko go zignorowała, za to odmachała z szerokim uśmiechem jego towarzyszowi.

\- Zwariowana kobieta… - Namikaze wymamrotał do siebie, kiedy opuścili lokum, kierując kroki do sklepów w mieście. Ich kroki były bezdźwięczne, a jedynym dowodem ich poruszania się po twardej glebie był fruwający pył.

\- Miałeś kolejny przebłysk, prawda?

\- Ach, tak, ale było dość osobiste, więc nie chciałbym o tym rozmawiać, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko – Toroku nerwowo drapał się w tył głowy. Minato znacząco się uśmiechnął. _Dziewczyny…_

\- Więc… i tak chciałbym ci pogratulować.

\- Za co?

\- Zrobiłeś kawał dobrej roboty z Kushiną. Owinąłeś ją sobie wokół palca. Jest dość wrażliwa na punkcie swoich włosów – chłopak w odpowiedzi obdarował go skonfundowanym spojrzeniem. Skinął głową.

* * *

Po skończonych zakupach – pomimo sporej ilości rzeczy zapieczętowanej w uporządkowany sposób w zwojach dzięki Minato - młodszy blondyn czuł się jak koń juczny. Byłoby strasznym utrapieniem, gdyby musiał jeszcze dźwigać swoje nowiusieńkie i w rzeczy samej ciężkie trzy zestawy kunaiów oraz shurikenów. Po około dziesięciu minutach sprzeczki Toroku był szczęśliwy, że w końcowym efekcie przekonał Namikaze, że dwadzieścia opakowań błyskawicznego ramenu stanowi kluczowe - jeszcze ważniejsze od ubrań - zaopatrzenie jego nowego lokum. W zamian musiał obiecać, że nauczy się od Kushiny jak powinno się gotować, co aktualnie nie było zbyt wielką sprawą. Już nie mógł się tego doczekać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to wszystko potrzebuję?

\- Więc… dwie godziny temu miałeś tylko jeden komplet ubrań i nic więcej, więc… tak.

 _Wątpię._ Minato spakował sporo rzeczy, które nie były mu natychmiastowo potrzebne, takie jak dziesiątki pustych zwojów. Toroku miał jednak przeczucie, że starszy blondyn już miał w głowie plan skutkujący dla niego długimi, nieprzespanymi nocami. Kiedy nareszcie dotarli do celu, chłopak padł na kanapę, przecierając oczy i rozciągając nogi.

\- Nie rozumiem kobiet. Co one mogą w tym kochać…? – jounin tylko wyszczerzył się na to stwierdzenie, w międzyczasie rozpieczętowując wszystkie zwoje.

\- Poodkładaj to na swoje miejsca, urządź się. O szóstej będziemy czekać na ciebie z obiadem. Jeżeli czegoś byś potrzebował, będziemy na miejscu, tylko zapukaj.

Nastolatek przytaknął, nawet nie spoglądając na towarzysza, kiedy ten opuścił pomieszczenie w swój leniwy sposób. _To było męczące…_ Przeniósł wzrok na zakupione przedmioty. Westchnął z frustracją, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że rozpakowywanie zajmie mu prawie całe popołudnie. _Jeżeli nie zacznę teraz, to nigdy tego nie zrobię… ale najpierw odrobinę rozrywki._ Zamknął oczy, by za pomocą lekkiego uwolnienia chakry przeegzaminować otoczenie. _Mam cię… -_ zuchwało zaśpiewał w głowie, podchodząc do okna, by z uśmiechem pomachać do wiśniowego drzewa, skąd obserwował go jego cień. _Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Po prostu uwielbiam się z nimi drażnić._ Westchnął. _Przynajmniej w łazience nie ma żadnych okien._ W końcu odwrócił się do stosu przedmiotów, by z jękiem stawić czoła nowej przeszkodzie.

* * *

Dokładnie o szóstej Toroku stał przed znajdującymi się pięć metrów dalej od jego własnych drzwi. Nie martwił się jak przedtem. Spotkanie z Kushiną ukoiło jego nerwy. Powoli jednak się spinał. Spotkanie z drużyną. Ubrany był w nowo zakupiony komplet składający się z czarnych spodni, pary standardowego obuwia shinobi oraz białej koszulki z krótkim rękawem z pomarańczową spiralą na przodzie. Wypuścił z płuc powietrze i zapukał. Drzwi w mgnieniu oka się otworzyły.

\- Naprawdę zaczynałam się zastanawiać, czy zostaniesz tu, czy w końcu wejdziesz – blondyn posłał Kushinie przepraszający uśmiech. – Zdenerwowany?

\- Odrobinę – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie musisz.

Po tym, jak zostawił obuwie przy wejściu, kobieta chwyciła go za nadgarstek i praktycznie wciągnęła do salonu, w kierunku dużej kanapy, na której siedział Minato wraz z młodą dziewczyną o sięgających do ramion brązowych włosach i dwóch fioletowych, prostokątnych znakach na policzkach.

\- W samą porę, Toroku. Nohara Rin, to Odoroki Toroku, nasz nowy członek drużyny – chłopak nisko się ukłonił, po czym podszedł do nich, usadawiając się tuż obok Namikaze. Znajdujący się tuż obok niewielki stół wypełniony był po brzegi napojami i przekąskami.

\- Miło mi cię poznać – Rin odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, a on zaś rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu czwartego członka swojej drużyny, którego już zdążył poznać.

\- Minato, czwartą osobą jest Kakashi, prawda? – jounin westchnął, po czym mu przytaknął.

\- W rzeczy samej. Spóźni się jednak…

\- Wyglądasz o niebo lepiej, niż wtedy, kiedy cię ostatnio widziałam, Toroku-kun… - na jego twarzy pojawiło się skonfundowanie. Przechylił głowę na bok, kiedy z zaciekawieniem zaczął przyglądać się kunoichi. – Wiesz, spotkaliśmy się już. Raz. Ja i Kakashi-kun znaleźliśmy cię na polu treningowym. To ja udzieliłam ci pierwszej pomocy. Wyglądałeś naprawdę źle, nie wierzyłam, że przeżyjesz – blondyn zamrugał.

\- Dziękuję ci za ocalenie mi życia. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem – posłał brązowowłosej szeroki uśmiech.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Minato nie miał pojęcia, jak zachowywać się względem nowo odnalezionego brata i vice versa, a Rin… na widok ich spięcia również nie wiedziała, co robić. Dzięki Kami do pokoju wpadł huragan o imieniu Kushina. Niosła tacę z filiżankami oraz butelką sake. Namikaze uniósł na nią brew, ale nawet nie ważył się tego skomentować. Czuł wdzięczność. Uzumaki położyła rzeczy na stole, po czym z uśmiechem usiadła obok Nohary. Z zaciekawieniem przyjrzała się Toroku, przez pół minuty przenosząc wzrok z niego na Minato i z powrotem.

\- Wiecie, nawet bez tego testu każdy by mógł stwierdzić oczywistość… - na to stwierdzenie Rin podniosła głowę.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli, Kushina-san? – czerwonowłosa zamrugała na partnera, który wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnięcie.

\- Nie powiedziałeś im?

\- Nie, a myślisz po co to dzisiejsze zebranie? Przecież nie będę biegał od drzwi do drzwi.

Zanim Uzumaki zdołała w jakiś sposób odpowiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie, a Minato wykorzystał sposobność, by uciec, by chwilę później powrócić wraz z towarzyszącym mu Kakashim. Miał też nadzieję, że w międzyczasie Kushina się uspokoiła. Dobrze wyliczył. Dziewczyna przyglądała się znów Toroku, w pełni go ignorując, gdy wskazał ręką na srebrnowłosego jounina.

\- Kakashi-kun, poznałeś już Toroku-kun. Zajmij sobie miejsce i rozgość się – kiedy wszyscy usiedli, czerwonowłosa wykorzystała okazję, by kontynuować poprzedni temat, lekko uderzając łokciem w żebra Żółtego Błysku.

\- Okej, okej. Mówię już – mężczyzna odchrząknął, zmieniając ton na lidera drużyny. – Myślę już, że to rozgryźliście. Od dzisiaj macie nowego członka drużyny. Chuunin Odoroki Toroku dołączył do naszej wioski. Rozmawiałem z Hokage-sama i ten zgodził się, abyśmy od jutra wrócili do czynnej służby. Spotkamy się o dziewiątej, tam, gdzie zawsze na małą rozgrzewkę – na to młodszy blondyn uniósł brew, ale zanim zdołał zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, Minato go wyprzedził. – Zabiorę cię. Poza tym, zanim rozejdą się jakiekolwiek plotki, chciałbym wyjaśnić parę spraw związanych z Toroku. Utracił swoje wspomnienia – Rin obdarowała chłopaka zastanawiającym spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że zadrżał.

\- Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Tak, w tym jest rzecz – Kakashi zmrużył oczy, podejrzliwie obserwując nastolatka, po czym wyszczekał, zarabiając tym pełne złości spojrzenie od Namikaze:

\- Jeżeli nie pamiętasz, to mógłbyś być kimkolwiek. Na przykład mordercą, szpiegiem… - Odoroki uniósł brew. Coś w tych słowach sprawiło, że lekko ukłuło go w klatce piersiowej.

\- Kakashi, myślę, że nie masz pozycji, by kogokolwiek w ten sposób oceniać… - Minato zmrużył oczy na swojego srebrnowłosego ucznia, który w zamian uparcie się w niego wpatrywał. Po minucie cichej walki, Hatake przeniósł wzrok na Rin, wzruszając ze złością ramionami. Starszy blondyn głośno westchnął, powoli potrząsając głową na tę sytuację.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Wczoraj dowiedzieliśmy się, że Toroku ma żyjącego w Konosze krewnego.

Rin zmrużyła oczy tak samo jak Kakashi, gdy obydwoje zaczęli przyglądać się siedzącym obok siebie blondynom.

\- I tą osobą jesteś ty – stwierdził Hatake bez cienia zdziwienia, jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie mierząc wzrokiem nastolatka, który z kolei usiłował zignorować niepokojący ton głosu srebrnowłosego, jego poprzednie zachowanie oraz zimny, przeszywający wzrok. Toroku rozzłościł się. _Uspokój się… Nie uderz go… Nie uderz go…_

\- Więc… tak. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy braćmi… - Minato nerwowo podrapał się w tył głowy, po czym spojrzał na w dalszym ciągu milczącego krewnego z uśmiechem. – Tak czy inaczej chciałbym was poprosić, byście pomogli mu się zadomowić.

Młodszy blondyn przewrócił ze złością oczami.

\- Wiesz, nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Ile ty masz w ogóle lat? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem Kushina. W odpowiedzi dostała tylko puste spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem, coś koło osiemnastu – chłopak wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na nią.

\- Może w takim razie wybierzemy ci dzień urodzin? – Toroku ze zdziwieniem przechylił głowę na bok. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Ech, tak. Może być.

\- W takim razie, od teraz będzie to dzisiaj. Już mam pomysł – chuunin uniósł brew, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Minato, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Tak czy inaczej… podzielmy się tą małą butelką sake. Myślę, że mamy ku temu dobrą okazję. Po jednym łyku dla dwóch gówniarzy i normalna porcja dla naszej trójki. Podoba się? Dobrze. Poproszę filiżanki.

Po tym, jak trunek został rozlany, Namikaze wstał, by wznieść toast.

\- Za nowych przyjaciół. I za straconych – po tym zniknął gdzieś wesoły nastrój pomiędzy dwoma najmłodszymi ninja. Wypili jednak swój przydział. Czerwonowłosa powoli potrząsnęła głową, gdy na twarzach całej trójki pojawiły się oznaki depresji. _Minato, jesteś idiotą… może i geniusz z ciebie, ale jednocześnie idiota._

Po toaście Kakashi, pogrążony w myślach, wpatrywał się w ziemię. Przez jego umysł przelewały się emocje, aż w końcu jego spojrzenie zlodowaciało, kiedy ogarnęło go ostateczne uczucie. Wściekłość.

\- On nie jest go wart… - jednooki chłopak wymamrotał ze złością. Wbijał wzrok w spoczywającą na jego kolanach filiżankę. Minato zmrużył oczy. Hatake zacisnął dłonie w pięść, dając w końcu upust swoim emocjom. – On nie jest go wart! Nikt nie jest go wart! – wszyscy spięli się.

\- Wystarczy! – wyszczekał Namikaze, przerzucając się na tryb przywódcy drużyny.

\- Nikt nie może zastąpić Obito! On jest tylko intruzem, outsiderem! Może być szpiegiem albo zabójcą, wysłanym po to, by się ciebie pozbyć!

Kakashi nieświadomie wstał. Mięśnie miał napięte, zaś dłonie zaciśnięte boleśnie w pięści, ujawniające zbielałe od wysiłku więzadła. Spojrzał na Toroku wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści, po czym wybiegł z pokoju, pozostawiając za sobą niezręczną ciszę. Zszokowany młodszy blondyn szeroko otworzył oczy. Żółty Błysk westchnął, po czym z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął masować czoło, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. W końcu to Rin przerwała milczenie.

\- Przepraszam za jego zachowanie. Proszę, wybacz mu, Toroku-kun. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie mieliśmy ciężki czas – głos dziewczyny był miękki i smutny. Wypowiedź skończyła szeptem. Odoroki odpowiedział tylko pozbawionym wesołości uśmiechem. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Jego pierwszą reakcją była złość, potem skonfundowanie, ale kiedy dostrzegł u pozostałych napięcie, powstrzymał się od ruszenia na Kakashi'ego, zanim ten opuścił salon.

\- Więc… i tak poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałam… - stwierdziła ze spokojem Kushina, w międzyczasie popijając trzymane w dłoni sake, czym zarobiła zdziwione spojrzenie od blondyna.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby być tak miły i wyjaśnić mi co, u licha, to było? – blondwłosy nastolatek zapytał otaczających go ludzi, zarabiając kolejną minutę napiętej ciszy, która w końcu została przerwana przez Kushinę.

\- Obito był członkiem ich drużyny. Zginął trzy tygodnie temu, w czasie ich ostatniej misji w Iwie. Od tamtej chwili mieli przerwę od służby.

\- Przykro mi… - Toroku powoli potrząsnął głową, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim. Uspokoi się, kiedy lepiej się poznacie.

\- Wątpię w to – Odoroki oparł się o kanapę, krzyżując ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej, w czasie gdy Minato w dalszym ciągu masował sobie czoło. To Rin znów była tą osobą, która spróbowała naprawić nastrój.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję – posłała w kierunku chłopaka ciepły uśmiech, a ten z kolei odpowiedział czymś podobnym, aczkolwiek pełnym wątpliwości. Mógł wyczuć, jak atmosfera panująca w pokoju poprawia się.

\- Kto jest głodny?! – Uzumaki głośno wybuchła, co stanowiło wyraźny kontrast dla ostatnich kilku minut, zarabiając tym wdzięczne uśmiechy od podążającej za nią do kuchni grupy.

Pozostała część nocy, choć widmo wybuchu Kakashi'ego w dalszym ciągu nad nimi czuwało, upłynęła w znacznie lepszym nastroju. Przyjęcie skończyło się, gdy Rin się pożegnała, pozostawiając w mieszkaniu blondynów oraz Kushinę. Kiedy czerwonowłosa udała się do kuchni, by posprzątać pozostałości posiłku, Minato zwrócił się do znajdującego się przy wyjściu Toroku.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego, co się stało. Proszę jednak, byś spróbował zrozumieć jego uczucia – młodszy z nich wzruszył ramionami, zanim odparł spokojnie:

\- Jest okej. Wiem, że czeka mnie jeszcze długa droga, zanim zapracuję na kogokolwiek zaufanie, wliczając w to ciebie – pozwolił, by zapanowała pomiędzy nimi cisza. – Jestem przygotowany…

Jounin tylko przytaknął. Obserwował w ciszy, jak nastolatek znika za drzwiami.

* * *

Kolejny poranek był trudny. Kiedy zjawili się na polu treningowym, gdzie został odnaleziony Toroku, pozostali członkowie drużyny już na nich czekali. Młodszy blondyn z wdzięcznością zanotował, że pole zostało naprawione, zniknął ogromny krater, który emanował obrzydliwym zapachem jego krwi, a jedyną rzeczą, która wskazywała, że coś tu się wcześniej wydarzyło, był brak zielonej trawy. Kakashi zmienił w stosunku do niego taktykę – teraz po prostu ignorował jego obecność, nawet nie przejmując się, by choćby w jego kierunku spojrzeć, tak jakby był niewidzialny. I to była zła taktyka.

Kiedy Toroku wstał, był zdeterminowany po zeszłej nocy, by dogadać się z Hatake. Teraz jednak, kiedy poczuł, jak złość wypełnia jego klatkę piersiową, jego mięśnie się spięły. Z trudem pozbył się naglącej potrzeby uderzenia w twarz tej aroganckiej, srebrnowłosej krewetki. _Nienawidzę być ignorowanym. Nie mogę znieść tego uczucia. Byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdyby po prostu zaczął krzyczeć._ Rin przywitała go uprzejmym uśmiechem i niewielkim machnięciem dłoni.

\- Zanim rozpoczniemy aktywną służbę, kluczowe będzie, byście wszyscy, w celu ułożenia strategii drużynowej, poznali wzajemne style walki – Kakashi spektakularnie odwrócił głowę od Odoroki'ego, zarabiając tym wściekłe napięcie mięśni nastolatka oraz podobny ruch z jego strony. Niestety nie byli nawet świadomi przewracającego oczami Minato oraz potrząsającej głową Nohary.

\- Co będziemy robić, Minato-sensei? – Rin odezwała się jako pierwsza. To przyciągnęło uwagę Hatake, który w końcu zwrócił się w kierunku swojego lidera, w dalszym ciągu bacznie trzymając młodszego blondyna poza zasięgiem swojego wzroku.

\- To będzie bardzo proste – teraz Namikaze się szczerzył. – Złapcie mnie. Macie czas do obiadu.

Wtedy zniknął w kłębie dymu, pozostawiając za sobą wir liści oraz trzech nastolatków na polu. Rin z błagalnym spojrzeniem zwróciła się do reszty, odnajdując się pomiędzy dwoma zirytowanymi chłopakami. Dziewczyna powoli potrząsnęła głową, po czym westchnęła na ich dziecięce zachowanie.

\- Nie, dopóki nie dostrzeże mojej obecności – Nohara wydała z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie. Zwróciła się do Kakashi'ego.

\- Proszę… - młody zamaskowany ninja zmrużył oczy, ale skinął głową.

\- Rozdzielimy się. Przeczeszcie teren. Jeżeli ktoś go znajdzie, niech ostrzeże pozostałych niewielkim sygnałem chakry.

\- To również poinformuje Minato o naszej obecności, co zaskutkuje jego przeniesieniem się za pomocą **Hiraishina** w inne miejsce… mam lepszy pomysł – rzekł spokojnie Toroku, zarabiając tym mordercze spojrzenie od srebrnowłosego.

\- To ja jestem tutaj jouninem, więc to ja jestem dowódcą tej operacji… - Odoroki tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zmrużyły.

\- Nieważne…. _Arogancki gówniarz…_

Rin potrząsnęła głową, wydając z siebie beznadziejne westchnięcie. Nie miała już siły, by zacząć przekonywać młodego jounina, że Toroku miał rację.

\- To będzie długi dzień…

Trzej shinobi zniknęli z polany, wskakując w otaczające lasy w celu odnalezienia najszybszego ninja w Konosze, który obserwował ich z bezpiecznego dystansu na gałęzi drzewa. Minato zmrużył oczy. _To nie skończy się dobrze…_

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach desperackiej zabawy w chowanego ze znikomym sukcesem, trio ponownie zebrało się pośrodku pola treningowego.

Toroku był nieopisanie zirytowany z powodu zachowania Kakashi'ego. W ten sposób – mimo umiejętności sensorycznych nastolatka - nie złapią Żółtego Błysku. Nie chciał też działać na własną rękę. Minato był dobry. Jeżeli nie chciał być odnaleziony, to tak się nie stanie. Odoroki prawie wystraszył swoich ANBU na śmierć, kiedy nagle pojawił się przed nimi, by zapytać, czy nie widzieli gdzieś Namikaze, zarabiając tym lecący w kierunku jego głowy kunai oraz prawie dziesięciominutową kłótnię ze znajdującą się za maską o kształcie Ptaka kobietą.

\- Czy mogę teraz coś powiedzieć, _jouninie_ Kakashi? – zapytał z nieskrywanym sarkazmem w głosie, na co otrzymał zirytowane spojrzenie oraz wymowne:

\- Tch.

\- Nieważne.

* * *

Żółty Błysk Konohy stał na poprzedniej gałęzi, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się drużynie, kiedy nagle wydał z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia, prawie spadając z drzewa na tyłek. Obszar w jednej sekundzie wypełnił się replikami Toroku - nie dziesiątką, nie pięćdziesiątką, ale spokojnie dwustoma albo trzystoma – które rozpoczęły bieg w cztery strony świata, włączając w to miejsce jego pobytu. Minato zdał sobie sprawę, że otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Wyszczerzył się. _Teraz zaczyna być interesująco._

Kiedy klony zalały polanę, Namikaze musiał coraz uważniej używać **Hiraishina**. Całe pole treningowe – jako że zajął się tym po pierwszym zniknięciu – było wypełnione jego pieczęciami. Tym razem czuł jednak, że może mu to nie wystarczyć. Gonitwa stała się intensywna i nieprzerwana. Za każdym razem, kiedy rozproszył Bunshina, informacje o jego pobycie trafiały do wykonawcy techniki, co skutkowało pojawieniem się dwóch kolejnych replik w jego miejscu. Jounin odnalazł też w armii kilka klonów pozostałych członków drużyny, służących za rozproszenie jego uwagi. Okazało się to prawie skuteczne, kiedy w pewnej chwili – po tym, jak pojawił się w kolejnym punkcie – stawił czoła dziko uśmiechającemu się i szczerzącemu Kakashi'emu.

Po półgodzinnym, niekończącym się pościgu, Minato zaczął odczuwać jego skutki. Musiał przyznać, że taktyka była dobra. Klony ciągle siedziały na jego ogonie, nie dając czasu na odpoczynek. Kiedy mężczyzna posłał kunaia w kierunku atakującej go repliki, trzy kolejne pojawiły się za jego plecami. Odparł to z łatwością, robiąc fikołka w lewo… gdzie już czekał na niego czwarty, szczerzący się Toroku.

Użył **Hiraishina** , by pojawić się polanę dalej od atakującej go masy, gdy poczuł, jak jego nogę przeszywają dziwne, zimne ciarki. Spojrzał w dół, by ujrzeć znajome jutsu Rin. Zaczął zapadać się w ziemi. Technika umacniała się na jego łydkach. Westchnął. Kiedy spróbował użyć swojego jutsu, by wydostać się z pułapki, przez jego kręgosłup przeszły blokujące jego ruch i umysł skry. W tym momencie zniknęło bardziej niepokojące aniżeli bolesne uczucie. Poczuł na sobie trzy dłonie. Spojrzał na szczerzącego się Toroku, lekko uśmiechniętą Rin oraz pozbawioną emocji twarz Kakashi'ego.

\- Mamy cię… - zaśpiewał młodszy blondyn.

\- W rzeczy samej. Muszę przyznać, że zrobiliście kawał dobrej roboty z tą pułapką. Nie pozwólcie jednak, by zwycięstwo uderzyło wam do głowy.

Kiedy skończył zdanie, za nastolatkami bezdźwięcznie pojawiły się trzy blondwłose klony, każdy ze skierowanym w ich głowę kunaiem. W mgnieniu oka, bez najmniejszego wysiłku Namikaze znalazł się poza pułapką. Kiedy jego repliki zniknęły, z dumą uśmiechnął się do swojej drużyny.

\- W dalszym ciągu uważam, że zasługujecie na nagrodę. Jestem zadowolony, że poradziliście sobie z zadaniem.

\- Tch – Kakashi był ewidentnie zirytowany sukcesem planu Toroku.

\- Myślę, że nadszedł czas na obiad. Chodźmy do Ichiraku – tym Żółty Błysk zarobił radosne „tak!" od swojego krewnego, skinienie głowy od Rin oraz zirytowany jęk srebrnowłosego. Skierowali kroki do wioski.

* * *

\- Nie gap się na mnie! Jesteś wkurzający! – rzekł Kakashi z morderczym wzrokiem wbitym w Toroku, który na to tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym kontynuował obserwowanie chłopaka z drugiej strony lady. Blondyn był po prostu tak cholernie ciekawy, jak młody jounin dawał radę jeść bez wychylania się choć na milisekundę zza maski…

\- Hej, Kakashi! Jesteś na coś chory? – Hatake zmrużył oczy, a następnie posłał w kierunku Odoroki'ego sporą falę morderczych intencji. – Masz może włosy na ustach, brzydkie zęby, coś innego?

Siedzący pomiędzy chłopakami Minato zaśmiał się, zaś Rin przewróciła tylko ze zdenerwowaniem oczami. _Zachowują się tak od naszego przyjścia…_

Kakashi zignorował młodszego blondyna. Odwrócił się od niego, by dokończyć swój posiłek tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, w celu pozbycia się wkurzającego towarzystwa.

Po obiedzie wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy, ciesząc się uczuciem wypełnionych żołądków, aż w końcu odezwał się Namikaze.

\- Myślę, że to wszystko na dzisiaj. Teraz idźcie wszyscy do domów i wypocznijcie. Jutro wyruszamy na prawdziwą misję i wątpię, że będzie ona klasy D…

Mała grupa skinęła głowami, machając – poza dalej zirytowanym przez młodszego blondyna Kakashim - na pożegnanie ręką. Minato potrząsnął głową, kiedy wraz z Toroku udał się do swojego mieszkania.

* * *

Niewielka drużyna skakała z drzewa na drzewo, by tak szybko, jak to możliwe dotrzeć do ich celu. Kierowali się do jednego z posterunków, blisko granicy z Kusagakure oraz Kraju Ognia. Ich zadaniem było przekazanie pieszym siłom zwojów z zapieczętowanym sprzętem, a także oddanie Hokage ich raportów. Jako że była to ich pierwsza wspólna misja, Minato czuł zadowolenie z jej nie za wysokiego poziomu. Był wdzięczny Sarutobiemu. Drużyna nie była jeszcze gotowa na coś więcej – nie, dopóki nie wrócą do formy, a Toroku przystosuje się do codziennych procedur. Walki z Iwą wydawały się być skończone, jednakże samo miejsce ich zadania wywoływało spory niepokój. Znajdowali się zbyt blisko złych wspomnień ich ostatniej misji, ale i tak niosło to mniejsze ryzyko aniżeli drugi front - wojny z Kumo.

Namikaze chciał skończyć to w rekordowym czasie dwóch dni. Doba w tę, doba z powrotem – z przerwą na sen w nocy na posterunku. Poruszał się z pełnym zaangażowaniem, tylko na tyle wolno, by bez nadmiernego przeciążania się nadążali za nim pozostali członkowie jego drużyny. I tak przemierzali teren niesamowicie szybko w porównaniu do zwyczajnego tempa podróży. W czasie ich eskapady Żółty Błysk z zainteresowaniem obserwował Toroku, zastanawiając się, jak sobie poradzi i co pokaże. Póki co był zadowolony z jego zachowania.

Kiedy opuścili Konohę, chłopak był radosny, zadowolony, że mógł nareszcie znaleźć się poza jej bramami bez inwestygacji ANBU… i w mgnieniu oka uczepił się Kakashi'ego, by go wkurzać. Minato rzucił okiem za ramię i uśmiechnął się, kiedy dwaj młodzi chłopacy kłócili się na tyłach o coś trywialnego. _Tak jak z Obito._ Namikaze westchnął, po czym obrócił się, by ich widzieć, w dalszym ciągu skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź, w pełnej świadomości swojego otoczenia i niebezpiecznie zbliżających się na poziomie jego głowy gałęzi. Z łatwością ich unikał, dalej podróżując tyłem. Wzrok mężczyzny spoczął na Rin, której twarz była bardziej rumiana niż zwykle, a następnie przeniósł go na chłopaków. Wydawali się walczyć ze sobą, ale jounin wiedział - jako że w mgnieniu oka skończyli kłótnię i także na niego spojrzeli – że jednocześnie zwracali uwagę na otoczenie. _Gdyby tylko skupili całą swoją energię na bieżącym zadaniu, moglibyśmy podróżować szybciej… ale i tak jestem rozbawiony wytrzymałością Toroku. Nawet Kakashi wygląda na zdrożonego, a on nawet w minimalnym stopniu się nie zmęczył._

\- Zbliżamy się do granic. Dotrzemy w przeciągu dwóch godzin do celu. Stwórzcie szyk i bądźcie czujni. Od teraz zero dźwięku, chyba że znajdziemy się w sytuacji życia i śmierci.

Trzej shinobi przytaknęli, zajmując wyznaczone im pozycje – stworzyli prostą linię, w której Toroku znajdował się za Kakashim, zaś srebrnowłosy jounin wpatrywał się w plecy Rin. Dziewczyna – jako jedyny medyczny ninja zdolny im pomóc w razie potrzeby - znajdowała się mniej więcej pośrodku.

Las był cichy. Do ich uszu nie dochodziły nawet okrzyki zwierząt. Jedynym przerywnikiem spokoju było echo ich delikatnych odgłosów kroków pośród gałęzi drzew. Przez liście przebijały się ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca, malujące na ich twarzach abstrakcyjne wzory.

Podróżowali w całkowitej ciszy, z wyostrzonymi zmysłami, bez słowa, dopóki nie dotarli chwilę przed zmierzchem do celu, trochę znużeni ich szaleńczym tempem. Dzięki ciężkiemu treningowi Minato dwoje nastolatków – weteranów tej drużyny – było już do tego przyzwyczajonych, a i nowy członek zdawał się być z tym zaznajomiony. Ich podróż okazała się, na szczęście, pozbawiona wrażeń, ale kiedy znaleźli się na posterunku, na widok głośnych wiwatów, którymi pozostali shinobi powitali Żółtego Błyska, oczy i buzia Toroku szeroko się otworzyły. Kiedy uściski dłoni nareszcie się skończyły, Odoroki uniósł brew na drugiego blondyna, oczekując wyjaśnienia, ale ten tylko machnął ręką z irytacją. Młodszy z nich zmrużył oczy, kiedy obserwował, jak Namikaze i Kakashi odmaszerowują z niewielkiego bunkru, po czym zwrócił się do Rin po jakiekolwiek wskazówki.

\- Czy on jest jakąś osobistością, albo coś w tym stylu? – dziewczyna zaśmiała się, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

\- Coś takiego… w czasie naszej ostatniej misji pozbył się prawie całego oddziału pozostałych shinobi Iwy, którzy zaatakowali w pobliżu tego posterunku. Całkowicie sam. Więc tak, można powiedzieć, że jest sławny. Większość obecnych tu ludzi żyje tylko dzięki niemu.

Toroku ogarnął podziw. Wypełniła go duma. _Mój jedyny znany mi krewny jest bohaterem wojennym…_

\- Wow. Jest niesamowity…

\- Tak, jest – Nohara posłała mu smutny uśmiech. Pogrążeni w myślach – wypełnionych smutkiem, a z drugiej strony ciepłą dumą - opuścili bunkier, by bez słowa podążyć za resztą.

* * *

Noc Toroku była pozbawiona snu – częściowo przez otaczające obiekt straże, częściowo przez zbolałe po długim biegu mięśnie. Księżyc znajdował się już wysoko na atramentowym niebie. Chłopak czuł zdenerwowanie. Pod wpływem rosnącego poziomu stresu jego zmysły podświadomie się wyostrzyły. Był teraz ekstremalnie spięty. Nie mógł nawet skoncentrować się na odepchnięciu emocji. Mógł wyczuć zapach suchej krwi na odległym polu walki, zapach skrytych w lesie zwierząt… Zerwał się ze swojego śpiwora, gdy ptak wystartował z pobliskiego drzewa.

\- Hej, zrelaksuj się i śpij, w przeciwnym razie jutro zemdlejesz… - usłyszał szept znajdującego się tuż obok Minato, który obrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Próbuję… ale moje zmysły nie mogą się uspokoić. Irytujące jak cholera – chłopak schował twarz w dłoniach, próbując zignorować nieprzerwanie stukające zwierzęta oraz zapachy otoczenia. Wydał z siebie zirytowany jęk, po czym oparł się na rękach, próbując skupić umysł na czymkolwiek innym.

Odoroki rzucił okiem na Namikaze, by ujrzeć, jak ten opiera się na nadgarstku, obserwując go z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co? – starszy z nich wzruszył ramionami, po czym przewrócił się na plecy, by obserwować wypełnione migoczącymi gwiazdami niebo. Toroku pozwolił opaść ramionom na boki, po czym znów usiadł, z wahaniem spoglądając na towarzysza.

\- Hej, Minato.

\- Hm?

\- Czy mogę się ciebie o coś spytać?

\- To zależy… - chuunin przewrócił oczami, po czym obejrzał się przez ramię na leżących w tym samym standardowym śpiworze, ewidentnie pogrążonych w swoich snach pozostałych członków drużyny.

\- Co się stało na twojej ostatniej misji?

\- Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć?

\- Jestem ciekaw. Poza tym chcę ich zrozumieć… - jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na Kakashi'ego oraz Rin. Żółty Błysk westchnął.

\- Stało się to trzy tygodnie temu. Rozdzieliliśmy się. Przybyłem tu, by walczyć z pozostałościami sił Iwy. Mieli dużą przewagę liczebną – Toroku przytaknął. Już o tym wiedział. Był zainteresowany Obito, ale nie chciał o to pytać kolegów z drużyny.

\- A oni? – mięśnie nastolatka spięły się, kiedy usłyszał prawie niesłyszalny dźwięk. Nie poruszył się, ale dostrzegł nieme skinienie głowy Minato, mówiące, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Mieli inną misję, na Moście Kannabi. Rin została pojmana, a kiedy Kakashi i Obito przybyli z odsieczą, Obito zginął. Zjawiłem się zbyt późno… - między nimi zapadła cisza, dopóki jounin nie kontynuował. – Obito był Uchihą. Zdołał aktywować swoje doujutsu, a chwilę przed śmiercią zaoferował je Kakashi'emu, który stracił swoje oko w czasie próby ratunku… Kakashi obwinia się o jego śmierć… Wiesz, Obito był na wiele sposobów do ciebie podobny. Jestem pewien, że byście się dobrze dogadywali. Był głośny i radosny, czasami niezgrabny… i zawsze się spóźniał – Namikaze uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie niewysokiego chłopca w pomarańczowych goglach. – Kakashi jest jego całkowitą odwrotnością. Cichy, opanowany, który hołduje zasadom… albo był taki, do tamtej chwili… - Minato potrząsnął głową. – Daj mu trochę czasu, proszę…

Odoroki przytaknął, po czym znów spróbował ułożyć się na swoim posłaniu. W jakiś sposób wiedza ta uspokoiła jego rozszalałe nerwy, no i przynajmniej miał coś, na czym mógł skupić swój umysł. Zajęło mu jeszcze tylko pięć minut, by nareszcie zasnąć.

\- Ty także powinieneś spać, Kakashi…

Młody chłopak, który leżał plecami do swojego senseia, wzdrygnął się w swoim śpiworze. Wpatrywał się w znajdującą się przed nim nicość. W ciemności nocy jedno z jego oczu jarzyło się lekkim rubinem, po czym zniknęło, kiedy zamknął powieki.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Tak, akcja tej historii toczy się dokładnie po walce na Moście Kannabi. Odnaleźli Naruto zaledwie kilka dni po tym, jak drużyna wróciła do Konohy po „śmierci" Obito.


	7. Rozdział 6 - Rezultaty ciężkiej pracy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 6: Rezultaty ciężkiej pracy**

* * *

Ku satysfakcji Minato, wrócili do Konohy w rekordowym czasie. Podróż obyła się bez przygód. Toroku, po ich wcześniejszej pogawędce, pohamował się z drażnieniem Kakashi'ego… no dobra, może nie całkowicie, ale oczywiste było to, że się kontrolował. Namikaze czuł z tego powodu zadowolenie. Po odprawieniu drużyny przy bramach wioski skierował kroki do wieży Hokage, by zdać raport.

Toroku spiął się, gdy w drodze do swojego mieszkania, skacząc z dachu na dach w celu skrócenia trasy, w mgnieniu oka wyczuł znajomą sygnaturę czakry obserwującego go cienia. Choć na miejscu czekał go satysfakcjonujący prysznic oraz miękkie łóżko, pokusa jednak była zbyt wielka. Chłopak wyszczerzył się, po czym wskoczył w jeden z zakamarków, lądując z gracją przed zaskoczoną i gotową do ataku ANBU.

\- Yo! Tęskniłaś za mną, ANBU-san? – od młodej kobiety noszącej ptasią maskę zarobił tym zirytowane „tch". Kiedy ninja od razu zniknęła mu z oczu, zostawiając go „samego", uśmiechnięty blondyn ze wzruszeniem ramion kontynuował drogę w celu zasłużonej kąpieli i snu.

* * *

Kolejny dzień minął bez większych zdarzeń. Toroku większość czasu spędził z Minato i Kushiną, którzy wymusili na nim wizytę. Młodszy blondyn wiedział, w co grała kunoichi. Chciała zbudować ich relację i był jej za to wdzięczny, ponieważ sam nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia. Jej radosna osobowość pomagała im za każdym razem, gdy w trakcie konwersacji zapanowywała niezręczna cisza. Minato sporo mówił o ich rodzinie, o jego matce i o najwyraźniej wspólnym ojcu. Chłopak dowiedział się, że zginęli w czasie, gdy Namikaze uczęszczał jeszcze do akademii. Zdołał nawet zobaczyć ich kilka zdjęć.

Zapadła kolejna niezręczna cisza, a Minato wykorzystał okazję, by skoczyć do kuchni po kilka napojów. Bohaterem znów okazała się czerwonowłosa, która zjawiła się w salonie niczym żyjący huragan, dzierżąc w dłoniach dziesiątki zwojów.

\- Hej, Minato, mam wszystko, co potrzebujemy z biblioteki, by kontynuować nasz ukochany projekt.

\- Świetnie!

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej, by pomóc z pergaminami, przenieść je do ich sypialni i ułożyć schludnie na jednej z pustych półek na ścianie. Usiadł na krześle, sięgając po całkiem spory materiał, po czym otworzył go, w międzyczasie przygotowując sobie kolejną zdobycz. Zaczął czytać, marszcząc czoło.

\- Przepraszam, że ukradłam ci towarzysza. Najprawdopodobniej zaginie na kilka godzin – powiedziała Kushina, gdy podeszła do Toroku, posyłając mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Jest okej, Kushina-san.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, czuję się przez to staro. Po prostu Kushina.

\- To samo tyczy się w drugą stronę.

Po tym, jak skinął głową, blondyn obdarował ją lisim uśmiechem i zdziwił się, gdy kobieta odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Co prawda nie był aż tak animalistyczny, ale miał w sobie dużą jego dozę. Chłopak naprawdę lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Kiedy znajdowała się tuż obok, zawsze robiło mu się lżej na sercu. Odkrył, że dzielą wspólne zainteresowanie – robienie psikusów i irytowanie ANBU.

Przez pozostały czas w salonie Toroku pomagał kunoichi w udoskonaleniu bardzo przebiegłego żartu, który zawierał w sobie różową farbę do włosów oraz comiesięczny rytuał szczotkowania w klanie Inuzuka. Kiedy mieli za sobą większość roboty, uwaga blondyna skierowała się na znajdującego w pokoju obok krewnego.

\- Co on robi? – czerwonowłosa spauzowała na moment, posyłając mu zamyślone spojrzenie, gdy dotarł do nich podekscytowany okrzyk.

\- Całkiem szybko – Kushina wyszczerzyła się do skonfundowanego nastolatka, gdy przenieśli się do sypialni, by stanąć za Minato, który aktualnie pisał coś na ogromnym zwoju, marszcząc w koncentracji czoło. Toroku czekał, zastanawiając się, kiedy w końcu Namikaze się odezwie, ale zamiast tego jounin podniósł wzrok znad swojej pracy, kończąc malowanie ostatniego symbolu i zwrócił się do członkini klanu Uzumaki.

\- Nareszcie wiem, w którym momencie udaliśmy się w złym kierunku – Żółty Błysk Konohy wyglądał jak dziesięciolatek, który właśnie dostał upragnionego łakocia. Czerwonowłosa podeszła bliżej, by przyjrzeć się pergaminowi, zaś Minato zaczął tłumaczyć, wskazując na coraz to kolejne części skomplikowanego rysunku.

\- Spójrz. Tutaj. Właśnie musiałem odwrócić te dwa symbole, dzięki czemu pieczęć stanie się bardziej stabilna, ale w dalszym ciągu na tyle elastyczna, byśmy mogli dalej z nią po naszej myśli pracować. Mogło to niestety wpłynąć na jej opór, jednak dalej będzie na tyle silna, by odeprzeć jutsu wysokiej rangi B – Kushina zmrużyła oczy, egzaminując każdą część zwoju.

\- Hmmm, jesteśmy blisko, ale w dalszym ciągu sporo brakuje nam do osiągnięcia naszego celu.

Toroku przysunął się do nich bliżej i także zaczął egzaminować znajdujący się przed nim przedmiot. Skomplikowany wzór formował odwrócony kwadrat, otoczony przez kierujące się do środka – niewielkiej spirali - rozmaite symbole, kanji i znaki. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło. Jego wzrok wędrował z centymetra na centymetr, dostrzegając na papierze każdy łuk i każdą pojedynczą nakreśloną przez pędzel linię. Przekrzywił głowę na bok, czekając przez moment, po czym sięgnął po dłoń Minato, która w dalszym ciągu trzymała przyrząd. Na ten ruch para zamarła, z zaciekawieniem mu się przyglądając, kiedy przejął pędzel, pochylił się i bez chwili przerwy zaczął domalowywać na zwoju dodatkowe symbole.

Namikaze obserwował z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak jego nowoodnaleziony krewny przemieszcza się do pieczęci. Nie ważył się nawet wziąć oddechu, gdy przyglądał się, jak sprawne dłonie młodszego blondyna pracują szybko i aż nazbyt dojrzale na jego wiek. Żadnego błędu, niepoprawnego machnięcia pędzlem, ani jednej krzywej linii, żadnego nawet najmniejszego niepotrzebnego drgnięcia ręki. Każdy ruch przyrządem malarskim był perfekcyjny. Żółty Błysk przeniósł wzrok na Kushinę, której wyraz twarzy odzwierciedlał jego własny. Po dziesięciu minutach Toroku odsunął się, by z odległości przeegzaminować swoją pracę. Przechylił głowę, stukając palcami w podbródek po to tylko, by znów się pochylić i przez kolejnych piętnaście minut tworzyć w całkowitej ciszy.

Gdy w końcu był gotów, odłożył pędzel na miejsce. Dopiero wtedy wrócił do rzeczywistości. Blondyn uniósł brew i podrapał się po policzkach, rozmyślając.

\- Jako ze odwróciłeś dwa symbole, przez sparowanie dwóch kontrastujących ze sobą elementów zakłóciłeś cały system cyrkulacji chakry bariery. Spróbowałeś jednak objąć je tymi znakami. Pieczęć dalej pozostałaby niestabilna i, tak jak już zauważyłeś, wpłynęłoby to na jej efektywność. Ze znajdującymi się tutaj – wskazał palcem – i tutaj symbolami Wody i Ziemi, wszystko stanie się bardziej zbalansowane, a z dodatkowymi kanji, które zastosowałem na południku, pieczęć stanie się potężniejsza. Małe poprawienie mocy zawsze jest dobre. Dodałem również w tym miejscu symbol Wiatru, więc bariera będzie łatwiejsza do kontrolowania, a tym małym kolegą zmodyfikowałem jej poziom hamowania. Będzie stabilniejsza z zewnątrz, a zarazem pozwoli ci to na atak od wewnątrz, coś w stylu drogi bez odwrotu.

Toroku przechylił głowę na bok, dalej myśląc, nawet nie przejmując się znajdującymi się po obu jego stronach zastygłymi w miejscu shinobi.

\- Jako podstawy użyłeś Róży Wiatrów, co jest dobre, jeżeli chcesz stworzyć silną, ogólną barierę, ale niezbyt kreatywne. Jeśli zastosujesz zamiast tego symbol Strażników Promienia, w ten sposób mógłbyś stworzyć bardziej elastyczną ochronę i, rzecz jasna, bardziej efektywną, zużywającą znacznie mniej chakry – kiedy w końcu zauważył wyraz twarzy swoich towarzyszy, spojrzał na nich ze skonfundowaniem. – Co?

Starszy blondyn nareszcie zmusił swoje usta do współpracy. Padło z nich tylko jedno słowo.

\- Cholera… - przez długą i niezręcznie cichą minutę pozostali w tej samej pozycji.

\- Inoichi mówił mi, że znasz fuuinjutsu, ale to… - Kushina zachichotała, kiedy jounin podniósł obydwie ręce i wskazał na pieczęć. Nastolatek patrzył się na niego, całkowicie zbity z tropu. – Wiesz, Toroku, ten oto blondyn pracował nad tym przez ponad miesiąc, podczas gdy ty nagle się zjawiłeś i w mniej niż pół godziny skończyłeś całość.

Minato nareszcie zebrał się do kupy, po czym z pośpiechem popchnął krewnego na siedzenie, w międzyczasie ściągając z półki losowe zwoje.

\- Okej. Teraz jestem zajebiście ciekawy – Toroku zszokował się. Nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszał, jak Namikaze psioczy. Zawsze to on sam się tak zachowywał. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna kładzie jeden z pergaminów, po czym go rozwija i wskazuje na symbole. Spojrzał na niego, skonfundowany. _Co, u licha, ty teraz ode mnie chcesz?_

\- Co widzisz? – chłopak jeszcze raz, przez minutę, przyjrzał się pieczęci, marszcząc czoło.

\- Kolejna bariera, z tą różnicą, że zamiast po prostu przetrzymać w sobie intruza, także traktuje go prądem. Hmmm… ona także mogłaby zostać zmodyfikowana, by zwiększyć jej stabilność, w przeciwnym razie osłabi ją każdy atak jutsu natury Błyskawicy – Żółty Błysk skinął głową, po czym wymienił zwój na inny, czekając na prawie natychmiastową odpowiedź młodszego z nich.

\- Ew, to całkiem paskudna, zmodyfikowana wybuchowa notka.

Minato kontynuował przedstawianie kolejnych to zwojów, dopóki każdy z nich nie został użyty. Otrzymał odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania – czasami od razu, kiedy Toroku ujrzał znajomą mu pieczęć, innymi razy chłopak potrzebował czasu, by rozgryźć jej cel, ale i tak nie trwało to dłużej, aniżeli dziesięć minut.

Namikaze opadł na znajdujące się przy biurku łóżko, przyglądając się swojemu blond krewnemu kontemplującym wzrokiem.

 _Cholera, jest dobry. Z barierami nawet lepszy ode mnie. Konoha zyskała jeszcze jednego Mistrza Pieczęci._

Minato przeniósł wzrok na dziko uśmiechającą się, pochylającą za Toroku nad biurkiem czerwonowłosą. Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami, zaś kunoichi nie pozwalała uśmiechowi na zejście z twarzy.

\- Hej, Minato, daj mu zwój. Zobaczmy, co będzie potrafił z nim zrobić.

\- Jaki zwój? – Toroku wbijał wzrok w starszego z nich, podejrzliwie unosząc brew, czekając na odpowiedź. Jounin zmrużył oczy, przez chwilę wpatrując się w Kushinę, a następnie skinął głową.

\- Kiedy się pojawiłeś, poza twoimi rozdartymi ubraniami i kilkoma zmodyfikowanymi wybuchowymi notkami odnaleźliśmy również zwój – mężczyzna nie patrzył się na chłopaka i prawie się wzdrygnął, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł zawiedziony i zdenerwowany głos.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?!

Po minucie ciszy Żółty Błysk podszedł do biurka, po czym bez słowa i spojrzenia w oczy wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad niewielki przedmiot, by wręczyć go blondynowi. Nie chciał ujrzeć złości i zdrady, która przywitałaby go w tych błyskotliwych, błękitnych tęczówkach. Toroku ze zdenerwowaniem wziął z jego dłoni zwój, po czym szybko odwrócił się od niego, by przeegzaminować to jedyne namacalne dziedzictwo jego przeszłości. Z gracją przeczesał palcami wzdłuż materiału. Zamknął oczy. To nie był zwykły papier, tylko coś najznakomitszego, co miał dotąd w rękach. Nie. To nawet nie był papier… Pergamin.

Otworzył oczy, po czym zmrużył je, gdy przyglądał się zwojowi, wyczuwając pieczęć przechowującą. Zmarszczył czoło. Pięciowarstwowa pieczęć. Pierwszą warstwą była krew. Drugą chakra. Trzecią… inny rodzaj chakry, ale nie o standardowych cechach. Czwartą stanowiła egzystencja specyficznego kontraktu przywołującego, ale piąta… Toroku nie był pewien, co o niej pomyśleć. Wydawała się niesprecyzowaną mieszaniną czegoś, chaosem.

\- Co jest z piątą warstwą i jak ją otworzyłeś? Gdzie są moje rzeczy? – Minato obdarował rozzłoszczonego nastolatka skonfundowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie mogłem. Także nie wiem, co jest niezbędne dla piątej warstwy. Nie mogłem nawet rozgryźć trzeciej i czwartej, spędziłem nad nimi wiele nieprzespanych nocy. To bardzo podchwytliwe…

\- Ty także nie możesz jej otworzyć? – młodszy z nich potrząsnął głową. Jego serce także się uspokoiło, gdy do jego uszu dotarł miękki głos Kushiny.

\- To nie jest coś obejmującego moją ogólną wiedzę… nie wiem, wydaje się jak jeden wielki bałagan głupstw i niczego innego. Żadnej podstawy ani definicji, tylko losowo porozrzucane symbole. Ogromny chaos – Namikaze przytaknął w zgodzie, wdzięczny swojej czerwonowłosej dziewczynie za przerwanie im. Żołądek Toroku głośno o sobie przypomniał, zarabiając tym chichot kunoichi.

\- Chodźcie. Złapmy coś do jedzenia – w drodze do kuchni chłopak obdarował członkini klanu Uzumaki szerokim uśmiechem, podczas gdy jounin starał się za bardzo nie zbliżać do swojego w dalszym ciągu spiętego brata. Na całe szczęście nastolatek nie był pamiętliwą osobą i w końcu, po upłynięciu kolejnych trzydziestu minut, prawie wydawało się, że poprzedni incydent wcale się nie zdarzył. Prawie.

* * *

\- Sarutobi-sama.

\- Musimy szybko zareagować.

Minato przytaknął, gdy przyjął od staruszka zwój ze szczegółami misji. Gdy zaczął się w nie wczytywać, na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka. Zadanie wydawało się należeć do kategorii „uderz i uciekaj", problem zaś stanowił fakt, że będą je wykonywać w pobliżu granic Kaminari no Kuni, gdzie wszelkie możliwe walki niosły ze sobą pewne ryzyko włączenia się zaczajonych wkoło shinobi Kumo. Misja sama w sobie była prosta. Odnaleźć zbiegłego ninję i go sprowadzić. Aktualnie kierował się do Kumo, będąc w posiadaniu bardzo rzadkiego i cennego zwoju z jutsu, który ukradł z zamkniętej sekcji biblioteki. Zbieg nie był kimś groźnym – posiadał umiejętności na poziomie jounina – ale aktualnie znajdujący się w jego rękach materiał zawierał niezwykle delikatne informacje.

\- Zbierz czteroosobową drużynę i od razu wyruszcie – Namikaze skinął głową.

\- Hokage-sama. Chciałbym zabrać Kakashi'ego, Kushinę i… Toroku – Trzeci zamknął na chwilę oczy, rozważając prośbę blondyna, a w końcu się zgodził.

\- Bądź ostrożny… - Żółty Błysk uśmiechnął się z okna, kiwając głową.

Trzydzieści minut później jego niewielka drużyna stała przy bramach wioski, niecierpliwie oczekując jego pojawienia się, zaś dwaj strażnicy na posterunku sprawdzili swoje pozycje. Toroku czuł zadowolenie, że Minato wybrał go do tej ekstra prywatnej misji, a także z faktu, że zobaczy Kushinę w akcji. Był bardzo ciekaw. Za każdym razem, gdy wypytywał się Namikaze o jej umiejętności, mężczyzna po prostu śmiał się lub zmieniał temat.

Nagle, bez uprzedzenia, brakujący blondyn zmaterializował się obok czerwonowłosej.

\- Hej, Lalusiu! Spóźniłeś się!

Na Toroku przeniosło się pięć par uniesionych brwi, a następnie po okolicy rozniósł się śmiech, gdy chłopak został lekko poklepany po plecach przez rozbawioną Uzumaki. Minato po prostu przewrócił oczami, zaś dwaj pilnujący bram chuunini zastygli w miejscu, słysząc nadane jouninowi przezwisko. Żółty Błysk Konohy był Lalusiem?

\- Wszyscy zajmijcie pozycje, wyruszamy. Toroku i ja obejmiemy prowadzenie. Kakashi, Kushina, pilnujcie naszych pleców! Trzymamy się blisko siebie aż do granic!

Czterech ninja zniknęło po jednym skoku, pozostawiając za sobą w dalszym ciągu skonfundowanych, siedzących przy swoim biurku z szeroko otwartymi ustami chuuninów.

* * *

Minato zmusił drużynę do sprintu, skacząc z drzewa na drzewo, przemierzając polany, biegnąc prosto przez zielone łąki z szaleńczą prędkością. Blondyni odnaleźli ślad ich zbiegłego shinobi nie tak daleko od wioski, w czasie pierwszych godzin ich poszukiwań. Niestety koleś nie był głupcem – ukrył trop prawie perfekcyjnie. Nie wystarczyło mu to jednak na przechytrzenie zmysłów znajdującego się na czele duo. Kiedy tylko Namikaze gubił ślad chakry, Toroku znów podchwytywał zapach. Wyglądało na to, że wróg zyskał przynajmniej pół dnia przewagi przez fakt, że cholerni strażnicy od razu nie zareagowali.

 _Jestem pewien, że ten błąd będzie kosztował ich kamizelki._

Utrzymywali tempo, a Toroku nie potrafił przestać zastanawiać się nad umiejętnościami i wytrzymałością Kushiny. Choć nigdy nie widział jej stylu walki czy nawet pojedynczego ruchu treningowego, kunoichi wydawała się być w formie. W jej dni wolne od misji wyglądało na to, że Minato trzymał się od niej na pewien dystans, obserwując jej każdy ruch, by nie mogła się na nim wyżyć, co samo w sobie wiele mówiło na temat jej siły.

Namikaze nagle zatrzymał się tuż obok olbrzymiej sosny. Toroku rzucił okiem na słońce. Podróżowali od sześciu godzin…

\- Robimy piętnastominutową przerwę i ani minuty dłużej, w przeciwnym razie zyska nad nami jeszcze większą przewagę – choć wszyscy usiedli, ich zmysły dalej były wyostrzone. Ninja Konohy obserwowali otoczenie, wypatrując czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Minato ukląkł obok brata oraz Kushiny, podczas gdy Kakashi oparł się o pień drzewa, by zażyć Militarną Pigułkę Żywnościową w celu wzmocnienia mięśni.

\- Toroku, chcę umieścić na tobie pieczęć będącą miejscem docelowym dla **Hiraishina** – chłopak zamrugał, podejrzliwie przyglądając się starszemu blondynowi. To nie była prośba. Zwykłe stwierdzenie, ale też i nie rozkaz.

\- Byś mógł zawsze potajemnie się na mnie zaczaić, gdziekolwiek będę? – Żółty Błysk po prostu przewrócił oczami, wskazując na resztę.

\- Każdy członek drużyny, prócz ciebie, ma taką. Będę mniej zmartwiony poza granicami wioski, gdy i na tobie się ona znajdzie.

Nastolatek po prostu przytaknął, mamrocząc pod nosem:

\- Tylko nie używaj tego, kiedy będę znajdował się w toalecie, maminsynku…

Wspomniany maminsynek zasygnalizował mu, aby się odwrócił. Toroku poczuł dłoń na szyi i prawie pisnął z zaskoczenia, kiedy poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylewał mu kubeł lodowatej wody na plecy. Powstrzymał się werbalnie, ale nie potrafił kontrolować drżenia do momentu, aż Minato skończył.

\- Co to, u licha, było?

\- Trwałe oznaczenie.

\- Jak bardzo trwałe? – Namikaze po prostu uśmiechnął się, rzucając mu proteinowy batonik.

\- Odpocznij teraz. Niedługo wyruszamy.

Chłopak wydał z siebie ponure parsknięcie, ale otworzył opakowanie brzydkiego, brązowego batona i zjadł go bez żadnego hałasu czy skarg. Jedzenie było obrzydliwe, ale jego organizm potrzebował niezbędnego odżywienia i wyglądało na to, że minie trochę czasu, zanim doczeka się jakiegokolwiek ramen, więc… Rzucił okiem na Kakashi'ego z nadzieją, że może teraz zobaczy, co srebrnowłosy skrywa pod maską.

\- Wiesz, Toroku, ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła… - rzekła Kushina z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, rzucając okiem na w dalszym ciągu próbującego coś wypatrzeć blondwłosego towarzysza. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zbieramy się. Nie możemy mu pozwolić na przemknięcie się przez granicę, w przeciwnym razie to stracona sprawa. Jeżeli nawieje, będziemy mieć zbyt wiele problemu z ninja Kumo.

Wszyscy skinęli głową w zgodzie. Musieli się pospieszyć. Koleś był w dalszym ciągu dwie godziny przed nimi, a droga do granic nieubłagalnie się skracała.

* * *

Minato podniósł dłoń. Mała grupa w mgnieniu oka zatrzymała się na brzegu większej polany, blisko do granicy i ich ofiary. Namikaze spiął się, tak samo jak pozostali. Było cicho, zbyt cicho.

Toroku delikatnie powąchał powietrze, próbując cokolwiek złapać, ale nie wychwycił nic poza zapachem ich znajdującego się po drugiej stronie wroga. Umysł młodszego blondyna bez przerwy krzyczał _„Kłopoty!"_. Coś tu było nie tak.

Kiedy lekko przechylił głowę, ujrzał to w promieniach słońca. Prawie niewidoczny błysk. Błysk przewodu pośrodku porosłego zieloną trawą terenu. Nastolatek zmrużył oczy, lekko pukając brata w ramię, wskazując na cienki drut. Namikaze przytaknął. Oczywista pułapka. To brak tropu na polanie był niepokojący. Jeżeli ich przeciwnik potrafił tak dobrze się zamaskować, wskazywało to na fakt, że celowo, a nie przez pośpiech pozostawił za sobą ślad. Zostali tu zwabieni…

\- Minato… - wyszeptała za plecami mężczyzny Kushina. Jounin poczuł, jak wszystkie włoski na jego szyi się jeżą.

\- Wiem…

Żółty Błysk dał drużynie znak dłonią, by rozproszyli się po polanie, ale zanim ktokolwiek z nich zdołał się poruszyć, pod ich stopami zamanifestowało się jasne światło, ujawniając wzór perfekcyjnie ukrytej pieczęci. Oczy zszokowanego Toroku szeroko się otworzyły i, w całym tym zaskoczeniu, jego mięśnie napięły się, a kiedy zalewająca jego organizm adrenalina zmuszała go do ruchu, chłopak czuł się tak, jakby jego serce miało zaraz eksplodować. Tak, do ruchu… ale nie mógł nawet poruszyć palcem. Tak jak trzy tygodnie wcześniej mając na sobie paraliżujące pieczęcie.

Niewielka drużyna pojawiła się po drugiej stronie łąki, gdzie znów pojawił się delikatny ślad zdrajcy. Drzewa ujawniły grupę usatysfakcjonowanych shinobi Kumo, stojących pośrodku kolejnej świecącej pieczęci. _Pieczęć bariery. To dlatego nie potrafiliśmy ich wyczuć…_ Toroku, nie będąc w stanie ruszyć głową, skierował wzrok na bok, w kierunku starszego blondyna i zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna stoi tuż obok z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy jego umysł przelatywał przez wszelkie możliwe plany. Bariera rozpadła się wokół niewielkiej grupy nieprzyjaciół, a nastolatek usłyszał przyspieszający puls oraz oddechy Kakashi'ego oraz Kushiny, kiedy ich ciała przygotowywały się do walki. Przeniósł wzrok na zbliżających się ninja, zmuszając się do uspokojenia, tak samo jak znajdujący się u jego boku brat.

\- To nie było takie trudne. Oczekiwałem czegoś więcej po Żółtym Błysku Konohy… wygląda na to, że krążące opowieści rozrosły się do zwykłych bajek – wyszczekał jeden z Kumo, po czym głośno się roześmiał.

\- Zamiast gadania pozbądź się ich i ruszaj! Pospiesz się! – zza drzew dotarł do nich rozkazujący głos, a wrogowie od razu spięli się i posłuchali, podnosząc tempo. Minato otworzył oczy, kierując je na młodszego z nich, którego błękitne tęczówki odpowiedziały mu zrozumieniem. Nadszedł czas, by się ruszyć.

Chwilę później w lesie słyszalny był jęk, po którym nastąpiło uderzenie, gdy coś w krzakach upadło na ziemię. W mgnieniu oka Namikaze po prostu zniknął z pieczęci i przynajmniej dwadzieścia dokładnych kopii Toroku wypadło z gleby, szarżując na shinobi Kumo.

* * *

Ich plan był całkiem niezły – poza jednym, niewielkim mankamentem. Wróg chronił się przez zablokowanie zdolności do wykonywania ręcznych pieczęci. Nie wzięli pod uwagę, że ktoś z ninja Konohy – Toroku, a także Minato - potrafi sobie radzić bez nich. W chwili, gdy otaczająca przeciwników bariera zniknęła, młodszy blondyn posłał pod ziemię swoje **Kage Bunshiny** , które rozpierzchły się po całej polanie, w tym w pobliżu grupy wroga, by cierpliwie zaczekać na swoją okazję – znak od Żółtego Błyska - w cieniu. Nastolatek stworzył jeszcze jednego klona, którego ukrył dokładnie pod sobą po to tylko, by moment później rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, przekazując informację o rozpoczęciu operacji do pozostałych.

Rozmaite plany z prędkością światła przechodziły przez umysł Namikaze. Nie mógł się ruszać i nie miał możliwości przygotowania swojego specjalnego kunaia, by użyć **Hiraishina**. Mentalnie szeroko się uśmiechnął, gdy poczuł, jak klony Toroku rozprzestrzeniają się pod ziemią.

 _Dobry ruch._

* * *

Kiedy rozpoczęła się walka, na niewielkiej polanie rozpętało się piekło, wywołując u naszej trójki w dalszym ciągu uwięzionych bohaterów rozbawione myśli… no może prócz Toroku, który dokładnie wiedział, co działo się za drzewami. Przed nimi pojawiły się trzy klony. Jeden z nich ukląkł, egzaminując w próbie ich uwolnienia dalej świecącą pieczęć. Ciągłe jego mamrotanie wyjawiło im, że nie będzie to takie proste. Bunshin obejrzał się przez ramię, by wykrzyknąć do prawdziwego blondyna:

\- Potrzebuję więcej czasu, szefie! – gdyby nastolatek był w stanie mówić, z pewnością wykrzyczałby swoją frustrację. Z jego ust wyrwało się tylko warknięcie.

Kiedy ninja Kumo zbliżał się do bariery oraz skoncentrowanego klona, w jego klatkę piersiową uderzył idealnie wycelowany podmuch wiatru. Jedna z kopii uskoczyła w bok, by nie zakłócić trajektorii lotu shinobi, który uderzył w drzewo, a następnie bezwładnie opadł na ziemię.

\- Hej! Usiłuję tutaj pracować! – pracujący nad pieczęcią klon wykrzyknął do mniejszej grupy samego siebie, nawet nie próbując zamaskować rozzłoszczenia.

Polana była obecnie wypełniona walczącymi Toroku oraz ninjami Kumo. Znajdujące się na brzegu lasu duo z pomocą kunaiów toczyło walkę na śmierć i życie. Kage Bunshin zamachnął się bronią na swojego wroga, który z gracją wykonał unik, wykonując atak na miednicę przeciwnika. Zanim metal zdołał rozproszyć kopię blondyna, obróciła się, chwytając za rękę zaskoczonego ninja Chmury, by powalić go na ziemię.

Błysk blond włosów pojawił się obok unieruchomionego trio. Minato przywalił dłonią w podłoże, dezaktywując irytującą pieczęć, jakby to było zwykłym pstryknięciem palca. Blade światło się rozproszyło, a uwolniona drużyna przez moment odpoczęła od wymuszonej pozy po to tylko, by sekundy później przybrać pozycję bojową. Znajdujący się na tyłach Kakashi uniósł swoje hitai-ate, by uwolnić błyszczący Sharingan.

\- Myślałem, że o nas zapomniałeś… nie potrafię tak szybko się z tym uporać, to twoja specjalność – wyjęczał do brata zirytowany Toroku.

\- Byłem zajęty.

Gdy wyczuł buzowanie elektryczności, Kakashi otworzył usta z ostrzeżeniem. Zanim zdążył jednak wypowiedzieć je na głos, Toroku przywalił dłońmi w ziemię w identyczny sposób, jak jego krewny kilka sekund temu, przyczepiając do gleby niewielki kawałek papieru. Po chwili z przedmiotu wystrzeliły atramentowoczarne wzory, pokrywając ich lekko świecącą, fioletową barierą. W tym samym momencie ziemia wypełniła się elektrycznością. Znajdująca się na zewnątrz purpurowego połysku pozostałość blondwłosej armii zniknęła z pola walki ze słyszalnym pyknięciem, pozostawiając za sobą dyszących, nietkniętych przez jutsu shinobi Kumo. Toroku wyprostował się, obserwując, jak jego bariera powoli znika.

\- Niezły ruch. Powinieneś mnie tego nauczyć – do uszu nastolatka dotarł radosny głos Kushiny. Z uśmiechem potarł dłonią swój policzek.

\- To był tylko prototyp. Z powodu wielkości notki nie byłem nawet pewien, czy w ogóle zadziała.

\- Pogawędzicie sobie w domu po tym, jak z tym skończymy – burknął aż do teraz milczący Hatake.

Kobieta odwróciła swoją czerwonowłosą głowę w kierunku młodego jounina, ale zanim zdołała zareagować na obrazę, z lasu wyłoniło się dwoje ludzi. Kiedy wyszli z cienia i stanęli pośrodku polany obok swoich kamratów, ciałem Toroku wstrząsnęły drgawki. Upadł na jedno kolano, gdy do jego mózgu dotarł nagły ból. _Jest źle, jest źle. Ogarnij się!_

Potrząsnął głową, po czym podniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć mierzącego go kątem przymrużonych oczu Minato.

\- Ten Blondie nie wygląda zbyt dobrze…

\- Tch, po prostu kolejny cykor… - parsknęła znajdująca się obok mężczyzny blondwłosa dziewczyna, obserwując, jak brat Namikaze prostuje się i odpowiada jej pełnym irytacji spojrzeniem. Źrenice Żółtego Błysku zwęziły się.

\- Nie jestem cykorem, kiciuniu! – po tym zdaniu dwoje ninja Kumo wyraźnie się spięło, obdarowując się zdziwionym wzrokiem, co nie zostało pominięte przez intensywnie błękitne tęczówki Minato.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – zapytał ciemnoskóry mężczyzna z przymrużonymi oczami… a przynajmniej tak sądził Namikaze, gdyż były one skryte za czarnymi okularami. Wyglądało na to, że komentarz Toroku poruszył pewien drażliwy dla blondynki temat. Oczywisty był też fakt, że członkowie Chmury go nie znali. Mięśnie gotowego w każdej chwili do ataku mężczyzny napięły się.

\- Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć, Bee-san? – to Żółty Błysk Konohy odpowiedział na jego pytanie, trzymając wyciągniętą dłoń przed klatką piersiową brata w geście uciszenia go. Nie otrzymał jednak od małej grupy odpowiedzi.

\- To nie ma znaczenia… za to ma fakt, że chcecie przekroczyć naszą granicę.

\- Ścigamy kryminalistę, a to jeszcze nie jest granica.

\- Co za szkoda. Niestety nie mogę wam pozwolić na przekroczenie tej linii polany.

\- Rozumiem, jednak musimy go schwytać.

\- Co się więc wydarzy? Chcecie z nami walczyć?

Minato zmrużył oczy, kiedy jego umysł zrobił szybki sondaż na temat ich szans, a także przeleciał przez szereg taktyk, podczas gdy dwie drużyny bez ruchu zmierzyły siebie wzrokiem. W czasie, gdy każda ze stron szacowała swoje szanse, na słonecznym skwerze zapanowała krępująca cisza.

 _Kakashi i Toroku są w stanie poradzić sobie z resztą shinobi Kumo. Możliwe jest, że ten Bee w rzeczy samej jest jinchuurikim, ale Kushina powinna dać mu rady. Nie wiem nic jednak o znajdującej się obok blondwłosej dziewczynie. Wygląda na to, że jest pewna siebie, a fakt, że stoi tuż obok jinchuuriki'ego jest niepokojący._

Bee był bratem Raikage, a Minato nie chciał już dolewać kolejnym incydentem więcej benzyny do ognia wojny. Oryginalny plan opierał się na dorwaniu dezertera w obrębie granic, a nie radzeniu sobie z tym poziomem konfliktu.

 _Cholera._

Otrzymali bezsłowną odpowiedź na pytanie, gdy koło Kushiny wylądowały dwa klony Toroku, ciągnące ze sobą wyraźnie nieprzytomne ciało shinobi. Jego ręce i nogi zostały porządnie związane, a na jego czole znajdowały się atramentowoczarne znaki pieczęci. Na plecach jednego z bunshinów wisiał ogromny zwój.

\- Co, u licha, wam tak długo zajęło? – wyszczekał młodszy brat Namikaze do pozostałych kopii. W jego lazurowych oczach płonęła złość.

\- Co, u…? Jak ty…? – wysyczała nastoletnia blondynka z szeroko otwartymi oczami, naśladując wyraz twarzy wszystkich, prócz błękitnookich, obecnych osób.

\- Sorki, szefie. Ta pieczęć była całkiem podchwytliwa, a Minato-sensei odszedł bez słowa.

\- Prawie wysłałem kolejną grupę, by skopała wasze leniwe tyłki.

\- Nasz leniwy tyłek jest twoim leniwym tyłkiem! – odszczeknął jeden z klonów, a Toroku podrapał się w tył głowy.

\- Hehe. Taa, macie rację… tak czy inaczej mamy to, po co tu przyszliśmy.

Mięśnie Bee napięły się, gdy mierzył wzrokiem od stóp po czubek głowy blondwłosego chuunina. Kiedy wpadli na najnowszego zaginionego shinobi Konohy, a on zaoferował zwój w zamian za jego życie, po prostu wepchali go za pieczęć bariery, by odłożyć tę sprawę na potem. Pieczęć została stworzona przez jednego z najrzadszych Mistrzów Pieczęci. Pieczęć, która nie mogła zostać wykryta ani zdezaktywowana bez klucza. Ten koleś nie był byle kim.

 _Blondyni… zawsze problem z blondynami…_

\- Myślę, że nasza sprawa została rozwiązana, Bee-san – Minato wyprostował się, ale jego mięśnie były w dalszym ciągu gotowe w każdej chwili do odskoku.

\- Przykro mi, Minato-san, ale w dalszym ciągu nie mogę pozwolić wam odejść. Chcemy ten zwój. Możecie jednak zabrać ze sobą waszego zdrajcę.

\- Akurat wam na to pozwolimy! – wyszczekała znajdująca się na tyłach Kushina. Jej zawsze uprzejmy i delikatny głos był teraz ostry, przepełniony złością.

\- To naprawdę wielka szkoda. W takim razie myślę, że mamy naszą odpowiedź. Przepraszam. Tak jak wcześniej mówiłem, naprawdę zaczynałem was lubić – Namikaze przyjął bojową pozycję, szeptając swojej drużynie rozkazy.

\- Kakashi, klony, pilnujcie zwoju. Toroku, wspieraj ich kiedy trzeba i zajmij się pozostałymi ninjami Kumo. Kushina i ja bierzemy pozostałą dwójkę.

Wszyscy znajdujący się na polanie shinobi zamilkli, czekając na pierwszy ruch. Podmuch wiatru pochwycił czyjś zagubiony szal, upuszczając go na samym środku. Po tym, jak przedmiot wylądował na prawie niewidzialnym przewodzie, otoczeniem zatrzęsło kilka następujących po sobie eksplozji. Używając tego jako sygnału, wszyscy poruszyli się, uwalniając napięcie cichego oczekiwania.

* * *

Na polanie pojawiło się około stu pędzących na pozostałych shinobi Chmury Toroku, nie pozostawiając im żadnego czasu do wypoczynku. Blondyn musiał działać szybko, by się ich pozbyć, by pomóc Minato oraz Kushinie. Po tym, jak myśl ta przemknęła przez jego umysł, dwoje ninja Konohy zniknęło w mgnieniu oka wraz z Bee i blondwłosą dziewczyną.

Mięśnie Kakashi'ego napięły się, gdy posiadający na swoich plecach ogromny zwój klon zrobił skok do tyłu, by znaleźć się tak blisko niego, jak to tylko możliwe bez blokowania jego ruchów. Toroku pozostawił przy jouninie dodatkowych pięć bunshinów, a także wcześniejsze kopie jako wsparcie, jako że całkiem wydajnie radził sobie – dzięki liczebnej przewadze - z siłami Kumo.

Ziemia pod nimi zawibrowała, gdy jeden z przeciwników uwolnił potężny atak natury Błyskawicy. Skrzący się żółty smok przemierzał pole walki prosto na Hatake, po drodze nokautując kilkoro swoich. Ninja-idiota nie wydawał się tym ani trochę przejęty, a także faktem, że mógł z łatwością zniszczyć cenny zwój. Kakashi nie został jednak jouninem za darmo. Zeskoczył z drogi ataku, pozostawiając na swoim ciele terkot wyładowania elektrycznego – jako że technika znajdowała się już zbyt blisko, jednocześnie będąc zbyt szybką na jej łatwe odbicie – po czym użył jutsu Katon, by zdekoncentrować wroga.

Prawdziwy Toroku wskoczył prosto przed idiotę, celując w jego szyję, ten jednak zdołał odskoczyć, jednocześnie posyłając kopniaka w brzuch blondyna. Toroku zwrócił się w bok, pozwalając, by cios przeszedł tuż obok jego torsu, po czym złapał za nogę wroga i zaczął obracać się na jednej stopie, by zyskać odpowiedni rozpęd. Po trzech rotacjach puścił łydkę ninja Chmury, posyłając go w stronę innej, walczącej po drugiej stronie polany grupy. Ruch ten nie był zbyt zgrabny, ale za to wydajny. Przeciwnik wylądował na plecach swojego kamrata, powalając go na ziemię, zarazem pozwalając walczącym z nim klonom na cios w dół szyi. _Dwóch mniej._ Brat Namikaze obrócił się, by wskoczyć w kolejną bitwę, zastępując już znikającego w kłębie dymu po jego prawicy klona.

Znajdujące się wokół Kakashi'ego Kage Bunshiny zniknęły, gdy kunoichi wskoczyła na środek ich małej grupy. W chwili, kiedy wylądowała, z sukcesem posłała w nich kunaie, rozpraszając wszystkie z wyjątkiem kopii dzierżącej na plecach zwój, która teraz mierzyła ją ognistym wzrokiem. Srebrnowłosy stanął przed klonem, po czym wskoczył w walkę z brązowowłosą kobietą. Powoli krążyli wokół siebie, przygotowując się do swojego tańca. Kakashi przesunął dłoń za głowę, by wydobyć niewielką katanę. Nie była to zaginiona pamiątka po jego ojcu, ale coś bardzo podobnego. Jego przeciwniczka także chwyciła po długą, tradycyjną katanę. Walka rozpoczęła się, wypełniając powietrze odgłosami zderzających się ze sobą broni. Była elegancka, prawie jak delikatny walc dwóch zakochanych. Wykonywali krok do przodu po to tylko, by po sekundzie obrócić się, ciąć mieczem i odskoczyć niczym własne odbicia lustrzane.

Klon obserwował powolny taniec z wyostrzonymi zmysłami i spiętymi mięśniami, gotów do skoku. Został sam i nie mógł pozwolić na rozproszenie się. Jego głowa przechyliła się w kierunku pozostałych, by dostrzec, że ich walki zmieniły naturę z ilości na jakość, jako że większość wrogich ninja stawiało obecnie czoła tylko jednemu lub dwóm kopiom blondyna. Duo kopnęło właśnie swojego przeciwnika. Klon uniósł brew na tę scenę. Dwa bunshiny nie dawały chwili wytchnienia znajdującemu się w średnim wieku shinobi, aż w końcu w jego kierunku wystrzeliły dwie pary dłoni. Przez moment nic się nie wydarzyło, ale w mgnieniu oka ninja upadł na ziemię niczym marionetka, której sznurki zostały przecięte, kiedy dwa **Fuuton: Kuuki Hanmaa** (Uwolnienie Wiatru: Powietrzny Młot) sięgnęły go z dwóch stron.

Kakashi wyskoczył nad kunoichi, po czym obrócił się w powietrzu, by ciąć w jej głowę. Kunoichi uskoczyła, po czym uniosła swoją katanę, by odbić atak, elegancko pozwalając Hatake na osunięcie się jego broni. Gdy dwa ostrza się spotkały, poleciały skry. Z gracją obróciła się na pięcie, posyłając wytwornego kopniaka w głowę jounina, który właśnie wylądował na ziemi. Użytkownik Sharingana przeturlał się od swojej przeciwniczki, posyłając w jej kierunku shurikena. Dziewczyna odbiła go jednym dobrze wymierzonym ruchem miecza. Obydwoje wykonali salto w tył, by złapać przyspieszający oddech.

Kunoichi upuściła katanę, która wbiła się w glebę po jej prawej stronie, po czym złożyła ze sobą dłonie, wykonując szereg pieczęci. Zatrzymała się w połowie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami spoglądając na swojego przeciwnika. Chłopak perfekcyjnie imitował jej ruchy. Miała wrażenie, że wpatruje się w lustro. Shinobi potrząsnęła głową, a następnie skoczyła na prawo, okrążając srebrnowłosego, wykonując kolejny szereg pieczęci, po to tylko, by zdać sobie sprawę, że Kakashi kopiuje każdy ruch jej dłoni. Zmrużyła oczy, znów przerywając działanie, a następnie zajmując pozycję pomiędzy klonem Toroku, a młodym Hatake.

 _Nie jest dobrze…_

Mięśnie klona spięły się, gdy obserwował plecy kunoichi. _Kto byłby na tyle głupi, by świadomie odwracać się tyłem do wroga?_ Zmrużył oczy, kiedy nagle znajdująca się przed nim ziemia eksplodowała, ujawniając pokrytą chakrą Błyskawicy, celującą w jego łydkę dłoń. Przeturlał się, idealnie mieszcząc w czasie, po czym doskoczył do Kakashi'ego, uderzając go w czubek głowy.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy z tą panią, krewetko? – bunshin zarobił tym zimny wzrok od srebrnowłosego jounina. Wyszczerzył się, po czym jego oczy po raz kolejny skierowały się w kierunku znajdującego się po drugiej stronie polany szefa.

Toroku wyczuł na swoich plecach palące spojrzenie, ale nie miał czasu, by się odwrócić. Odbił wzmocniony chakrą cios w lewą stronę jego szyi. Przycupnął przy ziemi, chowając palce w miękkiej trawie, po czym wykonał na jednej ręce obrót wokół własnej osi, lądując po eleganckim skoku za ninją Kumo. Blondyn był całkiem usatysfakcjonowany swoim taijutsu. Po próbie, której został poddany w Konosze trenował bez przerwy, by poprawić swoje niedbałe ruchy. Miał w swojej głowie mnóstwo stylów i ruchów, a w rezultacie trzech nieprzespanych nocy zdołał odtworzyć ich płynność.

Wycelował końcówkę kunaia w szyję przeciwnika, by pozbawić go przytomności, ale zanim zdołał go sięgnąć, poczuł dłoń nadciągającą w kierunku jego brzucha. Wykonał ruch do tyłu, by jej uniknąć. Poczuł, jak – mimo braku bezpośredniego kontaktu - przez jego organizm przepływa elektryczność, wywołująca w jego kończynach i mięśniach drgawki. Po kolejnej fali, przez obciążenie i nienaturalne ruchy, jego mięśnie zaczęły głośno protestować.

Zacisnął zęby, by powstrzymać jęk bólu. Zmusił oczy do współpracy. Musiał mieć je otwarte. Kiedy mężczyzna w końcu wycofał atak, Toroku wycofał się od niego tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe z jego obolałym ciałem i w dalszym ciągu drżącymi mięśniami. Kiedy przeszła przez niego szczebiocąca niczym ptak iskra pozostałej elektryczności, obrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w stojącego przed nim, dyszącego shinobi. Zwykle lazurowe tęczówki przybrały odcień burzowego nieba.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego zrobić… - blondyn wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a kiedy jego wróg głośno przełknął ślinę i o krok się wycofał, na jego twarzy pojawił się usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek.

Dziesięć sekund później shinobi Chmury leżał na ziemi po tym, jak dosięgnęło go jedno z Uwolnień Wiatru brata Minato. Chłopak posłał w kierunku nieruchomego, sponiewieranego ciała ostatnie rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, po czym pobiegł w stronę Hatake oraz ostatniej stojącej na nogach przeciwniczki. Po drodze minął niewielką grupę swoich klonów, które ciągnęły właśnie nieprzytomnych shinobi do drzew, by ich tam przywiązać.

Nastolatek doskoczył do swojego dzierżącego zwój klona, na co ten westchnął z ulgą, przekazał mu zdobycz i w końcu rozproszył się w kłębie dymu.

Walka młodego jounina oraz kunoichi trwała nadal. Toroku zaczął się im przyglądać. Przeciwnicy byli mniej więcej równi siłą, jedyną dużą różnicę stanowiło ich doświadczenie. Kobieta była definitywnie weteranką o wyostrzonych odruchach, u Kakashi'ego zaś – choć geniusz cechował się ogromnym potencjałem i umiejętnościami – widoczny był brak prawdziwej wprawy bitewnej.

Blondyn pozwolił swojej chakrze na rozprzestrzenienie się w celu odnalezienia Kushiny oraz Minato. Zanim jednak energia zdołała dotrzeć do granic placu, w powietrzu rozległa się eksplozja. Kiedy do łąki dotarła potężna fala uderzeniowa, zabrała ze sobą zaskoczoną kunoichi, posyłając ją w kierunku nastolatka. Toroku, nie marnując okazji, szybkim kopnięciem pozbawił ją przytomności, pozwalając, by nieruchomo upadła na ziemię.

Wymienił z Kakashim zmartwione spojrzenie, po czym wskoczyli w las, gnając w kierunku źródła zdarzenia.

* * *

Minato wraz z Kushiną z niesamowitą szybkością doskoczyli do Bee oraz blondwłosej kunoichi. Gdy wylądowali przed duo, Namikaze chwycił ich, znikając z centrum polany.

Kwartet ponownie pojawił się, tym razem w bezpiecznej odległości od pozostałych, pod gigantyczną sekwoją, poprzednio naznaczoną pieczęcią celu. Para odskoczyła, by nabrać od swoich przeciwników dystansu, którzy, pomimo pierwszego w życiu doświadczenia na sobie **Hiraishina** , wyglądali zaskakująco dobrze.

\- Człowieku! Wiesz, przeżyłem wiele niepokojących rzeczy, ale ta właśnie znalazła się w pierwszej trójce… doceniam jednak twój ruch. Nie byłoby dobrą rzeczą, gdybyśmy tam walczyli.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie popierasz, Bee-san – Żółty Błysk kiwnął głową na partnerkę, która skierowała uwagę na blondwłosą nastolatkę.

Uzumaki ruszyła na swoją przeciwniczkę. Dziewczyna odskoczyła, odciągając ją od pozostałych. Czerwonowłosa zmrużyła ze złości oczy.

\- Hej, postrzelona, jak długo zamierzasz bawić się w kotka i myszkę?

Jako odpowiedź otrzymała tylko zmierzenie wzrokiem. Kushina nie mogła się powstrzymać, kiedy jej zwykle delikatne rysy twarzy ozdobił szyderczy uśmieszek. _Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz mogłam się zabawić._

Wpompowała chakrę w swoje stopy, po czym wyskoczyła na nastolatkę, która teraz otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

Jej dłoń zanurkowała do mieszczącej kunaie kabury, chwytając ich tak wiele, jak tylko możliwe. Wyskoczyła w powietrze. Kiedy raz za razem wykonywała z ich pomocą atak, jej rubinowe włosy poruszały się w rytmie jej ruchów. Blondynka z gracją uniknęła zagrożenia, poruszając się elegancko i płynnie niczym kot. Po kolejnej fazie ataku, tym razem shurikenów, wskoczyła na drzewo, by stawić czoło Kushinie. Przeciwniczki ruszyły na siebie z kunaiami w rękach. Delikatny szczęk metalu uderzanego o metal przerwał panującą w lesie ciszę, w czasie gdy kolejno nacierały na siebie, po każdym ataku przeskakując z gałęzi na gałąź.

W czasie kolejnego skoku Uzumaki obróciła się w powietrzu, łapiąc nastolatkę za nadgarstek z zamiarem ciśnięcia ją o drzewo, z którego przed chwilą wyskoczyła. Jej plan nie został jednak zrealizowany. Blondynka gwałtownie skręciła po to, by wylądować w pozycji bojowej na pniu zwalonego drzewa.

Kushina zmarszczyła czoło, gdy oczy ninji Chmury zaczęły się zmieniać. Po chwili wpatrywały się w nią tylko białe gałki oczne. Kły dziewczyny wyraźnie urosły, a z jej ust padło prawie animalistyczne chrząknięcie. Ruszyła na czerwonowłosą z podwójną szybkością, strącając ją z drzewa i posyłając na ziemię. Partnerka Namikaze zmrużyła oczy, splunęła niewielką ilością krwi, po czym pozwoliła, by na jej twarzy zagościł zwierzęcy uśmiech.

\- Więc chcesz się ostrzej zabawić, kiciuniu?

* * *

\- Co powiesz na to, byśmy kontynuowali to, na czym wcześniej stanęło, Bee-san?

\- Tym razem nie pozwolę, by zakończyło się to remisem.

\- Zobaczymy – Minato uśmiechnął się do swojego przeciwnika.

Bee skoczył na niego z kataną w ręku, gotów do cięcia w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego lewe oko. Zanim kontakt nastąpił, blondyn wyskoczył w powietrze, posyłając w niebo dziwny, trzyostrzowy kunai.

\- **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** (Technika Cienistych Klonów Kunaiów)

Kiedy Namikaze uwolnił technikę, jego trzyostrzowa broń rozmnożyła się w setki, szybując w kierunku drzew, wbijając się w rozmaite miejsca na przestrzeni stu metrów. Nagle z niesamowitą szybkością zaatakowała go macka, ale zanim w ogóle zdołała go dotknąć, zniknął w mgnieniu oka, by pojawić się metr za Bee. Żółty Błysk obrócił się na pięcie, po czym wykonał salto do tyłu, by zwiększyć między nimi dystans, ostrożnie unikając znajdujący się w jego pobliżu kunai.

Ninja Kumo wycelował w niego kolejną mackę. Minato znów zniknął, centymetry od niej. Kiedy blondwłosy jounin ponownie się zmaterializował, Bee ponowił atak, nie pozwalając mu na chwilę wytchnienia. Walka zaczęła przypominać głupawą grę w trafienie młotkiem do pojawiającego się w maszynie celu.

Zmęczony zabawą w kotka i myszkę, Namikaze pojawił się przy wbitej w jedno z drzew trzyostrzowej broni. Zaatakował jinchuuriki'ego shurikenem, zmuszając go do odskoku prosto na jednego z jego kunaiów. Gdy w żółtym błysku pojawił się za wrogiem, wycelował metalem w jego kręgosłup. Z gardła przeciwnika wydobył się charkot. Odskoczył jednak, gdy jego ciało zaczęło się rozpływać.

 _Atramentowy Klon._

W momencie, gdy jego stopa sięgnęła gleby, z ziemi wyłoniła się ręka, oplatając się niczym bluszcz wokół jego łydki. Zanim technika zdołała go uderzyć, wykorzystał jedyną opcję, by się uwolnić. Pomimo szybkiego przeniesienia za pomocą **Hiraishina** na drzewo i tak przez krótką chwilę poczuł, jak przez jego kończyny przechodzi czysta elektryczność. Uczucie niewielkich elektrostatycznych wyładowań w całym ciele nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doznań.

\- **Raiton: Jibashi.** (Uwolnienie Błyskawicy: Elektromagnetyczny Morderca)

\- Jestem rozbawiony. Jesteś pierwszą osobą od lat, która zdołała mnie dotknąć. Trenowałeś od naszej ostatniej walki.

\- Dzięki. Przyjmę to jako komplement.

Bee wziął do płuc ogromny haust powietrza, po czym plunął atramentem, pokrywając nim wszystko dookoła, włącznie z kunaiem Minato oraz jego pieczęciami. Blondyn zmienił pozycję z przykucnięcia do pionowej, z rozbawieniem mierząc wzrokiem rezultat techniki.

\- Teraz zrobiło się interesująco. Jednak… - zniknął po to tylko, by pojawić się za ninją Kumo z przyłożoną bronią do jego głowy. Wyszeptał do jego ucha: - To ci nie pomoże.

\- Cholera… ile razy mnie oznaczyłeś?

\- Dwa…

\- Déja vu?

\- Nie za bardzo.

\- A powinieneś czuć.

W tym momencie Minato poczuł, jak coś dotyka jego miednicy. Przeniósł wzrok w dół, gdzie dostrzegł w dłoni Bee niewielką katanę.

\- W rzeczy samej.

Nagle, niedaleko od nich, rozległa się potężna eksplozja, a jinchuuriki Ośmioogoniastego wymamrotał z frustracją tylko jedno słowo, które sprawiło, że Namikaze – choć znajdowali się centymetry od pozabijania siebie nawzajem – lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Kobiety…

\- W rzeczy samej…

Do ich poprzedniego pola walki dotarła przytłaczająca fala dźwiękowa, na moment przed impaktem zmuszając Minato oraz Bee do doskoczenia do drzewa i przytwierdzenia się do niego za pomocą chakry. Żeby się na nim utrzymać, potrzebowali idealnej kontroli. Gdy wiatr ucichł, na ziemi pojawiły się dwie kotłujące się postaci.

Jedna z nich odskoczyła w tył. Jej ciało pokryte było niebieskimi płomieniami chakry, a oczy błyszczały czystą bielą. Kushina wyprostowała się, a z jej ciała wystrzeliły trzy, wycelowane w nastolatkę, złote łańcuchy chakry. Z gracją kota ich uniknęła.

Macka zaatakowała Minato, rozpraszając go i oddzielając od nowoprzybyłych. Z pomiędzy drzew wyłoniły się cztery osoby – spięty Kakashi, gapiący się z szeroko otwartymi ustami, niosący na plecach zwój Toroku, a także klon trzymający nieprzytomnego renegata.

\- Gdzie jest reszta?! – krzyknął Bee ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Żywi, przywiązani do drzewa… - odparł zimno Kakashi, mierząc wzrokiem wijące się, wracające do ciała jinchuuriki'ego macki, a także stojącą przed nim, pokrytą nietypowymi płomieniami dziewczynę.

\- Wszyscy wycofać się!

\- Nie zostawię waszej dwójki samej! – wrzasnął ze złością Toroku.

\- To był rozkaz, nie prośba!

\- Sensei… ja… - głos Hatake był przerywany i wypełniony bólem. Toroku raz jeszcze spróbował przemówić starszemu Namikaze do rozsądku.

\- Ale…

\- Toro…

\- Nie zostawię za sobą mojej drużyny! – Minato zmrużył oczy na to przerwanie, zarazem nie spuszczając wzroku z Bee. Poczuł, jak Kakashi zbliża się do młodszego blondyna, sygnalizując, że on także nie odejdzie, bez względu na rozkazy.

\- Aw, to naprawdę urocza scena. Aż mam ochotę się rozpłakać… - młoda dziewczyna wymruczała te słowa, po czym wydała z siebie szczekający śmiech.

\- Zamknij się, suko, dattebane! – wybuchła Kushina, wypluwając te słowa niczym truciznę.

\- Jak ty mnie nazwałaś?!

Złowieszcza niebieska chakra zaczęła intensywnie wirować i wyciekać z ciała blondynki, poruszając się na nim niczym surrealistyczne zwierzę. Płomienie energii zwiększały objętość, aż z ust shinobi Kumo wydobył się skowyt. Z niesamowitą szybkością zaatakowała Kushinę, która z kolei przygotowała się na odparcie ataku. Mięśnie czerwonowłosej napięły się, gotowe do działania, kiedy nagle poczuła, jak elektryczność ją paraliżuje. Kątem oka dostrzegła sygnał od Bee.

Minato w mgnieniu oka zareagował, ale w jego kierunku wystrzeliła macka, zmuszając go do użycia **Hiraishina**. Zamiast zaatakowania młodej jinchuuriki zmaterializował się tuż za Uzumaki.

 _Spóźniłem się…_

Jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł dostrzec ze swojej pozycji za rubinowymi włosami był inny trzęsący się blondyn, prosto przed parą szerokich, białych oczu. Wokół nich zaczął być coraz bardziej wyczuwalny obrzydliwy, metaliczny zapach krwi, skutecznie wygrywający z naturalnym aromatem otaczającej ich flory. Zaledwie kilka kroków dalej Namikaze mógł usłyszeć przyspieszające bicie serca Kakashi'ego.

Minato chciał krzyczeć, ale z jego ust nie wydobyło się nawet piśnięcie. Wiedział już, co się wydarzyło. Nie mógł nawet dostrzec chwili, w której nastolatek stanął na drodze skierowanego na jego partnerkę ataku. Ruch chłopaka był niewidoczny dla oczu. Spojrzenie jounina wypełniło się czystą nienawiścią, błyszczącą tak jasno, jak znikające teraz płomienie chakry blondynki. Te oczy napotkały jej biały wzrok, zmuszając ją do natychmiastowego odwrotu, na co Toroku wzdrygnął się, kaszląc krwią. Dłonie młodszego Namikaze opadły bezwładnie na bok, uwalniając ramiona agresorki, które wcześniej zdołał przytrzymać od siebie tak daleko, jak tylko mógł, by zminimalizować skutki ataku. Nastolatka z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na swoje pokryte krwią dłonie, desperacko usiłując pozbyć się z siebie krwawej mazi.

Wzrok Minato powędrował na Bee. Ciało mężczyzny trzęsło się, podczas gdy jego wnętrze zaczęła palić niczym kwas furia. Oczy Kushiny były szeroko otwarte z szoku i złości. Jej źrenice zwęziły się, a fioletowe tęczówki przybrały kolor demonicznego szkarłatu. Mogła poczuć, jak rozrywa ją wściekłość, zalewając umysł gęstą mgłą. Poczuła niepohamowaną chęć. Chęć, by rozdzierać ciała, by zabijać…

\- Odejdź… - kolejny krwawy kaszel wydobył się z ust młodszego blondyna. Jego słowa niosły ze sobą czystą siłę i determinację bez śladu bólu. Stał sztywno, spoglądając na Bee oraz zszokowaną nastolatkę. Po każdej stronie jego ust pojawiła się strużka krwi, formując cienką, czerwoną linię, gdy spływała po jego podbródku.

\- Yugito! Wycofujemy się! Teraz! – blondynka wzdrygnęła się, po czym doskoczyła do Ośmioogoniastego, by po zebraniu pozostałych członków drużyny ulotnić się z lasu.

Kushina schwytała dalej stojącego Toroku, by powoli położyć go na ziemi, zmuszając ostatnią świadomą część swojego umysłu do wycofania żądzy krwi. Zaczęła egzaminować klatkę piersiową blondyna. Jej dłonie świeciły teraz zieloną chakrą, pozwalając życiodajnej energii na wniknięcie do jego ciała.

 _Ręka Yugito prawie przeszyła prawą stronę jego klatki piersiowej, niszcząc górną część prawego płuca. Muszę najpierw powstrzymać krwawienie, w przeciwnym razie utopi się we własnej krwi._

\- Kushina… - głos Minato był teraz bezradny. Ukląkł tuż obok. Przyćmiony, ledwo wyczuł bezszelestnie zbliżającego się Kakashi'ego.

\- Wyjdzie z tego… nie jest tak źle, jak na początku myślałam – blondwłosy nastolatek zwrócił swoją głowę w kierunku kunoichi, rozkoszując się uczuciem rozprzestrzeniającego się po jego organizmie, powoli zmywającego ból ciepła, pozostawiającego za sobą tylko niewyraźne jego wspomnienie.

\- Jesteś idiotą. Wiesz to, Toroku? – chłopak uśmiechnął się.

\- Taa… ktoś mi już to kiedyś powiedział… coś takiego…

\- Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że wasza dwójka jest ze sobą spokrewniona. W jednej chwili zachowujecie się jak inteligentni reprezentanci gatunku ludzkiego, w kolejnej zaś jesteście jak głupie, ignoranckie dzieciaki… zachowujące się tak nierozważnie, jakby były jakimiś supermenami.

Toroku pozwolił, by jego usta uformowały niewielki uśmiech, po czym zamknął oczy. Jego powieki stały się ciężkie.

 _Jestem zmęczony… przydałaby się mała drzemka…_

Zrobiło mu się zimno. Bardzo zimno. Po minucie jego kończyny zaczęły się trząść – najpierw niezbyt intensywnie, by po chwili przerodziło się to w trzęsienie całego ciała. Gdzieś w tyle jego umysłu czuł tylko jakieś blade uczucie. Wszystko wokół stało się zamazane, jego zmysły straciły na ostrości, nawet głosy tuż obok stały się wyciszone.

\- Kushina…

\- Nie wiem, co się dzieje, wydawało się, że jest mu lepiej, dattebane!

\- Zrób coś, Kushina-san!

\- Robię! O cholera… ta suka dorwała jego tętnice… mam je!

Nagle w umyśle Toroku rozszedł się echem skowyt. Chłopak powrócił do rzeczywistości dzięki przytłaczającej go sensacji nowego bólu. Bólu, który zaczął pożerać jego klatkę piersiową, wdzierając w ciało, w płuca, paląc od środka niczym kwas, przenikając do żołądka, jelit, powoli sięgając do każdej partii. Jego wizja stała się krwistoczerwona. Szkarłat powoli przejął jego umysł, jego myśli, zabierając coraz dalej od znajdujących się przy granicy Kumo lasów prosto w ciemność.

\- Kushina! Co ty, u licha, robisz?!

\- To nie ja, dattebane! To nie ja używam jego chakry! To _on_ to robi!

* * *

Ból nagle znikł, ale to nie przekonało go do otwarcia oczu. Unosił się… powoli dryfował w rytmie wody. Było miło, spokojnie, cicho i bezpiecznie. Do jego uszu dochodził tylko odgłos spadających na ziemię kropel. Wiedział jednak, że niedługo będzie musiał otworzyć oczy.

 _Ale nie teraz. Chcę tylko odrobinę dłużej się relaksować._

Poczuł, jak coś obejmuje jego ciało. Coś ciepłego i gładkiego, muskającego go niczym czysty jedwab.

 _Powinienem iść…_

Z tą niewinną myślą to uczucie go opuściło, pozostawiając za sobą pustkę i żal, w ciele oraz duszy. Tak jakby odzyskał coś ważnego po to tylko, by ktoś gwałtownie mu to odebrał.

Toroku otworzył oczy – tak powoli, jak tylko potrafił. Naprawdę się unosił. Kołysał się na powierzchni wody. Stawu może. Nie. To nie był staw. To nie było tak naturalne… Mógł nawet wyczuć odległy zapach metalu i rdzy. Pozwolił swojej wizji się oczyścić. Usiadł na wodzie, zaprzeczając każdemu prawu natury, opierając się chcącej porwać go w głąb ciemnej otchłani sile. Wiedział, że znajdująca się pod nim woda była głęboka. Po prostu to wiedział.

Powoli się rozejrzał, zmuszając swoje oczy do przeegzaminowania każdego detalu w błyszczącym świetle. Blondyn leniwie spojrzał w drugą stronę, stwierdzając, że i tu jest dokładnie tak samo. Powoli się wyprostował, ale kiedy wstał, jego nogi w mgnieniu oka zapadły się w wodę, posyłając do jego mózgu czystą panikę. Skończyło się tylko na kostkach. Jego szalejące serce uspokoiło się, gdy pod bosymi stopami wyczuł twardą i zimną podłogę. Potrząsnął głowę, raz jeszcze się rozglądając. Znajdował się w korytarzu. Betonowa ściana upstrzona była latarenkami, rozjaśniającymi miejsce nienaturalnym, żółtawym światłem.

Odwrócił się, by obrać ścieżkę, ale każda z dróg wyglądała dokładnie tak samo. Po wzruszeniu ramionami skręcił w prawo. Gdy poruszał się do przodu, nic się nie zmieniało. Korytarz był ciągle taki sam. Czasami mijał wygaszoną lampę. Wędrując w wodzie, po czasie, który wydał mu się godzinami, w końcu dostrzegł coś w oddali. Koniec kanału. Tak, to był kanał. Toroku zdał sobie z tego sprawę w ciągu pierwszej godziny marszu. Mniej więcej. Już dawno stracił poczucie czasu. Jego umysł wypełnił się teraz nadzieją. Coś zdecydowanie się przed nim znajdowało. Wykonał kilka ostatnich chwiejnych kroków, by odnaleźć drzwi - pokryte rdzą, z monstrualnymi zawiasami, pozbawione klamki. W ich rdzawej powierzchni wyryty był surrealny wzór. Nie mógł jednak niczego rozpoznać.

Stał tam i obserwował je przez, wydaje się, godziny, gdy w końcu poczynił dwa ostatnie kroki i dotknął je trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Były ciepłe, tak jak przyjemna bryza wiosną. Pokusa była przytłaczająca. Pochylił się, kładąc na powierzchni całe ręce, wyczuwając każdy centymetr graweru. Powoli się przybliżył. Teraz to jego policzki dotknęły powierzchni, rozkoszując się jej ciepłem. Zamknął oczy, zapominając o wszystkim, o czasie, o przestrzeni…

Z drugiej strony drzwi dobiegł go odległy głos. Było to prawie niezauważalne. Blondyn pomyślał, że bardziej wyczuł wibrację aniżeli rzeczywisty dźwięk. Odgłos czegoś ruszającego się, bez przerwy o coś ocierającego. Toroku pozwolił, by na jego ustach wykwitł niewielki uśmiech, kiedy ciepła sensacja przybrała na sile, ogrzewając jego ciało od stóp po czubek głowy. Powoli uniósł rękę i, po momencie zawahania, delikatnie zapukał, pozostawiając po tym nienaturalnie głośne, rozbrzmiewające przez kilka sekund echo. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Ponownie zamknął oczy, mocniej napierając na wejście, kiedy to poczuł.

Impakt, kiedy coś naparło na drzwi raz… potem drugi… aż zatrzęsły się zawiasy. Chłopak zaczął się powoli wycofywać, krok za krokiem czując coraz większy strach. Coś znów zaatakowało. Zawiasy zaczęły niebezpiecznie się chybotać, a metal, milimetr za milimetrem, powoli wyginać. Toroku poczuł, jak jego umysł przejmuje panika. Po raz kolejny się wycofał. Znajdująca się pod jego stopami solidna podłoga nagle zniknęła i nic nie mogło powstrzymać go od upadku. Runął w ciemną wodę, która teraz wywoływała u niego inne odczucia. Była gęsta niczym olej, nie przyjemnie ciepła, tylko zimna jak lód. Pochłaniała go niczym obrzydliwe zwierzę. Blondyn walczył nadaremnie, by dosięgnąć do powierzchni, ale chłód go złapał, zabierając ze sobą w ciemność, prosto w atramentową otchłań. Wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, obserwując, jak bąbelki powietrza się od niego oddalają, a żółta poświata lamp gaśnie w oddali, pozostawiając go samego, nieprzerwanie tonącego w kompletnej czerni bezkresnej nicości…

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Okej, wiem, Bee w ten sposób nie mówi, ale po prostu nie mogę znieść tego, gdy rymuje. Więc proszę, tolerujcie to, jego fani :) Zgadnijcie, kto jest za drzwiami?

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Jedno słowo - uczelnia... Mam nadzieję, że chociaż nowe rozdziały Wam to wynagrodzą. Dajcie znać, co myślicie, dattebayo! :D


	8. Rozdział 7 - Zaufanie i wątpliwości

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 7: Zaufanie i wątpliwości**

* * *

Światło świadomości powoli zaczęło zastępować czystą panikę, strach, ciemność, paraliżujące zimno snu. Potrzebę biegu, jak najszybszego oddalenia się od tych drzwi. Jego ciało wzdrygnęło się na samą myśl o tej znajdującej się za żelaznymi drzwiami, desperacko usiłującej się wydostać, pragnącej go złapać i rozszarpać kreaturze. Sensacja ta w końcu zginęła śmiercią naturalną, kiedy jego marzenie senne stawało się coraz bardziej mgliste, a wspomnienie odległe. Tylko jedna rzecz była w dalszym ciągu wyraźna. Złość i… czerwień. Znakomita, błyszcząca, krwista czerwień, którą wyczuł za zardzewiałymi drzwiami.

Poczuł coś ciężkiego na ramieniu. Coś bardzo ciężkiego, a zarazem miękkiego. Odrętwienie było niepokojące jak diabli. Gdy powoli otworzył oczy i przechylił głowę na bok, dostrzegł czerwonowłosą, odpoczywającą na skrzyżowanych ramionach na jego ręce kunoichi. Powoli się poruszył, ostrożny, by jej nie obudzić i delikatnie się oswobodził. Toroku usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się po białym pomieszczeniu, by napotkać parę niebieskich tęczówek ozdabiających twarz czule uśmiechającego się, blondwłosego mężczyzny.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie pamiętasz?

\- Kim jesteś? – twarz nastolatka wyrażała skonfundowanie, gdy wpatrywał się w towarzysza.

Niewielki uśmiech w mgnieniu oka zniknął z twarzy Minato. Blondyn powstrzymał zszokowany wdech. Jego oczy wypełniły się zmartwieniem, a usta powoli otworzyły.

Moment później jego twarz odzwierciedliła złość, a następnie zdenerwowanie, gdy Toroku nie potrafił się już dłużej powstrzymać, zasłaniając buzię dłońmi, usiłując zamaskować dźwięk próbującego się wyrwać z niego śmiechu. Sekundy później cały się trząsł. W kierunku twarzy nastolatka poleciała mała, biała poduszka, którą z łatwością przechwycił, zanim ta zdołała dolecieć do Kushiny i przerwać jej sen. Po pół minucie cichej walki poczuł, jak coś powoli się przy nim porusza. Kiedy przeniósł tam wzrok, napotkał parę obserwujących go, przepełnionych troską, fioletowych tęczówek.

\- Hej! Jak się czujesz? – Kushina przyglądała się w dalszym ciągu trzęsącemu chłopakowi, chwilowo źle interpretując jego zachowanie.

\- Za dobrze – po zirytowanym parsknięciu to Minato za niego odpowiedział, wywołując u młodszego z nich wybuch śmiechu. Toroku wskazał na niego palcem.

\- To było po prostu bezcenne! Gdybyś tylko mógł zobaczyć swoją twarz!

\- Naprawdę jesteś idiotą – nastolatek machnął przepraszająco dłonią, a jego śmiech przeistoczył się w cichy chichot.

\- To było takie zabawne.

\- To był naprawdę zły żart, wiesz…

\- Jaki żart? – Kushina wyprostowała się na krześle. W jej oczach widoczna była dziecięca ciekawość.

\- Upozorował amnezję… - czerwonowłosa zwróciła się do Toroku z dumnym spojrzeniem. Z aprobatą poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Hej, Minato. Już tak na poważnie. Co się stało po tym, jak ta dwójka z Kumo odeszła? Mam to trochę zamazane – jego dwoje towarzyszy wymieniło ze sobą zmartwione spojrzenia.

\- Cios przeszedł przez jedną z twoich tętnic. Straciłeś przytomność z powodu utraty krwi. Kushina była w stanie cię uleczyć, ustabilizować stan do momentu, w którym dotarliśmy do szpitala w Konosze. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez trzy dni. Pojmaliśmy dzierżącego zwój renegata – rzekł Namikaze.

\- Trzy dni?!

Oczy kunoichi spochmurniały. Odwróciła wzrok od zszokowanego chłopaka. To była jej wina. Przez jej „pupila" Toroku mógł z łatwością umrzeć. Potrząsnęła głową, gdy jej umysł znów zalały niepokojące obrazy.

* * *

 _Przyciskała dłonie tuż obok obojczyka, gdzie jeden ostry kieł wbił się w tętnicę Toroku, przesyłając w ranę tyle chakry, ile tylko potrafiła, desperacko usiłując powstrzymać krwawienie. Już prawie to miała… kiedy nagle poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś schwycił jej duszę, odrywając ją od ciała, wciągając do wnętrza nastolatka. Zaczęły otaczać ją znajome, poruszające się niezależnie od jej woli bąbelki czerwonej chakry. Oplotły jej skórę oraz kończyny, wypierając zieloną, leczniczą poświatę. Zanim zdołała się oderwać, cokolwiek zrobić, czerwień zaczęła pełznąć niczym wijący się wąż w kierunku blondyna. Obserwowała w zwolnionym tempie, jak skażona, krwista czerwień zaczęła go wypełniać, buzować w ranie, poruszając się i zachowując niczym lawa, rozpuszczając ciało, by od zera zacząć odbudowę tkanek. Kręgosłup Toroku wygiął się nienaturalnie w agonii. Chłopak stracił świadomość._

* * *

Westchnęła, obserwując, jak dwaj blondyni kłócą się na temat daty wypisania młodszego z nich ze szpitala. Czuła wdzięczność do Minato, że nie wyjawił prawdy… o tym, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. O jej obrzydliwym sekrecie… jej małym… lokatorze.

Po tym, jak plugawa chakra wtargnęła do jego organizmu, nastolatek nie powinien żyć. Lekarze jednak powiedzieli, że wszystko w nim w porządku. Wyzdrowiał całkowicie, bez żadnego uszczerbku na punktach chakry. Energia Lisa nie pozostawiła po sobie żadnego śladu. Nie mogli tylko rozgryźć, dlaczego chłopak nie odzyskuje świadomości. Po pierwszej turze badań nie potrafili nawet wskazać przybliżonej daty. Mogły to być godziny, dni czy nawet tygodnie. Cała drużyna się martwiła. Zawsze ktoś przy nim czuwał, czekając, aż się obudzi. Nawet Kakashi.

Minato był najbardziej zdruzgotany. Kunoichi wiedziała, że pomimo podejrzanego i nagłego pojawienia się w ich życiu Toroku, Namikaze miał do niego słabość.

Jej usta opuściło zmartwione westchnięcie. Przeniosła fioletowe tęczówki na chuunina.

\- Dlaczego stanąłeś na drodze skierowanego we mnie ataku?

Toroku zacisnął zęby, powoli kierując głowę na milczącą aż do teraz Kushinę. Wiedział, że to pytanie kiedyś padnie, ale nie miał jeszcze żadnych odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wiem… nie myślałem wtedy…

\- Mogłam odeprzeć ten atak.

\- Ja… nie wiem, co powiedzieć – spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki Minato, czekając na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, czy emocję. Jego twarz jednak w dalszym ciągu niczego nie zdradzała.

Chłopak wbił wzrok w łóżko. Zaczął bawić się fragmentem białego prześcieradła. Wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko. W momencie, kiedy ujrzał atak, poruszył się instynktownie. Bez myślenia, bez oceny, czy kunoichi będzie w stanie sobie z nim poradzić, czy po prostu odskoczyć. Wiedział, że była to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką mógł wtedy zrobić, ale w tej krótkiej chwili wydawała się być jedyną słuszną opcją. A chwilę wcześniej… przeciwstawił się rozkazom Namikaze…

\- Kushina… czy mogłabyś nas na moment zostawić? – jounin zwrócił się do czerwonowłosej. Miał spokojny, trudny do odgadnięcia wyraz twarzy. Toroku poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Tętno mu przyspieszyło, a jego umysł wypełniło uczucie niepokoju. Kushina tylko skinęła głową, po czym wyszła z sali, wcześniej posyłając mu ciepły, zachęcający uśmiech. W sekundzie, w której drzwi się zamknęły, młody chuunin zaczął od razu mówić. Nie miał odwagi, by stawić czoło swojemu bratu.

\- Wiem, złamałem bezpośredni rozkaz… ale myśl, by was tam zostawić… ja… ja po prostu nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Biorę pełną odpowiedzialność za swoje postępowanie.

Minato nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego ze spokojem mu się przyglądał. W końcu jego usta opuściło niewielkie westchnięcie. Przysunął się bliżej łóżka, by zająć poprzednie miejsce Kushiny – tuż obok nastolatka.

\- Słuchaj, Toroku… nie jestem na ciebie zły. Ale w przyszłości to rozważ – jeżeli daję ci jakiś rozkaz, oznacza to, że stoi za nim jakaś przyczyna… Kazałem wam się wycofać, ponieważ ja i Kushina byśmy sobie z nimi poradzili. Dalej nie znamy twojego pełnego potencjału, a Kakashi nie był gotów na taki poziom przeciwników. Wykazałeś się lekkomyślnością… rozumiem jednak, dlaczego chciałeś zostać. Naprawdę. Ale nie tylko zagroziłeś pomyślności misji, lecz także naraziłeś życie członka swojej drużyny… i swoje własne… Powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz już odczuwać smutku… ja również… Następnym razem, kiedy rozkażę ci się wycofać i mnie zostawić, zrobisz to!

Toroku nie odpowiedział od razu. Wbijał wzrok w swoje kolana. Powoli zamknął oczy, pozwalając swoim rozkołatanym emocjom się uspokoić, zanim w końcu zdołał spojrzeć towarzyszowi w oczy.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić… nigdy nikogo nie zostawię za sobą. A zwłaszcza mojej rodziny.

Żółty Błysk położył dłoń na swoim czole, powoli je masując w próbie złagodzenia nieuchronnie zbliżającego się bólu.

\- Toroku, nie możesz…

\- Proszę… nie wiem, kim byłem, czy skąd pochodzę, ale jestem pewny jednej rzeczy – nie byłem osobą, która zostawia towarzyszy…

Minato nie odpowiedział. Pozwolili, by zapanowała pomiędzy nimi cisza. Z tej sytuacji uratowała ich na szczęście pielęgniarka, która w tym momencie otworzyła drzwi. Po długiej walce z nastolatkiem zgodziła się porozmawiać z lekarzami na temat jego wcześniejszego wypisu.

\- Powinieneś tu zostać przez jeszcze dwa dni.

\- Nienawidzę szpitali… jeżeli chcesz mnie zmusić, bym pozostał tu dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne, będziesz musiał znów nałożyć na mnie pieczęcie.

\- W sumie to nie jest taki zły pomysł.

\- Bardzo zabawne…

\- Toroku… nie skończyliśmy naszej małej rozmowy. Myślę jednak, że na dzisiaj wystarczy.

Blondyn tylko przytaknął. Nie wymienili już ze sobą ani słowa. Opuścili mury szpitala w całkowitej ciszy.

* * *

Toroku siedział obok jednego z trzech wbitych w glebę drewnianych słupków, w miejscu, gdzie pierwszy raz pojawił się w Konosze. Po tym, jak w końcu został wypisany ze szpitala i wrócił do swojego mieszkania, przez dwie godziny wpatrując się w sufit, zdecydował, że przejdzie się na spacer. Jego nogi nieświadomie przyprowadziły go tutaj.

Zaczynało być późno. Słońce niemal sięgnęło horyzontu, przywdziewając krajobraz w ciepły kolor pomarańczy. Blondyn nie przejmował się jednak czasem. Opierał się o słup z zamkniętymi oczami, rozkoszując ostatnimi ciepłymi promieniami zachodzącej gwiazdy, rozmyślając. Mógł usłyszeć odgłos wolno bijącego serca jego zamaskowanego cienia, przyczajonego w pobliskich krzakach.

Toroku zawarczał z frustracji i zaczął powoli walić głową w drewno. Nie z siłą, tylko by przekierować swoją bezsilność w niczym winny przedmiot. Bał się. Przerażały go jego własne emocje. Bał się, że zrujnował wszystko, kiedy wyraźnie powiedział, że nie będzie słuchał rozkazów, jeżeli będą one oznaczały zostawienie kogoś za sobą. Bał się, że to jedno proste zdanie zburzyło tę odrobinę zaufania, którą zyskał w przeciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

 _Przez to pewnie myśli, że nie można na mnie polegać… i ma rację._

Rozmyślał o Minato i Kushinie. O rodzinie. O jego nieodpowiedzialnych uczuciach do nich.

Było to dziwne. Wcześniej nie uważał ich za swoją rodzinę. Byli po prostu przyjaciółmi, sąsiadami, nielicznymi osobami, które znał. Ich znajomość trwała tylko parę tygodni, ale, w jakiś sposób, kiedy Namikaze rozkazał mu, by odszedł, coś w nim pękło. Z płynącą przez jego żyły adrenaliną nawet wtedy nie myślał. Wszystko po prostu się zdarzyło. Słowa po prostu mimowolnie się z niego wylały.

 _Rodzina… jak mógłbym mu to powiedzieć? Ledwo się znamy… Mało, ja nawet siebie nie znam… Co jeżeli naprawdę jestem zabójcą, czekającym na moment, w którym uderzę, w którym go zabiję? Czekającym tylko na okazję, by wbić kunai w jego serce lub w serce Hokage…? Jeżeli w jakiś sposób odzyskam pamięć, to czy w dalszym ciągu będę sobą?_ – powoli potrząsnął głową. _Nie, to się nie wydarzy…_

Westchnął, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś powoli się do niego zbliża. Toroku nie otworzył oczu ani nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Druga osoba podeszła do znajdującego się tuż obok słupka. Usłyszał, jak się o niego oparła, po czym zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię, by w końcu głucho na niej wylądować. Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut – bez drgnięcia palcem, bez najmniejszego dźwięku, rozkoszując się ciepłą bryzą i ostatnimi ciepłymi promieniami Słońca. Przez polanę przebiegło jakieś wyłonione z lasu zwierzę. Być może zając. Ptaki w dalszym ciągu nuciły swoją pieśń, a wiatr bawił się liśćmi i gałęziami niczym strunami harfy. Wkrótce do sonaty natury dołączyła melodia cykad.

\- Więc… co cię tu sprowadziło, Kakashi? – zapytał miękko blondyn bez otwierania oczu.

\- Rozmawiałem z przyjacielem.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy, każdy z nich pogrążony we własnych myślach, słuchając perfekcyjnie skomponowanej muzyki świata. W końcu to srebrnowłosy się odezwał:

\- Chciałem ci podziękować.

\- Podziękować za co?

\- Za to, co zrobiłeś w Kumo dla Kushiny. Nie byłem wystarczająco szybki…

\- Zrobiłem z siebie kompletnego idiotę…

\- Być może. Ale i tak chciałem ci podziękować – Toroku otworzył oczy i poruszył odpowiednio głową, by obserwować pierwsze pojawiające się na ciemniejącym horyzoncie błyszczące gwiazdy.

\- … mam tylko jedno wspomnienie z mojego poprzedniego życia… - Hatake zesztywniał, ale pozostał cicho, słuchając.

\- … to blondwłosa dziewczyna… widziałem, jak umiera, podczas gdy druga desperacko próbowała ją uratować…

\- … nawet nie znam jej imienia… ale to w dalszym ciągu boli… w czasie mojej pierwszej nocy w Konosze… opłakiwałem ją…

\- … a kiedy Minato rozkazał nam ich tam zostawić… i… kiedy zobaczyłem, jak ta dziewczyna atakuje Kushinę… widziałem tylko twarz tej blondynki – westchnął.

– Minato ma rację… jestem lekkomyślny. Kushina jest silna, była w stanie odbić ten cios… i… gdyby wróg się nie wycofał, ktoś mógłby zginąć…

\- Jestem bezużytecznym shinobi… - wyraz twarzy nastolatka złagodniał. Prawie szeptał, kiedy te słowa powoli opuszczały jego usta. Niepewny siebie, mówił z przerwami pomiędzy kolejnymi zdaniami.

\- Przeciwstawiłem się bezpośredniemu rozkazowi… jak mógłbym zyskać zaufanie Minato, skoro nie potrafię nawet posłuchać prostej komendy…? – Toroku ciężko westchnął, chowając głowę w opartych na jego kolanach rękach.

\- Ale, w dalszym ciągu… czuję, że to była właściwa rzecz, dattebayo… Nawet nie wiem, czemu ci o tym mówię…

Kakashi nie odpowiedział od razu, po prostu pozwolił sobie zatopić się we własnych myślach. Odezwał się po długiej, cichej minucie.

\- Nie tak dawno temu ktoś powiedział mi… „W świecie ninja ci, którzy nie przestrzegają zasad to śmiecie…"

Blondyn zwrócił głowę do jounina. Westchnął. _To jest to… Sam sobie na to zasłużyłem…_

Srebrnowłosy pochylił się, opierając głowę o ręce.

\- „… ale ci, którzy zostawiają swoich przyjaciół w potrzebie, są jeszcze gorsi niż śmiecie".

Młody jounin w końcu zwrócił się do krewnego Namikaze. Blondyn był pewien, że – gdyby nie nosił maski – na jego twarzy mógłby dostrzec delikatny uśmiech. Emocje wyraźne były jednak w jego widocznym oku i to one właśnie spowodowały, że nastolatek w końcu je odwzajemnił. Prawa ręka Kakashi'ego powoli uniosła się, by zatrzymać na wpół drogi pomiędzy nimi. Toroku chwycił ją, pozwalając, by Hatake go uścisnął.

\- Witam w drużynie.

\- Dzięki – nieśmiały uśmiech przerodził się w pełny wyszczerz. Siedzieli przez parę sekund w ciszy, wpatrując w prawie atramentowoczarne niebo, obserwując, jak wzrasta liczba delikatnie świecących gwiazd. – Czyje to słowa?

\- Obito… - Kakashi znów zamilkł, analizując swoje myśli. – Powiedział mi to kiedy… kiedy dla powodzenia misji miałem zostawić za sobą Rin… - Toroku uniósł brew. – Byłem wtedy idiotą… czczącym zasady… umiejscawiającym je przed swoimi towarzyszami, ponieważ… - srebrnowłosy powoli potrząsnął głową. - … ale po tym dniu… kiedy Obito… coś się we mnie zmieniło… Z radością zostałbym śmieciem, gdyby oznaczało to, że mógłbym kogoś uratować…

Zamilkli, rozmyślając nad tym, co zostało ujawnione.

\- Wiesz, gdybyś ty i Obito mieli szansę się spotkać, jestem pewien, że byście się dobrze dogadywali. Był taki sam, jak ty…

\- … niesamowitą osobą z wielkim talentem?

\- Nie. Irytującym, hałaśliwym imbecylem… - Kakashi westchnął, znużony. – Przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Zachowywałem się jak… - chłopak podniósł wzrok, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Dupek? Idiota? – Hatake przewrócił oczami na tą podpowiedź. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Taa…

Dwaj chłopcy pozostali w ciszy, dopóki obydwaj nie wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. Toroku wiedział, że to początek czegoś naprawdę dobrego. Poczuł się tak, jakby z jego ramion został zdjęty ogromny ciężar, a frustracja kompletnie się rozmyła. Niestety wiedział też, że nie potrwa to długo.

* * *

Po tym, jak wrócił do domu ze szpitala, nie miał szansy porozmawiać z Minato. Z drugiej strony to Namikaze powiedział, że jeszcze wrócą do tej konwersacji. Mijał jednak drugi dzień, a jego nigdzie nie było widać. Mężczyzna definitywnie go unikał, maskując swoją chakrę. Usta Toroku opuściło westchnięcie, gdy podniósł dłoń, by zapukać do drzwi sąsiadów w ostatniej próbie złapania starszego blondyna. Nie czuł zdziwienia, gdy w drzwiach zamiast swojego lustrzanego odbicia zastał fioletowooką Kushinę.

\- Przepraszam. Nie ma go jeszcze w domu.

\- Rozumiem – po raz kolejny westchnął z zawodem i zaczął obracać się do wyjścia.

\- Hej. To, że go nie ma, nie oznacza, że nie możesz wejść. Właśnie skończyłam robić obiad i naprawdę nie chcę go jeść sama – chłopak rzucił jej niepewne spojrzenie, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poczuł miękką dłoń na swoim nadgarstku. – No chodź. Ja przecież nie gryzę.

Powoli przytaknął, po czym podążył za nią do mieszkania i usiadł przy niewielkim stole jadalnym. Niebieskie tęczówki śledziły jej ruchy, kiedy sięgała po talerze i ogromną miskę pieczonej wołowiny, a następnie stawiała je na stole, by w końcu dołączyć do niego po drugiej stronie stołu. Jedli w kompletnej ciszy, co było czymś absolutnie niezwykłym. Zazwyczaj, kiedy przebywali razem, tworzyli najgłośniejszy duet – zaczepiali się, śmiali, a następnie zaczepiali kogoś innego, by razem się z niego ponabijać. Toroku zaczął się wiercić, czując się źle w tej niełatwej ciszy, usiłując skończyć swój posiłek tak szybko, jak to możliwe, by w końcu móc uciec od tej surrealnej sytuacji.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać z Minato? – zamrugał z zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewał się czegoś tak bezpośredniego. Zanim odpowiedział, dokładnie to przemyślał.

\- Chcę z nim poukładać sprawy. Od naszej ostatniej misji mam dużo myśli na temat… naszej relacji i tego całego braterstwa… i o moim zachowaniu… chcę z nim szczerze porozmawiać.

\- Wiesz… on jest przerażony… nigdy się niczego nie obawiał, ale teraz jest wręcz na odwrót. Wiem to, bo chowa się po kątach. Jest niepewny i zmartwiony, ponieważ nie wie, co powinien zrobić… - Toroku uniósł brew.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co przez to masz na myśli.

\- Wtedy, w Kumo, był przerażony kiedy ty… kiedy straciłeś przytomność. Zamartwiał się na śmierć, kiedy leżałeś w szpitalu, nieprzytomny. Aż do naszej misji usiłował profesjonalnie się zachowywać względem twojego… delikatnego położenia, próbując ignorować swoje uczucia, ale ten incydent otworzył mu oczy. Unika cię, ponieważ nie chce stawić czoła swojemu strachowi. Czy wiesz, dlaczego rozkazał waszej dwójce się wycofać?

Toroku potrząsnął głową.

\- Zrobił to, by was chronić. Ciebie i Kakashi'ego. Był niepewny siebie, swojego dowództwa, twoich umiejętności. Po śmierci Obito przyrzekł sobie, że nie straci kolejnej osoby. Kogoś cennego. Kogoś z rodziny.

\- Rodziny? – nastolatek wzdrygnął się, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na delikatnie uśmiechającą się Kushinę.

\- Tak. Wiesz, czasami nieświadomie nazywa cię bratem, kiedy o tobie mówi… - z jej ust wydobył się lekki śmiech. – Minato by mnie zabił, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że ci o tym powiedziałam.

\- Jest okej. Nie powiem mu. I jestem ci za to wdzięczny, ponieważ przynajmniej wiem, że czuje to samo, co ja… - kunoichi pozostała cicho, nie próbując przerywać chłopakowi, który ukrył głowę w dłoniach. – Boję się, Kushina… boję się ponownej utraty wszystkiego. Nie wiem, jak powinienem sobie z nim poradzić. Na początku próbowałem rozmawiać i zachowywać się tak, jak gdyby był tylko przyjacielem… ale… ja… to się po prostu zmieniło… - westchnął, opierając się o krzesło, przenosząc wzrok na stół. – Kiedy rozkazał nam się wycofać i was zostawić… nie wiem. Coś we mnie pękło… a teraz jestem zdezorientowany… nie wiem, co robić…

\- … dwa dni temu rozmawiałem z Kakashim… o Obito… podjąłem decyzję, którą uznałem wtedy za słuszną… ale…

\- … złamałem rozkaz i powiedziałem mu, że zawsze będę to robić w podobnych okolicznościach… boję się, że straciłem ostatnią cząstkę zaufania, którą udało mi się u niego zyskać… u ciebie… i… - jeszcze raz westchnął, przeczesując dłonią swoje blond loki.

\- Nie chcę wydawać się niewiarygodny, ale tak całkiem niedawno sam to sobie przepowiedziałem… - lekko się zaśmiał, cały czas wbijając wzrok w znajdujący się przed nim pusty talerz. – To zabawne.

\- Co?

\- Nie minęły nawet dwa tygodnie, odkąd pouczyłem małe dziecko o nieodpowiedzialnych ninja. Że są lekkomyślni i kończą wcześnie w grobie… hehe. Pouczyłem dzieciaka, jak ma się zachowywać, ale najwyraźniej sam też nie potrafię siebie posłuchać…

Przez dłuższą chwilę pozostali w ciszy, zanim kontynuował.

\- Ale wiesz co? Jeżeli to jest cena... to jest tego warta… jeżeli mam wcześnie zginąć, by kogoś uratować, zapłacę za to. Jestem szczęśliwy, że wyszłaś z tego bez szwanku… i zrobię to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, jeżeli będę musiał.

Toroku w końcu podniósł wzrok znad stołu, by spotkać fioletowe tęczówki Kushiny i ujrzeć jej uśmiech. Uśmiech, wypełniony miłością i troską, który w mgnieniu oka wypełnił ciepłem jego klatkę piersiową, a w końcu całe ciało, tak jak w tym zamglonym wspomnieniu, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowym młodym mężczyzną, Toroku…

\- Wyjątkowym, ale w dalszym ciągu idiotycznym shinobi… - powiedział nowy głos.

Nastolatek wyskoczył z krzesła, przewracając je z hukiem i prawie wylądował na ziemi, kiedy próbował obrócić się do nowoprzybyłego. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten głos. Jego blond źródło opierało się o framugę drzwi. Minato skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, a na jego twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech.

\- Jak długo tu stałeś?

\- Wystarczająco.

Namikaze podszedł bliżej, by postawić przewrócony mebel na swoje miejsce, tuż obok dalej zszokowanego, zaalarmowanego, pełnego obaw krewnego. Kushina uśmiechnęła się, po czym wyszła bez słowa w kierunku balkonu, pozostawiając blondynom odrobinę prywatności.

\- Ale nie jesteś jedynym… Chciałbym cię przeprosić… za… wiesz… bycie idiotą – Toroku nie ważył się drgnąć. Po prostu patrzył się na towarzysza, który siedział teraz na miejscu kunoichi.

\- Przepraszam… byłem głupcem… powinienem być ci wdzięczny, ponieważ chroniłeś Kushinę… a zamiast podziękowań dostałeś pouczenie. Było to niezasłużone… - Minato spojrzał na chuunina, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Gdy nie nastąpiła, po prostu kontynuował, odwracając wzrok.

\- Wróciłem od Kakashi'ego… wrzeszczał na mnie jak szaleniec. Nie spodziewałem się po nim takiej reakcji. Zwykle jest taki powściągliwy… Ale było to konieczne, bym zdał sobie sprawę, że się mylę, że nie jesteście dziećmi. Jesteście shinobi Liścia. Powinienem zaufać waszym umiejętnościom. Niewłaściwym i samolubnym było rozkazać wam odejść. Myślałem tylko o sobie i swoich uczuciach, nie biorąc pod uwagę waszych. Zignorowałem też swoją własną radę, że najważniejszą rzeczą jest praca zespołowa. Już nigdy nie będziecie zmuszeni do przeciwstawienia się… ponieważ już nigdy was nie będę zmuszał, byście zostawili swoich towarzyszy. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Toroku powoli, wahając się, otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Ale jego umysł pozostał pusty. Zamknął buzię, podczas gdy Żółty Błysk powoli zwrócił się do niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kiedy lazurowe tęczówki się spotkały, jego frustracja znów zniknęła w mgnieniu oka, nie pozostawiając za sobą nic prócz ciepłego uczucia w klatce piersiowej. Na jego twarzy wykwitł mały uśmiech. Ponownie zajął swoje miejsce i oparł się o stół.

\- Nie uważam, że nie jesteś godny zaufania, ponieważ teraz wiem, że mogę bezpiecznie powierzyć ci czyjeś życie. Ale… w dalszym ciągu jesteś lekkomyślny w kwestii swojego własnego dobra.

\- Nie mam zamiaru temu zaprzeczyć. Zawsze taki będę, jeżeli będzie chodziło o życie, które mógłbym ocalić – Minato nie odpowiedział, tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Toroku odetchnął z ulgą. Przez kilka minut pozostali w kompletnej ciszy.

\- Więc… co zrobimy z tym całym byciem rodzeństwem?

\- Jedynie to, co chcemy, by z tego wynikło… otouto.

\- To było dziwne, wiesz… aniki.

\- To też było dziwne.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie nawzajem. Uśmiechy przerodziły się w szeroki wyszczerz, wyszczerz w chichot, aż w końcu dwaj shinobi wybuchli niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Do pokoju zajrzała czerwona czupryna, z niedowierzaniem się w nich wpatrując.

\- To było szybkie pogodzenie się, wiesz… - jounin zachichotał, po czym gestem poprosił Kushinę by do nich przyszła. Ta od razu się posłuchała, z braku wolnego miejsca wskakując na jego kolana.

\- Widzę więc, że znów nastał pokój. Jesteś głodny, idioto numer dwa? – kunoichi zapytała go zuchwało. Mężczyzna tylko przytaknął, zarabiając olbrzymią porcję pieczonej wołowiny. Przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie było przytulniej, a także więcej miejsca. Zanim rozpoczęli konwersację, rozległo się głuche pukanie do drzwi. Kushina wróciła ze skonfundowanym Kakashim, wpatrującym się w dwóch siedzących tuż obok siebie, wesoło rozprawiających ze sobą i żartujących tak, jakby nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło blondynów.

\- Wiesz, sensei, przyszedłem dostarczyć ci kolejnego kopniaka w tyłek, ale wygląda na to, że mnie wyprzedziliście… - Minato tylko się zaśmiał, wskazując na puste krzesło.

\- Więc, skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy zebrani… zobaczmy… Toroku, mówiłeś, że pokażesz mi swoją małą pieczęć bariery – Toroku zamrugał, spoglądając na czerwonowłosą kunoichi.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Dlaczego pytasz? To jakiś sekret?

Potrząsnął głową, posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Pójdę po jedną.

\- W porządku, nie musisz. Zostaw to mi. Gdzie ją zostawiłeś?

\- W mojej sakiewce tuż obok drzwi…

Młodszy blondyn odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po klucze, ale kiedy miał je wręczać… stojący tuż obok niego mężczyzna zniknął… Mógł wyczuć, jak znajdująca się na jego skroni tętnica zaczyna gwałtownie pulsować, czekając… W następnej sekundzie jego brat pojawił się na środku pokoju, trzymając w lewej dłoni wcześniej wspomniany przedmiot, podczas gdy druga już szperała w poszukiwaniu pieczęci.

\- Minato… - usta Toroku opuściło oburzone chrząknięcie, a jego źrenice zwęziły się.

\- Hm?

\- Zostawiłeś swoją pieczęć _w środku_ mojego mieszkania? Bez _mojej_ zgody? – Namikaze wycofał się, nerwowo patrząc na rozzłoszczonego nastolatka, pozwalając, by na jego twarz wypełzł zawstydzony uśmiech.

\- Ehm… przepraszam?

Chłopak zamknął oczy z grymasem na twarzy. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, gotów, by z frustracji je sobie wyrywać. Z jego ust wydarł się jednak tylko głośny, animalistyczny warkot. Gwałtownie zwrócił głowę do Idioty Numer Dwa.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o prywatności? Nieważne. Nawet nie potrzebuję odpowiedzi – starszy z nich zaśmiał się, posyłając mu przepraszające spojrzenie i wręczając do ręki sakiewkę. Toroku tylko potrząsnął głową i przewrócił oczami. W mgnieniu oka odnalazł niewielką papierową notkę i wręczył ją Kushinie.

\- Wow. To unikalny wzór. Nigdy nie wpadłam na to, by w ten sposób używać Strażników Promienia.

\- Problemem jest to, że – jak widzisz – może ona bezpiecznie odparować tylko jeden atak. I, biorąc pod uwagę jej wielkość, tylko do średniej rangi B. Gdybym ją powiększył, w prawdziwej walce nie byłoby już tak łatwo ją kontrolować.

\- W dalszym ciągu to bardzo użyteczna notka.

Kakashi z zamyśleniem przyglądał się skrawkowi papieru w nadziei, że cokolwiek z tego zrozumie, po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i zwrócił się do swojego senseia.

\- Sensei. Kiedy pod wpływem paraliżującej pieczęci po raz pierwszy użyłeś swojego **Hiraishina** , użyłeś klonów Toroku jako swój cel, prawda?

\- Yep. Jako że były one perfekcyjne, skopiowały również moją pieczęć.

\- Kiedy ta rzecz ze mnie zejdzie? To nie tak, że to coś złego w czasie misji… ale jak mam ci skopać tyłek w czasie naszego kolejnego pojedynku, skoro otrzymałeś dostęp do moich klonów…? – Toroku skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, Minato zaś zachichotał.

\- Czy mogę to nazwać wyzwaniem?

Młodszy z nich odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dużo się nauczyłem od naszego ostatniego pojedynku, wiesz?

\- Ja też się chcę zrewanżować… - Kakashi wbił w chłopaka swoje pewne siebie spojrzenie, Minato zaś posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i znów zaczął się śmiać.

\- Stałeś się całkiem popularnym partnerem sparingowym.

\- Ponieważ jestem taki wyjątkowy – Namikaze w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami. Jego uwadze nie uszło jednak zamyślone spojrzenie Hatake.

\- Dlaczego wtedy upadłeś na ziemię? – nastolatek zamrugał oczami, zdziwiony pytaniem srebrnowłosego.

\- Kolejne wspomnienie? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Żółty Błysk. Jego rozmówca jednak zaprzeczył.

\- Nie. Po prostu ból głowy. Ale za to całkiem podły. Myślałem, że mój mózg eksploduje – Minato skinął głową, po czym zapytał z podziwem i zaciekawieniem:

\- W jaki sposób odnalazłeś ich zakładnika będąc wewnątrz bariery?

\- Podążyłem za zapachem… to znaczy znajdujący się pod ziemią klon. Tamta pieczęć bariery nie była byle czym, ale pod ziemią nie posiadała już takiego zabezpieczenia. Jego zapach po prostu wsiąkł. Jak już wiesz, mój nos jest całkiem niezły. Po tym, jak pozbawiłeś przytomności strażnika, w dalszym ciągu ciężko było tą pieczęć rozbroić – Żółty Błysk Konohy przytaknął. Toroku westchnął, wpatrując się teraz w Kushinę.

\- Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że zobaczę cię w akcji. Nie mogę się doczekać twojego pokazu walki.

\- Jestem za specjalna, by ot tak pokazywać moje umiejętności – odparła zuchwale czerwonowłosa, puszczając mu oko, zarabiając tym przewrócenie oczami przez Namikaze.

\- Nie chcę wyjść na niemiłego, ale miałem naprawdę długi dzień i padam z nóg. Więc, jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, to czy możemy jutro kontynuować tę pogawędkę? – na twarzy starszego blondyna pojawił się przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Och, przepraszam. Oczywiście.

Toroku od razu podniósł się z krzesła. Dwaj chłopcy opuścili mieszkanie, pozostawiając parę samą. Minato westchnął, znużony i skierował kroki do sypialni, by w ubraniach wylądować na łóżku z twarzą w poduszce. Czerwonowłosa podążyła za nim i usiadła tuż obok jego głowy.

\- Powinieneś przynajmniej się rozebrać… - jounin zwrócił się do niej i odpowiedział zaczepnie:

\- To zadanie czeka właśnie na ciebie, kochanie…

Kushina na to przewróciła tylko oczami, po czym wymierzyła w niego cios poduszką. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a następnie usiadł i sam zaczął zdejmować ubrania. Kunoichi przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w jego plecy.

\- Dlaczego okłamałeś Toroku? – blondyn zamarł w połowie ściągania swojej koszuli i, po pewnym czasie, odparł:

\- W jakiej sprawie?

\- Powiedziałeś mu, że powierzyłbyś mu jakiekolwiek życie.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałaś o tym, że podsłuchiwanie jest nieuprzejme? – Kushina nie odpowiedziała, a on wydał z siebie zmęczone westchnięcie, stawiając jej czoło.

\- Nie wiem… może dlatego, że sam chcę w to uwierzyć.

\- Minato… dajesz mu fałszywą nadzieję.

\- Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz, Kushina? Powiedz mi, czego? Żebym powiedział mu prawdę? Że nie wiem, co do niego czuć? Że może któregoś dnia to ja będę tym, kto poderżnie mu gardło?

\- Wiem, że mu nie ufasz… ale próbował ocalić mi życie… i nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć. Naprawdę ciężko pracuje na twój szacunek i uznanie. Przemyśl swoje słowa, fakt, że jest nastolatkiem, równie skonfundowanym tą całą sytuacją. Nie pogarszaj tego. Jestem świadoma, że już jesteś do niego przywiązany i nie ma żadnego znaczenia, jak bardzo próbujesz to zignorować i się tego wyprzeć.

\- Tak, jestem przywiązany i w tym tkwi problem. Znam swoje obowiązki. Uwierz mi, bardzo dobrze wiem, że być może któregoś dnia będę musiał go zabić… Kushina… wiesz bardzo dobrze, że od samego początku on jest bardzo podejrzany. I wtedy cała ta sprawa pokrewieństwa… wiesz, co to może oznaczać, prawda?

\- To w takim razie dlaczego zachowujesz się jak troskliwy starszy brat, dattebane?

\- Ponieważ chcę wierzyć, że naprawdę jestem jego bratem! – Namikaze stracił panowanie nad sobą. Zmarszczył z irytacją czoło.

\- W takim razie wybierz – złość blondyna się rozpłynęła, a zastąpiło ją skonfundowanie.

\- Pomiędzy czym?

\- Jedną opcję. Bądź albo jego bratem, albo jednym z jego przełożonych i sędziów, ale nie graj już więcej na dwa fronty. To obrzydliwe. Wstydzę się twojego zachowania, dattebane. Myślałam, że jesteś bezpośrednią osobą, która nigdy nie nosi maski.

W pokoju zapanowała przytłaczająca cisza. Minato pozwolił, by słowa te zapadły mu w pamięć, po czym uspokoił swoje skołatane nerwy. Schował głowę w ramionach, ponownie wzdychając.

Czerwonowłosa się nie wtrącała. Naprawdę chciała, by jej partner w końcu się do niej otworzył. Otworzył i wyjawił swoje wątpliwości, myśli, ponieważ nie rozmawiali o tym ani razu od chwili, w której Sandaime wyjawił jego pokrewieństwo z Toroku. Widziała, jak walczy ze swoimi emocjami. W ciągu tych pierwszych tygodni naprawdę polubił tego chłopaka, szybko stali się przyjaciółmi. Nastolatek miał na niego dobry wpływ, pomagał uporać się ze śmiercią Obito. Była to jedyna rzecz, która podnosiła go na duchu. Ich spotkania, jego wizyty, drobne żarty. Namikaze dużo jej o nim opowiadał, aż w końcu sama się zaintrygowała. A kiedy w końcu się spotkali… poczuła się tak, jakby odnalazła coś, co dawno w sobie zgubiła. Poczuła w sobie ciepło… i przez długi czas czuła się… cała. Nawet ten cholerny Lis zniknął z jej umysłu od ostatniej misji.

Kushina obserwowała partnera ze zmartwieniem. Wiedziała, że kiedy jego pokrewieństwo z Toroku wyszło na jaw, jego zaufanie do niego zniknęło wraz z mrugnięciem oka. Wiedziała też, co to może oznaczać. Nie brała tego jednak za ewentualność. Nie chciała o tym myśleć… że ten słodki chłopak był tylko mordercą, którego celem był Minato.

Przez lata wojny Żółty Błysk zyskał sobie wielu wrogów, zwłaszcza w Iwie. Toroku był być może częścią bardzo dobrze przygotowanego planu. W jakiś sposób odnaleźli krewnego, jego zagubionego brata i przygotowali do kluczowej roli.

Kushina westchnęła, po czym pochyliła się do mężczyzny, by delikatnie pogładzić go po dłoni. Blondyn, zatracony w swoim małym świecie i rozmyślaniach o nastolatku, nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr.

\- Minato…

\- Myślę, Kushina…

\- W takim razie powiedz mi… o czym?

\- Nie wiem… to zbyt skomplikowane… wszystko układało się perfekcyjnie aż do tego dnia dwa miesiące temu. Nie martwiłem się o swoją śmierć, o możliwą próbę zabójstwa…

W końcu podniósł głowę, wbijając w dziewczynę zmęczone spojrzenie. Wyglądał, jakby postarzał się o dekadę.

\- Pomóż mi… co powinienem zrobić?

\- Ciesz się każdą chwilą ze swoim nowym bratem. Jest wyjątkowym i wartościowym shinobi. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, będziesz wiedział, co zrobić i wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Ale do tego czasu nie walcz ze swoimi emocjami. Zaakceptuj je.

Jounin zamilkł na kilka minut. Bez słowa powoli chwycił za ręcznik i udał się do łazienki. Kobieta potrząsnęła głową, wzdychając.

\- Uparci, wiszący nad sobą blondyni…

* * *

Wieści rozeszły się po Wiosce Ukrytej w Liściu niczym wirus w ludzkim ciele. Wieści, że Sarutobi Hiruzen, Trzeci Hokage Konohy, rozpoczął negocjacje o zawieszenie broni z innymi krajami. Misje wojenne zostały opóźnione, posterunki na granicach rozwiązane, pozostawiając większą liczbę czekających w wiosce shinobi, niż ta mogła pomieścić. Wszystko było zapełnione. Bary, restauracje i to, co najbardziej doskwierało złożonemu z dwóch blondynów oraz srebrnowłosego młodego jounina triu – każde dostępne pole treningowe.

\- Więc… jakieś inne sugestie sposobu zabicia czasu? – Toroku zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy po tym, jak wydał z siebie zawiedzone westchnięcie.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać, w oddali pojawił się orzeł. Majestatyczny ptak szybował na wietrznych prądach, powoli okrążając Minato. Namikaze westchnął, ostrożnie obserwując drapieżnika.

\- Wygląda na to, że nasze życzenie zostało spełnione. Idziemy do wieży Hokage – młodszy blondyn rzucił skonfundowanym wzrokiem na Kakashi'ego. Jounin wskazał na orła.

\- To znak dla jouninów, że wzywa nas Hokage. Ptak jest skoncentrowany na Minato, co oznacza, że to właśnie z nim Sandaime chce się spotkać.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Chodźcie. Idziemy razem. Później pójdziecie w swoją stronę – mężczyzna złapał chłopaków za ramiona, znikając ze ścieżki w złoto-srebrnym błysku.

* * *

Trio pojawiło się przed biurkiem Hokage z sekundowym opóźnieniem. Toroku zaczął kręcić ramionami kółka, by złagodzić skutki techniki, po czym obrócił głowę w bok, by dostrzec wysokiego mężczyznę z długimi, sięgającymi do talii, czarnymi włosami, spoglądającego na Minato ze zmrużonymi oczami i założonymi rękami. Chwilę później jego wzrok spoczął na nastolatku. Kiedy bursztynowe i błękitne tęczówki się zetknęły, nie mógł się powstrzymać i zmarszczył czoło.

Toroku nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od zwężonych źrenic. Powstrzymał dreszcz, kiedy poczuł, jak po plecach spływa mu zimny pot. Jego umysł stał się niczym czysta kartka. W polu jego widzenia pojawiły się czarne punkty, maskujące na nienaturalnie bladej skórze fioletowe znaki. Z tyłu głowy czuł, jak jego dłonie zaczynają się trząść. Od razu, ostatnimi siłami samokontroli zacisnął je w pięść. Gdzieś w oddali czuł, jak jego paznokcie boleśnie wbijają się w delikatną skórę. Zaczęła wzbierać w nim złość. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Jego wizja wypełniona była bursztynowymi oczami z charakterystycznymi źrenicami. Coś zaczęło w nim wrzeć, buzować w żyłach. Blondyn czuł się tak, jakby pod jego stopami zaczęła rozsuwać się ziemia. Otoczenie stało się odległym wrażeniem, a czarne punkty zaczęły nad wszystkim przeważać. Furia wzrastała, pozostawiając za sobą nic prócz tych dwóch żółtych tęczówek.

\- Orochimaru-san – kiedy po biurze rozszedł się znajomy głos, Toroku nagle otrząsnął się z tego tymczasowego zawieszenia.

\- Minato-san – mężczyzna powitał go bez odwrócenia wzroku od młodszego blondyna, który nie potrafił powstrzymać dreszczu, gdy dotarł do niego jego zimny głos. W końcu shinobi skupił się na innej parze identycznych, lazurowych tęczówek. – Słyszałem, że masz bardzo… interesującego nowego towarzysza… i w rzeczy samej jest fascynującym, młodym chłopakiem.

Blada twarz ninji uformowała animalistyczny półuśmiech, kiedy powoli otworzył usta, by polizać górną wargę. Po kręgosłupie Toroku znów spłynął zimny pot. Nie mógł powstrzymać swojego ruchu, gdy wycofał się, prawie wpadając na Namikaze.

\- Również słyszałem, że wziąłeś w opiekę młodą dziewczynę, Orochimaru-san – odparł Minato zimnym głosem, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego tonu.

\- Tak, pogłoski mówią prawdę. Anko-san jest bardzo… obiecującą kunoichi.

\- Wasza konwersacja jest fascynująca jak zawsze… ale mamy tu poważne sprawy, więc proszę…

W końcu każda para oczu skierowała się w kierunku biurka, przy którym Sarutobi siedział z opartym o swoje dłonie podbródkiem. Troje nowoprzybyłych shinobi ukłoniło się i grzecznie przywitało z liderem, a Minato w mgnieniu oka odwołał swoją drużynę. Wychodząc, Toroku rzucił wzrokiem przez ramię, znów napotykając bursztynowe tęczówki. Szybko się odwrócił, prawie wybiegając. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, dostrzegając, że są pokryte potem i dalej lekko się trzęsą. Pospiesznie wsunął je do kieszeni, po czym podbiegł do Kakashi'ego, który już prawie dotarł do prowadzących na zewnątrz schodów. Powoli przemierzali ostatni korytarz. Kiedy w końcu wydostali się na świeże powietrze, blondyn spojrzał w kierunku ciepłego Słońca. Czuł się tak, jakby został zmrożony do szpiku kości i z wdzięcznością kąpał się w każdym promieniu. W końcu przeniósł wzrok na Hatake.

\- Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy. Też się przeraziłem, kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem – jounin odwrócił wzrok, a przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. – Nienawidzę tego węża… za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi odrażającymi oczami, przechodziły mnie dreszcze – Toroku z zaciekawieniem obserwował swojego towarzysza.

\- Kto to jest?

\- Jest jednym z trójki legendarnych sanninów, studentów Hokage-sama. Bardzo silny shinobi.

Chuunin tylko skinął ze zrozumieniem głową. Po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na wieżę Hokage, po czym podążył za odchodzącym bez słowa Kakashim. Nie potrafił odciągnąć swoich myśli od Orochimaru. Poczuł, jak przechodzi przez niego kolejny dreszcz.

* * *

Kiedy dwaj młodzi shinobi opuścili pomieszczenie, Sarutobi w końcu pozostał sam z wezwanymi przez siebie mężczyznami. Po szybkim geście dłonią Minato poczuł, jak znikają cztery niezauważalne sygnatury chakry. Trzeci odwołał swoją personalną straż ANBU.

 _Wygląda na to, że czeka nas poważna rozmowa._

Sarutobi powoli sięgnął po swoją fajkę, doświadczonymi dłońmi pozbywając się pozostałego popiołu bez rozsypywania nawet drobiny na biurko i zastępując go świeżą tabaką. Pstryknął palcami, podpalając jej końcówkę przy pomocy znajdujących się na ich końcach niebieskich płomieni chakry. Po trzech zaciągnięciach stary Hokage oparł się o krzesło, ostrożnie przyglądając dwóm shinobi. Wskazał na wolne krzesła. Po minucie całkowitej ciszy zamknął oczy, by zebrać myśli i powoli opuścił dzierżącą fajkę dłoń na biurko.

\- Jak już wiecie, wysłałem delegacje do poszczególnych krajów, by negocjować zawarcie pokoju – mężczyźni tylko skinęli głowami, a kage uniósł fajkę, by znów się zaciągnąć. – Koniec wojny jest bliski, a z tym wiążą się inne ważne sprawy, które muszą zostać rozwiązane.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Zyskanie zaufania to długa i mozolna droga, nie zaledwie parę rozdziałów ;) No i kto mógłby zapomnieć o naszym ulubionym antagoniście?

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Wasz odzew strasznie pozytywnie mnie zaskoczył, dziękuję! Wiem, pewnie wszyscy już liczyli na spotkanie z Kuramą i odzyskanie pamięci przez Naruto, ale… no niestety, nie ma tak dobrze :P Jeszcze musicie uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Jak zawsze czekam na Wasze opinie :)


	9. Rozdział 8 - Przywódcy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Wracam! Został już tylko jeden egzamin i w końcu pożegnam tę piekielną sesję… Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Was nie zawiedzie :) Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze.

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 8: Przywódcy**

* * *

Toroku gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, przyglądając się znajdującemu przed nim oknu. Jednobarwne światło Księżyca przebijało się do niewielkiego pokoju, kolorując wszystko na srebrno. Chłopak powoli pochylił się, siadając po turecku, po czym schował głowę w ramionach, usiłując uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce. Po długiej minucie, kiedy w końcu udało mu się złapać oddech i przestać dyszeć, pomieszczenie zatonęło w kompletnej ciszy – wyłączając tykanie zegara. Przemoczona koszulka przyczepiła się do jego skóry niczym klej, zaś od paskudnego uczucia przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz.

Westchnął, gdy rzucił okiem na znajdujący się tuż obok łóżka budzik. _Trzecia rano. Cholera._ Z powrotem opadł na miękki materiał, zamykając oczy z nadzieją, że może jego napędzony adrenaliną organizm będzie w stanie się ogarnąć i z powrotem zapaść w sen. Po chwili porzucił ten pomysł. Niemożliwym było, by jego zaalarmowane ciało z powrotem wróciło do krainy marzeń. Albo do kolejnego koszmaru. Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się już i tak powoli rozpływających się scen kroczenia w kanale przez sięgającą do kostek wodę, obrazu zardzewiałych drzwi bez klamki i tej znajdującej się za nimi rzeczy, mamroczącej coś zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Ponownie westchnął, po czym powoli udał się do łazienki w celu wzięcia ratującego życie prysznica.

* * *

Niewielka grupa osób zgromadziła się w mieszkaniu Minato, który wcześniej wydał rozkaz – skierowany zwłaszcza do Kakashi'ego – by zjawili się dokładnie na czas. Hatake – ku zdziwieniu wszystkich – tym razem się posłuchał i wraz z resztą oczekiwał w salonie na przybycie blondwłosego jounina.

Kushina – biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jakim siedziała na kanapie, opierając głowę o dłoń, stukając w zawrotnym tempie palcami o policzek – wydawała się być najbardziej zirytowana.

\- Jeżeli on wkrótce się nie pojawi, to go zabiję… jeżeli nie stawi się w przeciągu najbliższych trzydziestu sekund zostanie wyeksmitowany z sypialni prosto na kanapę – na to Toroku i Rin po cichu się zaśmiali. Zawsze stoicki Kakashi i tym razem po prostu przewrócił oczami, chwytając za szklankę wody, po czym odezwał się do pozostałych:

\- Czy ktoś wie, czego będzie dotyczyło to małe zebranie?

\- Nic, po prostu dał instrukcje i zniknął bez słowa.

\- Tak samo mi – przytaknął blondyn w zgodzie z resztą. Moment później chłopak uśmiechnął się, gdy z sypialni wyczuł znajomą im sygnaturę chakry.

\- Przepraszam, zostałem przetrzymany – Minato pozwolił, by na jego twarzy zagościł przepraszający uśmiech. Zbliżył się do grupy.

\- Wiesz, od spania na kanapie dzieliły cię zaledwie trzy sekundy – zuchwale odezwał się jego młodszy brat, rzucając okiem na Kushinę, która obdarzyła Namikaze wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Więc dlaczego tu jesteśmy, sensei? – zapytała zaciekawiona Rin. Żółty Błysk zaczął szczerzyć się od ucha do ucha, zarabiając tym od wszystkich skonfundowane spojrzenia.

\- Poprosiłem was o przybycie, ponieważ Kushina przegrała zakład.

\- O czym ty, u licha, mówisz? – parsknęła Uzumaki, ale Minato nie zareagował.

\- Jesteśmy tu dla jakiegoś idiotycznego zakładu? – wymamrotał Toroku, rzucając rozzłoszczonym wzrokiem na w dalszym ciągu szczerzącego się mężczyznę. Kakashi i Rin pozostali cicho, unosząc brew. Uśmiech blondyna stał się prawie histeryczny, zaś czerwonowłosa kunoichi gapiła się na niego, zanim w końcu nie spytała:

\- Dokładnie który zakład masz teraz na myśli?!

\- Mówię o TYM zakładzie – wyraz twarzy Kushiny zmienił się w podejrzliwy, na co wszyscy jeszcze bardziej nie wiedzieli, co się właśnie wyrabia.

\- Masz na myśli TEN zakład? – Minato przytaknął, dalej uśmiechając się jak wariat.

\- Niemożliwe… - usta dziewczyny powoli się otworzyły. Nie odrywała wzroku od partnera.

\- Och… tak. Sandaime rozmawiał ze mną wczoraj i mi to zaoferował.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała całkowita cisza, zostawiając na środku uśmiechającego się Namikaze. W mgnieniu oka, z prędkością, której sam Żółty Błysk mógłby pozazdrościć, Kushina ruszyła do przodu, rzucając się na jego szyję, posyłając ich dwójkę na podłogę. Reszta drużyny tylko przerzucała pomiędzy sobą spojrzenia, nie rozumiejąc dziejącej się tuż obok sceny. Uzumaki siedziała na klatce piersiowej starszego blondyna, histerycznie się śmiejąc. Toroku odchrząknął, usiłując skupić na sobie ich uwagę. Bez większego sukcesu. Trzej nastolatkowie cierpliwie czekali, aż histeria zmalała do cichego śmiechu. W końcu para podniosła się z podłogi.

\- Więęęc… czy moglibyście nam powiedzieć… co to, u licha, było? – Odoroki był tą osobą, która jako pierwsza się odezwała. Minato nawet przez chwilę nie przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Został wybrany następca Trzeciego Hokage, dattebane – odparła znajdująca się tuż obok Kushina.

\- Ty! To, co myślałem, że się stało, stało się naprawdę?! – Kakashi porzucił swój stoicki wyraz twarzy, kiedy z szeroko otwartym okiem wycelował trzęsący się palec w klatkę piersiową jounina. Zdezorientowany Toroku rozejrzał się dookoła, by w końcu skupić się na bracie, który teatralnie się ukłonił, wykonując kiczowaty ruch dłonią.

\- Pozwólcie mi przedstawić Czwartego Hokage Konohagakure no Sato… Namikaze Minato.

Po sekundzie ciszy wszyscy wybuchli, wymieniając między sobą niedowierzanie, gratulacje i pytania.

\- Hej, hej, pojedynczo proszę. Nie nadążam za wami.

\- To dlatego ty i Orochimaru zostaliście wczoraj wezwani – stwierdził Hatake, który w końcu powstrzymał wszelkie emocje na widocznej części jego oblicza. Minato tylko skinął głową.

\- Umarłabym dla szansy zobaczenia wyrazu twarzy tego węża w chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to ty zostałeś wybrany zamiast niego – Kushina otrzymała na to półuśmiech od partnera.

\- Więc… na zewnątrz nic nie było po nim widać, ale założę się, że w środku wrzeszczał jak mała dziewczynka.

\- Dlaczego mi wczoraj nie powiedziałeś? – siedząca tuż obok czerwonowłosa posłała blondynowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Chciałem ogłosić to, gdy będziemy wszyscy razem.

\- To już oficjalne?

\- Jeszcze nie, Kakashi. Ostateczne zebranie rady odbędzie się pojutrze, a na oficjalne ogłoszenie będziemy musieli poczekać jeszcze kilka tygodni. Sarutobi chce jednak, bym wziął udział w negocjacjach, więc wygląda na to, że w najbliższej przyszłości przez większość czasu będę znajdował się poza wioską. Trzeci chce jak najszybciej przekazać papierkową robotę i pójść rozkoszować się emeryturą – Namikaze zachichotał lekko na tę myśl.

\- Co się stanie z drużyną, Minato-sensei? – to Rin była tą osobą, która w końcu zadała trapiące pozostałych członków pytanie. Przed odpowiedzią jounin powoli potrząsnął głową.

\- Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Póki Sarutobi całkowicie nie przekaże mi obowiązków, będziemy oficjalnie razem. Potem, nieważne, co się stanie, zawsze będziemy drużyną Minato.

Starszy blondyn spojrzał w bok z miękkim, słodko-gorzkim uśmiechem. Też o tym myślał. Nie było żadnej opcji, by jego mała drużyna dłużej istniała. Być może dostaną kolejnego senseia, ale i to również nie było rozwiązaniem długoterminowym. Kakashi był już jouninem, lata świetlne wyprzedzając poziom Rin, a Toroku… przyjrzał się znajdującemu się na wprost nastolatkowi, ale kiedy ten to wyczuł, pospiesznie przeniósł wzrok, by spotkać się z parą zwężonych źrenic Kushiny.

\- Jest w porządku. Będziemy mogli się spotykać kiedy tylko chcemy, prawda? – odparła Rin z delikatnym uśmiechem, chwilowo przeganiając tym powoli rozprzestrzeniającą się w ich głowach depresję.

\- Hej, trzeba to uczcić, co nie? Ramen? – Uzumaki wstała z kanapy, posyłając do reszty drużyny ogromny uśmiech, zarabiając tym szeroki wyszczerz od Toroku i pełne entuzjazmu skinienia głową od pozostałych.

* * *

Toroku bez żadnego celu wędrował powoli małymi, znacznie oddalonymi od centrum ulicami Konohy, kierując się czystym instynktem. Był znudzony. Minato przez kilka ostatnich dni przebywał u Hokage, więc nastolatek rzadko co go widział - dodatkowo tego dnia zaplanowane było spotkanie rady - Kushina wraz z Kakashim zostali wysłani na misję, zaś Rin zabarykadowała się w szpitalu. Blondyn kopnął niewielki, niewinny kamyk, próbując wyładować własną frustrację. Każde pole treningowe było zajęte. Znajdowało się tam mnóstwo młodych geninów czy jouninów, których nie znał. Jako że nie był w nastroju, by dołączyć się czy rozmawiać z obcymi, wylądował tutaj, pomiędzy uliczkami.

Dotarł do czerwonego mostu, a jego myślami zawładnęło ciepłe uczucie. Czuł szczęście, gdy oparł się o poręcz i zaczął obserwować płynący pod nim strumyk. _Hokage… Minato zostanie Czwartym Hokage…_ Kiedy Namikaze to ogłosił, przez chłopaka przepłynęła dziwna mieszanina uczuć. Ogromna duma… i zazdrość, która wpatrywała się w niego zielonymi ślepiami niczym kryjący się pod dziecięcym łóżkiem potwór. Odoroki potrząsnął głową. Nie potrafił uplasować tej emocji. Westchnął, opierając głowę na rękach. _Potrzebuję odrobiny rozrywki._

Powoli zamknął oczy, po czym rozprzestrzenił cienką, niedostrzegalną warstwę chakry w celu zmapowania okolicy. Jego twarz ozdobił zuchwały uśmiech, gdy w końcu odnalazł to, czego szukał.

* * *

Na prośbę Sarutobi'ego Minato zjawił się idealnie na czas. Rada Konohy zebrała się na specjalne ogłoszenie Trzeciego. Co prawda nikomu nie zostało to wyjawione, ale i tak każdy miał swoje podejrzenia. Wojna prawie się skończyła, a Hiruzen z dnia na dzień nie stawał się coraz młodszy. Nadszedł idealny czas na wybór nowego Hokage, który wyprowadzi wioskę z cienia walk i zyska nowych sojuszników. Dwaj mężczyźni powoli dotarli do sali spotkań, gdzie członkowie rady już zajęli swoje miejsca. Namikaze został w tyle, zaś Sandaime podszedł do najwyżej położonego, znajdującego się po prawicy jego dwóch doradców oraz starego członka drużyny krzesła. Reprezentanci poszczególnych klanów, lider sił shinobi cierpliwe czekali, aż staruszek w końcu usiądzie. Sarutobi odchrząknął, po czym zaczął:

\- Dziękuję za obecność. Wiem, że to dla was ciężki czas, biorąc pod uwagę wasze funkcje koordynowania procesu odbudowy wioski – kage na moment zatrzymał się, czekając, aż uczestnicy skiną głową. – Jak już zostaliście poinformowani, celem tego spotkania będzie specjalne ogłoszenie. Czuję, że nadszedł czas, bym ustąpił ze swojego stanowiska – już wcześniej na to przygotowani, znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu ninja pozostali w spokoju i ciszy. – Celem tego spotkania jest wybranie Czwartego Hokage Konohagakure no Sato – Hiruzen zmierzył po kolei wszystkich wzrokiem, doszukując się jakichkolwiek wskazówek. – Wybranym przeze mnie następcą jest Namikaze Minato – po tym skinął dłonią na blondyna, który stanął u jego boku. – Zanim będziemy kontynuować, muszę najpierw zapytać, czy ktoś z obecnych ma innego kandydata na tę pozycję.

Trzeci ponownie przyjrzał się wszystkim obecnym, czekając na odpowiedzi. Ktoś po jego prawej odchrząknął. Sarutobi zamknął oczy. Ubrany w czarno-szary płaszcz, czarnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Połowa jego twarzy pokryta była bandażami, zaś jego podbródek zdobiła blizna w kształcie litery X. Kage westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do niego.

\- Słuchamy, Danzou-san – shinobi ponownie chrząknął, przyglądając się pozostałym osobom.

\- Nominuję siebie samego jako Yondaime Hokage Konohagakure no Sato – Hiruzen skinął głową, a następnie skupił uwagę na unoszącym brew, ale spokojnym blondynie.

\- Chciałbym, aby to Danzou-sama jako pierwszy się wypowiedział, Hokage-sama – Minato ukłonił się grzecznie w kierunku stojącego mężczyzny, który przytaknął, a następnie udał się na środek. Ani na moment nie zmienił się jego stoicki wyraz twarzy.

\- Nominowałem siebie, ponieważ Namikaze nie jest odpowiedni na tę pozycję. Wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła, a my powinniśmy przygotować nasze siły i potwierdzić pozycję jako najsilniejsza wioska pośród Wielkich Nacji. Minato jest studentem Jiraiyi, ropuszego sannina, który z kolei był studentem naszego obecnego Hokage, znanego wszystkim jako liberalny i niestety nie najsilniejszy przywódca. Jestem pewien, że Jiraiya przekazał tę samą naukę swojemu podopiecznemu. Pozostali kage są potężnymi i groźnymi liderami. W takich czasach Konoha nie może sobie pozwolić na okazywanie słabości.

Danzou obrócił się, by stawić czoło każdemu członkowi rady oraz stoickiemu Sarutobi'emu, za to ostrożnie omijając pozbawioną emocji twarz Minato. Pozwolił, by te zdania zapadły wszystkim w pamięć, po czym kontynuował:

\- Konoha może i wyjdzie z tej wojny zwycięską ręką, ale już znacie tego koszta. Dziesiątki młodych i utalentowanych shinobi zginęło na polach walki, ponieważ Sarutobi nie wysłał więcej oddziałów pomimo faktu, że genini Liścia są pomijani.

Trzeci zmarszczył czoło na to stwierdzenie, ale pozostał w całkowitej ciszy, z ciekawością obserwując mówcę. W końcu odchrząknął.

\- Danzou-sama, chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że celem tego spotkania jest wybór nowego Hokage, a nie krytyka mojej wojennej taktyki.

Półuśmiech pojawił się na twarzy znajdującego się po prawej stronie Sandaime mężczyzny. Shinobi ten był dowódcą jouninów, głową klanu Nara, a także doradcą strategicznym Hiruzena. Ciemne włosy miał związane w kucyk, a przez jego twarz przebiegały dwie długie blizny.

\- Krytyka twojej strategii jest kluczowa, ponieważ jeżeli naszym nowym liderem zostanie Namikaze, odziedziczy on jej te same aspekty. Mamy potężną broń, wspaniałe narzędzie, które nie zostało prawidłowo użyte. Mamy siłę Bijuu, a nosicielka Dziewięcioogoniastego nie została posłana w kluczowe punkty walk w czasie Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi. Nie możemy pozwolić, by po wojnie Konoha stała się słaba, w przeciwnym razie zostaniemy zwierzyną dla pozostałych nacji. Musimy zmienić obecne słabe prawo, stanąć na nogi z potężnym i doświadczonym przywódcą na czele, a nie kimś, kto dopiero co wyszedł z akademii.

Danzou jeszcze raz powoli się obrócił, po czym zajął swoje miejsce. Kiedy Shimura mówił o Kushinie jak o broni, zwykłym wojennym narzędziu, krew blondwłosego jounina zaczęła wrzeć. W ostatniej chwili jednak się opamiętał, uspakajając rosnącą wściekłość, koncentrując na powstrzymaniu zabójczych intencji względem mówcy. Kiedy Sandaime skinął na niego głową, Minato wziął głęboki wdech, po czym zajął należyte miejsce na środku sali. Jeszcze raz grzecznie się ukłonił.

\- To prawda, że wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła. Jej najcięższa część właśnie się zaczyna. Dzięki negocjacjom możemy zyskać albo śmiertelnych wrogów, albo też nowych sojuszników. Kage oraz ich reprezentanci potrzebują kogoś powszechnie znanego, a nie bezimienne cienie, które nigdy wcześniej nie ujawniały się publicznie ani nie brały udziału w poprzednich walkach… - Namikaze na moment ucichł, mierząc się ze zwężonymi źrenicami Danzou. – Do odpowiedzialności kage należy poświęcenie wszystkiego dla dobra swojej wioski. Nie może to być wykonane z podziemia. Byłem na polach walki, widziałem wrogów i spotkałem pozostałych kage. Może i jestem młody, ale za to nie brakuje mi doświadczenia jako shinobi. Strategią podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi było uratowanie tak wielu żyć, jak tylko się da. Jeżeli wysłalibyśmy świeżo utworzone drużyny geninów, skazalibyśmy ich na pewną śmierć. Owszem, może i przeżyliby niektórzy będący wyżej rangą shinobi, ale za to kosztem naszej następnej generacji – obrócił się. – Danzou-sama powiedział, że Konoha potrzebuje potężnego lidera, który zrobi z niej wioskę militarną. Yondaime Hokage Konohagakure no Sato powinien służyć dobru swoich ludzi. Nigdy na odwrót. Shinobi nie są narzędziami siły. Na pomniku upamiętniającym poległych zostało już wyrytych wystarczająco wiele nazwisk. Liść potrzebuje kogoś, kto wyprowadzi go z ciemności wojny, a nie wprowadzi w samą jej czeluść.

\- Mówisz o sobie jak o świetle – rzekł beznamiętnie Shimura.

\- Jestem Żółtym Błyskiem Konohy. To ja jestem światłem, które ogrzewa liście, w przeciwieństwie do rosnących w cieniu korzeni – jedyne widoczne oko Danzou zadrgało na tę odpowiedź.

\- Prawdziwy shinobi pozostaje anonimowy. Chowa się w cieniu. Cierpliwie czeka. To jego prawdziwa postać, nie zaś otwarcie dla całego świata i rzucanie wkoło błyszczących jutsu.

\- Może świat shinobi potrzebuje zmian, Danzou-sama. Zmian, na które ktoś wychowany w starym systemie nie może sobie pozwolić – mężczyzna nie skomentował, Minato zaś mentalnie poklepał się po ramieniu. - Dziękuję za uwagę – blondyn ukłonił się, po czym wrócił do swojego poprzedniego miejsca u bogu Trzeciego.

\- Jeżeli nie ma więcej pytań ani komentarzy… - Sarutobi poczekał przez kilka sekund, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch. Kiedy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, skinął głową – bardziej do siebie aniżeli do rady. – Zarządzam głosowanie. Ja, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage Konohy i lider klanu Sarutobi, popieram Namikaze Minato jako Czwartego Hokage – staruszek zwrócił się na prawo, czekając, aż zagłosują pozostali obecni.

\- Ja, Nara Shikaku, reprezentant klanu Nara oraz dowódca sił Konohy popieram Namikaze Minato jako Czwartego Hokage.

\- ANBU podąży za Namikaze Minato – po krótkim oświadczeniu kapitana ANBU blondyn pozwolił, by na jego twarzy zawitał niewielki uśmiech. _ANBU zawsze zostanie ANBU. Nigdy poza szereg._

\- Jako delegat klanu Uchiha, ja, Uchiha Fugaku, popieram kandydaturę Shimury Danzou na nowego lidera wioski.

\- Ja, Shimura Danzou, głowa rady głosuję na siebie – rzekł starszy shinobi bez otwierania oczu.

\- Klan Akimichi popiera Namikaze Minato na stanowisko Yondaime.

\- Yamanaka Inoichi, reprezentant klanu Yamanaka głosuje na Namikaze Minato – z tym Inoichi posłał Żółtemu Błyskowi ciepły uśmiech.

\- Ja, Hyuuga Hiashi, lider klanu Hyuuga popieram Namikaze Minato.

\- Klan Aburame także będzie wspierał Namikaze Minato jako Czwartego Hokage Konohy.

\- Klan Inuzuka też głosuje na Namikaze Minato.

\- Mitokado Homura, doradca Sandaime Hokage, głosuję na Namikaze Minato.

Blondyn powstrzymał śmiech kiedy ujrzał, jak oko Danzou drga, a stoicki wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się. _O tym nie pomyślałeś, prawda? Że twoi starzy przyjaciele na mnie zagłosują, he? Stara wojenna wyga._

\- Utatane Koharu, doradca Trzeciego, popiera Namikaze Minato – Sarutobi Hiruzen westchnął z ulgą, pozwalając, by i na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

\- W takim razie decyzja zapadła. Kolejnym liderem wioski, Yondaime Hokage Konohagakure no Sato, zostanie Namikaze Minato.

* * *

Nastolatek bezdźwięcznie wędrował po bruku, kiedy minął wysokie, bambusowe ogrodzenie. W oddali słyszalny był chichot, który raz za razem odbijał się echem po okolicy. W powietrzu roznosił się lekki zapach siarki. Toroku przemierzał korytarz, mijając parujące, gorące źródła, kiedy do jego uszu znów dotarł kolejny chichot, skryty za krzakiem kamelii japońskiej. Śmiech był głębszy, ale w dalszym ciągu dziecinny. Blondyn zmarszczył czoło, gdy zorientował się, że ktoś był w stanie prawie perfekcyjnie oszukać jego zmysły. Obrócił się, po czym powoli podszedł do krzaka, by rzucić za niego okiem. Na jego twarzy zawitał krnąbrny uśmiech, gdy bezszelestnie zaczął zbliżać się do przyczajonej tuż obok ogrodzenia postaci. Odoroki stanął tuż obok białowłosego mężczyzny, po czym usiadł po turecku, w międzyczasie posyłając do palców odrobinę chakry Wiatru, by użyć ją na rosnącym na wprost bambusie. Pochylił się w kierunku nowoutworzonej niewielkiej dziurki.

\- Coś interesującego?

\- Och, tak. Blondynka w rogu sekundę temu zgubiła swój ręcznik i kiedy ona… - białowłosy, znajdujący się w średnim wieku ninja w mig obrócił głowę w stronę towarzysza. Jego oczom ukazał się profil w większości zasłoniętej przez brązowe loki głowy, która także obserwowała, co dzieje się w łaźni. - Chyba byłem trochę zajęty. Nie wyczułem cię.

\- Jestem po prostu taki dobry, staruszku.

\- Nie jestem stary! – brązowowłosy młodzieniec nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Zamiast tego wzruszył ramionami, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziurki.

\- Jesteś tylko starym zboczeńcem – białowłosy mężczyzna ostrożnie zmierzył go od stóp po czubek głowy, czekając, aż w końcu na niego spojrzy. Nie poruszył się.

\- I kto to mówi… - zmrużył oczy, kiedy wyczuł cienką, prawie niewyczuwalną warstwę chakry na głowie i włosach rozmówcy. Oczywisty znak **Henge**.

\- Jestem po prostu zdrowym i ciekawskim nastolatkiem… podczas gdy ty starym zboczeńcem – ninja parsknął, wracając do swoich widoków.

\- Po co ci to **Henge**? – chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Incognito… - mężczyzna zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie, ale od razu przestał, gdy na odległym drzewie wyczuł nadchodzącą obecność kogoś innego, kogoś skrytego w cieniu liści.

\- A już myślałem, że przez chwilkę będę mógł pobyć sam. Ludzie, dopiero tu przyszedłem… - wymamrotał do siebie samego pod nosem. Toroku uniósł brew, ale się nie odwrócił.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O moim ukrytym towarzystwie…

\- Och, ANBU-chan należy do mnie. Jest moją niańką. Myślałem, że dziesięć minut ją w końcu zgubiłem, ale wygląda na to, że tym razem bardzo szybko mnie znalazła – Odoroki pomachał dłonią w kierunku drzewa, zarabiając tym sfrustrowany jęk i uniesienie brwi przez białowłosego. _Straż ANBU dla nastolatka?_

Toroku w rzeczywistości chciał przetestować cierpliwość jego ANBU poprzez czekanie na jej interwencję. Był znudzony i jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to jego ulubiona rozrywka – denerwowanie swojej straży na wiele przeróżnych sposobów. Zabijało to czas a i przysparzało wiele frajdy. Jednak siedzenie tuż obok tego obcego sprawiało, że jego serce bolało wskutek zalewającego go dziwnego połączenia smutku i szczęścia. W dalszym ciągu jednak było to przyjemne uczucie. Po prostu siedzieli tam przez wiele minut. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Jedyny hałas, który w końcu przerwał tę przyjemną ciszę, to dochodzący od białowłosego mężczyzny chichot, co sprawiło, że i Toroku uśmiechnął się, a w środku poczuł ciepło. Chłopak skupił swoje zmysły bardziej na swoim towarzyszu, aniżeli na znajdującym się za ogrodzeniem nagim dziewczynom. Słuchał bicia jego serca, wdychał zapach odległych krain i czegoś, co przypominało mu mokrą glebę. Jego delikatna i ciepła sygnatura chakry bez przerwy i powoli koiła jego zmysły, zmuszając do relaksu. Powoli zamknął oczy, całkowicie wypierając z umysłu świat zewnętrzny. Ogarnął go absolutny spokój.

Ktoś znajdujący się zaledwie kilka centymetrów dalej nagle odchrząknął, zmuszając Odoroki'ego do obrócenia się. Wiedział już, jaki widok zastanie: wściekłego Minato z założonymi rękami na klatce piersiowej, obserwującego ich ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Ech, hej… - Toroku uniósł ręce, po czym, zawstydzony, jedną z nich zaczął drapać się w tył głowy. Jednocześnie jego twarz zdobił zuchwały uśmiech.

\- Nie jestem zaskoczony twoim zachowaniem, Jiraiya, ale nigdy nie wpadłbym na to, że odnalazłeś towarzystwo – nastolatek rzucił pospiesznie wzrokiem w kierunku białowłosego mężczyzny, który ani drgnął, w dalszym ciągu podziwiając widoki.

\- Minato, jesteś zbyt sztywny… powinieneś wyluzować. Chcesz też dziurkę? Tak jak za starych, dobrych czasów – prawie-Hokage poczuł, jak na jego twarzy wykwita rumieniec.

\- Co? – Odoroki spojrzał się to na Jiraiyę, to na starszego blondyna, szeroko otwierając oczy ze zdziwienia. _Minato skrytym zboczeńcem?!_

\- Nie rujnuj mojej reputacji! – Namikaze schował głowę w ręce, powoli nią potrząsając, desperacko usiłując cofnąć czas.

Białowłosy shinobi delikatnie się zaśmiał, po czym w końcu odwrócił się i wstał. Stanął tuż obok blondyna, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, jednocześnie korzystając z szansy przyjrzenia się jego podglądającemu towarzyszowi. Na oko osiemnastolatek wstał z trawy. **Henge** doskonale przykrywało jego ciało. Toroku ostrożnie się na niego patrzył. Czekoladowe tęczówki objęły całokształt jego spiętych w kucyk włosów, a następnie spoczęły na znajdującej się na czole opasce. Chłopak przechylił głowę w bok, gdy jego oczy przeniosły się na dwie zdobiące jego twarz linie. Minato westchnął, po czym skinął dłonią.

\- Chodź, podwiozę cię… - Jiraiya poczuł, jak z zaskoczenia unosi się jedna z jego brwi. Z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem zmierzył nastolatka wzrokiem.

\- Jest okej, mogę się przejść – Żółty Błysk tylko przewrócił oczami, po czym raz jeszcze skinął dłonią, zmuszając rozmówcę do podejścia po tym, jak teatralnie westchnął. Trzej mężczyźni zniknęli z łaźni i z sekundowym opóźnieniem zjawili się pośrodku biura Hokage, stawiając czoła Trzeciemu.

\- Hokage-sama – Toroku grzecznie się ukłonił, czując tylko lekkie zawroty głowy. Zwrócił się do Minato, ciekaw co do jego planów i przyczyn ściągnięcia go w to miejsce.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, staruszku – białowłosy shinobi podszedł do biurka i lidera wioski, zarabiając tym uniesienie brwi od młodszego blondyna.

\- Nawzajem, stary przyjacielu. Myślałem, że nie wrócisz aż do następnego tygodnia – Jiraiya tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Złapałem ich w łaźniach. Rozkoszowali się widokami – Sarutobi przeniósł wzrok na nastolatka, który drapał się po policzkach. Uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Jiraiya uniósł brew, zwracając się do Minato.

\- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że jestem w wiosce? Dopiero co wróciłem.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałem. Przyszedłem, by zabrać ze sobą tego idiotę – Toroku uniósł brew.

\- I to właśnie dlatego powiedziałeś to zdanie na temat prywatności… a co jeżeli byłbym na przykład z dziewczyną? – jounin w odpowiedzi tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Skończ z tym **Henge**. Jest denerwujące.

\- Ja nie… - Odoroki zmarszczył czoło, po czym w iście dziecinny sposób odwrócił się od niego, już naburmuszony.

\- Toroku, przerwij **Henge**. Dlaczego w ogóle je stworzyłeś? – blondyn parsknął, po czym zwrócił się do brata z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- By zadbać o twoją reputację.

Nastolatek posłał do starszego z nich zuchwały, wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek, podkreślając słowo „reputacja" w odniesieniu do poprzedniego komentarza pewnego białowłosego mężczyzny w łaźniach, po czym uniósł dłonie, by uwolnić jutsu. Minato w odpowiedzi znów tylko przewrócił oczami, a z ust Sandaime wydarł się lekki chichot.

Gdy technika chłopaka się rozpłynęła, prawe oko Jiraiyi zadrgało. Obrócił się, by stawić czoło blondynowi, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że miał identycznie lazurowe tęczówki jak jego uczeń. Przeczesał oczami po znajdujących się na policzkach Toroku bliznach. Nie umknęły mu znajome rysy jego twarzy, nos, jasne włosy. Wszystko wrzeszczało, że to krewny Namikaze.

\- Toroku, chciałbym ci przedstawić mojego senseia.

\- Odoroki Toroku – chłopak grzecznie się ukłonił, z zaciekawieniem obserwując nowopoznanego mężczyznę. _Sensei? Minato był trenowany przez zboczeńca?_ Zanim myśli te powędrowały o krok dalej, Jiraiya przyjął teatralną pozę, poruszając dłońmi niczym główny aktor teatru kabuki. Młodszy blondyn uniósł brew, a jego mózg przystopował na ten widok.

\- Ropuszy Mędrzec z Góry Myoboku, Legendarny Sannin Jiraiya, złodziej samotnych kobiecych serc, wybawiciel bezbronnych… - Odoroki przewrócił oczami, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- W dalszym ciągu jesteś tylko starym zboczeńcem… - na to stwierdzenie źrenice sage zwęziły się.

\- Nie jestem stary! I ty także podglądałeś, gówniarzu!

\- Jestem zdrowym nastolatkiem, któremu buzują hormony, a ty nawet nie zaprzeczyłeś, że jesteś zboczeńcem, dattebayo! – Toroku odkrzyknął, wymierzając palcem w rozmówcę.

\- Nie… nie jestem zboczeńcem! Jestem… Super Zboczeńcem! – chłopak rzucił Minato pytające spojrzenie, na co ten tylko schował głowę w dłoniach, powoli nią potrząsając z niedowierzania.

\- I ty mi mówiłeś, że czasami jestem idiotą…

\- Arogancki mały gówniarz… - wymamrotał Jiraiya krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Żółty Błysk Konohy westchnął ze zmęczeniem, a od lidera wioski dało się usłyszeć kolejny chichot.

\- Hej, jak spotkanie? – nastolatek zwrócił się do brata, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego go w ogóle szukał.

\- Porozmawiamy później, Toroku – Minato nie odpowiedział konkretnie na pytanie, ale za to posłał do młodszego z nich szeroki uśmiech. Chłopak skinął głową, szczerząc się ze zrozumieniem, a następnie ukłonił się wszystkim i opuścił biuro. Przez cały czas podążał za nim wzrok sannina, który, kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, w mig wystrzelił do swojego ucznia:

\- Wytłumacz! Kim jest ten chłopak?

Prawie Hokage przysunął krzesło do biurka, usiadł, a następnie zwrócił się do swojego senseia, opierając podbródek na rękach, usiłując zebrać myśli, podczas gdy Hiruzen ze stoickim spokojem palił swoją fajkę, wypełniając biuro słodkim zapachem ziół. Jiraiya podszedł do drugiego krzesła, wcześniej ściągając z pleców olbrzymi zwój. Usiadł, z zaciekawieniem czekając na wytłumaczenie ostatnich kilkunastu chwil.

\- Trochę ponad pięć tygodni temu moja drużyna odnalazła go na polu treningowym. Pojawił się znikąd, był poważnie ranny. Stracił przytomność na ponad tydzień, a kiedy w końcu się obudził, znokautował siedmiu dobrze wytrenowanych shinobi, próbując wyrzutem chakry pozbyć się nieistniejącego genjutsu – Minato zatrzymał się, mrużąc oczy, po czym kontynuował: - Kiedy Sarutobi i ja zjawiliśmy się w szpitalu, zemdlał na nasz widok…

\- Więc… to całkiem zrozumiała reakcja. Jesteście siejącymi grozę przeciwnikami – Namikaze potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie… nie bał się nas – Trzeci nie wtrącał się, tylko przytaknął, wydychając kolejną porcję dymu, obserwując wyraz twarzy Ropuszego Mędrca. – Kiedy tego samego dnia znów się obudził, nic nie pamiętał. Stracił swoje wspomnienia, a teraz, od dwóch i pół tygodnia, jest oficjalnym shinobi Konohy – białowłosy zmrużył oczy. Dobrze wiedział, co to mogło oznaczać.

\- Jakieś podejrzane ruchy?

\- Nie. Raz w tygodniu przechodzi kontrolę pod okiem Inoichi'ego Yamanaki. Do tej pory nic nie znalazł. Nie ma też żadnych znaków urazu głowy czy też jutsu, które mogłoby spowodować amnezję.

\- Nasz mały przyjaciel pokazał tylko nadzwyczajne zdolności. Nic podejrzanego. Istnieją jednak pewne okoliczności, które mogłyby wskazywać na coś większego niż zwykłe przypadkowe pojawienie się znikąd – rzekł ze spokojem Sarutobi, ostrożnie przyglądając się swojemu następcy. Sage pochylił się, by znaleźć się bliżej swojego dawnego podopiecznego.

\- Bazując na badaniach krwi jest moim bratem… albo, co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne, półbratem… - Jiraiya zmrużył oczy, z zamyśleniem obserwując jounina.

\- Zgaduję, że zachowaliście odpowiednie środki ostrożności? – Żółty Błysk przytaknął.

\- Ciągły dozór ANBU, dołączył do mojej drużyny, a także został zakwaterowany tuż obok mojego mieszkania.

\- ANBU? Z czego, co widziałem, to go za specjalnie nie rusza.

\- W rzeczy samej. Toroku-san ma niesłychane zdolności sensoryczne i zwyczaj denerwowania strażników swoimi umiejętnościami. Albo każdego, kto się znajduje w jego pobliżu… - usta kage uformowały niewielki uśmiech, a jego twarz przybrała zamyślony wyraz.

\- Widziałem to. Zuchwały gówniarz – Jiraiya parsknął i głośno się zaśmiał. – Ale jeżeli w dalszym ciągu istnieje szansa, że poluje na twoje życie, to w takim razie dlaczego zamieszkał obok ciebie?

\- Ponieważ mamy wątpliwości, że ktokolwiek inny będzie w stanie sobie z nim poradzić – sannin zmarszczył czoło.

\- Kiedy poddaliśmy go ocenie, osiągnął rangę chuunina, ale większość jego prawdziwych zdolności jest w dalszym ciągu ukryta. Wszystko wskazuje jednak na to, że przed utratą wspomnień był shinobi rangi S.

\- Bzdury. To tylko dzieciak.

\- Jego punkty chakry są tak dobrze rozwinięte jak twoje, moje, czy Sarutobi'ego, ma jej więcej, niż połączenie naszej trójki i z łatwością radzi sobie z co najmniej trzema Elementami. Mówię przynajmniej, ponieważ do tej pory widzieliśmy go tylko z nimi w akcji, a to nie przesądza w kwestii, że może być ich więcej. Poza tym w niecałe pół godziny ukończył jedną z moich pieczęci bariery. Pieczęć, nad którą pracowałem od ponad miesiąca… a on ją ukończył i polepszył efektywność w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu pięciu minut – po tym, jak Minato skończył, Jiraiya poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka, a oczy szeroko się otwierają.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – dwaj mężczyźni zachowali kompletny spokój, zmuszając ich rozmówcę do oparcia się o krzesło.

\- Cholera… więc Konoha zyskała geniusza… albo tykającą bombę… - Namikaze tylko przytaknął bez słowa. Ropuszy Mędrzec zaczął drapać się po podbródku w zamyśleniu.

\- Czy mógłbym zobaczyć jego akta osobiste, czy też nie chcecie, bym się w to za bardzo angażował?

\- Tak naprawdę to chciałbym poprosić cię o znacznie więcej – Żółty Błysk posłał w jego stronę uśmiech, po czym skinął głową na Hiruzena.

\- Wybrałem mojego następcę…

\- Och, więc nareszcie zdecydowałeś się na emeryturę, staruszku – sannin zaśmiał się. – Więc… kto będzie kolejną ofiarą wioskowej rady? – Trzeci uśmiechnął się, wskazując palcem na blondyna. – Czy już ci mogę pogratulować, Minato-chan?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, machając ręką.

\- Możesz liczyć na przywódców klanów oraz większość shinobi, jedynym problemem może być Danzou – rzekł ze spokojem Hiruzen, a Namikaze westchnął, opierając głowę na rękach.

\- Wiem… Danzou… on definitywnie może być dużym problemem – jounin przez moment zatopił się w myślach, po czym skierował słowa do swojego mentora:

\- Potrzebuję twojego wsparcia w sprawie Toroku. Jeżeli… jeżeli coś pójdzie źle, potrzebuję kogoś, kto sobie z nim poradzi, jako że w przyszłości nie zawsze będę u jego boku.

\- Możesz liczyć na moją pomoc, przyjacielu – wymienili się ciepłymi uśmiechami.

\- Cieszę się. Musimy przedyskutować teraz wiele spraw… - Jiraiya uniósł palec, zanim blondyn zdołał z siebie coś więcej wykrztusić.

\- Ale, po pierwsze, chcę wyłożyć jedną bardzo ważną sprawę. Nie przejmę drużyny Minato. Nie mam żadnego problemu z małą dziewczyną, ale Kakashi z tym jego fanatyzmem kierowania się zasadami denerwuje mnie jak nie wiadomo co, no i nie będę obiektem idiotyzmu Obito… do tego ten zuchwały dzieciak Toroku. Jestem pewien, że ci dwaj gówniarze od razu siebie załapali, a ja nie będę odgrywać roli niańki czterech nastolatków – sage skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, ale szybko to cofnął, gdy zauważył, jak Żółty Błysk zamiera, a jego oczy tracą blask.

\- … Minato?

\- Uchiha Obito zginął w trakcie naszej misji na moście Kannabi… niecały tydzień przed pojawieniem się Toroku – białowłosy spojrzał na blondyna ze zmartwieniem.

\- Gaki… przykro mi. Nic o tym nie wiedziałem.

\- Jest okej. Nie było cię przez dwa miesiące – Namikaze westchnął, przeczesując dłonią włosy, zbierając do kupy swoje myśli i uczucia. – Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy w dwóch sprawach. Po pierwsze mamy bardzo realną teorię co do nagłego pojawienia się Toroku, w związku z czym potrzebujemy twoich zdolności szpiegowskich. Dowody wskazują na wędrującego Uchihę z aktywnym Sharinganem. Potrzebujemy każdej informacji, kto to może być, każdą możliwą pomoc w kwestii ustalenia jego tożsamości. Mamy nieznanego zbuntowanego Uchihę albo kogoś, kto bez niczyjej wiedzy ukradł kekkei genkai…

\- Masz na myśli, że ktoś zdobył Sharingan i go sobie zaimplantował? – jounin przytaknął. – Rozumiem. A tą drugą sprawą będzie trzymanie oka na Toroku, prawda?

\- W rzeczy samej. Wiem, że drużyna nie zostanie razem, poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę zbyt wielką rozbieżność poziomu pomiędzy jej poszczególnymi członkami, jej istnienie na dłuższą metę nie byłoby zbyt zdrowe. Chciałbym jednak poprosić cię o zastąpienie mnie jako ich jounin sensei. W ten sposób najłatwiej też będzie go obserwować.

Jiraiya westchnął, masując swoje czoło.

\- Mówiłem ci, że oni mnie wykończą.

\- Bardzo się zmienili… Kakashi stracił swój fanatyzm, a Rin… jest tą samą dobrą dziewczyną. Toroku to głośny gówniarz na podobieństwo Obito, ale jest też bardzo interesującym młodym shinobi z honorowymi celami – sannin tylko parsknął.

\- Jakie honorowe cele mógłby mieć nastoletni chłopak? – Minato pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się znaczący uśmiech, zarabiając tym uniesienie brwi od swojego rozmówcy.

\- Przeczytaj jego akta. Poczekam rzecz jasna na twoją odpowiedź. I to nie jest rozkaz, tylko prośba.

\- Hej, Gaki, jeszcze nie nosisz tego kapelusza, wiesz? Nie bądź taki przemądrzały – blondyn tylko się zaśmiał, po czym zamachał dłonią do swojego dawnego senseia, znikając z pomieszczenia.

\- Blondyni są zawsze problematyczni… - Jiraiya westchnął, a Sandaime zaśmiał się, dobrze to rozumiejąc.

* * *

Minato i jego dawny sensei siedzieli przy barku z dwoma małymi kieliszkami przed nimi i butelką najlepszego sake pośrodku. Ostatnie promienie słońca w dalszym ciągu w przyjemny sposób ogrzewały ich plecy, tworząc długie cienie na ladzie.

\- Myślę, że to najlepszy czas na odpowiednią celebrację – Jiraiya uniósł rękę z naczyniem, czekając, aż Namikaze skopiuje jego ruch. – Za zdrowie naszego nowego odważnego, mądrego blond lidera.

Blondyn przewrócił ze złości oczami, ale w dalszym ciągu uniósł kieliszek z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym jednym haustem wypił swoją porcję. Kiedy alkohol dotarł do żołądka, jego plecami wstrząsnął dreszcz. Parsknął, ale i tak rozkoszował się efektami, kiedy minutę później ciepłe uczucie zaczęło rozprzestrzeniać się po całym ciele, prosto w kierunku jego znużonego umysłu.

\- Potrzebowałem tego.

\- Zawsze wiem co dla ciebie dobre, Gaki – Minato przechylił głowę na boki czekając na frustrujący głos strzelających stawów.

\- Przeczytałeś akta? – jounin bez czekania na towarzysza rozlał kolejną porcję trunku wiedząc, że sannin tym nie pogardzi. Białowłosy mężczyzna ją pochłonął i dopiero wtedy odparł:

\- Owszem… - Namikaze rzucił okiem na sage, ale nie doczekał się kontynuacji.

\- I?

\- Jak ty sobie z nim radzisz? – blondyn wziął łyka.

\- Na początku było łatwo. Podobny do mnie nastolatek o czarującej osobowości, który pojawił się znikąd. Po tym, jak Sarutobi wyjawił nasze pokrewieństwo… to… to się zmieniło… usiłowałem wyprzeć się swojego przywiązania i się od niego oddalić, ale…

\- Ale nie potrafiłeś… - Jiraiya dokończył za niego zdanie. Przytaknął.

\- W dalszym ciągu nie wiem, co powinienem z nim zrobić…

\- Rozumiem… - sannin wypił resztkę swojego sake, po czym zwrócił się do towarzysza.

\- Znalazłem coś dziwnego w jego aktach – na to Żółty Błysk parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tylko jedno? Ten chłopak to chodząca enigma, żyjąca, oddychająca niespodzianka. Naprawdę zasługuje na to wymyślone nazwisko.

\- Chodzi o ten fragment wspomnienia – Namikaze uniósł brew, od razu poważniejąc. Coś tu było na rzeczy.

\- Jeszcze nigdy tego nikomu nie pokazywałem, ale chciałem, byś był pierwszą osobą, która to otrzyma.

\- Otrzyma co?

Jiraiya w końcu odnalazł to, czego szukał. Wyjął mały, kwadratowy przedmiot, opatulony miękkim, brązowym płótnem. Powoli położył go na ladzie, by chwilę później wyciągnąć niewielką, brązową książkę.

\- W końcu odnalazłem wydawcę dla mojej pierwszej pracy. To jej pierwsza kopia, a prawdziwy druk rozpocznie się w przyszłym tygodniu – skonfundowany blondyn powoli uniósł brew.

\- I w jaki sposób jest to połączone z fragmentem wspomnienia Toroku?

\- Chciałem, byś był pierwszą osobą, która ją przeczyta i wyrazi swoją szczerą opinię na jej temat. Więc najpierw proszę cię, abyś to zrobił.

Namikaze chwycił za przedmiot, egzaminując go, po czym powoli go otworzył. Na pierwszej stronie dostrzegł zdjęcie młodszej wersji swojego senseia. Jego włosy były krótsze, mniej kosmate, a dwie zdobiące jego twarz linie dosięgały tylko do policzków. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, gdy przejechał po nim palcem, a do nosa dotarł delikatny zapach tuszu.

\- W dalszym ciągu nie czaję.

\- Po prostu przeczytaj książkę. Wtedy zrozumiesz.

\- Dlaczego po prostu mi nie powiesz?

\- Sorki, Gaki, zero spoilerów…

\- Jiraiya, mówię poważnie – sannin tylko wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kolejny łyk sake.

\- Zacznij czytać. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.

Minato wydał z siebie zrezygnowany jęk, po czym przeszedł do pierwszej strony. Przez kolejną godzinę pozostał w ciszy, prócz pojedynczych parsknięć i jęków, kiedy docierał do niektórych scen. Jedynym jego ruchem było sięganie po coraz to kolejne porcje trunku, którego, ku jego zdziwieniu, wcale nie ubywało. Dzięki ciężkiej pracy i czujnemu wzrokowi jego towarzysza nie miało dla niego znaczenia, ile już wypił. Po długiej godzinie w końcu wyprostował się, zamykając pracę.

\- Więc? – jounin podniósł głowę, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, aż w końcu na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmieszek.

\- Jest świetna! I kilka scen jest mi znajomych. Jestem pewien, że bazowałeś ją na swoim życiu.

\- Tak myślisz? Dziękuję – Jiraiya z zawstydzeniem podrapał się po policzku, czując, jak się rumieni.

\- Podobało mi się, jak protagonista nawet na samym końcu się nie poddał – blondyn zwrócił się do senseia, w międzyczasie wertując książkę do jej ostatnich stron. – Jednakże…

\- Więc… ty też zauważyłeś…

\- To dziwne. Tak jakby słowo w słowo ją cytował.

\- To są słowa Nagato… - Minato uniósł brew.

\- Napisałem ją w czasie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Stworzyłem dwa skrypty, o których istnieniu nikt nie wie. Zostawiłem jeden u wydawcy, drugi zaś w Amegakure… z Nagato, zanim odszedłem – sannin skończył kieliszek, po czym dolał im kolejną porcję. – Oznacza to, że prawdopodobnie pochodzi on z Amegakure. Co więcej, musiał w którymś momencie poznać Nagato.

\- Myślałem, że zginęli… - Namikaze zmarszczył czoło.

\- W rzeczy samej. To mogłoby tłumaczyć, dlaczego Toroku mówił o dziedzictwie.

\- Myślisz, że był jego uczniem? – Ropuszy Mędrzec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bardziej prawdopodobne, że towarzyszem. Ile by mieli teraz lat, dwadzieścia? Wytłumaczyłoby to też wiele innych rzeczy, nawet jeżeli nie otrzymują stamtąd zbyt wielu informacji. Wiem, że wioska obecnie prowadzona jest przez Hanzou. Od końca Drugiej Wojny Ame została całkowicie odizolowana. To wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego nigdy o nim nie słyszeliśmy, o ile rzeczywiście ma takie umiejętności. Shinobi rangi S nigdy na dłuższą metę nie pozostaje z dala od walk, zwłaszcza w czasach wojny – Minato delikatnie podrapał się po podbródku, analizując te słowa.

\- Co jeżeli pracuje dla Hanzou?

\- Wątpię w to, Gaki. Z tym dziedzictwem… Hanzou jest człowiekiem lubiącym moc i, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie raporty, stał się paranoiczny w obawach o własne życie. Wątpię, by komukolwiek z jego otoczenia pozwolił na stanie się wystarczająco silnym, by jemu zagrażać. Nagato posiada RInnegan, był w stanie używać każdego Elementu. Mógł go tego nauczyć.

\- Toroku powiedział, że nie czuje się tak, jakby kiedykolwiek miał rodzinę… - Jiraiya uniósł brew, nie znajdując żadnego powiązania z tematem.

\- Kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się o naszym pokrewieństwie, powiedział mi, że za każdym razem, kiedy czegoś potrzebuje, wiedza po prostu sama pojawia się w jego głowie, ale nic nie odkrył w kwestii rodziny. W czasie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi Konoha i inne nacje pozostawili mnóstwo uchodźców i sierot w Ame… - sannin przytaknął, gdy dotarły do niego korelacje.

\- Ze wszystkich Wielkich Nacji zdecydowanie odrzuciłbym Iwę. Z twarzą taka jak ta z pewnością zostałby szybko zabity. Zyskałeś zbyt wielu wrogów w Kamieniu… jednakże… - białowłosy mężczyzna zamyślił się. – Mam w głowie tylko jedną opcję – demonstrację. Wiedzą, że jesteśmy w stanie zdać sobie sprawę z pokrewieństwa, a zamordowanie jednego z twoich krewnych i wysłanie jego zmasakrowanego ciała do Liścia… w olbrzymi sposób wpłynęłoby na morale naszych oddziałów. W jakiś sposób odnaleźli chłopaka, po czym wysłali go tu, by pokazać, że są w stanie zabić Namikaze…

\- To może być jakaś opcja, jednak, jeżeli faktycznie tak było, to nawalili na całej linii. Po pierwsze, chłopak jest żywy. Po drugie wysłali go na nasze pole treningowe, nie zaś do wiecznie przepełnionego centrum wioski. Ponadto zyskanie nowych i silnych shinobi tylko podnosi morale. Więc, jeśli to oni, to powinniśmy być im tylko za to wdzięczni.

\- Może to nie było umyślne, tylko coś poszło nie tak. Może nie wzięli pod uwagi jego niesamowitych zdolności regeneracyjnych, a także nie docenili naszych pieczęci zabezpieczających – sage wzruszył ramionami, w czasie gdy Minato zatopił się w myślach. Po chwili kontynuował:

\- Kumo zdecydowanie odpada. Kiedy walczyliśmy z Killer Bee, nie rozpoznali go no i wątpię, by brat Raikage nie znał tak potężnego shinobi i Mistrza Pieczęci jak on – zwłaszcza, że Bee jest jinchuurikim. Główny Element chłopaka, Wiatr, może wskazywać na Sunę, powinniśmy wziąć też pod uwagę Kiri – rzekł.

\- Mistrz Pieczęci z krwawej mgły? To brzmi jak dobre science fiction – Jiraiya potrząsnął głową, zaś blondyn delikatnie się zaśmiał. Po jakimś czasie westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

\- W dalszym ciągu szukamy igły w stogu siana… - dodał bawiąc się znajdującym w jego dłoni szkłem.

\- To prawda. Jednak jeżeli jest on częścią dobrze przemyślanego planu zabójstwa jednej z nacji… Ktoś w jakiś sposób położył rękę na twoim zaginionym krewnym, wytrenował go, okaleczył, wysłał tu za pomocą skradzionego Sharingana, ominął najwyższej rangi zabezpieczenia po to tylko, by wkupił się w twoje łaski, dodatkowo będąc świadom twojej nadchodzącej elekcji jako Hokage… to po prostu… zbyt skomplikowane. Małe kraje nic nie zyskałyby z twojej śmierci, Suna ma na głowie własne problemy finansowe, Raikage dopiero co zasiadł na swoim stanowisku, Kiri jest zbyt niestabilna, by wpaść na tak kompleksowy plan, a ja wątpię, by Onoki z Kamienia aż tak by się postarał, by się ciebie pozbyć… nawet pomimo twojej reputacji. Amegakure jest w dalszym ciągu jedną z najbardziej możliwych opcji, biorąc pod uwagę jej całkowitą izolację. Mogłaby też ukryć kogoś władającego Sharinganem. To najbardziej prawdopodobne, daje nam odpowiedzi, podczas gdy inne możliwości tylko dostarczają pytań. Prawdziwe często równa się najbardziej wiarygodne…

Pozostali w ciszy przez kilka długich minut, powoli sącząc sake. Każdy z rozmówców pogrążył się we własnych myślach, analizując wymianę poglądów.

\- Wiesz, ten chłopak przypomina mi ciebie, gdy byłeś w jego wieku… - Namikaze uniósł brew, z zaciekawieniem się przyglądając.

\- Potężny, zuchwały i nierozważny. Tak jak ty dekadę temu – blondyn przewrócił oczami, po czym zmienił temat konwersacji.

\- Zaakceptujesz moją prośbę? – Jiraiya uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście. Możesz ogłosić narodziny Drużyny Gaki… ale! – uniósł jeden z palców, a jego towarzysz westchnął, bojąc się, co go czeka.

\- Żadnych obciachowych misji. Jestem jednym z sanninów, przerażającym Ropuszym Mędrcem z Góry Myoboku i zdecydowanie nie będę ganiał za głupimi kotami, robił zakupów czy czegokolwiek poniżej rangi A.

Hokage-elekt zmarszczył czoło.

\- Wezmę pod uwagę… limit do misji rangi C – sage zmrużył oczy, przez minutę obserwując w ciszy rozmówcę, ale w końcu tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Eskortowanie jest w porządku, ale żadnych kiepskich zadań – Żółty Błysk tylko się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową. – Muszę poznać obecny poziom krewetki, więc konieczny będzie mały sparing. Zwłaszcza w przypadku Toroku. Chcę go ujrzeć w akcji. Raporty były wystarczająco szczegółowe, ale i tak ufam tylko własnym oczom.

\- Nie bój się, myślę, że z radością zgodzi się na małe ćwiczenia – Minato zaśmiał się, już myśląc o wyszczerzu, który pojawił się na twarzy młodszego blondyna, kiedy tylko poprosił go o sparing. Jiraiya przytaknął, po czym zabrał swoje rzeczy i poprawił ogromny zwój na plecach, nie zapominając o zostawieniu pieniędzy na blacie.

\- Idę. Muszę odwiedzić też gniazdo węża… i wątpię, że zastanę go w dobrym humorze – jounin skinął głową i pomachał mu na odchodnym.

\- Jutro o dziesiątej na polu treningowym numer dwadzieścia – sannin uniósł dłoń pokazując, że zrozumiał, po czym zniknął w czeluściach nocy, pozostawiając za sobą blondyna z resztą sake.

* * *

Niski odgłos kroków odbijał się echem w długim, ciemnym korytarzu, kiedy ciemna postać kierowała się do ogromnych drzwi z grawerem. Gdy mężczyzna prawie ich sięgnął, bezdźwięcznie się otworzyły. Wkroczył do okrągłego biura z mahoniowym stołem pośrodku. Postać zasiadła przy nim, powoli zamykając oczy.

\- Raport – przed stołem ktoś się ujawnił, kucając, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

\- Jiraiya-sama powrócił do wioski i już się z nim kontaktował – ciemna postać skinęła głową, ale nie poruszyła się.

\- Kontynuuj obserwację i melduj mi każdy ruch. Jesteś odwołany – shinobi wyprostował się, wcześniej wykonując ukłon.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Danzou-sama – zamaskowany mężczyzna zniknął, a pogrążony w myślach Danzou w końcu otworzył jedyne widoczne oko, skupiając je na pustym pomieszczeniu.

* * *

Toroku został wyrwany z zamyślenia, kiedy poczuł, jak coś puka go w plecy. Zachwiał się. Moment później wyczuł znajomą mu chakrę, w międzyczasie odzyskując balans.

\- Nie rób tego, idioto – wymamrotał, strzepując z koszuli nieistniejący kurz.

\- A myślałem, że jesteś sensorycznym geniuszem – Minato wyszczerzył się, kiedy stanął tuż obok.

\- Nie spodziewałem się zasadzki w środku wioski… - nastolatek schował dłonie w kieszeniach, z zaciekawieniem rzucając okiem na starszego od siebie towarzysza, kiedy powoli wędrowali po pustej ulicy. Namikaze leniwie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co tu robisz o tak późnej porze, Toroku?

\- Nic. Po prostu tak sobie chodzę… i mam na to wystarczająco lat – jounin zaśmiał się, po czym sam schował dłonie w niebieskich kieszeniach, naśladując Odoroki'ego, który kątem oka ciągle go obserwował.

\- Jesteś pijany…

\- A także dorosłym mężczyzną – Żółty Błysk wzruszył ramionami. Toroku przewrócił oczami.

\- Więc? Jak było? Spotkanie rady?

\- Zrobione. Prawdziwy ból tyłka, ale zwieńczony sukcesem. Od dzisiaj to oficjalne – Minato wyszczerzył się.

\- Więc, Hokage-sama… jaki będzie twój pierwszy rozkaz? – nastolatek posłał mu uśmieszek, na co ten parsknął.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Już wystarczająco drażni się ze mną Kushina.

\- Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma… - odparł młodszy blondyn na śpiewająco, zarabiając kolejny, tym razem bolesny kuksaniec w plecy.

\- Hej, to bolało. Nie bije się mieszkańców. To niegrzeczne, wiesz? Jakim Hokage będziesz, prześladując niewinnych ludzi…

Namikaze lekko się zaśmiał, po czym został delikatnie na tyłach, obserwując mamroczącego, klnącego pod nosem nastolatka. Kiedy zatrzymał się na chwilę, pozwolił, by na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki, ciepły uśmiech. Zamknął oczy. _Dziękuję, Kushina._

\- Hej, idziesz? Czy też zostajesz, śniąc na jawie o swoim szykownym kapeluszu?

Starszy blondyn znów się zaśmiał, po czym dogonił brata. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- W dalszym ciągu jesteś idiotą… Otouto – Toroku przewrócił oczami, ale w głębi duszy nie mógł powstrzymać rozprzestrzeniającego się uczucia ciepła. Posłał w stronę Minato łagodny uśmiech, po czym razem kontynuowali wędrówkę po prawie pustych ulicach Konohy.


	10. Rozdział 9 - Obietnica Ropuchy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)

 **Nakurishi, adiex, Anonim –** dziękuję!

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 9: Obietnica Ropuchy**

* * *

Bryza muskała trawę na polu treningowym w świetle przedpołudniowego słońca, zmuszając żyjące morze do pełnego gracji falowania niczym niekończący się, szmaragdowy ocean. Na brzegu zielonej polany, tuż obok klifu siedziały cztery postaci, niecierpliwie czekając na pojawienie się ostatniego członka drużyny.

\- Mówiłem ci, byśmy zgarnęli go z jego domu! – wymamrotał Toroku ze splecionymi na kolanach rękoma. Minato w odpowiedzi tylko przewrócił oczami. – Możemy zacząć bez niego. Kakashi może poczekać. Obiecałeś mi sparing, Aniki.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda!

\- Nie…

\- Jeżeli wy dwaj będziecie to kontynuować, przyrzekam, że złapię was w genjutsu do momentu zjawienia się Kakashi'ego. Matko. Zacznijcie zachowywać się na swój wiek – burknął znajdujący się na tyłach Jiraiya, podczas gdy delikatny śmiech Rin był słyszalny zza pleców zirytowanego blondwłosego nastolatka. Toroku wymamrotał tylko coś niesprecyzowanego, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej kamizelki zwój, atrament oraz miękki pędzel do kaligrafii.

\- Co robisz? – Namikaze pochylił się nad jego ramieniem, by przyjrzeć się otwartemu zwitkowi na jego kolanach.

\- Nudzę się i chcę dokończyć tą pieczęć.

\- Kolejna bariera?

\- Coś w tym stylu… - sannin uniósł brew, po czym przysunął się bliżej, by także rzucić okiem na pracę.

\- To pułapka… - stwierdził ze spokojem Ropuszy Mędrzec, z grymasem wskazując na wzory. – I nie zadziała z tak chwiejną aranżacją.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, po czym zwrócił się do mężczyzny.

\- Zadziała… nie jestem amatorem. A tak w ogóle to dlaczego ten zboczeniec tu jest? – Jiraiya parsknął, po czym odwrócił się od młodszego blondyna, dąsając się niczym pięciolatek.

\- By obserwować twój sparing…

Minato powoli potrząsnął głową, ale jego wzrok cały czas był wbity w znakomity projekt. Był niezwykły tak jak prawie wszystkie poprzednie prace, ale przyszły kage był pewien, że to zadziała. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się skonfundowanie, kiedy jego spojrzenie dotarło do wyższych partii pieczęci.

\- Co to zrobi z jeńcami?

Toroku posłał mu pewny siebie uśmiech, po czym z powrotem zwrócił się do zwoju.

\- Wyssie ich chakrę do cna.

\- W takim razie dlaczego używasz tu i tu Błyskawicy? Nie ma to dla mnie sensu – Żółty Błysk wskazał na poszczególne części, marszcząc czoło.

\- A to mała niespodzianka – odparł nikczemnie jego brat, śmiejąc się do siebie, zarabiając tym uniesienie brwi od sannina. Namikaze powoli podrapał się po podbródku, ostrożnie, od pociągnięcia do pociągnięcia pędzla przyglądając się dziełu, na jakiś czas zatapiając się we własnych myślach.

\- Widzę teraz… to całkiem przytłaczająca pułapka – chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami… i wtedy nagle przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Najwyższy czas – wymamrotał, pospiesznie składając swój zestaw do tworzenia pieczęci, odchodząc kilka kroków na bok od pozostałych. Jiraiya uniósł brew, a jego usta szeroko się otworzyło, kiedy tuż obok nastolatka, z pomocą **Shunshina** , zmaterializował się Kakashi, który w mgnieniu oka został przywitany uderzeniem w głowę. – Spóźniłeś się!

Hatake pomasował swoją pulsującą potylicę, posyłając Toroku rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, po czym podszedł do niewielkiej grupy, by się z wszystkimi przywitać.

\- Jiraiya-sama – srebrnowłosy lekko ukłonił się do sannina, który odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy, a następnie zwrócił się do Minato.

\- Czy możemy zaczynać?

\- Zaczynać co, dokładnie? – Hatake uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Masz swój rewanż, Kakashi – nieoczekiwany uśmieszek zagościł na zazwyczaj stoickiej twarzy chłopaka. Zwrócił się do blondwłosego nastolatka, który tylko skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

Pięć minut później dwaj shinobi stawili sobie czoła pośrodku polany. Syn Białego Kła zajął pozycję z odsłoniętym Sharinganem, podczas gdy Odoroki pozostał nieruchomo, nieostrożnie i z wielką pewnością siebie obserwując przeciwnika.

\- Sharingan? – Jiraiya rzucił okiem na kage, który tylko mu przytaknął. Nie umknęło mu jednak gasnące światło w oczach Rin, smutny wyraz na jej zazwyczaj łagodnej i uprzejmej twarzy. – Rozumiem… - sannin westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do nastolatków, krzycząc: - Macie zostać na polanie! – na co krewny Żółtego Błyska mu tylko pomachał.

\- Więc, czy możemy zaczynać, Kakashi- _kun_? – blondyn wyśpiewał zadziornie do swojego spiętego partnera, na co ten tylko przytaknął.

Na twarzy Toroku pojawił się uśmieszek. Wyskoczył przed Kakashi'ego, błyskawicznie posyłając w kierunku jego głowy kopniaka, po czym obrócił się z gracją tancerza, a w jego dłoni pojawił się wyciągnięty z kieszeni kunai. Nagle tuż obok pojawiły się dwa klony, zmuszając jounina do wycofania się ze środka i tym samym zyskując nad nim przewagę. Jounin posłał shurikena w kierunku najbliższego Bunshina, na co ten rozpłynął się w kłębie dymu, gdy ostry metal przebił jego brzuch. Jego miejsce w mig zostało zajęte przez kolejną kopię chuunina, która wyskoczyła do Hatake po to tylko, by skończyć jak jej poprzednik.

\- Żadnych ręcznych pieczęci? – stwierdził ze spokojem Jiraiya, obserwując intensywny pokaz taijutsu, skupiając wzrok przede wszystkim na ruchach Toroku.

\- Żadnych. Do tej pory nie użył też żadnych znaków do wykonania technik Uwolnienia Wiatru – białowłosy tylko mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, w międzyczasie patrząc, jak blondyn wykonuje perfekcyjne salto w tył po to, by za chwilę wylądować na prawej dłoni i z pomocą lewej posłać shurikena na użytkownika Sharingana, ani przez moment nie tracąc płynności. Sekundę później stał już na nogach, od razu wykonując kolejny atak na przeciwnika.

\- Ma interesujący styl walki.

\- W rzeczy samej. Totalny miszmasz. Efektywny i nieprzewidywalny… no i bardzo polepszył się w taijutsu. Ostatnim razem Kakashi potrafił dorównać mu – zarówno w kwestii szybkości, jak i efektywności własnego stylu - bez użycia Sharingana.

\- Tak myślisz? – obydwaj mężczyźni obrócili się na piętach, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze szczerzącym się Toroku. Chłopak stanął pomiędzy nimi, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej, rzucając okiem na cały czas trwającą bitwę taijutsu z nowopowstałymi pięcioma klonami. – Wiesz, ostatnio sporo praktykuję. Odblokowałem mnóstwo nowych ruchów, a dzięki temu wzrosła też moja szybkość. Czuję jednak, że w moim stylu walki w dalszym ciągu brakuje mi czegoś wielkiego…

Minato zmarszczył czoło, po czym mocno pacnął nastolatka w głowę, który zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem, pozostawiając za sobą małą, puszystą chmurę chakry. Ze środka polany w mgnieniu oka słyszalne było wściekłe parsknięcie, a znajdujący się wokół Kakashi'ego blondyni, którzy akurat nie byli zajęci przeciwnikiem, odwrócili głowy i znacząco spojrzeli na Namikaze. Najbliżej stojąca kopia wskazała na niego palcem, mrużąc przy tym oczy i unosząc brew.

\- Hej! Nie znęcaj się nad klonami! On nie był tam bez przyczyny! – wrzeszczący chuunin zniknął, gdy Kakashi wbił kunai w jego klatkę piersiową. Sannin zachichotał na tę scenę, patrząc kątem oka na towarzyszącego mu shinobi.

Srebrnowłosy odskoczył w tył, wykonując łańcuch ręcznych pieczęci po to, by sekundę później przywalić dłońmi w glebę.

\- **Raiton: Jibashi!** (Uwolnienie Błyskawicy: Elektromagnetyczny Morderca)

Ziemia została pochłonięta przez prąd elektryczny. Atak przemknął przez polanę z głośnym świergotem, rozpraszając znajdujące się na jego drodze Kage Bunshiny, kierując na ostatnią grupkę blondynów. Dwie kopie schwytały dłoń Toroku i wyrzuciły go w powietrze, by uniknąć techniki, zanim ta do niego dotarła. Poszybował z gracją do w dalszym ciągu kucającego jounina. Gdy jutsu dotarło do klonów, zadrżały, by po chwili zniknąć w kłębie dymu. W międzyczasie brat Minato jeszcze w powietrzu wykonał kilka ręcznych znaków, wziął do płuc całkiem spory haust powietrza i w ułamku sekundy wypluł na przeciwnika ogromną ilość wody.

\- **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!** (Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Wielkiego Wodospadu)

Żywioł uderzył w niego zanim zdążył skończyć własną technikę. Kiedy woda wzięła go w swoje objęcia, chakra Błyskawicy dostała się do jego organizmu, zmuszając mięśnie Kakashi'ego do skurczu. Na całe szczęście po chwili był w stanie zakończyć atak, jednak doświadczenie było na tyle silne, by rozkojarzyć jego zmysły i otępić. Blondyn płynnie wylądował tuż przed nim, z głośnym pluskiem rozbryzgując powstałą kałużę. Użytkownik Sharingana zmrużył oczy i zniknął w kłębie dymu, pozostawiając za sobą pień oraz marszczącego czoło Odoroki'ego. Chłopak zastygł w miejscu, gdy wokół jego łydki owinęła się dłoń, a wzrok napotkał spojrzenie prawdopodobnie szczerzącego się Elektrycznego Klona.

\- Cholera…

Bunshin eksplodował w milionach iskier, które teraz zawładnęły jego układem nerwowym, wywołując spazmatyczne skurcze mięśni, wymuszając bolesne zaciśnięcie powiek i szczęk. Gdy to wreszcie się skończyło, Toroku zatoczył się o krok w tył, po czym chwycił za włosy i histerycznie nimi potarmosił.

\- Nienawidzę Uwolnień Błyskawicy, krewetko! Zamierzam za to zetrzeć cię z powierzchni ziemi, dotarło?!

Blondwłosy nastolatek uspokoił się, przyjął zrelaksowaną pozycję, po czym zamknął oczy, by powąchać powietrze. Przez jego twarz przemknął pytający grymas. Stojący na obrzeżu dwaj mężczyźni oraz Rin wzdrygnęli się, kiedy dotarła do nich ogromna ilość chakry wysłanej, by zlokalizować młodego Hatake. Usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech ubarwił oblicze shinobi. Powoli otworzył powieki, wykonując długi szereg ręcznych pieczęci. Kiedy skończył, lazurowe tęczówki ponownie ukryły się przed światem. Chwilę poczekał, po czym twardo stanął stopą na ziemi.

\- **Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara.** (Uwolnienie Ognia: Wybuchający Płomienny Krater)

W glebie pola treningowego pojawiło się pęknięcie, które rozprzestrzeniło się do pewnego punktu i rozdzieliło w dwie odmienne strony, formując perfekcyjny okrąg. Toroku złożył ze sobą dłonie, a znajdująca się w obrębie okręgu ziemia zniknęła w eksplozji, wypełniając powietrze pyłem, a ziemię glebą. Chłopak wymamrotał coś, po czym znów zamknął oczy. Jego prawa powieka bez przerwy drgała.

\- Jeżeli chcesz bawić się w kotka i myszkę, Kakashi, to wybrałeś do tego złą osobę – rzekł.

Młody mężczyzna powoli uklęknął i położył prawą dłoń na ziemi, posyłając w nią masywną ilość chakry. W nie za dużej odległości od krateru utworzonego przez poprzedni atak gleba eksplodowała niczym wulkan, a Kakashi wyskoczył z dziury, ścigany przez pięć klonów. Kunaie raz po raz zderzały się ze sobą, a shurikeny latały po okolicy, gdy srebrnowłosy jounin raz po raz rozprawiał się z przeciwnikami, posyłając szybkie spojrzenie na w dalszym ciągu klęczącego blondyna. Jego źrenice zwęziły się, kiedy mentalnie sobie zanotował, że oczy krewnego Minato w dalszym ciągu były zamknięte. Tuż obok Hatake pojawiły się dwie kopie, podczas gdy oryginał nagle wykonał skomplikowany szereg pieczęci i ponownie przywalił dłońmi w podłoże. Jego oczy ani na moment nie ujrzały światła dziennego, kiedy klony położyły ręce na ramionach użytkownika Sharingana. Oczy Kakashi'ego szeroko się otworzyły, gdy w końcu do jego umysłu dotarło znaczenie wykonanych znaków, a oczne kekkei genkai zinterpretowało przepływ chakry. Nie miał jednak czasu na ruch.

\- **Gekijou no Gaia.** (Gniew Gai)

Ziemia eksplodowała dookoła, a jounin znalazł się pośrodku zabójczego tornado. Wiatr wirował z szaleńczą prędkością, porywając liście i niewielkie gałęzie, mieszając je ze sobą po to tylko, by w przeciągu milisekund z pomocą wietrznych ostrzy przerobić na miał. Kakashi poczuł, jak z wietrznej ściany, ze świergotem dotarło do jego boku wyładowanie elektryczne, a słodki zapach deszczu i mokrej gleby zawładnął jego wrażliwym nosem. Złączył ze sobą dłonie, wykonując pieczęcie z niesamowitą prędkością, rozmazującą jego ruchy. Ale zanim zdążył skończyć, wewnątrz polany rozległ się grzmot, a piorun wycelował w ziemię, zmuszając go do zaniechania techniki i odskoczenia, by uniknąć niemożliwie szybkiego ataku. Kolejna błyskawica uderzyła w jego bok w chwili, w której jego stopa zetknęła się z ziemią, zmuszając do kolejnego uniku po to tylko, by powtórzyć to samo kilka milisekund później, pozostawiając zero czasu na kontratak czy chociażby możliwość ucieczki z pułapki.

\- Czy potrafiłbyś to zrobić, Jiraiya? – Ropuszy Mędrzec odwrócił się od sceny i powoli potrząsnął głową.

\- Kombinacja trzech elementów w jednym ataku… to jest po prostu… szalone… Manipulacja kształtu, elementów, miksowanie ich w całość, a także separacja w celu eksploatacji silnych stron każdego z osobna… Wiatr, by odseparować ofiarę, woda jako przewodnik, a błyskawica bezpośredni atak… a to czwarty element, co nie? – Minato tylko przytaknął, wbijając wzrok w walkę, egzaminując każdy najdrobniejszy detal ataku. Widział na trzech twarzach czystą koncentrację, kontrolę do manipulowania elementami, kształtami, ograniczenia ofensywy do bezpieczniejszej skali. Hokage zmrużył oczy, kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiła się scena możliwego rezultatu użycia przez nastolatka masywnej ilości chakry.

\- Ten atak z pełną mocą byłby w stanie zetrzeć mniejszą wioskę z powierzchni ziemi… - Namikaze skinął głową, wcale nie zaskoczony identycznymi przemyśleniami swojego senseia.

Kakashi zebrał siły i w końcu był w stanie dokończyć pieczęcie. Zmrużył oczy i, między dwoma uderzeniami pioruna, przywalił dłońmi w ziemię.

\- **Raiton: Jibashi!** (Uwolnienie Błyskawicy: Elektromagnetyczny Morderca)

Elektryczność przemknęła zygzakiem przez glebę, prosto na blondynów, tym razem się nie rozprzestrzeniając, zmuszając oryginał do zejścia z drogi i uwolnienia rąk i zarazem jutsu. Technika zniknęła wraz z ostatnim głośnym grzmotem. Przez pole przewinęła się masywna fala powietrza, posyłając kurz, liście i gruz w kierunku jego obrzeży. Minato wykonał szereg pieczęci, po czym ze stoickim wyrazem twarzy przyłożył dłonie do ziemi, podczas gdy stojący nieopodal Toroku milisekundy później skopiował tylko ostatni ruch, także tym razem nie wykonując znaków.

\- **Fuuton: Kuuki Hanmaa.** (Uwolnienie Wiatru: Powietrzny Młot)

Niewidzialna ściana wiatru uderzyła w nadchodzącą masę powietrzną, przeciwstawiając się reperkusjom nagle odwołanej techniki nastolatka, pozostawiając za sobą grupkę nietkniętych osób. Toroku spojrzał ze zmartwieniem na pozostałych, po czym gwałtownie obrócił głowę, kiedy wyczuł nagły ruch Kakashi'ego.

Jounin skoczył na niego z kunaiem w dłoni. Odoroki zmrużył oczy na dyszącego chłopaka, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy do jego nosa dotarł metaliczny zapach krwi. Kolejny atak odparł zgrabnym ruchem ręki, tak jakby właśnie otrzepywał kurz z ubrań. Z linii włosów srebrnowłosego pociekł niewielki strumień czerwonego płynu, zabarwiając część kosmyków na zabawny odcień różu. Szkoda była niewielka, nic większego od głębszego rozcięcia, jednak ostra chakra Wiatru dotarła do miejsca pełnego drobnych kapilar. Toroku odskoczył w tył, by uniknąć intensywnego taijutsu, pozostawiając za sobą ciężko oddychającego Hatake.

Toroku niespodziewanie zastygł w miejscu, gdy w krwistoczerwonych oczach zaczęły powoli wirować trzy tomoe. Nagle zmroziło mu krew w żyłach, po czym jej temperatura gwałtownie wzrosła. Chłopak poczuł się tak, jakby płynęła przez niego wrząca lawa. Jego ciało zaczęło trząść się z furii. Świat wokół niego zniknął, gdy został pochłonięty przez genjutsu.

W mgnieniu oka całkowicie zatrzymał przepływ chakry i, moment później, opuścił tamy, uwalniając do swoich punktów monstrualne zasoby energii, pozwalając jej na swobodny, dziki przelot przez cały organizm, a następnie atak na twórcę iluzji. Rzeczywistość twardo uderzyła go w głowę, kiedy otworzył oczy i ujrzał bezradnego, rzuconego w powietrze srebrnowłosego, któremu w końcu udało się obrócić i niezbyt zgrabnie wylądować. Wpatrywał się w niego pełnym szoku wzrokiem. Krewny Yondaime powoli się wyprostował. Kiedy się odezwał, w jego głosie brak było zwykle obecnego ciepła i krnąbrności.

\- Nigdy… przenigdy nie używaj już na mnie tej rzeczy… - Kakashi tylko przytaknął, nie będąc w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić.

Minato zmrużył oczy, ostrożnie obserwując brata. Ilość chakry, którą uwolnił, była nawet jeszcze większa niż wtedy w szpitalu, pięć tygodni temu. Blondyn odwrócił głowę na bok, rzucając okiem na także zszokowaną Rin, po czym z powrotem skupił się na Toroku, egzaminując każdy jego najdrobniejszy ruch. Nie był wściekły ani się nie wygrażał. Emanował spokojem oraz stanowczością. Jego pozbawione uczuć, prawie że zamglone spojrzenie na chwilę się z nim spotkało, po czym nastolatek obrócił się, z niepokojem patrząc na trzęsącą się kunoichi. W lazurowych głębiach nagle wróciła iskra, a Toroku podrapał się w tył głowy.

\- Przepraszam, Rin, odrobinkę przesadziłem… - usta i oczy dziewczyny szeroko się otworzyły.

\- Odrobinkę…? Odrobinkę? – powoli potrząsnęła głową, wzdychając.

Rin ogarnęła się, zmuszając swoje ciało do relaksu. Posłała blondynowi nerwowy uśmiech, zarabiając od niego zawstydzony śmiech. Podrapał się po policzkach. Odwrócił się do teraz siedzącego Kakashi'ego, posyłając mu zawadiacki uśmieszek.

\- Więc… myślę, że rewanż też należy do mnie – Hatake pomachał mu tylko w lekceważącym geście, po czym opadł na trawę.

\- Jesteś potworem… - Toroku wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się do leżącego jounina. Powoli się do niego zbliżył, oferując pomocną dłoń. Syn Białego Kła ją zaakceptował, a następnie się wyprostował, desperacko strzepując z ubrań kurz i glebę. Blondyn splótł ręce za głową i z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do znajdującej się po drugiej stronie polany grupy. Kakashi, który w dalszym ciągu usiłował uczynić swój wygląd mniej żałosnym, podążył tuż za nim.

Medyczna kunoichi stanęła przed jouninem, ze zmrużonymi oczami przyglądając się jego głowie. Zbliżyła dłonie do skroni chłopaka, lecząc małą ranę. Srebrnowłosy westchnął, kiedy ciepłe, mrowiące uczucie przyniosło ulgę jego umysłowi i zrelaksowało znużone mięśnie. Dalej splatający dłonie na szyi Toroku zwrócił się do nich, z ciekawością przyglądając się swojemu przeciwnikowi.

\- Oszukałeś mój nos… - Kakashi powoli otworzył oko, a pod maską pojawił się usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek. Wyraz jego twarzy jednak dalej był nieodgadniony.

\- Przygotowałem to specjalnie dla ciebie.

\- Niezły ruch, schować tak swoją skórę pod cienką warstwą chakry… jednak nie tylko mój nos jest czuły, wiesz? Ale, tak czy inaczej, nie spodziewałem się tego – użytkownik Sharingana tylko wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Rin skończyła swoją pracę i zabrała dłonie, przenosząc swoją uwagę na krewnego Minato w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek urazów. Był jednak nietknięty. W przeciwieństwie do srebrnowłosego nie spocił się nawet i tak bardzo nie zmęczył. Toroku rozciągnął ramiona nad swoją głową, po czym z zadziornym uśmiechem przeniósł wzrok na Namikaze.

\- Więc, jako że mam za sobą rozgrzewkę, możemy teraz przejść do bardziej poważnych spraw – dziko się szczerzył. Żółty Błysk uniósł brew. – Chyba że się boisz… - Czwarty w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami. – Albo bolą cię stawy? Staruszek Ho-ka-ge… - prawa powieka Minato zadrżała, a usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Toroku. _Strzał w dziesiątkę._

\- Och, to więc to. Zbyt stary, by walczyć – Jiraiya znacząco się uśmiechnął, kiedy dostrzegł, jak powieka jego ucznia znowu drga. _No teraz to przegiąłeś…_

\- Niech tak będzie… - Namikaze ze spokojem skierował kroki na środek polany, a Toroku krzyknął triumfalnie, unosząc pięść w powietrze w geście zwycięstwa, po czym podbiegł do brata z szerokim i pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.

\- Nie możesz używać swojej stałej pieczęci!

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Czy możemy zaczynać? – nastolatek tylko pokiwał głową i w mgnieniu oka przyjął pozycję, podczas gdy starszy z nich dalej stał na luzie z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach. Toroku zmrużył oczy. Spiął mięśnie, gotów do skoku.

Nie miał nawet szansy się wzdrygnąć, kiedy poczuł, jak w dolną część jego pleców uderza dłoń, posyłając prosto na drzewo. W locie minął dalej stoickiego Minato. Był w stanie obrócić się w powietrzu i wylądować na pniu, równolegle do ziemi. Zmrużył oczy i poruszał ramionami, by ulżyć sobie pomiędzy nimi w bólu, w międzyczasie przyglądając się dwóm spokojnie stojącym na środku, z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach Żółtym Błyskom. Chłopak powoli skrzyżował przed sobą palce, a przez jego twarz przebiegł pewny siebie uśmiech.

\- **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Technika Zwielokrotnionych Cienistych Klonów)

Polana wypełniła się włosami koloru blond, kiedy wokół nich pojawiło się setki klonów. Białowłosy sannin głośno parsknął, zaś dwaj starsi blondyni powoli obrócili głowami, bezuczuciowo mapując otoczenie. Oryginalny Namikaze powoli przechylił głową na boki, pozwalając swoim stawom na pstryknięcie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, usatysfakcjonowany, prawie animalistyczny uśmieszek, który w ułamku sekundy zgasił pewność Toroku. _Mam złe przeczucia…_

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dwie postaci zniknęły. Jego oczy i nerwy nie potrafiły wystarczająco szybko transmitować informacji. Zamiast tego jego umysłem zawładnęły obrazy ciągle znikających Kage Bunshinów. Ich skonfundowanie, wspomnienia pojawiających się za plecami żółtych błysków bez przerwy go zalewały, gdy raz po raz, z nieziemską szybkością znikały w kłębach dymu, po brzegi wypełniając nim pole treningowe. Nieustający i dezorientujący przypływ informacji przyprawiał chłopaka o zawroty głowy. Jego umysł stał się zamglony i otępiały.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy został wbity w ziemię. Siła uderzenia pozbawiła go tchu. Silne ramiona przyszpilały go brzuchem do gleby. Klon Minato wygiął jego ręce w bolesny i nienaturalny sposób. Podnosił go za nadgarstki, w tym samym czasie wbijając prawą nogę w kręgosłup, wymuszając z jego ust nieświadomy i zawstydzający pisk, kiedy jego płuca opuściły pozostałości powietrza. Prawdziwy Żółty Błysk z dalej stoickim wyrazem twarzy ukucnął i się do niego przybliżył.

\- Więc… jakieś skargi, Otouto? – nastolatek mógł poczuć moment, w którym blond loki musnęły jego policzki, a ciepłe powietrze przemknęło po skórze.

Wziął bolesny, gwałtowny wdech, kiedy klon jeszcze wyżej uniósł jego ręce. Od razu potrząsnął głową. Minato przytaknął z satysfakcją, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy odwołał swoją kopię, uwalniając nadgarstki zakładnika. Kończyny Toroku padły na ziemie tak samo bezwładnie jak jego ciało. Chłopak pomału przeturlał się na plecy, masując zbolałe miejsce, spoglądając niczym dzikie zwierzę na swojego oprawcę.

\- Przesadziłeś…

\- Nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby nauczyć cię dobrych manier…

\- Stało się tak tylko i wyłącznie przez twoją idiotyczną, permanentną pieczęć! Oszukiwałeś! - Yondaime zachichotał, po czym zaoferował chłopakowi dłoń, który zasyczał, kiedy poczuł nacisk na swoim zmaltretowanym nadgarstku.

\- Nie użyłem istniejącej pieczęci – młodszy blondyn zmrużył oczy, ostrożnie obserwując rozmówcę. – Nałożyłem tymczasową, kiedy uderzyłem cię w plecy – Toroku coś wymamrotał, po czym zaczął powolny marsz do reszty grupy. Zastał znacząco uśmiechającego się Jiraiyę, usatysfakcjonowanego Kakashi'ego oraz zmartwioną Rin, która teraz analizowała stan jego zaczerwienionych nadgarstków.

\- Więc… wyciągnąłeś z tego jakieś wnioski, Gaki? – na twarzy nastolatka pojawił się grymas. Wskazał palcem na Minato.

\- Następnym razem skopię twój tyłek, Aniki! – sannin zachichotał.

\- Każdy kąt tego pola treningowego został w mniej niż minutę naznaczony twoimi blond lokami, a ty już prosisz o rewanż? – chłopak tylko coś odpowiedział mu pod nosem. Powoli pozbył się swojej kamizelki chuunina, ze zmrużonymi oczami przyglądając się atramentowoczarnemu oznaczeniu na środku jej pleców.

\- Muszę tylko rozgryźć, jak pozbyć się jego denerwującego **Hiraishina** … - w odpowiedzi białowłosy mężczyzna parsknął i przewrócił oczami, zaś Namikaze zachichotał.

\- Powodzenia z tym…

\- Wiesz, że tytuł Hokage oznacza najsilniejszego shinobi w wiosce. To nie jest tylko wyszukana nazwa – stwierdził ze spokojem Kakashi, przykrywając Sharingan swoim hitai-ate.

\- Jak twoje nadgarstki, Toroku? – Rin powoli się zbliżyła.

\- Nah, jest okej, w ciągu godziny będą jak nowe. Widzisz? Już mnie nawet nie boli – z tym je wyeksponował, uśmiechając się do medycznej kunoichi. Jiraiya uniósł brew, wiedząc, że Minato prawie je skręcił. Nie skomentował jednak.

 _Jego zdolności regeneracyjne są naprawdę szalone –_ pomyślał.

\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj skończyliśmy – przyszły kage rozciągnął się. – Ale zanim się rozejdziemy, chciałbym, byś poznał powód obecności Jiraiyi w czasie twojego małego występu.

\- Ponieważ będzie nowym senseiem naszej drużyny… - rzekł Toroku, rzucając sanninowi znaczące spojrzenie.

\- W rzeczy samej. Nie martwcie się. Będziecie w dobrych rękach – na to chłopak parsknął, a następnie pomachał dłonią swojemu krewnemu. Poczuł, jak jego twarz przyjmuje kwaśny grymas. Odwrócił się, nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na smutny uśmiech Minato.

\- Toroku…

\- Wiem… i rozumiem, więc już nic więcej nie mów – westchnął, obracając się do reszty z ewidentnie fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- Umieram z głodu. Możemy się gdzieś zatrzymać?

* * *

Nowoutworzona drużyna opuściła bar serwujący barbecue, pozostawiając tam tylko Jiraiyę, Minato oraz porządnie najedzonego Toroku. Nastolatek odchylił się, z ukontentowaniem i zamkniętymi oczami głaszcząc się po pełnym i wyraźnie większym brzuchu. Minato zaśmiał się na ten widok, zaś sannin ze złością zmierzył młodszego blondyna wzrokiem.

\- Chłopcze, naprawdę nie chcę być tym, kto zapłaci za twoje jedzenie – nastolatek otworzył jedno oko i przeciągnął się, tworząc z ciała literę X.

\- Może głodowałem w moim poprzednim życiu – tylko wzruszył ramionami, znów odchylając się z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że odzyskałeś sporo podstawowej wiedzy. Nie pokazałeś jednak zbyt wiele nowych ruchów – rzekł Namikaze, chwytając za swoją butelkę, po czym także odchylił się w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji.

\- To prawda – Odoroki tylko stwierdził spokojnie bez otwierania powiek, ale kiedy tylko wyczuł na sobie wzrok pozostałych, otworzył je i położył głowę na skrzyżowanych przed sobą ramionach.

\- Większość mojego arsenału jest całkiem… hmmm… radykalna. Nie mogłem tego użyć na Kakashim – odparł, stawiając czoło dwóm parom uniesionych brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli przez radykalna? – chłopak dumnie uśmiechnął się do Jiraiyi:

\- To znaczy całkiem destrukcyjna – zmarszczył czoło. – Będę musiał nauczyć się więcej niskorankingowych technik, albo wcześniej czy później Kakashi skopie mi tyłek jak tylko dowie się, jak je wszystkie odeprzeć…

\- Czy próbowałeś technik Doton? – Toroku przytaknął.

\- Taa, ale żadna nie zadziałała tak, jak powinna.

Minato zmrużył oczy. _Więc mamy cztery. W dalszym ciągu to niesamowite._

\- Spróbowałem ich wczoraj z **Gekijou no Gaia** (Gniew Gai) – Żółty Błysk zmarszczył czoło. Nie otrzymał żadnego raportu na temat treningu jego brata.

\- Toroku… gdzie wczoraj ćwiczyłeś?

\- W domu… znowu każde pole treningowe było przepełnione – oczy przyszłego kage zwiększyły się do nienaturalnych rozmiarów.

\- Próbowałeś tego jutsu w swoim mieszkaniu?! Jak, u licha? Zwariowałeś? Mogłeś wysadzić cały budynek w powietrze! – shinobi tylko machnął ręką. U jego boku pojawił się klon po to tylko, by wyciągnąć z jego kieszeni zwój, a następnie zniknąć z rozzłoszczonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mógłbyś pobić Narę w lenistwie… - wymamrotał Jiraiya, na co nastolatek tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mogę się ruszyć. Jestem zbyt pełny.

Minato powoli otworzył zwój, razem z sanninem przez kilka długich minut wbijając w niego wzrok. Perfekcyjnie zaprojektowana pieczęć bariery, wystarczająco potężna, by odeprzeć technikę rangi S i zamaskować jej energię.

 _Nie… -_ blondwłosy mężczyzna uniósł brew. Ona nie tylko zwyczajnie neutralizowała czy maskowała chakrę ataku. Używała jej, by się wzmocnić i utrzymać i, co więcej, adaptowała się do jego poziomu, by zrównoważyć jego siłę, perfekcyjnie izolując każdą najmniejszą cząstkę energii oraz dźwięku. Żółty Błysk rzucił okiem na znajdującego się obok Jiraiyę i zachichotał na widok szeroko otwartych oczu i prawie zwisającej do ziemi szczęki jego dawnego senseia.

\- Mówiłem ci, że z barierami jest lepszy ode mnie… czy ciebie – Toroku wyszczerzył się do nich, drapiąc po swojej ręce.

\- Jestem usatysfakcjonowany jej wzorem, jednakże podczas pierwszej aktywacji to żrąca chakrę suka. Będę musiał to później naprawić – rzekł blondwłosy nastolatek, spokojnie, z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem przyglądając się dalej zszokowanemu białowłosemu. – Hej, staruszku – Jiraiya w mig spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. – Zaślinisz moją pieczęć… - sage parsknął, odchylając się.

\- Bezczelna krewetka – chłopak tylko szeroko się uśmiechnął, po czym skupił uwagę na drugim blondynie.

\- Minato. Kiedy w końcu będziemy mogli pójść na misję?

\- Przyjdź jutro do wieży Hokage – mężczyzna znacząco się do niego uśmiechnął, zaś Ropuszy Mędrzec zmarszczył czoło. Przez twarz młodego shinobi przemknął zadowolony uśmiech i w końcu zmusił swoje ciało do wstania od stołu.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie jutro – odwrócił się do drzwi.

\- I Toroku… - nastolatek obrócił się, by wyjść naprzeciw znajomej mu pary lazurowych tęczówek. - Jeżeli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz jakiegokolwiek jutsu wewnątrz obojętnie jakiego budynku… skończę to, co zacząłem dzisiaj na polu treningowym. Zrozumiano? – głos Yondaime był spokojny, ale jego wzrok sprawił, że przez ciało chłopaka przebiegły dreszcze, zmuszając go do głośnego przełknięcia śliny. Skinął głową, po czym z przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy opuścił lokal.

Jiraiya przeniósł wzrok na swojego nowego lidera.

\- Jaka misja?

\- Eskorta… potrzebuję kogoś, kto ochroni delegację do Suny – półuśmiech zagościł na twarzy białowłosego.

\- Suna? Co za zbieg okoliczności… - Minato odwzajemnił znacząco sentyment.

\- Może wyjdzie na jaw coś z jego przeszłości.

* * *

Następnego ranka cztery postaci stały w szeregu przed biurkiem, stawiając czoła Minato, chuuninowi oraz Sarutobi'emu. Minato uśmiechnął się do Jiraiyi, wręczając mu zwój misji zawierający przedyskutowane po odejściu Toroku detale.

\- Poseł będzie czekał na was dokładnie o dziesiątej przy bramach. Nie spóźnijcie się. Kakashi, to zwłaszcza dotyczy ciebie – jounin tylko przewrócił oczami, ale powstrzymał się od nieuprzejmej odpowiedzi.

\- Toroku… ty idziesz incognito.

\- Dlaczego? – nastolatek uniósł brew na to stwierdzenie.

\- Mam swoje powody… będziesz ANBU w czasie misji – blondyn tylko wydał z siebie rozzłoszczone parsknięcie, przytaknął, po czym sekundę później przez jego twarz przebiegł zawadiacki uśmieszek. Na skroni Namikaze zapulsowała żyłka. - Zabronione…

\- Nic nie zrobiłem!

\- Ale o tym pomyślałeś. Żadnego denerwowania ANBU.

Nastolatek zmarszczył czoło, co zapoczątkowało pomiędzy nimi bitwę bez słów. Walka na spojrzenia skończyła się jakieś pół minuty później. Odoroki westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, skinął głową, mamrocząc coś o nadużywaniu władzy przez Hokage. Skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, delikatnie odwracając się od krewnego. Chuunin uniósł brew, a Sarutobi lekko się zaśmiał, podczas gdy Jiraiya chrząknął, kiwając głową na biurko. Odwołał swoją nowoutworzoną drużynę, by przygotowała się do podróży.

* * *

Drużyna – a także zaskakująco Kakashi - zebrała się dokładnie o umówionej porze, by spotkać się z posłem, którego będą eskortować do Sunagakure. Ciało wysokiego mężczyzny opatulone było białym płaszczem, a twarz zasłonięta połowicznie maską niczym u srebrnowłosego wystawiając tylko brązowe oczy na działanie wiatru. Kiedy się zjawili, mężczyzna nie odezwał się ani słowem. Kiwnął tylko głową, po czym zachował kompletną ciszę. Niestety był cywilem, co nieziemsko spowolni ich ruchy. Podróż będzie długa – zajmie około tygodnia w jedną stronę, z czego połowa to przedzieranie się przez pustą i upalną pustynię, do tego jeszcze pobyt w mieście oraz tyle samo z powrotem… Myśli w błyskawicznym tempie przebiegały przez głowę Toroku, który przyglądał się ich tajemniczemu towarzyszowi. Powoli uniósł dłoń, by podrapać się po czole, jednak zatrzymał ruch, gdy zamiast ciepłej skóry napotkał zimną porcelanę. Jęknął z frustracji, po czym sięgnął w celu zdjęcia maski. Powstrzymał go jednak Jiraiya.

\- Żadnego dotykania i nie masz pozwolenia na jej zdjęcie. Nawet w czasie snu. Od teraz twoje imię definiuje ta maska.

Na twarz białowłosego przeniosła się para rozzłoszczonych niebieskich oczu, których źrenice znacząco się zwęziły. W końcu jedyną odpowiedzią przybranego w kompletny mundur ANBU nastolatka był niezadowolony jęk. Shinobi skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej i bez słowa odwrócił się od sannina, który na to tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- Okej, drużyno. Wyruszamy.

Trzej nastolatkowie przytaknęli, po czym podeszli do lidera, który wyznaczył ich pozycje wokół posła. Mała grupa w końcu przeszła przez ogromne bramy Konohy, znikając w lasach Kraju Ognia.

* * *

Idący na tyłach Jiraiya bez przerwy przyglądał się Toroku. Przez jego twarz przebiegł niewielki uśmiech, kiedy wyczuł niewielką ilość chakry, powoli kierującą się na znajdującą pod maską twarz Kakashi'ego. Srebrnowłosy jounin zmrużył oczy i zaczął bez przerwy drapać ukrytą skórę. Blondyn najwyraźniej usiłował zmusić go do jej zdjęcia. Hatake parsknął, rozzłoszczony, posyłając nastolatkowi wrogie spojrzenie, po czym przykrył twarz warstwą swojej chakry, by odseparować się i zneutralizować działania natręta.

\- Jesteś dziecinny…

\- Nie, tylko ciekawy… - Toroku rzucił okiem w kierunku Rin.

\- Hej, widziałaś jego twarz? – dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zuchwale się uśmiechnęła, co mogło oznaczać dosłownie wszystko. Blondyn zmrużył oczy, a jego usta opuściło zirytowane „ch".

W końcu odwrócił się i skupił uwagę na swoje lewo, gdzie – po tym, jak minęli drzewo - usłyszał lekkie, ale za to szybkie bicie serca. Uśmiechnął się, gdy jego nos uchwycił zapach skradającego się pod krzakami lisa. Delikatnie pogładził znajdującą się na jego twarzy maskę, czując wyraźną wypukłość długiego zwierzęcego nosa i trzy świeżo wymalowane, czerwone krzywizny po każdej stronie białej powierzchni. Kiedy pierwszy raz ujrzał na rękach Jiraiyi maskę lisa wraz z nowym zestawem ubrań, na jego twarzy pojawił się prawdziwy, animalistyczny, lisi uśmiech. Nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko wybuchnąć, kiedy coś ukłuło go w zakątkach umysłu, wywołując śmiech aż do bólu brzucha. Zanim założył całkowicie białą maskę, znowu coś poczuł i nie wiadomo kiedy wziął do ręki jeden z jego pędzli, a także czerwony tusz. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego namalował to samo po obu stronach, jednak w czasie oględzin końcowych rezultatów poczuł, jak wypełnia go uczucie dziwnej satysfakcji. Jeszcze raz powoli pogłaskał wymalowane wąsy i z westchnięciem zatoczył kółko ramionami. _Zanudzę się na śmierć…_

Tuż obok zmaterializował się klon, który uniósł na niego brew.

\- Czy jesteś poważny?

\- Warto spróbować – blondyn wzruszył ramionami, w czasie gdy wszyscy członkowie drużyny z ciekawością mu się przyglądali. Kage Bunshin położył dłoń na lewej wyciągniętej dłoni chłopaka. Obydwaj zamknęli oczy w koncentracji, a pomiędzy nimi pojawił się niewielki, powoli krążący wiatr. Zaczął przyspieszać, a małe tornado się spłaszczać do momentu, w którym stało się prawie niewidoczne dla obserwatora. Od góry utworzyło perfekcyjny okrąg – nie większy, niż standardowy shuriken. Klon zaczął marszczyć czoło. Mocniej zacisnął powieki.

Kakashi podniósł ręce, by odkryć swój Sharingan, a następnie z pomocą powoli wirujących tomoe w krwistoczerwonym oku przeegzaminować progres. Widział, jak chakra pomału wędruje z lewej ręki Toroku, zatrzymuje na chwilę na wysokości nadgarstków, następnie kieruje na dłoń, by w końcu zostać wessaną przez niewielką technikę. Kopia blondyna wydała z siebie jęk, kiedy w swoim ciele powtórzyła ten sam proces, dodając do jutsu własnej chakry. Energia dotarła do wirującego tworu, powoli, krok po kroku, miksując Ogień z Wiatrem, co sprawiło, że całość zaczęła mienić się nienaturalnym, pomarańczowym światłem – tak jak żelazo w kuźni chwilę przed przekształceniem przez kowala w miecz. Ruch wiatru raz jeszcze się spotęgował, a Odoroki zmrużył oczy.

\- Wystarczy. Po prostu utrzymaj tą ilość – klon zacisnął zęby, a usta oryginału opuściło bolesne syknięcie, kiedy znajdująca się między ich dłońmi wirująca technika odrobinę się zachwiała.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał spokojnie sannin.

\- Jestem zbyt zajęty na pogawędkę… - wysyczał z pomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów krewny Minato. Z lekkim jękiem uwolnili jutsu, które powoli rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, pozostawiając za sobą delikatną woń ozonu. Bunshin potrząsnął głową, w czasie gdy shinobi przyjrzał się swojej czerwonej dłoni i pęcherzowi, który właśnie się tam tworzył. – Musimy więcej nad tym popracować. W porównaniu do większej wersji potrzebuje ona dokładniejszych proporcji – chłopak zmrużył oczy, kiwając potwierdzająco głową. Westchnął, a klon zniknął w kłębie dymu. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem podszedł do Rin, która na to przewróciła oczami.

\- Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny, wiesz? Nie jestem zawsze przy tobie… - delikatnie umieściła dłonie nad uszkodzoną tkanką, po czym użyła na niej zielonej chakry, dając przyjemne zimno jego pieczącej skórze.

\- Czy mogłabyś mnie uczyć, Rin-chan? – Kakashi parsknął, a Jiraiya zaczął się głośno śmiać, zarabiając tym rozzłoszczone spojrzenie od blondyna.

\- Nie sądzę, że jestem najlepszą osobą do tego celu. Jesteś ode mnie silniejszy.

\- Może i tak, ale moja kontrola chakry ssie, a ja potrzebuję dobrego dopracowania pomniejszych technik. A to jest coś, w czym tylko ty jesteś w stanie mi pomóc. Tak samo z medycznymi jutsu. Bez dobrego wyczucia możesz wszystko zdemolować, a ja chcę się uczyć u możliwie najlepszych osób – Toroku uśmiechnął się za maską tak ciepło, jak tylko mógł, przyglądając się zarumienionej kunoichi. – Proszę… - Rin uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową czując, jak przepełnia ją uczucie dumy. Jiraiya delikatnie uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz uczyć się drobniejszych technik? Masz mnóstwo potężnych asów w swoim arsenale… - prychnął Hatake, splatając ręce na szyi.

\- Siła czasami tkwi w małych formach, Kakashi-kun – rzekł luźno sannin i pstryknął jounina w głowę, który odpowiedział mu sfrustrowanym jękiem i przeczesał dłonią swoją czuprynę. Blondyn skinął głową z aprobatą.

\- To prawda, że potrafię być bardzo… destrukcyjny, ale… potrzebuję technik, które nie będą zagrażać życiu osób znajdujących się dookoła i tego właśnie mi brakuje – chłopak powoli potrząsnął głową, ciężko wzdychając, jeszcze raz zwracając się do koleżanki. – Więęęc… pomożesz mi, Rin-chan?

\- Oczywiście. Zobaczmy… Dopracowanie… - przez chwilę zamyśliła się, po czym znów skupiła uwagę na rozmówcy.

\- Nie masz trudności z manipulacją natury i postaci, co oznacza, że główny problem nie leży konkretnie w kontroli, tylko ilości. Zobaczmy. Której techniki wymagającej mniejszej ilości chakry nie potrafisz dobrze wykonać?

\- **Bunshin** … - Toroku wypluł to słowo niczym truciznę. Pomału złączył ze sobą dłonie, uformował odpowiednie pieczęcie, tworząc obok bezkształtną masę, która w następnej sekundzie opadła bezładnie na ziemię. Nastolatek westchnął z irytacją, a karykatura człowieka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. – Widziałaś? Totalnie spaprany. Nie potrafił nawet stać – użytkownik Sharingana uniósł brew, po czym z ciekawością spojrzał na członków drużyny. – Więc, sensei. Gdzie powinniśmy zacząć? – medyczna kunoichi znów się zarumieniła, posyłając rozmówcy niewielki uśmiech.

\- Pierwszym krokiem powinna być praca nad tą techniką – chłopak przytaknął, zajmując pozycję. Zamknął oczy, a za małą grupą pojawiła się około setka jego klonów, bez potknięcia za nimi podążająca. Kakashi od razu zmarszczył czoło, kiedy obrócił się, by zobaczyć rezultat.

\- Po co są Kage Bunshiny?

\- Tylko patrz – Odoroki zawadiacko uśmiechnął się pod maską, a jounin znów skupił uwagę na kopiach, które były w trakcie tworzenia niezbędnych ręcznych pieczęci. Pojawiła się setka normalnych, bezużytecznych Bunshinów, a maszerująca obok mała armia raz po raz uniosła brew. Oryginał zwrócił się do nich, wrzeszcząc: - Stwórzcie cztery grupy i odwołujcie się co piętnaście minut! – odpowiedział mu chór okrzyków „tak, szefie!".

Jiraiya spojrzał na blondyna z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Aa, o to ci chodzi – Kakashi przeniósł skonfundowany wzrok na sannina, zaś Toroku tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym wzruszył ramionami i sam rozpoczął pracę nad jutsu. Blisko końca piętnastej minuty jeden ze znajdujących się blisko grupy klonów wydał z siebie zwycięski okrzyk, gdy tuż obok pojawił się przypominający człowieka, chwiejący się na cienkich nogach akademicki Bunshin. Nastolatek mu przytaknął, po czym kopia zniknęła, a reszta w ułamku sekundy się zdziwiła.

\- Pięć minut opóźnienia, póki nie zniknie pierwsza grupa! – klony przyjęły to do wiadomości i kontynuowały swoje. Zadziwiająco, tym razem prawie każdy nowy Bunshinbył w stanie przynajmniej stać.

\- Nie rozumiem tego.

\- Kiedy Cienisty Klon znika, dostaję każde jego wspomnienie. Oryginalnie używane były do szpiegowania. A z ich wspomnień mam również to, czego się nauczyły. W ten sposób jestem w stanie skompresować lata nauki w tygodnie. Ale metoda ta niesie ze sobą również ryzyko – chuunin ostrożnie wytłumaczył dziewczynie, zarabiając tym zmrużenie oka od srebrnowłosego.

\- Jakie ryzyko?

\- Wracają nie tylko wspomnienia, ale także wycieńczenie – na zmartwione spojrzenie swojej nauczycielki chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Wędrowali przez jakiś czas w ciszy.

Po tym, jak odwołała się ostatnia grupa, Toroku był w stanie zrobić normalnie wyglądającego, zwykłego klona, o ile nie liczyć pozbawionej twarzy głowy i lekko pomarańczowych ubrań. Twór potrafił przejść prawie pięć kroków, zanim tracił równowagę, upadał i znikał w kłębie dymu. Blondyn westchnął ze znużeniem i z zawodem potrząsnął głową.

\- To jest trudniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek zakładałem… - sannin podszedł do niego i poklepał po ramieniu.

\- Nie wymagaj od siebie tak wiele, w przeciwnym razie ty także tu zaraz padniesz – nastolatek przytaknął ze zrozumieniem głową i się przeciągnął.

\- Wiem, ale wkurza mnie to jak diabli. Rany. To jutsu poziomu akademickiego.

\- Nie dziw się tak. Masz na to zbyt wiele pokładów chakry. Po prostu poddaj się i rób to, w czym jesteś dobry – Toroku zmrużył oczy, kiedy w jego tęczówkach pojawiła się czysta determinacja.

 _Tak uparty jak Minato. Musiałem po prostu pociągnąć za właściwe sznurki –_ Ropuszy Mędrzec uśmiechnął się, po czym powoli odwrócił do reszty.

\- Słońce prawie zaszło. Za godzinę rozbijemy obóz. Za tym wzgórzem jest przyzwoite miejsce – drużyna przytaknęła. Ich znajdujący się pośrodku stoicki i nie odzywający towarzysz także westchnął z ulgą na wizję przerwy po długiej podróży.

* * *

Dwie godziny później obozowisko było gotowe, a znajdujące się pośrodku, otoczone śpiworami palenisko radośnie skwierczało. Jednak tylko cztery tymczasowe miejsca do spania były zajęte. Toroku siedział na grubej gałęzi na pobliskim drzewie. Poczuł, jak zbliża się znajoma mu sygnatura chakry. Sekundę później srebrnowłosy jounin usiadł tuż obok bez słowa.

\- Powinieneś spać…

\- Toroku-san – na ten tytuł blondyn uniósł brew pod maską, czekając na pytanie, którego spodziewał się odkąd opowiedział o triku pod postacią **Kage Bunshina**. – Czy mógłbyś… - Kakashi przerwał, szukając słów, ale to „ANBU" dokończył za niego zdanie.

\- Nauczyć cię techniki **Kage Bunshin**? – Hatake tylko skinął głową. Krewny Minato westchnął ze zmęczeniem, przeczesując dłońmi swoje włosy. – Mógłbym, ale nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt efektywna. Nie masz wystarczająco chakry, by poprawnie używać jej w celach treningowych, jednakże może być przydatna w szpiegowaniu – syn Białego Kła tylko przytaknął. Był już tego świadom. Jeżeli by się tego nauczył, nie będzie w stanie używać więcej niż czterech czy pięciu klonów. – Ale… tym razem nie możesz posługiwać się Sharinganem. Nauczysz się tego na własnej skórze.

Chłopak uniósł brew, skonfundowany, ale zgodził się. Bazując na poprzednich reakcjach jego rozmówcy oraz więcej niż jednym wspomnieniu o tym przez Minato wywnioskował, że nagłe pojawienie się Toroku było najprawdopodobniej powiązane z użytkownikiem Sharingana. Blondyn zrelaksował ramiona, po czym wskazał na oddaloną o około dwadzieścia metrów polanę. Na drzewie pojawiło się pięć klonów, po czym rozlokowały się w różnych miejscach, na i nad ziemią, zaś dwaj nastolatkowie wyprostowali się, a Toroku pomachał do Jiraiyi, który tylko uniósł dłoń w geście zgody.

* * *

Kiedy wrócili po godzinie, Kakashi był wyraźnie zmęczony. Prawie wpadł do swojego śpiwora, a na jego ciele było widoczne więcej niż jedno zadrapanie. Ale w końcu udało mu się stworzyć porządnego klona. Toroku powoli potrząsnął głową, odwołał swoje kopie i zajął poprzednie miejsce na gałęzi. Oparł się o szorstką korę, zwracając głowę w kierunku atramentowoczarnego nieba. Od zawsze lubił obserwować Księżyc i gwiazdy. Uspakajało go to, a także relaksowało umysł. Westchnął, gdy dołączyła do niego kolejna postać.

\- Co teraz? Też chcesz się czegoś ode mnie nauczyć? – Jiraiya parsknął i pomachał rękami.

\- Nie – blondyn przytaknął, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od delikatnego blasku ciał niebieskich. Sannin przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał.

\- Jak sobie radzisz ze swoimi Bunshinami?

\- Nie za dobrze, ale nie sądzę, że po to tu przyszedłeś.

\- Dlaczego nauczyłeś Kakashi'ego kinjutsu? – nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ponieważ chcę, by stali się silni. Może i nie będzie mógł używać tego w treningu, ale pewnego dnia może to ocalić mu życie… albo Rin. No i wierzę w niego. Już jest osobą, z którą trzeba się liczyć, a pewnego dnia stanie się potężnym i elitarnym shinobi. Pracuje ciężko, mimo że tego po sobie nie pokazuje, mając na sobie stoicką maskę. Wiem, że coś go martwi od momentu, w którym dowiedział się o naszej podróży do Suny.

\- Jak dużo o nim wiesz? – ninja powoli potrząsnął głową.

\- Niezbyt wiele. Prawie nigdy o sobie nie mówi. Mniej więcej wiem, co wydarzyło się w Iwie no i to, że jest sierotą, ale to wszystko – rzucił okiem na Kakashi'ego, słuchając jego lekkiego oddechu przy tlącym się płomieniu.

\- Jego ojciec, Hatake Sakumo, był Białym Kłem Konohy. Silnym, budzącym lęk i respekt shinobi. Był na tym samym poziomie co ja, jeden z sanninów. Został wysłany na misję… i podjął ciężką decyzję – Toroku uniósł brew pod maską. Położył ręce na kolanach. – Wybrał życie swoich towarzyszy zamiast pomyślnego wykonania bardzo ważnego zadania, którego niepowodzenie wywołało wiele zamętu w Kraju Ognia. Po tym, jak porzucił misję dla przetrwania przyjaciół, wszyscy, łącznie z nimi, zrzucili na niego całą winę. Ninja odwrócili się od niego, zhańbili, opluli… Został złamany przez presję i popełnił samobójstwo… - chłopak otworzył szeroko usta. – Po tym Kakashi zaczął czcić zasady i regulacje świata shinobi. Stał się pozbawiony uczuć i pracował tylko po to, by zmyć wstyd z nazwiska Hatake. Ta misja odbyła się w Sunie… - białowłosy mężczyzna podrapał się po ramieniu i ziewnął. – Jednakże… coś się w nim zmieniło po tym, jak zginął członek jego drużyny. Ale nie wiem, co się dokładnie stało. Minato nie chce o tym mówić.

\- Wiem, co to spowodowało… a przynajmniej tak myślę – Toroku westchnął. – Kiedy wróciliśmy z Kumo, powiedział mi coś, kiedy ja… byłem przygnębiony. Nie znam detali, ale wygląda na to, że dzieciak Uchiha zrobił na nim ogromne wrażenie, skoro jego światopogląd zmienił się o 180 stopni – Jiraiya przytaknął, skupiając wzrok na blondynie.

\- Co myślisz o swojej sytuacji?

Odoroki zamrugał na to nieoczekiwane i nagłe pytanie. Skierował głowę na sage, jedną ręką chwytając za swoją maskę, czekając na reakcję towarzysza. Ropuszy Mędrzec tylko skinął głową z aprobatą. Blondyn z gracją ją podniósł, by potrzeć swoje znużone oczy. Wyciągnął z jednej z kieszeni batonik energetyczny i zaczął go bezmyślnie żuć. Nie był głodny, ale potrzebował czasu na zebranie myśli. Sannin z ciekawością, ale nie podejrzliwością wpatrywał się w jego błękitne tęczówki, czekając na odpowiedź. Chuunin w końcu położył resztki jedzenia na kolanach i oderwał od nierównej powierzchni drzewa. Nie spojrzał rozmówcy w oczy.

\- Wiem, że jesteś po to, by mnie powstrzymać, jeżeli… coś mi odwali… a to oznacza, że jesteś silny… Może czasami gram idiotę, ale nie jestem głupi. Wiem… wiem, że może jestem zabójcą lub szpiegiem lub co tam jeszcze… - westchnął ze znużeniem, w końcu przenosząc swoje prawie błyszczące lazurowe oczy na sage. – Ale także mam nadzieję, że jeżeli naprawdę nim jestem, jeżeli odzyskam swoje wspomnienia, to nie stracę tego, kim teraz jestem – Toroku potrząsnął głową, znów ciężko wzdychając. Rzucił okiem na śpiących towarzyszy. – Nie chcę skrzywdzić Minato, Kushiny, gówniarzy tam na dole czy kogokolwiek innego. Chcę tylko chronić tych, którzy są dla mnie ważni… - pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Znów przeniósł wzrok na towarzysza. – A ty? Co myślisz o mojej sytuacji?

Jiraiya zaśmiał się, machając dłonią.

\- Mam o tobie swoje własne przypuszczenia, gówniarzu – blondyn przewrócił oczami, z cierpliwością czekając, aż sannin otworzy usta. – Czytałem raporty o tobie…

\- I? Coś interesującego? – białowłosy przewrócił oczami.

\- Pisało tam, że miałeś kilka… przebłysków – nastolatek tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie zawsze. Czasami, gdy ujrzałem coś bądź usłyszałem, no i nie są to prawdziwe obrazy. Nie wspomnienia. Uczucia. Tak jak déjà vu lub coś w tym stylu. Kiedy wiesz, że coś ci się już przytrafiło i ogarniają cię znajome emocje.

\- Nagato… - Jiraiya rzekł spokojnie, a jego oczy zabłysły zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy twarz chłopaka wymalowała się zdezorientowaniem. Spojrzał na sannina, a wtedy zadrżała mu powieka, a uczucie powoli zaczęło pojawiać się w jego umyśle po to tylko, by zniknąć wraz z kolejnym mrugnięciem oka.

\- Coś w związku z tym? – brat Minato zmrużył oczy, kontemplując.

\- Coś się pojawiło i po chwili zniknęło… szacunek? Nie wiem. Było to gdzieś sekundę temu, ale teraz wyparowało i nie mam pojęcia, co. – Kim jest ten Nagato? – nastolatek podrapał się w tył głowy, z frustracją przymykając powieki, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale kiedy nic nie otrzymał, znów westchnął, z poważnym spojrzeniem powoli odwracając się do rozmówcy. – Jiraiya?

\- Co, gówniarzu?

\- Czy mógłbym prosić cię o przysługę? – sage uniósł brew, ale skinął głową.

\- Obiecaj mi… jeżeli… jeżeli wszystko pójdzie źle, a ja zatracę się w sobie… proszę, nie pozwól, bym kogoś skrzywdził – mężczyzna pozostał w całkowitej ciszy, z powagą obserwując chłopaka, czekając, aż jego determinacja przeminie, ale nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło. Jego lazurowe spojrzenie pozostało spokojne i uroczyste.

\- Będę szybki i miłosierny, Gaki. Obiecuję.

\- Jakiś ty hojny – Toroku zachichotał, posyłając Jiraiyi delikatny uśmiech, ale ten pozostał poważny. Przez minuty żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Po prostu siedzieli obok siebie, słuchając dobiegających z dookoła głosów natury. – Hej, staruszku, idź odpocząć. Nie zawlekę cię do Suny, jeżeli padniesz ze zmęczenia.

Mężczyzna parsknął, po czym spróbował pacnąć Toroku w tył głowy, ale ten się odsunął, lekko się śmiejąc z tej zabawnej próby. Poczuł, jak jego umysłem zawłada déjà vu, a na twarzy wykwita prawdziwy uśmiech, kiedy spojrzał na sannina.

\- Jesteś naprawdę interesującym młodym mężczyzną, Toroku-kun… i bardzo kłopotliwym, nadętym, małym gówniarzem – gówniarz tylko się zaśmiał, a Jiraiya w końcu zeskoczył na ziemię, by ruszyć w kierunku swojego śpiwora i tym razem zapaść w głęboki sen. – Za cztery godziny cię zastąpię, krewetko – nastolatek tylko przytaknął i z powrotem spojrzał w niebo, by znów odnaleźć świecącą Gwiazdę Wieczorną, Hesperos.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki/tłumaczki:**_ Tworzenie więzi... zyskiwanie zaufania... przepraszam za takie drażnienie się z Wami, ale to konieczne. Już wkrótce zrozumiecie dlaczego :)


	11. Rozdział 10 - Wewnątrz zamku z piasku

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Tym razem chyba trochę szybciej niż zwykle, zważając na długość rozdziału :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

 **Guest –** nie umiem do końca wyrazić tego w słowach, ale wiedz, że niesamowicie doceniam każdy Twój komentarz :) Zastanawiam się, jakie będą Twoje dalsze odczucia a propo losów Toroku/Naruto, a także rozwoju bohaterów ;)

 **Nakurishi –** niebawem, oj niebawem! Również nie mogę się doczekać!

 **maxiii, Anonim –** dziękuję!

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 10: Wewnątrz zamku z piasku**

* * *

Słońce znajdowało się wysoko nad horyzontem, oświetlając gorącymi promieniami już i tak znużoną drużynę. Toroku obrócił się, przyglądając krajobrazowi. Piasek znajdował się dosłownie wszędzie. Nieustający wiatr wyrzeźbił w nim ekstremalne kształty, budując wydmy oraz masywne góry z niekończących się zasobów aksamitnego materiału. Wariacje niewielkich fal i wysokich nasypów zdawały się nie kończyć. Zaledwie jeden czy dwa abstrakcyjne klify znacznie wznosiły się ponad poziom złotego morza, zakłócając delikatne krzywizny horyzontu. Blondyn skierował głowę na drugą stronę, tym razem czując wdzięczność za przydzielenie mu maski na widok mrużących oczy przed wiatrem członków jego drużyny. Zaczął tęsknić za zielonym kolorem natury. Od dwóch dni maszerowali w żółtym pyle, ale poza kilkoma liczącymi sobie tysiące lat starymi drzewami oraz tu i ówdzie kaktusami nie potrafił dostrzec roślinności.

W końcu, w oddali, coś przykuło jego wzrok. Coś, co definitywnie nie było piaskiem ani rzeźbą Matki Natury. Zbyt proste, zbyt regularne, ale w dalszym ciągu nie przemysłowe. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i zatrzymał się, mierząc wzrokiem cienką i prostą linię na horyzoncie. Jiraiya zwrócił się do niego, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- To ściany, które otaczają Sunagakure no Sato. Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. Najwyższy czas. Jeszcze jedna noc na tej pustyni i bym zwariował.

Przez białowłosego sannina przebiegł dreszcz, zaś Toroku uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem, choć sam tak naprawdę czerpał przyjemność z nocowania w tym miejscu. Lubił, jak miękki piasek otaczał z zewnątrz jego ciało, lubił ciepło wewnątrz śpiwora, podczas gdy świat wokół mocno się schładzał. W jakiś sposób, dla niego te ekstremalne wahania były znajome, przyjemne. A kiedy spoglądał w nocne niebo, nic nie przeszkadzało mu w obserwowaniu gwiazd. Krewny Minato westchnął ze zmęczeniem, zamykając znużone oczy. W zasadzie nie spał od momentu, w którym wkroczyli na pustynię, a kiedy tylko przysypiał, znów wędrował w tym kanale. Pochylił się i powoli przeczesał dłońmi jedwabisty piasek, czerpiąc przyjemność z uczucia zawsze przyciąganych przez grawitację bądź targanych przez wiatr drobinek między palcami. I wtedy się podniósł.

\- Znam to miejsce… - Jiraiya zmrużył oczy, skupiając na nim uwagę.

\- Wspomnienia? – nastolatek tylko potrząsnął głową, po czym ponownie się pochylił, znów bawiąc podłożem niczym dzieci w piaskownicy. Ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Zamknął oczy, jeszcze raz rozkoszując uczuciem. W końcu westchnął, wyprostował się i zwrócił uwagę na zaciekawionego towarzysza. Po chwili sannin tylko mu przytaknął, gestem dłoni zachęcając do nadgonienia pozostałych. Toroku ostatni raz rzucił okiem na niekończące się wydmy i wtedy dołączył do reszty.

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach dotarli do ścian Suny, a uczucia blondyna związane z przebywaniem w znajomym mu miejscu z każdym krokiem przybierały na sile. Nie było żadnych drzwi czy bram, a kilku strażników rzuciło im podejrzliwe spojrzenie – zwłaszcza Jiraiyi oraz Toroku. Kiedy prawie przeszli przez wejście, wyskoczył przed nich jounin. Podniósł dłoń. Niewielka grupa zachowała spokój, choć na wszelki wypadek przygotowała się do interwencji. Ropuszy Mędrzec wystąpił o krok, wręczając obcemu shinobi mały zwój.

\- Eskortujemy politycznego posła z Konohy. Wszelkie informacje odnajdziesz w zwoju, więc jeżeli mógłbyś nas teraz przepuścić… mamy spotkanie z twoim Kazekage.

Jounin zmrużył oczy, po czym powoli otworzył trzymany przez niego zwitek, przeczytał dwa razy i w końcu skinął na czterech mężczyzn, którzy w mgnieniu oka do niego dołączyli. Niespiesznie znów zwinął pergamin i wręczył go jednemu z nowoprzybyłych.

\- Odeskortujcie ich do Kazekage – shinobi znów zmrużył oczy na Jiraiyę, na co ten wydał z siebie sfrustrowany jęk.

\- Nie sprawcie żadnych problemów. Może i jesteś potężny, Jiraiya-sama, ale przewaga domu jest po naszej stronie – białowłosy ze złością przewrócił oczami i machnął dłonią na swoją niewielką drużynę.

Wkroczyli w wąski korytarz. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do jego końca, Toroku nagle zatrzymał się, przez co o mało nie wpadł na niego jeden z jouninów Suny – przed upokorzeniem ocaliły mężczyznę tylko jego szybkie refleksy. Blondyn zmrużył oczy, obracając głowę z prawa na lewą, nie będąc w stanie skojarzyć sobie tego miejsca. Okrągłe formy brązowo-złotych domów, które wyglądały tak, jakby zostały zbudowane z gliny, wąskie uliczki i abstrakcyjne twory sprawiały, że robiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Poczuł, jak jego usta formują delikatny uśmiech. Obserwujący każdy jego ruch Ropuszy Sannin znów zmrużył oczy.

 _Może Minato miał rację i on naprawdę pochodzi z Suny. Biorąc pod uwagę jego reakcję jest to coraz bardziej możliwe. Ame to ślepy zaułek._

Jeden z reprezentantów Piasku chrząknął, wybijając Jiraiyę z myśli.

\- Kitsune-san.

Żadnej reakcji.

\- Kitsune-san.

\- Kakashi, czy mógłbyś…? – ukryte pod maską usta Toroku opuścił bolesny i zaskoczony skowyt. Odskoczył w bok, prawie wpadając na tego samego jounina, po czym spojrzał w stronę, z której właśnie oberwał, by jego oczom ukazał się w dalszym ciągu błyszczący palec Hatake.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

\- To był rozkaz – srebrnowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami, wskazując głową na sannina.

\- Nie dbam o to. Mówiłem ci, że nienawidzę tego cholerstwa. Kami – by podkreślić swoje słowa, na samym końcu trzasnął użytkownika Sharingana w czubek głowy, na co ten obdarował go rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem, a Rin zachichotała. Kiedy dwaj nastolatkowie rozpoczęli kłótnię, co i rusz się przekrzykując, całkowicie nieświadomi otaczających ich rozbawionych, zirytowanych bądź podśmiewujących się shinobi Suny, Jiraiya zaczął masować swoje coraz bardziej pulsujące czoło. Po chwili, z coraz bardziej tętniącą żyłką rzucił okiem na chłopaków, których właśnie dzieliły sekundy od prawdziwej walki. Podszedł bliżej, gwałtownie łapiąc ich za głowy, kończąc tym w połowie wymianę kolejnych zdań.

\- Wystarczająco się uspokoiliście? – brat Minato spojrzał płonącymi błękitem tęczówkami na białowłosego, na co ten tylko odwrócił się i westchnął ze zmęczeniem, a kiedy dotarł do milczącego, noszącego białe szaty posła, po prostu potrząsnął powoli głową, obserwując awanturników, którzy teraz szli obok siebie tak, jakby nic minutę temu się nie wydarzyło.

Niewielka delegacja kontynuowała swoją podróż do samego serca wioski, zarabiając coraz więcej spojrzeń od jej mieszkańców i mijających ich shinobi, wbijających wzrok w obce hitai-ate. Przeszli obok wielu szerokich oraz wąskich korytarzy, kiedy Toroku zaczął zwalniać kroki, by w końcu przy jednym z nich się zatrzymać. Zmrużył oczy, po czym zwrócił się do jednego z obywateli Piasku:

\- Czy po drugiej stronie tej alejki nie znajduje się czasem budka serwująca ramen?

Młody ninja obdarował go skonfundowanym spojrzeniem. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, Kitsune-san. W Sunagakure nie znajduje się ani jedno miejsce mające w swoim menu ramen – chłopak zmarszczył czoło pod maską, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami i minął ostrożnie przyglądającego się Jiraiyę.

Po dziesięciominutowym spacerze w końcu znaleźli się przed głównym budynkiem. Widok biura Kazekage znów ocieplił serce blondyna. Przeegzaminował posiadający mnóstwo niewielkich okien obiekt, po czym oddalił się od grupy, bez wahania obejmując prowadzenie. Pewnym siebie krokiem minął ogromne drewniane drzwi, zarabiając od znajdujących się po obu ich skrzydłach strażników podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Skręcił w lewo, w kierunku kręconych schodów, stanął na pierwszym stopniu… i wtedy cały rezon go opuścił. Zamrugał, obracając się na spotkanie uniesionej brwi Ropuszego Mędrca oraz dwóch eskortujących ich ninja.

\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli ktoś inny pójdzie pierwszy – nastolatek podrapał się po szyi, przepuszczając jęczącego shinobi, który zaprowadził ich na najwyższe piętro. Gdy stanęli przez rzeźbionymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, reprezentant Piasku podniósł rękę.

\- Zostańcie tu, dopóki nie uzyskacie pozwolenia.

Jiraiya przytaknął, po czym wycofał się z resztą swojego towarzystwa. Jounin nie opuścił pomieszczenia, a długie minuty powoli przeistoczyły się w pół godziny.

 _Kazekage bawi się z nami… -_ po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach Toroku jęknął i westchnął, bawiąc się swoimi ubraniami, próbując wszystkiego, co mogłoby zabić odrobinę czasu. I wtedy w końcu wyciągnął niewielki zwój, egzaminując jego zawartość, zyskując tym nieufne spojrzenia strażników.

\- Nie rób tego tutaj, gówniarzu.

\- Dlaczego? Nudzę się – sannin przewrócił oczami, po czym złapał za pergamin, usuwając go z rąk chłopaka, który warknął z oburzeniem, krzyżując ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej. Wtedy podwójne drzwi otworzyły się, a stojący za nimi jounin wystąpił na korytarz.

\- Pozwolenie uzyskane. Proszę za mną podążyć.

Wiedziona przez białowłosego sage grupa, z posłem na tyłach, powoli wkroczyła do przestronnego biura. Blondyn niespiesznie obrócił głowę, przyglądając się otoczeniu. Biuro było proste – poza ogromnym biurkiem i kilkoma krzesłami nie mieściło w sobie żadnych ozdób. Dostrzegł ich niewidoczną straż, czającą się w ścianach, w cieniach, na zewnątrz okien. Ilość wartowników była denerwująca, tak samo jak ich spięte mięśnie oraz nerwowe bicia serc. Nastolatek otrząsnął się, pozwalając, by przez jego twarz przemknął delikatny uśmiech, kiedy przez jego ciało rozeszło się ciepłe uczucie. Lazurowe tęczówki przeniosły się na plecy stojącej przed olbrzymimi oknami osoby. Ostrożnie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, który powoli chwycił za znajomy mu trójkątny, biało-niebieski kapelusz, a następnie zdjął go i obrócił się, by stanąć naprzeciw swoich gości z Kraju Ognia. Kiedy dostrzegł krótkie, spiczaste, kasztanowe włosy oraz surowy wyraz twarzy Czwartego Kazekage Sunagakure, Toroku poczuł, jak zalewa go uczucie zawodu. Czekał na kogoś innego. Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy spojrzał prosto w zwężone źrenice kage.

\- Czy to ma być demonstracja siły Ognia? Hokage Konohy jest albo bardzo odważny, albo głupi, by wysłać jednego z sanninów na rozpoczęcie pokojowych rozmów – krewny Minato poczuł, jak na to stwierdzenie zaczyna mu lekko pulsować żyłka, ale szybko się uspokoił.

\- Nie, tak naprawdę moja obecność tutaj nie jest związana z twoją polityką czy Suną, Kazekage-sama – Yondaime Piasku zmrużył oczy, gdy dostrzegł, jak zamaskowany shinobi zwraca głowę w kierunku sannina, nerwowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę, a sekundy później odwraca wzrok ze… wstydem?

\- Jutro rano odbędę rozmowę z posłem. Do tego czasu skorzystacie z naszej gościnności w pobliżu centrum wioski. Macie pozwolenie na poruszanie się, pod warunkiem, że będziecie pod odpowiednim nadzorem. Odstawi was mój jounin – Kazekage skinął głową na podwładnego, który w odpowiedzi ukłonił się, a następnie, również po ich uprzejmym ukłonie, zaczął prowadzić podróżników w wyznaczone miejsce. Lider Piasku zmrużył oczy, po czym odwrócił się i z powrotem podszedł do okna, wbijając wzrok w plac, na którym po krótkiej chwili pojawili się shinobi Konohy.

\- Nie spuszczaj ich z oczu. Zwłaszcza Jiraiyi i chłopaka w lisiej masce – znajdujący się tuż obok cień wyskoczył na najbliższy dach, by sekundę później rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

* * *

Ich pokój także był prosto umeblowany, a Toroku nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy jego myśli powędrowały do jego pierwszego miejsca pobytu w Konosze w samym sercu Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur. Ciągła obecność ciągle obserwującej go straży także była denerwująca. Westchnął ze znużeniem, kładąc się na twardym łóżku. Wszyscy zostali przydzieleni do tego samego pomieszczenia, tak więc nie było mowy o żadnej prywatności. Gdyby rozciągnął ramiona, z łatwością mógłby dotknąć leżącego na kolejnym łóżku Kakashi'ego. Nie żeby nocowanie pod gołym niebem było o wiele bardziej wygodne, ale tam przynajmniej mieli wystarczająco dużo miejsca. Znów westchnął, tym razem zwracając się do sannina:

\- Jiraiya. Kage powiedział, że możemy wyjść, tak? – białowłosy mężczyzna przytaknął.

\- Jutro będziesz miał wystarczająco wiele czasu, by pospacerować po wiosce.

\- Proszę! Ja tu wariuję. Będę grzeczny – Ropuszy Mędrzec zwrócił się do już chrapiącego Hatake, a potem na Rin, która skinęła głową, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Zajmę się nim.

\- Okej, ale nie za długo. I żadnego pakowania się w kłopoty! – Toroku przyjął to do wiadomości, obdarowując mentora uśmieszkiem. Wyprostował się i złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstek, prawie ciągnąc ją za sobą do drzwi. Powoli otworzył je i wychylił głowę, by wpaść na stojącego przed nimi strażnika.

\- Jounin-san, potrzebujemy eskorty do wioski – shinobi przytaknął, po czym złączył ze sobą dłonie. Tuż obok pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn. Blondyn szeroko otworzył drzwi, ale zanim zdołał opuścić pokój, usłyszał za sobą krzyk Jiraiyi.

\- Jeżeli zrobisz cokolwiek idiotycznego, wszystko powiem Lalusiowi! – chuunin głośno przełknął ślinę, kiwając głową, na co ninja Suny podejrzliwie się na niego spojrzeli. Kiedy w końcu wyszli, Kakashi otworzył oczy.

\- Dlaczego to powiedziałeś przy jouninach Piasku?

\- By kilka dodatkowych osób nie spuszczało go z oka – użytkownik Sharingana przewrócił oczami, a następnie skrzyżował ramiona za swoją szyją, by znów rozkoszować się drzemką.

* * *

Od chwili, w której wkroczyli na wąską uliczkę oddzielającą wioskę od pustyni i bez przerwy szalejącego wiatru wiedzieli, że Suna nie jest najlepszym miejscem do zwiedzania. Spacer po prawie pustych alejkach był jednak bardzo przyjemny dla Toroku. Wszędzie widoczne były znaki słabo rozwiniętej gospodarki. Podczas gdy ulice Konohy tętniły mnogością sklepów, bazarków, parków, ulice Piasku były tak puste, jak zamieszkane przez nich pokoje. Zbudowane z bruku podłoże w niejednym miejscu już dawno wymagało naprawy. Minęli kilka zamkniętych sklepów, których okna zabito dechami. Pomimo tych ogromnych różnic Suna była jednak podobna do Konohy – shinobi spacerowali ze swoimi drużynami geninów, cywile pędzili w tylko im znanym kierunku, a dzieci radośnie biegały, bawiąc się i krzycząc do siebie nawzajem.

W końcu dostrzegli niewielką, ale mile wyglądającą restaurację. Blondyn prawie podskoczył, kiedy zdradził go jego żołądek, zarabiając tym przewrócenie oczu przez Rin. Po tym, jak dokończyli posiłek, który spokojnie wystarczyłby dla trzech osób, chłopak westchnął z satysfakcją. Kunoichi zaśmiała się, wręczając mu chusteczkę, na co ten uniósł pod maską brew.

\- Twoja maska jest cała w sosie, wiesz?

\- Powinnaś spróbować jeść z tą rzeczą na twarzy. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego on chciał, bym to nosił – nastolatek wymamrotał, w międzyczasie czyszcząc porcelanę z lepkiego płynu tak dokładnie, jak tylko potrafił.

\- Jestem pewna, że stoi za tym dobry powód. On nigdy nie robi czegoś bez przyczyny – Rin wzruszyła ramionami i się rozciągnęła.

\- Rin-chan. Myślisz, że „pakowanie się w kłopoty" oznacza troszkę treningu z **Bunshinem**?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę się zastanowiła.

\- Nie sądzę, o ile znaleźlibyśmy do tego odpowiednie miejsce. No i zero **Kage Bunshinów**. Nie byłoby za dobrze, gdyby w jednej sekundzie pojawiła się w Sunie setka obcych ninja.

Toroku przytaknął, po czym chwycił ze swojego talerza ostatnie dwa kawałki przeznaczonej na później grillowanej ryby. Wyprostował się, oferując dłoń towarzyszce, na co ta zaśmiała się i ukłoniła w podzięce za szarmancki gest. Razem wyszli z lokalu, prawie wpadając na kobietę z dwoma małymi dziećmi. Jeden z chłopców z ciekawością zmierzył „ANBU" wzrokiem, zaś zielone tęczówki jego brata wylądowały na rybie. Dziecko powoli pociągnęło kobietę za ubrania, wskazując na znajdujące się w dłoni brata Minato jedzenie.

\- Czy mogę jedną taką? – kobieta potrząsnęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam. Może w przyszłym tygodniu.

Chuunin obserwował scenę po tym, jak wycofał się, robiąc rodzinie miejsce do przejścia. Bez namysłu zbliżył się do niej, uklęknął przed dziećmi, wyciągając do każdego z nich rękę z kawałkiem ryby. Maluchy z zainteresowaniem mu się przyjrzały. Jeden z nich rzucił okiem na zszokowaną matkę i jeszcze raz pociągnął za jej szatę, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości. Uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową. Chłopiec z wahaniem przyjął podarunek, ale już sekundę później jego usta uformowały wdzięczny, ciepły uśmiech. Stojący po jego lewej mniejszy braciszek wystąpił o krok, także z wdzięcznością przyjmując od nieznajomego upominek.

\- Dziękuję, Kitsune-san – blondyn tylko przytaknął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Kobieta ukłoniła się, po czym delikatnie chwyciła dzieci za ręce i odeszła. Rin dołączyła do chłopaka. Razem obserwowali, jak maluchy z radością jadły swoje porcje, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, póki nie zniknęły w tłumie.

\- Zawsze mnie zaskakujesz – chuunin tylko wzruszył ramionami, zamknął oczy i rozesłał po okolicy niewielką ilość chakry. Kiedy odnalazł to, czego szukał, wskazał dłonią na ciemny punkt w bocznej alejce. Z ciemności wyłoniła się marszcząca czoło kunoichi Suny, która moment później do nich dołączyła.

\- Przepraszam za tę niedogodność, ale czy jest gdzieś miejsce, w którym mógłbym potrenować? Oczywiście nie mam na myśli niczego poważnego, czy destrukcyjnego – shinobi uniosła brew, po czym gestem kazała za nią podążyć. Dziesięć minut później znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni tuż obok ścian wioski. Ninja Konohy usiedli naprzeciw siebie po turecku.

\- Okej, pokaż mi swój progres.

Blondyn wykonał szereg ręcznych pieczęci, a obok niego pojawił się abstrakcyjny Bunshin. Twór zachwiał się na swoich cienkich nogach, by w końcu wylądować na ziemi i zniknąć w kłębie dymu. Przez pole treningowe rozeszło się parsknięcie i śmiech, co szybko zostało stłumione, gdy rozzłoszczony Toroku posłał kunai w kierunku znajdującego się w cieniu, rozbawionego nieznajomego. Dalej połyskująca chakrą Wiatru broń chybiła jego głowę o milimetry, wbijając się w znajdujący za nim głaz.

\- Żadnego śmiania. Próbuję się tu skoncentrować, wiesz? – do ich uszu doszło kolejne, tym razem zirytowane parsknięcie. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i oparł się o gruby słup, by stamtąd dalej go obserwować.

\- Znowu użyłeś zbyt wiele chakry – Rin zaczęła się zastanawiać. Nagle pstryknęła palcami. – Zrób ich więcej!

Jej towarzysz uniósł brew i zawadiacko się uśmiechnął.

\- Ile chcesz? Koło dwóch tysięcy? – brązowowłosa przewróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się na rozbawiony głos na ich tyłach.

\- Najpierw spróbuj z dziesiątką – blondyn jeszcze raz wykonał pieczęcie. Tym razem pojawiło się dziesięć klonów. Lekko się chwiały, choć tym razem stały bardziej pewnie, w końcu przypominając siedzącego naprzeciwko dziewczyny chłopaka.

\- Odwołaj je i zrób dwadzieścia – chuunin zmarszczył czoło, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. W końcu na polanie zmaterializowało się czterdzieści kopii, perfekcyjnie przypominających oryginał. Rin skinęła głową z satysfakcją, podchodząc do jednego z Bunshinów, dokładnie mu się przyglądając. – Okej. Idealnie. Od teraz odwołuj je i kolejno twórz zawsze o jeden mniej.

Nastolatek przytaknął, nareszcie rozumiejąc metodę. Przez jego twarz przemknął uśmieszek, zaś jego tymczasowa mentorka dołączyła do jounina Suny, by z dystansu obserwować jego poczynania. Po godzinie oraz ubyciu trzydziestu klonów do uszu Toroku dotarł lekki oddech koleżanki. Rzucił okiem na śpiącą dziewczynę oraz dalej pilnującego ich strażnika, który w międzyczasie znów usunął się w cień. Westchnął.

Nagle, z brzegów pola treningowego, usłyszał lekki śmiech. Jounin zesztywniał, a jego otoczenie zasiliło więcej podwładnych tutejszego kage. Na polanę wystąpiła blondwłosa dziewczynka, powoli zbliżając się do reprezentanta Konohy. Nie miała więcej, niż cztery lata. Jej zielone oczy z ciekawością przyglądały się siedzącej postaci trenującego chłopaka. Zatrzymała się zaledwie metr dalej od niego. Toroku powoli przechylił głowę, egzaminując swojego nowego towarzysza. Poczuł, jak spinają się mięśnie i przyspiesza tętno pilnujących go osób. Odwrócił się do ukrytego za nim ninja i potrząsnął ze złością głową.

\- Nie zjem jej, wiesz? – dziewczynka zmrużyła oczy, a zamaskowany blondyn raz jeszcze potrząsnął głową. Westchnął. Napięcie strażników jeszcze bardziej urosło.

\- Do kogo mówisz?

\- Do moich nianiek – zielone tęczówki spotkały błękit. Dziecko uniosło brew.

\- Widziałam twój trening. Jesteś beznadziejny. Nawet ja potrafię zrobić Bunshina – źrenice „ANBU" zwęziły się.

\- Nie jestem beznadziejny. Tak naprawdę jestem całkiem silny…

\- Jesteś beznadziejny. Jak mógłbyś być silny, skoro nie potrafisz zrobić nawet czegoś, co ja? – nastolatek parsknął, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej, z grymasem na twarzy mierząc wzrokiem stojące przed nim małe dziecko. – Twoja członkini drużyny też jest słaba. Jaki shinobi zasypia na terytorium wroga?

\- Shinobi, który ufa swoim kamratom – rzekł chłodno Toroku, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie lubię cię – blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, ale usiadła tuż obok, dalej go obserwując. – Jesteś chory?

\- Nie.

\- To w takim razie brzydki – chuunin parsknął.

\- Nie jestem brzydki. Jestem przystojny.

\- W takim razie dlaczego nosisz tę maskę?

\- Jestem tu incognito – dziewczyna znów zmrużyła oczy, mierząc rozmówcę od koniuszka stóp po czubek głowy.

\- Nie wierzę ci. Tylko silni shinobi podróżują incognito. Więc jesteś żałosny i brzydki – sfrustrowany jęk opuścił usta brata Minato.

\- Nie jestem żałosny. Jestem silny.

\- Udowodnij to.

\- Nie zamierzam niczego udowadniać małej dziewczynce – zwycięskie parsknięcie opuściło usta dziecka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Wiem o tym – Toroku ze złością potargał swoje włosy, znów jęcząc.

\- W porządku. Patrz – zamaskowany chłopak uniósł dłoń i skoncentrował w niej energię, po czym tuż obok zmaterializował się znikąd klon, na którego twarzy wykwitł usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek, kiedy dziecko pisnęło z zaskoczenia, a mięśnie obserwatorów spięły się do granic wytrzymałości.

Kopia skierowała ręce na otwartą dłoń oryginału, w której już uformowało się malutkie tornado. Technika była niewielka, ale już zaczęła porywać znajdujący się pod spodem piach, mieszając go razem z chakrą Wiatru. Kage Bunshin zamknął oczy w koncentracji, dodając do wiru kolejny element. Tornado zaczęło błyszczeć na jasnopomarańczowo, emitując ciepło, gdy aktywowała się energia Ognia. Po drugiej stronie pojawił się kolejny klon, a jego zadaniem było dodanie jeszcze jednej natury chakry – Wody. Z rąk nastolatka ulotnił się dym, a wir tracił na prędkości, dopóki całkowicie się nie zatrzymał. Toroku zabrał dłoń, zanim twór zdołał dotknąć jego skóry. U jego stóp spoczywała niewielka szklana statuetka tornada, w dalszym ciągu połyskująca lekkim światłem. Dziewczynka powoli ku niej sięgnęła, jednak „ANBU" ją zatrzymał.

\- Nie dotykaj tego teraz – z tym przybliżył ręce do dzieła, wokół którego sekundę później zaczęły wirować wietrzne ostrza, tu i ówdzie przycinając szkło. Na samym końcu delikatny podmuch ostudził statuetkę do momentu, w której można już było jej dotknąć. Dwa klony z satysfakcją obserwowały cały proces, a następnie zniknęły w kłębie dymu. Krewny Yondaime podniósł swoją pracę, otrzepał z resztek piasku i wreszcie wręczył rozbawionemu dziecku. – Mała pamiątka.

Blondynka powoli się jej przyjrzała, podziwiając w dalszym ciągu chłodne szkło, właśnie odbijające ostatnie promienie zachodzącego Słońca. Pisnęła z ekscytacji, kiedy jeden z nich dosięgnął jego powierzchni, rozpryskując się na miliony kolorowych iskierek. Toroku uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, po czym westchnął ze zmęczeniem, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Uszczęśliwiały go postępy w kontroli chakry.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- To sekret – dziewczynka zmarszczyła czoło, ale nie przestała oglądać prezentu.

\- Nie rozumiem. Skoro potrafisz to zrobić, to w takim razie dlaczego nie udało ci się wcześniej?

\- Mam mnóstwo chakry, w związku z czym posługiwanie się jej niewielką ilością jest dla mnie trudne – dziecko potrząsnęło ze skonfundowaniem głową. Blondyn popukał się po podbródku, aż w końcu pstryknął palcem. Pochylił się, dwoma palcami podnosząc odrobinę piasku. Pozwolił, by kryształki opadły na otwarte dłonie. – Podnieś tylko jedno ziarenko – blondynka znów zwątpiła, ale, przy drugiej próbie, pomyślnie wykonała zadanie. Chuunin pokiwał głową, tym razem sięgając po całą garść piasku.

\- Nie potrafię. Nie widzę nawet pojedynczych ziarenek – chłopak znów przytaknął, obserwując nagłą zmianę wyrazu twarzy jego rozmówczyni. – Och…

\- Widzisz? To dlatego nie potrafię prawidłowo wykonać **Bunshina**.

\- Ale przed chwilą zrobiłeś dwa klony – ninja potrząsnął głową i wykonał kilka ręcznych pieczęci, czego rezultatem było pojawienie się dalej niepewnie stojącego, ale za to całkiem do niego podobnego Bunshina. Pomachał dłonią, obserwując i czując, jak bez oporu przechodzi przez kłębowisko chakry.

\- Jak widzisz, to tylko iluzja – kolejny Toroku zmaterializował się za dziewczynką, potargał jej włosy i usiadł tuż obok po to, by lekko szturchnąć ją palcem. Zaczął mówić:

\- Cieniste Klony, w przeciwieństwie do normalnych, są solidne. To oznacza, że potrafimy uderzać, ale za to same znikamy, gdy ktoś nas trafi. Wracamy do szefa – dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło, dotykając klona. Blondyn przewrócił oczami, po czym kiwnął na kopię, która na to uśmiechnęła się pod maską i zniknęła w kłębie dymu.

\- Naucz mnie tego – lekko się zaśmiał.

\- Nie ma opcji. To niebezpieczna technika, a ty jesteś tylko gówniarzem. Umarłabyś, gdybyś jej tylko spróbowała – na to dzieciak zaczął się cicho dąsać, odwracając tyłem do chuunina. – Więc… jestem fajny? – blondynka zaczęła się zastanawiać. Podniosła głowę.

 _Przynajmniej w końcu zachowuje się i wygląda jak normalne dziecko, nie tak sztucznie dojrzale jak na początku. Jest nawet urocza –_ „ANBU" Liścia uśmiechnął się pod maską, łagodnie przyglądając towarzyszce.

\- Okej, może. Ale w dalszym ciągu możesz być brzydki pod tą maską – nastolatek zmrużył oczy, a jego usta opuściło rozzłoszczone parsknięcie. _Odwołuję ostatnie stwierdzenie. To mała harpia._ Westchnął, dłonią zapraszając do siebie dziewczynkę. – Przybliż się.

Posłusznie wykonała polecenie, a krewny Minato pospiesznie zaczął rysować w piasku, z każdym płynnym ruchem tworząc w nim znakomity wzór. Pięć minut później, kiedy skończył, czterolatka zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Hej, jounin-san, nie przestrasz się. Dalej tu będziemy – skryty w cieniu mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, a blondyn przesłał w pieczęć trochę chakry. W mgnieniu oka jego otoczenie stało się mgliste, a docierające głosy przytłumione. Posiadające pucołowatą buzię dziecko rozejrzało się dookoła, zaś na jego twarzy ujawnił się lekki strach. – Spokojnie. To tylko pieczęć prywatności. Dalej jesteśmy na polu treningowym, ale dla obserwujących nas osób staliśmy się rozmyci – chłopak uniósł dłoń, przemieszczając maskę na swoje blond loki. Uśmiechnął się lisio. – Usatysfakcjonowana?

Blondynka przez dłuższą chwilę mu się przyjrzała, by w końcu przytaknąć. Shinobi Konohy od razu ukrył twarz.

\- Więc… to nasz mały sekret. Co ty na to? – dziecko pokiwało główką, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ciepły uśmiech. – W takim razie usunę barierę, zanim moja niańka dostanie załamania nerwowego – skinął na rozmytego mężczyznę, teraz stojącego tuż obok jego tworu. Po dezaktywacji techniki zwrócił się do rozzłoszczonego jounina i pomachał do reszty podenerwowanych osób.

\- Naprawdę nie jesteś brzydki. Ale dalej wyglądasz zabawnie – Toroku opadł na miękki piasek, wydając z siebie poddańcze westchnięcie. Pomachał do dziewczynki.

\- Skończyłem z tobą. Już nie dbam o moją reputację. Myśl sobie co chcesz. Jesteś zbyt kłopotliwa – powoli potrząsnął głową i rzucił okiem na lekko oddychającą Rin. Usiadł z jękiem, przekrzywiając głowę. – Jak masz na imię?

\- Temari – blondynka się ukłoniła i, po wzruszeniu ramionami, też przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Więc, Temari-chan. Myślę, że nadszedł czas, abym zabrał moją koleżankę i przeniósł do odpowiedniego łóżka. To także świetny plan dla ciebie, biorąc pod uwagę odgłos zbliżających się kroków – dziewczynka zmarszczyła czoło, po czym odwróciła się akurat w chwili, gdy zza rogu wyłoniła się jej mama. Toroku ostrożnie przyjrzał się sięgającej mu do ramion, jasnobrązowej kobiecie, która obdarowała ich zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Jej brzuch był lekko zaokrąglony.

\- Och… och – „ANBU" przeniósł wzrok na swoją małą towarzyszkę. Lekko się zaśmiał.

\- Jesteś w tarapatach, co nie? – dziewczynka tylko przytaknęła, po czym mu pomachała i pobiegła do kobiety. Blondyn westchnął, odwrócił się i poszedł po Rin, by w końcu przetransportować się do pokoju.

Na całe szczęście noc była cicha i spokojna. Nie podlegało dyskusji, że drużyna potrzebowała odpoczynku. Znużył ich ciągły marsz, suchy, srogi wiatr, palące Słońce. Toroku nałożył na swoje łóżko prywatne pieczęcie, by w końcu, choć na czas snu, móc pozbyć się maski. Odpłynął po zaledwie kilku minutach.

* * *

Blondyn niespokojnie poruszył się na swoim twardym materacu, a jego usta opuścił jęk. Gwałtownie przechylił głowę na bok i przestał oddychać. Znajdujący się na łóżku obok Jiraiya uniósł brew. Pół minuty później przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej, gotów przywrócić nastolatka do rzeczywistości, jednak zanim zdołał się poruszyć, ten gwałtownie się podniósł, otwierając szeroko oczy. Przez kilka kolejnych sekund ciężko oddychał, po czym oparł głowę na kolanach, czekając, aż oddech się wyrówna. Został w tej pozycji przez dobrą minutę, a następnie powoli oparł się o ramę łóżka, dłońmi przecierając oczy, żegnając ostatnie wspomnienia koszmaru. Puste korytarze i te cholerne drzwi, czysta panika i ta… Rzecz… z każdą nocą stawała się coraz potężniejsza. Tym razem był w stanie nawet wyczuć jej zapach, jednak niczego nie rozpoznawał. Niczego znajomego. Ciężki, obrzydliwy, ale w dalszym ciągu… w jakiś sposób zapraszający.

\- Nie zamierzam zbzikować, Jiraiya. To tylko koszmar.

\- O czym? – chłopak potrząsnął głową, wzdychając.

\- Tonięciu – sannin zmarszczył czoło ale nie odpowiedział, cierpliwie czekając na kontynuację. – Nie wiem, czasami to wraca. Za pierwszym razem w Kumo, kiedy straciłem przytomność – Odoroki znów ciężko westchnął, masując czoło, podczas gdy białowłosy z ciekawością mu się przyjrzał.

 _Czasami… bzdury. Rzuca się w snach odkąd włożyliśmy nogi w piach._

\- Czy chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – Toroku parsknął z poirytowaniem, po czym zwrócił głowę do rozmówcy.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś psychologiem bądź specjalistą od umysłowych jutsu – Jiraiya tylko zaśmiał się cicho, nie chcąc obudzić pozostałych. Oparł się o swoją poduszkę. – Przepraszam, ale jestem zmęczony – Ropuszy Mędrzec znów nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył, jak nastolatek odwraca się do niego plecami.

Brat Minato westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Nie chciał analizy tego snu, analizy jego podświadomości. _Nie chcę wiedzieć, co znajduje się za tymi drzwiami. Nie chcę ich otworzyć i stanąć twarzą w twarz z tą… Rzeczą. Definitywnie nie jest człowiekiem._ Podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć za okno, prosto na atramentowoczarne, przepełnione gwiazdami niebo. Powoli zamknął powieki, zmuszając swój umysł do wyciszenia, do powrotu do tym razem wyczekiwanego, normalnego snu – jak najdalej od wąskich korytarzy, kanałów, czarnej, oleistej wody i istoty za drzwiami.

* * *

Negocjacje były nudne i monotonne. Nie rozmawiali o niczym szczególnym. Każda strona twardo obstawiała przy swoim, nawet nie zbliżając się do jakiegokolwiek konsensusu. Kazekage – nawet dla posła z Konohy, gdy ten w końcu się odezwał - był twardym orzechem do zgryzienia. Koncentracja kage na swoim rozmówcy rozpraszała się tylko na sekundy, w których jego wzrok wędrował na Toroku. Za pierwszym razem, pod wpływem przeszywającego spojrzenia przywódcy, blondyn się wzdrygnął.

Po pierwszej godzinie rozmów o niczym nastolatek czuł, jak jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe. Tylko bolesne szturchnięcie Jiraiyi powstrzymało go od zaśnięcia na ścianie, którą właśnie podpierał. Był zmęczony, a jego mięśnie obolałe. Co prawda spał zeszłej nocy, jednak ani na trochę się nie zrelaksował. W ciągu trzeciej godziny stania w bezruchu poczuł jeszcze większe znużenie, niż zeszłej nocy, a jego umysł stopniowo stawał się coraz bardziej zamglony. Przepływ chakry w jego ciele zwolnił, zaś panujące w biurze głosy zaczęły się oddalać. Miał wrażenie, jakby słuchał ich znajdując się pod wodą. Usłyszał coś w swojej podświadomości. I wtedy jeszcze raz. Trzeszczący głos. Ktoś odchrząknął. Coś wyrzucało go z jego umysłu, a jego wizja stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. W końcu napotkał surowy wzrok Kazekage. Odoroki pospiesznie zamrugał kilka razy i obrócił zdezorientowanie głowę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że stoi sam pod ścianą, a reszta jego drużyny czekała na niego przy drzwiach, wpatrując się. Nerwowo podrapał się w tył szyi, nisko ukłonił tutejszemu Yondaime, po czym prędko wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zarabiając walnięcie w głowę od sannina.

\- Jesteś niewiarygodny. Byłeś w stanie prawie zasnąć prosto przed samym Kazekage – blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami, ziewając, a chwilę później ostatni raz rzucił okiem na drzwi. W dalszym ciągu odczuwał na plecach wzrok lidera. Po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz.

* * *

Toroku samotnie siedział pośrodku wczorajszego pola treningowego. Jego umysł odpłynął w trakcie treningu. Po tym, jak odwołał ostatnią grupę perfekcyjnie wykonanych trzech Bunshinów, poczuł, jak w końcu dotarło do niego zmęczenie. Nie ruszył się jednak. Wiedział, że powinien wstać i wrócić do ich zatłoczonego pokoju, jednak pomimo otaczającego go towarzystwa miło było po prostu siedzieć tak na miękkim piasku. Zamknął oczy i zwolnił swój oddech, usiłując odeprzeć od siebie wyczerpanie, kiedy poczuł lekkie pociągnięcie za ubranie. Westchnął, ale nie otworzył powiek.

\- Hej, Temari-chan – na twarzy blondwłosej dziewczynki pojawiło się zdziwienie, którego jej towarzysz nie widział, za to wciąż mógł wyczuć jej przyspieszone bicie serca, napięte mięśnie na pyzatej buzi, nagłe szarpnięcie w oddechu.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to ja?

\- Potrafię cię wyczuć, słyszeć, czuć sygnaturę chakry. To lepsze sposoby identyfikacji od wzroku. To, co widoczne, można w prosty sposób sfałszować. Ciężej oszukać inne zmysły, wiesz? – chuunin w końcu otworzył oczy, zwrócił się do dziecka i uśmiechnął na widok rozbawionej twarzyczki. – Na przykład, jeżeli teraz się rozejrzysz, nie będziesz w stanie nikogo dostrzec, prawda? – czterolatka powoli potrząsnęła głową, a jej duże, zielone oczy zabłysły zainteresowaniem. – Poza nami na tym polu treningowym znajdują się jeszcze trzy osoby. Koleś koło tamtego słupa śmierdzi jak czosnek, który prawdopodobnie wczoraj zjadł. Jest też kunoichi chowająca się za tobą, pod ziemią, ale przepływ jej chakry zwiększył się, kiedy się zjawiłaś, tak samo jak tempo bicia serca ninji na tym drzewie – z tym zamknął oczy, wysyłając cienką, prawie niewidzialną warstwę chakry. Skinął głową.

Temari ostrożnie rozejrzała się po miejscach, które wskazał jej krewny Minato, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła.

\- Chcesz się czegoś nauczyć? – twarz dziecka prawie zalśniła, przybierając błagalny wyraz, na co shinobi Konohy ciepło się uśmiechnął. – Biorę to za potwierdzenie – zaśmiał się, klepiąc ręką podłoże, sygnalizując dziewczynce, by usiadła. Wbiła w niego zaciekawione spojrzenie, czekając na kontynuację. – Skoro potrafisz już zrobić Bunshina, rozumiem, że dobrze też potrafisz kierować chakrą – jego towarzyszka mu przytaknęła. – W takim razie prześlij jej odrobinę do twojego nosa.

Temari uniosła brew, ale się posłuchała. Toroku obserwował bacznie ten proces.

\- Jeszcze odrobinkę… okej, dobrze. Teraz zapamiętaj ten poziom. Wtedy możesz przestać. A teraz zamknij oczy i powąchaj powietrze. Czy potrafisz wyczuć coś słodkiego?

Temari zmarszczyła w koncentracji czoło. Po pięciu minutach poddała się, z powrotem skupiając uwagę na swoim tymczasowym nauczycielu.

\- Nic. Przepraszam – Odoroki uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- Teraz spróbuj jeszcze raz, ale tym razem prześlij do nosa tę samą ilość chakry. Spróbuj nakierować ją w tkankę, a nie wejście – blondynka skinęła głową, po czym przez minuty skupiła się na zadaniu, dopóki nagle jej oczy szeroko się nie otworzyły.

\- To czekolada! – dumny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chuunina. Wyciągnął rękę, czochrając swoją „uczennicę" po głowie, po czym zanurkował w lewą kieszeń, by sekundę później położyć jej zawartość na małych dłoniach dziecka.

\- W rzeczy samej. Twoja nagroda – na twarzy przyszłej kunoichi pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Od razu odwinęła papierek, a przez następne kilka długich minut zapanowała pomiędzy nimi cisza. W końcu jej wzrok wylądował na schowanych za maską lazurowych tęczówkach. Uniosła brew.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

\- I tak jest. Skąd wiesz?

\- Przez dziury w twojej masce widzę worki pod twoimi oczami – Toroku znów potargał jej włosy, zarabiając pełen niezadowolenia jęk.

\- Jesteś naprawdę mądrą dziewczynką. Staniesz się wybitną kunoichi – Temari prawie się wyszczerzyła.

\- Nie możesz spać? – shinobi tylko jej przytaknął, po czym spojrzał w całkowicie pozbawione chmur, błękitne niebo. – Tęsknisz za domem?

Brat Minato zaśmiał się.

 _Dom… nawet nie wiem, co mógłbym nim nazwać -_ zamknął oczy, a jego umysł powędrował do otaczających Konohę zielonych lasów, co ociepliło jego wnętrze. _Może jednak wiem… -_ blondynka obdarzyła go znaczącym spojrzeniem, po czym zaczęła bawić się znajdującym przed nią piaskiem, robiąc małe górki, wydrążając dziury.

\- Kiedy nie mogę spać, mama albo tata opowiada mi historię – Toroku skierował do niej głowę, a jego oczy zabłyszczały zainteresowaniem. – Czy chcesz usłyszeć coś ode mnie? Może po tym będziesz w stanie lepiej spać. To historia, którą mama opowiadała mi po tym, jak miałam koszmar…

Chłopak zamrugał na tą nieoczekiwaną życzliwość, po czym skinął głową bez słowa.

\- Kiedyś istniał wielki shinobi, ktoś, kto budził lęk i szacunek wszystkich krajów. Był kuzynem boga błyskawic, wiesz? Podróżował po świecie, ucząc wszystkich chętnych najróżniejszych technik. Tak naprawdę jednak podróżował, by polować na potwory z całego świata. Przez pokonanie każdego demona przynosił ziemiom pokój. Któregoś dnia zasnął pod dębowym drzewem, a kiedy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł buszującego w jego torbie lisa. Obserwował zwierzątko i w końcu zaoferował mu ostatni kawałek mięsa. Lata po tym dniu, kiedy obok jednej z wiosek stanął twarzą w twarz z demonem, prawie umierając od ran, pojawił się lis, który usiadł na jego brzuchu, by ocalić go od demona. Lisek nie potrafił pomóc shinobi, ale za to dał mu ostatni prezent – przeniósł go do nieba. Jeżeli spojrzysz na nocne niebo, możesz zobaczyć go w gwiazdach. Patrzy na nas, walcząc z potworami nocy, które nie pozwalają nam spać. To w ten sposób przynosi ostateczny pokój światu, w naszych snach… - nastolatek pozostał w ciszy przez dobrych kilka minut, ostrożnie przyglądając się towarzyszce.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest historia na dobranoc, ale tak czy inaczej brzmi miło – czterolatka potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie, ale ją lubię. Moja mamusia opowiada ją o wiele lepiej. Ojciec kiedyś pokazał mi, gdzie on jest. Myślę, że nazwał go Orionem – Toroku zamrugał i spojrzał w niebieskie niebo - w miejsce, w którym konstelacja pojawi się w przeciągu kilku godzin.

\- Dziękuję ci, Temari-chan. Myślę, że dzisiaj będę w stanie spać – dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego, na co poczuł, że w środku się rozpływa. Nie ważył się poruszyć nawet palcem. Dziecko zaśmiało się, wracając do swojego prawie skończonego zamku z piasku. Chuunin Liścia uśmiechnął się na ten przyjemny widok. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od tej wesołej buzi.

Gdy przy pobliskim domu wyczuł znajomą mu obecność, nagle zamarł. Powoli odwrócił na bok głowę, spoglądając na balkon, napotykając parę surowych, ciemnych tęczówek. Mężczyzna ani na moment nie spuścił z niego wzroku, kiedy powoli zaczął się przybliżać, unosząc na złotej chmurze. Z gracją wylądował na piasku pośrodku pola treningowego. Kazekage, z całą swoją potęgą, stał za nimi z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej, a jego spojrzenie wywołało zimny dreszcz na plecach „ANBU". Czterolatka nie dostrzegła jego obecności, kontynuując tworzenie kolejnej wieży w swoim zamku. Toroku w końcu zebrał się do kupy i wyprostował, skupiając na sobie uwagę Temari, gdy ukłonił się liderowi. Cichy pisk opuścił usta dziewczynki, a ciemne spojrzenie Yondaime Piasku powędrowało na nią.

\- Temari. Zeszłej nocy zgodziłaś się ze mną w jednej sprawie – głos kage nawet nie był podobny do tego, który wcześniej słyszał blondyn. Owszem, dalej był surowy, ale i w pewien sposób miękki. Dziecko spojrzało na swoje stopy ze wstydem.

\- Przepraszam, ojcze – dziewczynka nerwowo zacisnęła piąstki na brzegu swojego ubrania.

\- Idź do domu. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – na to lekko mu się ukłoniła, po czym odbiegła ile sił w nogach, nie zapominając jednak o pomachaniu dłonią do Odoroki'ego. Nastolatek nawet nie ważył się zamrugać, kiedy kage wbił wzrok w jego lazurowe tęczówki, podejrzliwie mu się przyglądając. – Jestem bardzo ciekaw, dlaczego shinobi Konohy miałby uczyć czegokolwiek dziecko Suny. A zwłaszcza córkę Kazekage – Toroku zamrugał ze skonfundowaniem, po czym jeszcze raz się ukłonił, zmuszając swoje mięśnie do ruchu pomimo ogromnej fali zabójczych intencji wysyłanych bez przerwy przez mężczyznę. Poczuł, jak znajdująca się nieopodal dwójka shinobi zaczyna się trząść. Zimny, grożący ton jego rozmówcy znów wywołał u niego dreszcze.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Temari-chan jest twoim dzieckiem. Przepraszam, Kazekage-sama, jeżeli sprawiłem kłopot bądź zmartwiło cię moje zachowanie. Nie jestem złowrogo nastawiony ani do dziecka, ani twojej wioski – z tym chuunin zmrużył oczy. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Zanim ta niezręczna cisza jeszcze bardziej wzburzyła nerwy kage, poczuł pojawienie się znajomej mu sygnatury chakry. Odetchnął z ulgą. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd tak się nie cieszył z obecności sannina. Białowłosy powoli do nich podszedł, najwyraźniej świadom zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Kazekage-sama – sage ukłonił się, na co źrenice Yondaime zwęziły się.

\- Domagam się wyjaśnień na temat waszej obecności i celów w Sunagakure. Natychmiast – Jiraiya zwrócił się do blondyna, unosząc na niego brew.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś? – Toroku nerwowo podrapał się w tył szyi.

\- Ja tylko…

\- Natychmiast zdejmij maskę. Nie będę tolerował nieznanych i najwyraźniej potężnych shinobi w pobliżu moich dzieci – sannin westchnął, z rezygnacją potrząsając głową.

\- Kazekage-sama, pozwól mi na krótką dyskusję z moim Hokage. Nie otrzymałem pozwolenia na wyjawienie jego tożsamości – Kazekage zmrużył oczy, ale przytaknął. Ropuszy Mędrzec przegryzł kciuk, wykonując szereg ręcznych pieczęci. Odoroki w mgnieniu oka rozpoznał jutsu, a kiedy z kłębu dymu wyłoniła się mała, żółta ropucha, poczuł, jak pod maską jego usta formują delikatny uśmiech. Mały summon rozejrzał się dookoła i zamarł, gdy wyczuł na sobie wściekły wzrok lidera Piasku. Od razu zwrócił się do osoby, która go przywołała. – Powiedz Minato, że Kazekage rozkazuje ujawnić twarz znajdującą się pod lisią maską. To pilne, tak więc żadnych wędrówek, okej? – ropucha przewróciła oczami, bez słowa znikając. Kage dalej stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, mierząc wzrokiem chuunina, dopóki zwierzę znów się nie zmaterializowało, tym razem na barku Jiraiyi.

\- Hokage-sama zgodził się, skoro to konieczne, ale tylko w prywatności – sannin skinął głową, a summon zniknął w kłębie dymu.

\- Kazekage-sama, czy moglibyśmy kontynuować tę konwersację w bardziej odosobnionym miejscu?

Wódz przytaknął, a następnie odwrócił się, by poprowadzić do jego biura. Kiedy dotarli do budynku, kage pstryknął palcem, zaś Toroku poczuł, jak każdy obecny w pomieszczeniu strażnik znika. Nie byli zbyt zadowoleni, że ich lider zostanie sam na sam z dwoma shinobi wroga, zwłaszcza z jednym z sanninów. Białowłosy sage pokazał drugiemu mężczyźnie pieczęć prywatności, na co ten wyraził zgodę, a blondyn poczuł się w ten sam sposób, co zeszłego dnia na polu treningowym.

\- Zdejmij maskę, Toroku – rzekł ze spokojem Ropuszy Mędrzec, a nastolatek, po chwili zawahania, posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Kazekage bez emocji zmierzył go od koniuszka stóp po czubek głowy, a jedyne, co zadrgało, to jego prawe oko.

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Odoroki Toroku, Kazekage-sama.

\- Jaki jest twój cel? – chłopak obdarował go skonfundowanym spojrzeniem, zwracając się do swojego senseia.

\- By eskortować posła z Konohy – lider Suny zmrużył oczy, przenosząc wzrok na Jiraiyę. Gdy w głowie dodał dwa do dwóch, w ciemnej tęczówce zabłysło zrozumienie. Zachował jednak spokój.

\- Rozumiem. W dalszym ciągu musimy jednak wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną sprawę. Dlaczego przebywasz w pobliżu mojej córki? – chuunin zamrugał, po czym z wahaniem odpowiedział.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie zbliżałem się do niej. To ona odnalazła mnie dwa razy i została.

\- Dlaczego uczyłeś moją córkę? – blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ponieważ mnie o to poprosiła.

Kage zmrużył oczy, a w jego umyśle pojawiła się konfuzja, aczkolwiek tego po sobie nie pokazał. W chwili, w której weszli do biura, wyostrzył wszystkie zmysły, by wyczuć każdą fluktuację chakry, każde spięcie mięśni, nawet zmiany w zapachu, ale chłopak pozostał spokojny i szczery. _Co, u licha...?_ Źrenice lidera zwęziły się, a jego zimne spojrzenie prawie przeszywało błękitne tęczówki Toroku. Trzej mężczyźni przez minutę pozostali w kompletnej ciszy, czekając na wzajemne reakcje. Kazekage w końcu odwrócił się i powoli podszedł do ogromnego okna.

\- Możesz z powrotem założyć maskę. Odejdź. Chcę, by Jiraiya-san pozostał odrobinę dłużej. I, od teraz, unikaj mojej córki – jego głos był spokojny i zahartowany.

Nastolatek posłuchał się, a po ukłonie bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie. Kage pozwolił swoim oczom na moment zatrzymać się na swojej wiosce, a w końcu zwrócił się do sannina, który stał w bezruchu na samym środku.

\- Twój Hokage jest głupcem. Czy myślisz, że będę tolerował fakt, że przysłał tu shinobi, który potrzebuje twojego nadzoru? Bez mojej wiedzy sprowadziłeś na moją wioskę możliwe niebezpieczeństwo. By zacząć pokojowe rozmowy – twarz Jiraiyi zachowała spokojny wyraz. Tak samo jego ton.

\- Moje przeprosiny, Kazekage-sama, ale nie sądzę, że prywatne sprawy Konohy w jakikolwiek sposób ciebie obejmują.

\- Postawił stopę w Kraju Wiatru, wewnątrz mojej wioski. W tym momencie to nie prywatne sprawy Liścia. Stanowi zagrożenie dla moich ludzi – sage zmrużył oczy, po czym stanął krok w krok z rozmówcą i rzucił okiem przez okno, by zauważyć wyłaniającego się na rogu Toroku, kierującego kroki do ich pokoju.

\- Wiem, że przez nasze przybycie poczyniłeś rygorystyczne przygotowania pod względem ochrony, zwłaszcza mając na myśli mnie oraz Toroku-kun. Powiedz mi, co twoi ninja widzieli, kiedy obserwowali chłopaka? Co zawierały ich raporty? Ponieważ nie sądzę, że dotyczyły realnego zagrożenia – ciemne oczy Kazekage lekko zadrgały. – On jest taki, jak ty czy ja kiedyś, zanim zatraciliśmy się w świecie shinobi. W dalszym ciągu nosi w sobie i bez większych rozważań obdarowuje innych życzliwością.

\- Życzliwość nie jest zaletą shinobi.

\- Nie. To prawda. To zaleta człowieka.

Jiraiya powoli odwrócił się, by stawić czoło rozmówcy, którego ekspresja twarzy pozostała ta sama. Tylko oczy odbijały zamglone emocje. Sannin ukłonił się i wyszedł bez słowa, pozostawiając mężczyznę sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

Mała blondynka siedziała na parapecie, spoglądając w ciemniejące niebo. Już wypatrzyła Vesper, lecz cierpliwie czekała na pojawienie się kolejnych gwiazd. Nie była świadoma opartego o framugę drzwi, ostrożnie obserwującego ją od pół godziny mężczyzny.

\- Temari – dziewczynka wzdrygnęła się na ten niespodziewany głos, po czym zwróciła do swojego rodziciela.

\- Tak, ojcze?

Czterolatka znów rzuciła okiem w niebo, desperacko czegoś poszukując. Poczuła, jak jej tata się do niej zbliża, po czym siada tuż obok na stołku.

\- Co robisz w oknie?

\- Czekam na gwiazdy – Kazekage zmrużył czoło, po czym sam spojrzał w kosmos.

\- Nie możesz spać? – dziecko powoli potrząsnęło głową.

\- Chciałam poczekać, aż on będzie mógł zasnąć.

\- Kto?

\- Kitsune-san – źrenice lidera zwęziły się. I wtedy dostrzegł w rękach córki małą statuetkę.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do niego – dziewczynka zwróciła się do ojca ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie sądzę, by był złym człowiekiem. Wygląda zabawnie, ale nie ma złych zamiarów – lider Suny zmarszczył czoło.

\- Widziałaś jego twarz? – blondynka przytaknęła, nie będąc pewna, czy to wyjawić.

\- Powiedział mi, że nie może mówić o tym, jak wygląda, ponieważ jest tu incognito – tym wprowadziła shinobi w osłupienie.

 _Dlaczego, u licha, wrogi ninja miałby pokazać dziecku swoją twarz?_

\- Poprosiłaś go, by ją pokazał? – Temari zastanowiła się, nieświadomie stukając palcem w podbródek, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie, tylko powiedziałam mu, że myślę, że jest brzydki i to dlatego nosi tą maskę – kage nie spuszczał oka z pyzatej buzi dziecka, zastanawiając się, co to mogło oznaczać.

\- Temari, dlaczego chcesz czekać na gwiazdy?

\- Ponieważ, choć nie wyjawił mi, czemu, to wiem, że nie może spać. Opowiedziałam mu więc historię, którą nieraz słyszałam od ciebie, kiedy sama miałam z tym problem. O Orionie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

\- Ponieważ mi pomógł, a ja pomyślałam, że ja też mogę mu pomóc – wyraz twarzy jej ojca złagodniał.

\- Naprawdę chcesz przez to czekać? Nie pojawią się nie wcześniej, niż za godzinę.

Dziewczynka tylko skinęła głową, po czym ze zdeterminowaniem zwróciła się do mężczyzny. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, lekko się uśmiechnęła. Dziwne. Temari nie była typem dziecka, które za bardzo się kimś przejmuje. Tak naprawdę to nawet nie lubiła swojego brata. Zawsze ze sobą walczyli, kłócili się, ale, w jakiś sposób, dwa dni temu to się skończyło. Kazekage otworzył ramiona, sadowiąc córkę na swoich kolanach.

\- Zostanę dopóki nie pójdziesz do łóżka, dobrze? – czterolatka odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, po czym wygodnie usiadła, z powrotem kierując zielone tęczówki na ciemniejące niebo, wspólnie z liderem Sunagakury wypatrując Oriona.

* * *

Blondwłosy nastolatek leżał w swoim łóżku, rzucając okiem za okno ich małego, zatłoczonego pokoju. Minęła godzina, odkąd na atramentowoczarnym niebie pojawiła się pierwsza gwiazda, lecz w dalszym ciągu czekał – czekał, aż grupa świecących ciał niebieskich zmaterializuje się dokładnie w lewym rogu. Czekał na Oriona, mając nadzieję, że nareszcie zapadnie w sen bez niekończących się korytarzy. Kiedy gwiazdy w końcu się pojawiły, na jego twarzy wykwitł delikatny uśmiech. Westchnął, odpływając w upragnioną nicość.

* * *

Gdy wkroczyli do niewielkiego biura, pozbawiony emocji wzrok Kazekage spoczął na Toroku na kilka sekund. W końcu przygotowania do pokojowych rozmów z Hokage zostały zakończone sukcesem, aczkolwiek kage Suny, w przeciwieństwie do bardziej powściągliwych próśb Konohy, wysunął względem niej śmiałe żądania. Toroku ostrożnie obserwował sannina kątem oka. Choć nie rozmawiali po tym, jak zeszłego dnia opuścił biuro tutejszego lidera, to był pewien, że wcześniej czy później mężczyzna go zbombarduje. Może pozostawił sprawę dla Minato? Nieświadomie przełknął ślinę, kiedy przypomniał sobie grożący, lodowy wzrok Yondaime, a przez jego kręgosłup przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

Poseł nareszcie skończył przemowę i się ukłonił, a usta Odoroki'ego opuściło westchnięcie. Już po. W przeciągu kilku minut wyruszą do domu. Zamknął oczy, a przez jego żyły popłynęło uczucie tęsknoty, kiedy wrócił myślami do Konohy. Ich drużyna także przesłała kage wyrazy szacunku, podczas gdy Jiraiya podziękował za gościnę. Opuścili biuro, śledzeni przez ciemne oczy Kazekage.

* * *

Podróż z Suny była tak pozbawiona wrażeń, że stała się prawdziwym bólem tyłka. Toroku westchnął z ogromną ulgą, gdy nareszcie dostrzegł ogromne ściany Konohy wraz z parą sporej wielkości drewnianych skrzydeł. Z radością wskoczył do wioski i powąchał powietrze, by w końcu poczuć znajomy, słodki zapach Liścia, miksturę mokrej gleby oraz świeżo przyciętej trawy. Jiraiya popukał go w ramię, posyłając uśmiech, wskazując głową na wieżę Hokage. Delikatny uśmiech pod maską od razu się rozpłynął. Chuunin przełknął ślinę, oczekując wykonania egzekucji przez blondwłosego lidera wioski. W dalszym ciągu jednak nie do końca rozumiał, co takiego złego zrobił w Piasku. Mógł tylko wracać myślami do córki Kazekage, a to tylko wydarzyło się, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę była. Jęknął, kiwając głową Ropuszemu Mędrcowi. Skierowali powolne kroki do wieży. Odoroki na moment zawahał się przy drzwiach, zanim wkroczył do środka i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Minato opierał głowę na jednej z dłoni, kiedy zmarszczył czoło na widok olbrzymiego zwoju na jego biurku. Zamrugał, w końcu z niewielkim uśmiechem skupiając uwagę na niepokaźnej grupie.

\- Długo zajął wam powrót. Oczekiwałem was wcześniej.

Jiraiya tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym wręczył raport z misji, który bacznie przygotował zeszłej nocy. Poseł także przekazał własny zwitek pergaminu, a następnie ukłonił się liderowi oraz odszedł bez słowa czy chociaż jakiegokolwiek gestu w kierunku czwórki shinobi, z którą żył przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Namikaze przewrócił oczami na tę scenę, a następnie pomachał Toroku.

\- Możesz już pozbyć się tej maski – chłopak zamrugał ze skonfundowaniem. Tak już się przyzwyczaił do robienia wszystkiego z tą rzeczą na twarzy, że kompletnie zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Syknął ze zdenerwowania, a jego usta opuściło stłumione przekleństwo, jednak z radością pozbył się ciężaru. – Znacznie lepiej. Dzięki – Minato delikatnie się uśmiechnął, wyciągając do brata dłoń, by ten oddał mu maskę.

 _Jaka szkoda. A już miałem w związku z nią plany._

\- Kakashi. Mam dla ciebie wieści – starszy blondyn posłał Hatake arogancki uśmieszek, na co na jego czole zapulsowała żyłka. Uniósł z ciekawością brew. – Bestia jest z powrotem i już cię szuka – zrezygnowany jęk opuścił usta jounina. Z irytacją zakrył twarz dłonią.

\- Kiedy on znów wyrusza?

\- W następnym tygodniu, tak więc spędzicie ze sobą trochę czasu.

Srebrnowłosy westchnął ze znużeniem, kiwając głową. Oczy Odoroki'ego obserwowały go z zainteresowaniem.

– Spotkanie drużyny w moim mieszkaniu o szóstej. Co o tym sądzicie? – zapytał radośnie Hokage, zarabiając od wszystkich odgłosy radości. Zanim odwrócili się, by opuścić biuro, krzyknął za nimi: - Toroku, Jiraiya, zostańcie na moment – cichy jęk opuścił usta jego krewnego, po czym wykonał polecenie.

\- Naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem. Przyrzekam – Żółty Błysk obdarował go zmieszanym spojrzeniem. Przeniósł wzrok na sannina, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, potwierdzając wersję chłopaka.

\- On naprawdę nic nie zrobił – Minato skierował przepraszający wzrok na chuunina. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak naprawdę to chciałem ci podziękować. Zrobiłeś na Kazekage całkiem spore wrażenie i, poza dodatkowymi powodami, to także była moja intencja – Toroku skonfundował się i uniósł brew, a w końcu skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, oczekując wyjaśnień. – Przez presję wywoływaną przez Kitsune nie grał w pokera w czasie przygotowań. Czwarty Kazekage jest twardym orzechem do zgryzienia w kwestii dyplomacji. Ma całkiem unikalny pogląd na świat ninja. Wziąłem to także pod uwagę, kiedy musiałeś zdjąć maskę.

\- Użyłeś mnie do odwrócenia uwagi? – Namikaze posłał mu kolejny przepraszający uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami, podczas gdy źrenice nastolatka niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

\- Przepraszam, ale jeżeli powiedziałbym ci o planie, nie odegrałbyś swojej roli. Jesteś beznadziejnym aktorem, Toroku – Odoroki zwrócił się do Jiraiyi, posyłając mu sporą ilość zabójczych intencji.

\- Przez cały czas o tym wiedziałeś, prawda? I po tym, kiedy musiałem zdjąć maskę, pozostawiłeś mnie w świadomości, że coś zrujnowałem. Przez cały tydzień drogi powrotnej – na twarzy sannina pojawił się krnąbrny uśmieszek. – A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć. Myślę, że powinienem teraz stąd wyjść, albo w przeciwnym razie wypróbuję na zboczeńcu jedno z moich jutsu. W twoim nowym biurze, Minato – kage zachichotał, machając do młodszego z nich ręką. Chłopak, z pulsującą żyłką na czole i nadal zachowanym stoickim wyrazem twarzy wyskoczył przez okno bez słowa. Żółty Błysk był jednak pewien, że jeżeli dzień później odnajdzie na swoim biurku raport na temat zmiecionego z powierzchni ziemi pola treningowego, od razu będzie wiedział, kogo za to winić. Westchnął, z powrotem skupiając uwagę na swoim senseiu.

\- Więc? Jakieś interesujące wieści poza twoim raportem?

\- Miałem kontakt z każdym z moich szpiegów, instruując ich, by szukali osoby posługującej się Sharinganem. Do tej pory nic – Jiraiya zmarszczył czoło. Zaczął myśleć o Toroku. – Chłopak definitywnie był już kiedyś w Sunie, nawet w wieży Kazekage. Przez pewien czas nas prowadził, lecz nagle zatrzymał się i pogubił. Lider go jednak nie rozpoznał. Prawie go zabił, gdy dowiedział się, że jego córka się z nim zaprzyjaźnia. Może w jakiś sposób był połączony z Trzecim? – białowłosy wzruszył ramionami. – Od pierwszej nocy spędzonej na pustyni zaczął mieć koszmary. Tonął, a przynajmniej tak mi powiedział. Wydawał się być całkiem szczery i zaniepokojony. Od dnia, w którym zdjął maskę, sny przestały go dręczyć, jednak nie wydaje mi się, by miało to coś ze sobą wspólnego.

\- Więc w dalszym ciągu nie możemy całkowicie skreślić Suny – Minato westchnął, masując czoło. Sage przysunął się bliżej i usiadł na pobliskim krześle.

\- Ja także sporo podróżuję, odwiedziłem każdą większą wioskę shinobi i nie każda z nich pozostawiła po sobie przyjemne wspomnienia. Możemy założyć, że Suna była dla niego ważna. Powiedziałem mu imię Nagato. Zareagował, aczkolwiek nie był pewien, co poczuł. Po chwili dodał, że być może respekt. Wszystko w dalszym ciągu bardziej wskazuje na Ame – sannin wzruszył ramionami, po czym zmrużył oczy, wbijając wzrok w biurko. – Myślę, że możesz się zrelaksować. Toroku nie wyrządzi krzywdy ani tobie, ani wiosce. Pod warunkiem, że będzie chodził na kontrole u Yamanaki, wszystko będzie z nim w porządku – Jiraiya spauzował na minutę, marszcząc czoło, podczas gdy Czwarty uważnie obserwował jego niepewną posturę. – Poprosił mnie o przysługę… - Namikaze uniósł brew, czekając, aż jego mentor ujawni coś, z czym definitywnie właśnie toczył wewnętrzny bój. – Poprosił mnie, bym go zabił, jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak… - oczy blondyna szeroko otworzyły się z szoku. Zamarł, a jego umysł zbombardowała lawina myśli. Ropuszy Mędrzec powoli potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się niepokojących wizji. – Zyskałeś naprawdę honorowego krewnego, Minato.

Hokage westchnął, chowając głowę w rękach. Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać niewielkiego uśmiechu.

\- Wiem…

* * *

Kushina przyrządziła ucztę bogów, a Toroku, po prawie dwóch tygodniach jechania na batonikach proteinowych, z wdzięcznością pochłaniał każdą odrobinę jedzenia. Kunoichi obserwowała z podziwem, jak trzecia miska ryżu znika w prawie pozbawionym dna żołądku.

\- Kim jest bestia? – Odoroki zapytał z zainteresowaniem, pochylając się do Kakashi'ego, który westchnął, zaś Minato wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

\- Zielona Bestia Konohy, odwieczny rywal Kakashi'ego-kun – rzekł starszy blondyn, po czym zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać, wbijając wzrok w sufit oraz stukając palcem po podbródku. W końcu na jego twarzy wykwitł pewny siebie uśmieszek, czym zarobił sobie na skonfundowane spojrzenie jego brata. Toroku rzucił okiem na zirytowanego Hatake, po czym zwyczajnie wzruszył ramionami oraz wrócił do jedzenia.

Spotkanie drużyny nie trwało zbyt długo. Gawędzili na temat Suny, pustyni, wioski, a w końcu wyraźnie słabo rozwiniętej tam gospodarki. I wtedy chuunin z dumą oświadczył, że opanował technikę **Bunshin** , na co Minato wraz z Kushiną obdarowali go skonsternowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiecie, poprosiłem Rin, by pomogła mi z kontrolą chakry. Przedtem nie potrafiłem go poprawnie wykonać. Nie sądzę, by bez niej mi się to udało – brązowowłosa dziewczyna zarumieniła się, po czym z dumą przeniosła wzrok swojego pierwszego w życiu ucznia. Namikaze wymienił spojrzenia z Jiraiyą, po czym zwrócił się do chłopaka.

\- Chcę, byś od teraz grał z nami w otwarte karty. Pokaż nam techniki, o których nam wspominałeś przed wyruszeniem do Suny – na twarzy Toroku pojawił się zawadiacki uśmieszek.

\- Okej, ale znajdźcie mi miejsce, którego zniknięcie nie będzie wam przeszkadzało – Yondaime uniósł brew, ale skinął głową i mentalnie zanotował sobie sceptyczny wyraz twarzy pozostałych obecnych osób. Tylko Kakashi nosił swoją zwykłą, pozbawioną uczuć maskę.

\- W takim razie jutro, po spotkaniu drużyny – młodszy blondyn przytaknął, a uśmiech nie opuścił go ani na chwilę.

Grupka opuściła niewielkie mieszkanie, a chuunin zaoferował, że odprowadzi Rin do domu. Kakashi wlókł się gdzieś na tyłach. Powoli spacerowali wąskimi uliczkami Konohy, mijając kilku cywilów, a także shinobi. Kiedy prawie dotarli do lokum koleżanki, Odoroki rzucił okiem na niebo, zaplatając ramiona z tyłu głowy. Zirytowany jęk opuścił usta użytkownika Sharingana, a blondyn podążył za jego wzrokiem, by napotkać nieład czarnych włosów, dwie… duże brwi oraz zielony spandeks. Parsknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie stawiał czoło Zielonej Bestii Konohy. Ninja z gracją przed nimi wylądował, a chuunin musiał przyznać, że – pomimo jego wyglądu – każdy ruch nowoprzybyłego niósł ze sobą pewność siebie i siłę. Szeroki uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy, po czym wybuchnął:

\- Hej wszystkim! Nie widziałem cię od tygodni, Kakashi. Bez mojego odwiecznego rywala prawie straciłem młodzieńcze myśli! – srebrnowłosy skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej i przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Byłem na misji poza miastem – bestia przytaknęła, po czym zwróciła uwagę na Toroku.

\- A kim jest ten młodzieńczy shinobi? Czy to nie ten nowy członek drużyny, o którym wszyscy mówią? – wspomniany chłopak uniósł brew, po czym rzucił okiem na chichoczącą Rin, która mu pomachała, zaś Hatake skinął głową. – Yosh! Jestem Maito Gai, piękna i młodzieńcza Zielona Bestia Konohy! – z tym chwycił Odoroki'ego za rękę i zaczął ją entuzjastycznie potrząsać, na co ten otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Odoroki Toroku. Miło mi cię poznać – w końcu otrząsnął się i zamknął buzię, kątem oka, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na Kakashi'ego. _Kakashi i ten koleś, razem?_

\- Mój rywalu, kiedy znów stawimy czoło naszej młodości? – srebrnowłosy pomasował czoło, po czym potrząsnął głową.

\- Gai, dopiero wróciliśmy z misji. Poszukam ciebie, dobrze? – Gai wyszczerzył się do jounina, a następnie, po przytaknięciu i pożegnaniu się z resztą zniknął z użyciem **Shunshina**. Syn Białego Kła westchnął z ulgą, a w końcu zwrócił się do chichoczącego Toroku.

\- Więc… Minato miał rację. To naprawdę jedyny w swoim rodzaju shinobi – krewny Czwartego nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, klepiąc towarzysza po ramieniu, w międzyczasie kontynuując wędrówkę do mieszkania Rin.

* * *

Yondaime Hokage Konohagakure no Sato poczuł, jak jego kolana zaczęły się trząść. Zmusił swoje mięśnie do ruchu, by usiąść na miękkiej trawie tuż obok Kushiny, której szczęka prawie zderzyła się z ziemią, a fioletowe tęczówki odzwierciedlały niedowierzanie i szok. Jiraiya, który obserwował dziejącą się przed jego oczami scenę, oparł się o pobliski głaz, szybko mrugając. Stojący przy nim jego dwaj uczniowie nie mogli wyjść z osłupienia.

\- A to jest **Uzu no Naraku** (Piekielna Trąba Powietrzna) – zmaterializowały się dwa wyciągające przed siebie ręce klony. Z dłoni Toroku wytworzyło się ogromne, mieszające z chakrą Ognia tornado, świecące oślepiającym, jasnopomarańczowym światłem. Kiedy energia Wiatru zareagowała z Ogniem, jego temperatura wzrosła do niedającej się wytrzymać wartości. Odoroki uwolnił technikę starając się, by niczego nie uszkodzić, uważając, by nie doprowadzić do pożaru lasu. Uspokoił oddech, po czym tyłem dłoni starł pot z czoła. Pokazał drużynie cały swój arsenał. Kiedy rzucił okiem na znajdujące się po drugiej stronie polany twarze, i na jego twarzy pojawił się usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech, zaś na widok podziwu i dumy w lazurowych tęczówkach Minato jego serce zadrżało. – Pracowałem nad jej mniejszą formą w czasie naszej podróży do Suny, ale, jako że głównie zająłem się Bunshinami, nie miałem jeszcze okazji jej wypróbować. Istnieje więc szansa, że nie zadziała – chłopak wyciągnął lewą dłoń, a klon wspomógł go od góry, tak jak trzy tygodnie temu w drodze. Niewielkie tornado w mgnieniu oka pojawiło się i zaczęło spłaszczać aż do momentu, w którym osiągnęło rozmiar ostrza, w międzyczasie Kage Bunshin rozpoczął powolne dodawanie chakry Ognia. Tym razem technika nie zachwiała się i w końcu zaczęła połyskiwać pomarańczą, a Toroku sam sobie przytaknął z zadowoleniem. – Nie sądzę, bym potrafił tym rzucić. Przynajmniej nie teraz – wymamrotał, marszcząc czoło. – Ale w dalszym ciągu mogę tego używać jako miecza albo coś w tym stylu, dopóki bardziej nie zostanie dopracowana.

\- Zrobiłeś to w dwa tygodnie? Stworzyłeś nową technikę? – Minato zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, a jego brat uwolnił ją, w zamyśleniu drapiąc się po bliznach na policzku.

\- Więc, nie tak dokładnie. Próbowałem tylko pięć czy sześć razy. Nie myślałem też jeszcze nad dodaniem innych elementów. Może zadziała również z Wodą i Błyskawicą.

Jego twarz przybrała kontemplujący wyraz. Skinął na swoją kopię, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami i powtórzyła ten sam ruch. Nastolatek skoncentrował chakrę Wody, tworząc z niej cienką linię, zaś klon zaczął powoli wprowadzać element Błyskawicy. I wtedy całość zachybotała, a stłumione „cholera…" opuściło usta młodego shinobi. Kiedy technika załamała się w jego dłoniach, posłała prąd przez całe jego ciało, a klon z wrzaskiem zniknął w kłębie dymu.

Powaliło go to na ziemię, gwałtownie pozbawiając płuc powietrza, gdy mięśnie jego klatki piersiowej boleśnie się zacisnęły. Kończyny niekontrolowanie się trzęsły, a powieki oraz zęby mocno zacisnęły. Gdy technika w końcu odpuściła, ciągle trwające drgawki znacząco ustąpiły. Toroku zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, po czym przeturlał na brzuch. Jak przez mgłę zorientował się, że wszyscy stanęli tuż obok, a ktoś – prawdopodobnie Rin - dotykał jego pleców. Głosy były jednak stłumione. Kiedy spróbował się skupić, przed zamglonym obrazem zielonej trawy pojawiły się tylko nieustająco tańczące białe plamki.

Powoli wsunął ręce pod klatkę piersiową, by się podnieść, lecz ścięgna odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Twardo wylądował na glebie. Jęknął, gdy w końcu był w stanie skupić się na znajdujących zaledwie kilka centymetrów od oczu źdźbłach. Chwiejnie stanął na czworakach, potrząsając głową w celu oczyszczenia wizji i umysłu. Był to jednak zły pomysł. Od razu pochylił się do przodu, zakrywając usta ręką, powstrzymując się przed opróżnieniem zawartości żołądka na oczach wszystkich. Ciężko oddychał przez nos. Zmrużył oczy, próbując skupić się na czymkolwiek innym, wszystkim, prócz uczucia nudności. W końcu mu przeszło, dzięki czemu był w stanie porządnie usiąść z wyprostowanymi nogami.

\- W dalszym ciągu nienawidzę Uwolnień Błyskawicy – zaklął pod nosem, zamrugał, a przed jego oczami nagle stanął obraz zmartwionej Rin wraz z tańczącym punkcikiem. Znów potrząsnął głową, zmuszając denerwujące plamki do zniknięcia. – Już jest okej – sztucznie się uśmiechnął, zarabiając uniesienie brwi od pełnej niedowierzania medycznej kunoichi. Na jego ramię opadł jasnoczerwony kosmyk jedwabistych włosów. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to Kushina, która lekko się nad nim pochylała, szczerząc zęby niczym maniak. Poklepała go po głowie, po czym odeszła, dając odrobinę miejsca. Na drugim ramieniu poczuł delikatny dotyk. Kiedy odwrócił się, dostrzegł klęczącego tuż obok, obserwującego go z troską Minato. – Już naprawdę jest okej – Jiraiya też się zbliżył, targając złote loki Toroku. Jego śmiech rozniósł się po okolicznym krajobrazie.

\- Wiesz, czasami myślę, że jesteście bliźniakami. Minato wyglądał identycznie, kiedy pokazał mi pierwszą wersję **Hiraishina**. Nawet zwymiotował. To była naprawdę paskudna scena – wspomniany Hokage w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, przewracając z irytacją oczami, ale to jego coraz bardziej rumiane policzki były dowodem zawstydzenia.

Namikaze wyprostował się, po czym rozejrzał po zdewastowanym polu treningowym. Przez środek, gdzie spotkała się z glebą jedna z technik Uwolnienia Wiatru rangi S, przebiegało ogromne pęknięcie. Przeniósł wzrok na olbrzymi czarny krater, stworzony przez **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Uwolnienie Ognia: Technika Wielkiego Smoczego Ognia), a następnie zaczął przyglądać mnogim pęknięciom, rozcięciom, zwęgleniom. Mimo że Toroku ostrożnie zredukował efektywność swoich jutsu, destrukcja była przytłaczająca. Żółty Błysk pochylił się nad nastolatkiem, po czym podniósł go za rękę, zarabiając tym wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy – młodszy blondyn tylko przytaknął, opierając się na w dalszym ciągu niepewnych nogach.

\- Skończyłem. Pokazałem wam wszystko, co mam i wyczerpałem całą chakrę – Minato skinął głową, a na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny, ciepły uśmiech.

 _Wyczerpał chakrę, hmmm? W dalszym ciągu ma jej więcej, niż przeciętny genin…_

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny – chłopak zamrugał, nie potrafiąc ukryć uśmiechu czy lekko zaczerwienionych policzków.

\- Dzięki – Namikaze potargał blond loki, pozwalając, by w dalszym ciągu śmiejący się nastolatek oparł na nim swój ciężar, po czym wyruszyli z powrotem do wioski na dobrze zasłużony odpoczynek.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki:**_ Mimo, że rozdział ten wygląda bardziej na filler, bez niego dalsze kroki byłyby znacznie trudniejsze dla Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ W końcu! Dotarliśmy do końca :) Najdłuższy rozdział w historii moich tłumaczeń, wow! Dajcie znać, jeżeli i Wam się to udało :) Ya ne!


	12. Rozdział 11 - Dziedzictwo

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Chance for a Prophecy"_ autorstwa _Dorcyy_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/8611318/1/Chance-for-a-Prophecy_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Tak! Nareszcie! Miało być wczoraj, ale serwis Fanfiction odmówił posłuszeństwa, pozbawiając mnie możliwości edycji i tym samym wstawienia nowego rozdziału. Dzisiaj udało mi się to ominąć, jednak – z wcześniej wymienionego powodu – póki co nie jestem w stanie wprowadzać żadnych poprawek. Tekst jest „surowy", więc przymknijcie oko na błędy, które ogarnę wraz ze zniknięciem problemu ;) Cieszycie się? :)

 **Nakurishi, maxiii, adiex, juliamatkowska, Anonim, Ecleette, Puszek Pigmejski –** jesteście wielcy! Dzięki!

 **Edit:** Problem rozwiązany :)

* * *

 **Szansa dla przepowiedni**

 **Rozdział 11: Dziedzictwo**

* * *

Odkąd wrócili z Suny, dni i tygodnie mijały im z zawrotną prędkością. Pokojowe rozmowy z innymi nacjami przebiegały znacznie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek oczekiwał. Bitwy, walki ograniczyły się do granic, a incydenty pomiędzy „górami" zawęziły do polityki oraz toczących się w prywatności biur oraz sal konferencyjnych słownych potyczek. Toroku westchnął ze zmęczeniem, kiedy wrócił myślami do powodu, dlaczego aż tyle tu siedział.

Pomimo uspokajania się toczących na zewnątrz narodowych konfliktów, jego wewnętrzna walka niezmiennie się potęgowała. Znów tonął we własnych snach, a drzwi dalej stały jak stały, pomimo wzrastającej ilości zadrapań i wybrzuszeń na ich zardzewiałej powierzchni. Po powrocie z Piasku przez jakiś czas go to omijało, jednak gdy nastąpił nawrót, to z większą siłą, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Blondyn spojrzał na śpiącą wioskę z samego szczytu świeżo wyrzeźbionej na Górze Hokage głowy Minato. Minęły trzy miesiące, odkąd stał się częścią codziennego życia Konohy, a odrobinę więcej, niż dwa, odkąd został jej oficjalnym shinobi. Wykonali kilka misji, w większości podobnych do tej pierwszej, przekazując raporty oraz zapasy zarówno do granic, jak i posterunków w obrębie całego Kraju Ognia. Zaczęły się również pojawiać zadania niezwiązane z wojną – czasami pomagał innym drużynom jako zwiadowca.

Kiedy pierwsze promienie Słońca spoczęły na jego głowie, po czym powoli zaczęły ogrzewać resztę ciała, na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech. Wioska zaczynała budzić się do życia – już mógł wyczuć zapach świeżo przyrządzanego pieczywa. Zespół członków ANBU przeskakiwał z dachu na dach w kierunku bram - zapewne, by stawić czoło nowej misji.

\- Wyruszają całkiem wcześnie, Kot-chan – sylwetka kunoichi wyszła z cienia jednego ze spiczastych loków Yondaime, po czym usiadła tuż obok uśmiechającego się, młodego chuunina.

Znał już większość przypisanych do obserwowania go ANBU i porzucił ciągłe robienie im dowcipów… to znaczy… przez większość czasu. Diabeł nigdy nie śpi, no i nie istniała żadna opcja, by kiedykolwiek przeoczył perfekcyjną, wręcz błagającą o jego odlotowość okazję. W dalszym ciągu nie był zupełnie oswojony z uczuciem bycia ciągle śledzonym, ale już się z tym pogodził, tak samo jak z cotygodniowymi kontrolami u Inoichi'ego. Zaczęli spotykać się także w weekendy, formując coś, czego jeszcze nie można było nazwać przyjaźnią, ale znajdowali się na prostej drodze. Wiedział, że to dla dobra ogółu, no i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że, pomimo jego irytacji oraz prośby Minato, czasami czuł wdzięczność do Sarutobi'ego za kontynuację tego nadzoru. W końcu, mimo że mógł, Namikaze nie sprzeciwił się ostatniej woli Hiruzena jako Trzeciego Hokage. Odoroki wiedział, że jego brat wystarczająco respektował staruszka i już więcej nie narzekał.

\- Jak długo zamierzasz tu zostać, Toroku-kun? – nastolatek tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie spoglądając na swoją zamaskowaną towarzyszkę.

\- Nie wiem. Lubię czekać, aż ulice się zapełnią – westchnął z satysfakcją, rozciągając ramiona, po czym się na nich położył. - Widziałem cię wczoraj u jubilera – ANBU gwałtownie się do niego obróciła, mrużąc oczy. – Wyluzuj. Widziałem tylko twoje plecy. Ale rozpoznałem twój zapach. Nie powinnaś nosić tego płaszcza. Masz niezły tyłek.

Dziewczyna wściekle parsknęła, a następnie od razu wstała i znów skryła się w cieniach, przeklinając i mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

\- To był komplement, wiesz? – rzucił wzrokiem w kierunku miejsca, w którym dokładnie stała, po czym wzruszył ramionami, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

 _Dziewczyny… ich nigdy nic nie zadowoli –_ westchnął, kontynuując obserwację budzącej się pod jego stopami wioski.

* * *

Drużyna stanęła w szeregu przed biurkiem, czekając na kolejną misję. Minato ziewnął ze zmęczeniem, po czym potarł swoje szczypiące oczy, by pozbyć się tego nieznośnego uczucia i rzucił okiem na znajdujące się w rogu pomieszczenia kolejne biurko. Siedzący przy nim równie oczywiście zmęczony blondwłosy klon zmarszczył czoło, opierając się o dłonie nad wielką stertą papierów. Kage Bunshin zamrugał, robiąc grymas na kolejne polecenie i podnosząc czerwony sygnet, by w ten sposób wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, ze złością mamrocząc coś pod nosem o niepotrzebnych, żałosnych pragnieniach. Namikaze skinął na niego głową, na co ten tylko machnął z irytacją dłonią i wyciągnął ze stosu kolejny dokument, by tym razem parsknąć z dezaprobatą.

Minato posłał swojemu bratu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. Zeszłej nocy, gdy zaraz po tym, jak wrócił do domu prawie zemdlał na swoim futonie, Toroku zasugerował mu stworzenie klona, którego zadaniem byłoby nadrabianie wszelkich jego zaległości. Pokojowe rozmowy chodzą ramię w ramię z niemieszczącą się w głowie ilością biurokracji, a Hiruzen, gdy zaoferował swoją posadę, w jakiś sposób zapomniał o tym wspomnieć. Gdyby dowiedział się o tym z wyprzedzeniem, Żółty Błysk z radością opóźniłby własną nominację o pół roku.

Jiraiya odchrząknął, wyrywając go od wędrujących myśli. Blondwłosy kage zrobił to samo, a następnie pochylił się nad ogromną stertą zwojów misji, by chwilę później wręczyć jeden z nich swojemu dawnemu senseiowi.

\- Tym razem udacie się do granic z Kusą, by nieco odciążyć jeden ze stacjonujących tam naszych oddziałów. Kolejna zmiana nastąpi za tydzień, więc na tyle czasu przygotujcie własny ekwipunek – sannin uniósł brew, ale w końcu przytaknął. Opuścili biuro po szybkim ukłonie oraz pomachaniu ręką przez Toroku.

* * *

W miarę zbliżania się do miejsca, w którym stracili ich przyjaciela, jego dwaj członkowie drużyny stawali się coraz bardziej spięci. Od chwili, w której wyczuł ich nastroje, Toroku zachował niechętną ciszę. Przysunął się do sage, by to z nim w czasie ich podróży prowadzić pogawędkę. W przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca stali się przyjaciółmi, a blondyn coraz bardziej przekonywał się, że naprawdę polubił Jiraiyę… no może wyłączając momenty, w których go denerwował czy popisywał się przed dziewczynami. Pomimo tego odczuwał do Ropuszego Mędrca coraz większy respekt, a także czuł wdzięczność za sposób, w jaki od ich pierwszego spotkania zachowywał się wobec niego mężczyzna – bez natychmiastowej, tak widocznej u innych podejrzliwości. Zwłaszcza od misji w Sunie. Może, w pewnym sensie, ufał Jiraiyi bardziej, niż komukolwiek innemu w wiosce, włączając w to - pomimo ich nieustannie budującej się od jego oficjalnej nominacji na Hokage relacji – jego własnego brata.

Od dnia publicznej ceremonii ludzie zaczęli go rozpoznawać, witać, a i on sam naprawdę cieszył się widokiem uśmiechniętych, otwartych cywili oraz shinobi. Choć nie podali do publicznej wiadomości swojej relacji, każdy, kto nie był ślepy bądź całkowitym idiotą mógł się zorientować, że byli ze sobą spokrewnieni. Zdradzał ich wygląd, sposób, w jaki się komunikowali, ilość wspólnie spędzanego ze sobą czasu.

W szeregach shinobi, a także mnogich ulicach Konohy zaczęły rozchodzić się plotki na temat jego nagłego pojawienia się oraz łączącej ich relacji, a częstotliwość rozmów na ten temat tylko wzrastała. Działo się tak za każdym rzadkim razem, kiedy wraz z Jiraiyą dołączał do kolejnej grupy, czy kiedy ktoś widział jego trening czy sparing. Zwłaszcza z Minato. Dumny uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy, gdy wrócił myślami do ich ostatniej potyczki, mimo że skończyła się prawie perfekcyjnie zmiecionym z powierzchni ziemi polem treningowym oraz niestety o wiele więcej niż jednym nieakceptowalnym siniakiem na jego ciele. W głównej mierze nadążał za Namikaze, dopóki ten nie używał swojego denerwującego **Hiraishina**. Odoroki już miał za sobą niejedną, długą, pozbawioną snu noc, spędzoną na próbach rozgryzienia, w jaki sposób mógłby przeciwstawić się irytującej pieczęci. Bezskutecznie. Był jednak pewien, że rozwiązanie jest blisko… znaczy… prawie pewien.

Toroku wrócił myślami do publicznej ceremonii, kiedy to Sarutobi przekazał swój kapelusz, a Minato włożył go na swoją głowę. Błękitne oczy starszego blondyna prawie lśniły emocjami. Radość, duma, przytłaczająca determinacja. On też odczuwał tę samą dumę, kiedy stał w ciszy w tłumie razem z Jiraiyą, Kushiną, Rin i Kakashim. Był też świadom niepokojąco wielkiej zazdrości, która przez sekundę przez niego przepłynęła.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieświadomy grymas, ale został szybko zastąpiony przez uśmiech, kiedy przypomniał sobie niewielką, zieloną i oczywiście starą ropuchę, która zjawiła się po uroczystości. Przypomniał sobie swój wybuch śmiechu, kiedy ta sama stara ropucha nazwała stojącego tuż obok, ponad czterdziestoletniego mężczyznę „Jiraiya-chan" i zaczęła mu prawić kazanie niczym dziadek. Po tym, jak białowłosy pogratulował Minato, wręczył mu niewielką paczuszkę, która zawierała w sobie długi, posiadający krótki rękawek biały płaszcz z czerwonymi płomieniami na jego brzegach, a także jasnoczerwonymi, wyrytymi pośrodku pleców kanji, obwieszczającymi wszystkiemu i wszystkim z dala kim jest noszący go mężczyzna. Yondaime Hokage.

Nastolatek wspominał niekończące się docinki, które jego brat otrzymał od niego oraz Kushiny, kiedy zaczął go nosić. Prawie się roześmiał, jednak powstrzymał się, gdy w oddali niekończącego się, zielonego pola jego oczom ukazał się posterunek.

Tak jak ostatnio, do granic dotarli całkiem szybko. Droga nie zajęła im nawet doby, jednak tym razem blondyn mógł wyczuć napięcie w swoich mięśniach. Zwolnili, zanim strażnicy zaczęli być podejrzliwi, po czym powolnym marszem kontynuowali ostatni odcinek. Shinobi zeskoczył z płaskiego dachu bunkra, nieufnie im się przyglądając, a kiedy jego wzrok powędrował na Toroku oraz Jiraiyę, westchnął ze zmęczeniem i ulgą.

\- Cieszę się, że przybyłeś, Jiraiya-sama – ninja ukłonił się z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś nieostrożny. A co gdyby pod **Henge** skryły się siły zbrojne Iwy? – mężczyzna powoli potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się.

\- Szanse są minimalne, no i wątpię, czy ktokolwiek z nich ważyłby się zmienić właśnie w _ciebie_. Nie mówiąc już o Toroku-san.

Nastolatek uniósł brew i ostrożnie przyjrzał się rozmówcy od stóp po czubek głowy. Nie potrafił go jednak zidentyfikować. Nigdy go nie spotkał. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i zrzucił to na sławę Minato. Mężczyzna machnął ręką, dając sygnał, by za nim podążać. Znaleźli się w skromnym pomieszczeniu. Toroku nieświadomie wyostrzył zmysły, by zmapować otoczenie. W pobliżu posterunku wyczuł jeszcze trzech shinobi – jeden znajdował się na dachu, drugi wewnątrz, a trzeci na zewnątrz budynku. Sannin zwrócił się do ninji.

\- Czy powinniśmy jeszcze o czymś wiedzieć? – w odpowiedzi otrzymał potrząśnięcie głową.

\- Nic nie wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Wszystko wydaje się spokojne. Tylko kilka patrolujących oddziałów Iwy minęło nas w oddali, ale żaden z nich nie miał wrogich zamiarów – Ropuszy Mędrzec przytaknął, po czym wręczył mężczyźnie zwój, który od razu został przez niego schowany do kieszeni. – Teraz trochę was pooprowadzam. Odejdziemy stąd, kiedy tylko trochę się zadomowicie. Nie mogę się doczekać, by w końcu wyspać się we własnym łóżku – Jiraiya zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Mężczyzna szybko, ale efektywnie zapoznał ich ze wszystkim, a kiedy skończyli eskapadę na dachu, reszta jego drużyny już na nich czekała – zwarta i gotowa do wymarszu. Shinobi wskazał na kilka otaczających ich punktów, dzieląc się w ten sposób lokalizacją sensorycznych pieczęci. Poprosił również sage, by założył jeszcze kilka sztuk na ziemi. Po trwającym pół godziny raporcie w końcu przytaknął sam sobie z satysfakcją i wyruszył wraz z resztą w kierunku Konohy.

Jiraiya obrócił się, stawiając czoła drużynie, wskazując na Kakashi'ego oraz Toroku.

\- Zajmiecie się obserwacją posterunku jako pierwsi. Od teraz będziemy pracować w dwunastogodzinnych zmianach. Bądźcie czujni – może i zbliżamy się do pokoju, ale nic nie możemy brać za pewniaka – gdy chłopacy skinęli głową, sannin zwrócił się do blondyna. – Wyślij kilka klonów i sprawdź te pieczęcie. Może byś je trochę unowocześnił? W końcu to bariery.

Odoroki wyszczerzył się, kiedy tuż obok pojawiło się pięćdziesiąt Kage Bunshinów, które od razu rozpierzchły się w każdym możliwym kierunku. Białowłosy tylko przewrócił oczami, mamrocząc coś o bajeranckich nastolatkach, po czym wraz z Rin udał się na wypoczynek. Brat Minato położył się na środku dachu, skrzyżował ramiona za głową i zaczął obserwować nocne niebo. Ledwie chwilę później po otoczeniu rozeszło się rozzłoszczone parsknięcie. Tuż obok wyrósł Kakashi z niebezpiecznie zmrużonym okiem.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – jedyne, co się poruszyło, to wzrok Toroku, który właśnie wbił się w srebrnowłosego.

\- Pilnuję posterunku – Hatake kopnął go w nogę, zmuszając do zmiany pozycji na siedzącą.

\- To nie jest zabawa, wiesz?! – blondyn westchnął.

\- Wysłałem pięćdziesiąt klonów, które już zaczęły zakładać kolejne pieczęcie na granicy. Mam lepsze zmysły od ciebie czy Jiraiyi, więc po prostu się zrelaksuj. Nic się nie wydarzy – jounin nic nie odpowiedział, tylko stanął na krawędzi dachu i przeniósł wzrok na linię lasu. Odoroki westchnął, po czym sam stanął obok młodego Hatake. – Spójrz… wiem, dlaczego taki jesteś. Ale uspokój się. Jesteśmy dobrze przygotowani – Kakashi tylko zamrugał, ale po długiej minucie z wahaniem skinął głową.

\- Jestem trochę spięty.

\- Zauważyłem to.

\- Nienawidzę znajdować się blisko granicy z Iwą.

\- Wiem. Tak samo jak Aniki. Myślę, że to dlatego nas tu wysłał – srebrnowłosy nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął dłonie w pięść.

\- To także rozgryzłem, ale to gorzkie lekarstwo dla mnie… i dla Rin.

\- Nie myśl, że to dla niego jest prostsze. Wysyłać swoich kamratów i przyjaciół na misje, w trakcie których mogą zostać zabici – Kakashi powoli potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie myślę tak. My też to wiemy. Jesteśmy shinobi – blondyn przewrócił oczami, po czym westchnął i przeniósł się na drugą stronę dachu, gdzie usiadł, by tym razem – pomimo pięćdziesiątki latających po okolicy klonów - należycie odgrywać swoją rolę strażnika.

* * *

Czas upływał im ślimaczym tempem. Nic nie wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich trzech dni. Najbardziej interesującą chwilą było przegonienie lisa przez jednego z summonów Kakashi'ego. Toroku siedział na brzegu dachu, a jego nogi luźno zwisały, gdy wpatrywał się w otaczający go las. Zamknął oczy, posyłając w polanę niewielką ilość chakry, oczekując jakiegokolwiek przerwania płynności jej biegu. Nic z tego. Westchnął ze zmęczeniem i rzucił okiem na srebrnowłosego, który właśnie wysłał na patrol jednego ze swoich świeżo wytrenowanych ninkenów.

Blondyn naprawdę lubił tego psa, aczkolwiek ich pierwsze spotkanie nie skończyło się najlepiej. Czasami dalej czuł na swojej łydce ostre ząbki małego mopsa, a ten skurczybyk w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to zrobił. Może to przez fakt, że jeszcze nie potrafił poprawnie się wypowiadać – poza ograniczonym słownictwem, które zdążył wpoić mu Hatake, kundel głównie szczekał. Właśnie wtedy niewielki ninken ukazał się w wysokiej trawie na horyzoncie, prostą drogą kierując się do wieży.

\- Pakkun ukończył swój patrol – syn Białego Kła skinął głową, po czym stanął tuż obok blondyna, by przyjrzeć się swojemu nadchodzącemu małemu kamratowi. Pies wskoczył na ścianę, z łatwością ją pokonując i dołączył do nich, dysząc ciężko. Spojrzał na Kakashi'ego swoimi błyszczącymi, inteligentnymi oczami, delikatne machając ogonem. W dalszym ciągu był młody, dalej na początku swojego treningu. Jeszcze nie rozwinął wystarczającej wytrzymałości do długiego biegu czy umiejętności niezbędnych do wzięcia udziału w prawdziwej walce. Po prostu nie ten typ. Był jednak prawie tak uparty, jak Toroku, a jego wyjątkowy nos mógł z nim rywalizować.

\- Coś? – zapytał z ciekawością jounin, czekając, aż Pakkun złapie oddech. Ale niewielki pies tylko potrząsnął głową. Srebrnowłosy przytaknął, a następnie go odwołał, na co mops, po skinięciu głową na Odoroki'ego, zniknął w kłębie dymu. Chuunin przeciągnął się i ziewnął, zajmując na dachu swoje poprzednie stanowisko.

\- Hej, Kakashi. Co ostatnio robiłeś z Jiraiyą? Mam na myśli te skrypty.

Jedyne widoczne oko jounina zadrgało, a Toroku mógł przysiąc, że jego uszy zaczerwieniły się w ciemności. Jego twarz jednak ani trochę go bardziej nie zdradziła. Nic nie odpowiedział. Chłopak machnął tylko dłonią, po czym ze spiętymi ramionami odwrócił się do niego plecami. Brat Minato uniósł brew i wzruszył ramionami, ale ciekawość ani odrobinę go nie opuściła. W przyszłości będzie musiał przeprowadzić śledztwo.

Przez długie minuty pozostali w ciszy, dopóki Odoroki nie potarł swoich piekących oczu, westchnął i po raz setny w przeciągu ostatniej godziny ziewnął.

\- Powinieneś porozmawiać z Rin – blondyn spojrzał na swojego towarzysza ze skonfundowaniem.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Jestem w perfekcyjnej kondycji – po tym, jak wątpiąco parsknął, użytkownik Sharingana spojrzał na niego ze zmrużonym okiem.

\- Taa, pewnie. Poza tym, że nie spałeś nawet sześciu godzin od przybycia tutaj – oko chuunina zadrgało z irytacją.

\- Nie szpieguj mnie!

\- Nie szpieguję. Po prostu śpię tuż obok. Nie jestem ślepy ani głuchy.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Wręcz _przeciwnie_. Jesteś wykończony, a jedynym powodem, dlaczego jeszcze nie padłeś, to militarne pigułki, które jesz, kiedy myślisz, że nikt nie patrzy. Jeżeli nie porozmawiasz z Rin, sam to zrobię. I, uwierz mi, będzie lepiej, jeżeli jednak to ty to zrobisz, a nie na odwrót. W dalszym ciągu wydrze ci włosy z głowy, ale może ci pomoże i da coś, co powstrzyma te koszmary – Toroku wyraźnie się wzdrygnął, ale w końcu westchnął ze zmęczeniem i zamknął oczy. Jego umysł prawie natychmiastowo stał się przyćmiony. Nie mógł już dłużej się tego wypierać. Naprawdę był wykończony.

\- Okej. Porozmawiam z nią, kiedy tylko się obudzi - jego głos był słaby, ale Kakashi skinął z satysfakcją głową.

Odoroki nagle zamarł. Po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz. Rozejrzał się dookoła, od razu posyłając chakrę, zarabiając tym skonfundowane i zmartwione spojrzenie od jounina, którego mięśnie w tej samej sekundzie się spięły.

\- Co? – wyszeptał do blondyna, który zamknął oczy, zmarszczył czoło i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nic. Nic tam nie ma – Hatake uniósł brew, kiedy tuż obok zjawiło się pięć klonów, które zeskoczyły z dachu i pobiegły w las.

\- To tylko środki ostrożności.

Srebrnowłosy stanął obok kompana i odsłonił znajdujące się pod hitai-ate lewe oko. Tomoe zaczęły powoli wirować, kiedy wbił wzrok w krajobraz w poszukiwaniu najmniejszych śladów chakry. W końcu przytaknął, na nowo nakładając ochraniacz na czoło. Jego spięte mięśnie ani na moment się nie rozluźniły.

* * *

Dwaj nastolatkowie godzinami mieli się na baczności, jednak z gęstwiny wyłoniła się jedynie samotna sarna, która powoli podeszła na środek polany, a po pół godzinie równie cicho się oddaliła. Toroku westchnął, znużony. Kiedy wycieńczenie zaczęło przejmować jego ciało i umysł, poczuł, jak jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe. Potrząsnął głową, by się ogarnąć. Nie udało się. Pomimo faktu, że wyostrzył do maksimum własne zmysły, dziwne uczucie ani przez moment go nie opuściło. Ponownie westchnął, stając na krawędzi dachu. Tuż obok Kakashi'ego z kłębu dymu wyłonił się blondwłosy klon.

\- Idę na patrol. To on da ci znać, jeżeli coś znajdę.

Młody jounin skinął głową, po czym sam przybliżył się do skraju, by obserwować, jak jego towarzysz z gracją ląduje na trawie i – po tym, jak zmaterializowało się kilka kolejnych, mających za zadanie rozpierzchnąć się po okolicy blondwłosych Kage Bunshinów - rozpoczyna bieg w kierunku linii lasu. Kiedy ostatni z nich zniknął w gęstwinach, srebrnowłosy nerwowo zmarszczył czoło, a jego mięśnie podświadomie się spięły.

* * *

Toroku zeskoczył z gałęzi na ziemię, lądując w przysiadzie na niewielkiej polance, po czym powoli podszedł do pradawnego dębu. Wykonał szereg ręcznych pieczęci i delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do płaskiej powierzchni drzewa. Ujawnił się kompleksowy, złożony z kanji, symboli, łuków i prostych linii, przypominający atramentowoczarną pajęczą sieć wzór. Blondwłosy chuunin zbliżył się do jego środka, niewielką ilością chakry zmuszając go do emitowania poświaty i ostrożnie go przeanalizował, poszukując w dominującej pieczęci, która kontrolowała pozostałe w tym obszarze czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Odoroki znów westchnął ze zmęczeniem, pocierając piekące go oczy. _Naprawdę potrzebuję miłej, długiej drzemki…_ Obok zmaterializował się klon.

\- Powiedz Kakashi'emu, że idę sprawdzić ostatnie dwie kontrolujące pieczęcie. Wrócę maksymalnie za pół godziny.

Jego kopia przytaknęła i zniknęła z głośnym pyknięciem dymu, przerywając absolutną ciszę atramentowoczarnej nocy. W jego głowie od razu pojawiło się wspomnienie poprzedniego rozkazu. W tej samej chwili zakręciło mu się w głowie, przez co musiał oprzeć się ręką o drzewo. Potrząsnął głową w celu pozbycia się tego uczucia. _Jestem bardziej wykończony, niż sądziłem._ W głębi umysłu coś zaczęło go dręczyć, ale nie miał czasu zareagować, gdy do jego uszu doszedł stłumiony odgłos. I wtedy coś ukłuło go w szyję. Z siłą, jakiej nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej, zaczęło mu wirować w głowie. Jego kolana się poddały, a on bezładnie padł na ziemię. Umysł w dalszym ciągu pracował, jednak nie był w stanie skupić myśli czy wysłać chakry, by ostrzec pozostałych.

Kątem oka dostrzegł mgliście jakiś ruch i opieszale zdał sobie sprawę, że reszta jego klonów zniknęła. Jego oszołomiony i nieskończenie wirujący się umysł nie potrafił jednak przyswoić ich wspomnień. Walczył, zmuszając swój mózg i mięśnie do pracy, zmuszając wzrok do skupienia. Jego wizję przysłoniła ubrana w sandały shinobi stopa, a jego powieki zaczęły poddawać się w walce z grawitacją. Odległy impuls sięgnął jego otumanionego umysłu, desperacko krzycząc, by zaczął się ruszać, a on nie potrafił nawet poruszyć palcem. Odpłynął w czerń nieświadomości, podczas gdy krzyki powoli zaczęły cichnąć.

* * *

Kakashi rzucił okiem na klona, który stoicko siedział na brzegu dachu z luźno wiszącymi nogami. Kage Bunshin nagle zamarł i zwrócił się do młodego jounina.

\- Wiadomość od Szefa: sprawdza ostatnie dwie kontrolujące pieczęcie i wróci w przeciągu pół godziny – Hatake przytaknął i ponownie zwrócił się w kierunku lasu.

Kątem oka dostrzegł niewielki połysk. Jego mięśnie podświadomie się poruszyły, kierując głowę w kierunku jego źródła, kiedy poczuł lekkie pieczenie w szyi. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą potrafił zarejestrować swoim otumanionym umysłem, było przyćmione, oznaczające zniknięcie klona pyknięcie. Stracił świadomość niecałą sekundę później. Nie potrafił nawet poczuć bólu, gdy jego głowa głucho zderzyła się z powierzchnią dachu.

* * *

Poruszali się. Mgliście to czuł, ale nie potrafił otworzyć oczu. Przez oszołomienie w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił zebrać myśli. Ostatnie fragmenty jego racjonalnej części umysłu desperacko usiłowały sięgnąć pokładów chakry, ale jego agresywnie wirujący mózg sprawiał, że wszelkie próby szły na marne. Z ust wydobył się jęk, kiedy jego ciało się szarpnęło, gdy niosąca go osoba twardo wylądowała na gałęzi, zmuszając tym samym jego płuca do pozbycia się powietrza. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musieli się zatrzymać, a przynajmniej nie potrafił już wyczuć wiatru na skórze czy w swoich włosach. Jakby z oddali poczuł, jak jego powieki drgają od wysiłku próby ich otworzenia.

\- Znów odzyskuje świadomość. Daj mu kolejną dawkę – rzucono nim o ziemię.

\- Już dostał dwie. Trzecia może go zabić – do jego uszu dotarło usatysfakcjonowane parsknięcie, jednak zdanie to analizował przez długich kilka sekund.

\- To byłaby ulga – spróbował zmusić swoje desperacko krzyczące mięśnie do ruchu i w końcu udało mu się połowicznie otworzyć oczy. Jedyną rzeczą, którą po tym, jak wróg się do niego zbliżył, po kilkusekundowym opóźnieniu rozpoznał jego wirujący umysł, były znajdujące się na metalowej, okupującej jego wizję powierzchni dwa heksagonalne wzory. Iwa.

Do jego mózgu dotarła zamglona sensacja piekącego bólu, a jego wizja znów zaczęła stawać się coraz ciemniejsza. Zanim z powrotem stracił świadomość, w prostującej się ręce wroga ledwo co rozpoznał igłę.

* * *

Kakashi poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, a przez jego ciało przebiegło ciepłe uczucie związane z leczniczą chakrą. I wtedy ktoś nim gwałtownie potrząsnął. Jęknął, zmuszając swój umysł i organizm do pracy. Po długiej minucie w końcu zdołał połowicznie otworzyć oczy. Jego zamglone spojrzenie napotkało parę zmartwionych tęczówek.

\- Nareszcie – potrząsnął głową, zmuszając, z pomocą Jiraiyi, zbolałe mięśnie do zmiany pozycji na siedzącą.

\- C-Co się stało – jounin zamrugał i przekrzywił głowę na bok, przyprawiając swój zmaltretowany umysł o kolejny zawrót głowy. - Gdzie jest Toroku? – Rin wraz z senseiem wymienili ze sobą zmartwione spojrzenie. Białowłosy w końcu potrząsnął głową.

\- Zostaliście napadnięci. W dalszym ciągu nie wiem dokładnie w jaki sposób, ale go zabrali. Muszą być już pół godziny drogi stąd. Mieliśmy szczęście, że postanowiłem sprawdzić, co u was – Hatake chciał stanąć na równe nogi, ale poniósł klęskę i z pewnością by się wywrócił, gdyby sannin go nie złapał. Chłopak znów potrząsnął głową i tym razem był w stanie stanąć prosto, opierając się o towarzysza. Poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności walczą z chęcią pozbycia się ostatniego posiłku. Na całe szczęście przeszło mu po dwóch głębokich wdechach.

\- Musimy ich wytropić – rzekł załamującym się głosem syn Białego Kła, zaś Jiraiya go przeegzaminował i przytaknął, gdy srebrnowłosy nareszcie się wyprostował, usamodzielniając się wraz z oczyszczaniem się jego wizji.

\- W rzeczy samej. Ale nie możemy pozostawić posterunku samemu sobie. Będziemy musieli się rozdzielić, a nasze siły bojowe drastycznie osłabną. Ci, którzy zabrali Toroku, nie są jakimiś amatorami. Zdołali się do niego zakraść – użytkownik Sharingana skinął głową.

\- On był wykończony. W przeciwnym razie byłoby to dla nich niemożliwe. Ale kto…?

\- Ich celem był tylko Toroku. Może chcą go użyć jako polityczną kartę przetargową. Mógłbym spodziewać się czegoś takiego po tym starym zgredzie Onokim – sage pomasował swoją skroń, zmuszając się do bardziej twórczego myślenia. – Rin, zostaniesz tu z jednym z moich summonów. Ale po pierwsze potrzebujemy wszelkich twoich umiejętności. Jako że za bardzo się nie oddalili, to Kakashi musi za nimi ruszyć – dziewczyna skinęła głową i posłała koledze zmartwione spojrzenie, którego wzrok dalej wydawał się lekko zamglony. – Kakashi. Nie mamy czasu. Potrzebuję twoich zdolności tropiących – nastolatek przytaknął i natychmiastowo wykonał szereg ręcznych pieczęci, by przywołać Pakkuna.

* * *

\- Dlaczego nie pozbyliśmy się reszty? Śmierć jednego z sanninów Konohy byłaby wielką przysługą Iwy dla pozostałych nacji.

\- Naszą misją było tylko dorwanie tego szczyla. I nie myśl sobie, że pozbycie się jednego z sanninów to taka bułka z masłem. Nieważne, jak bardzo ty czy ja tego chcemy, tym razem nikogo nie zabijamy. Tsuchikage chce go żywego.

\- Tak, Dowódco – pokonany głos dotarł do umysłu Toroku. Dalej wirował i był zamglony, ale tym razem przynajmniej potrafił wyczuć chakrę.

\- Czy nie powinniśmy podać szczylowi kolejnej dawki?

\- Dostał już wystarczającą, by powalić słonia… jednak, w porównaniu do wcześniej, od pół godziny jest zbyt sztywny.

Blondyn nie poruszał się. Czuł, że jego łydki są złączone, a dłonie mocno związane za plecami, zaś do jego nosa docierał metaliczny zapach jego własnej krwi. W tkankę jego nadgarstków wbijały się ostre niczym brzytwa druty. Jego porywacz znów rzucił nim o twardą glebę, a kiedy jego głowa ze stłumionym hukiem zetknęła się z podłożem, zmusił się do bezdźwięcznego poradzenia sobie z bólem. Zmusił swoje ciało do relaksu. Leżał wiotko.

Około dziesięć minut temu zaczął słyszeć stłumione głosy, ale tym razem, kiedy zaczął wychodzić z ciemności, skupił każdy swój nerw na pozostaniu w bezruchu na ramieniu tego, kto niósł go z dala od posterunku.

Odoroki poczuł, jak ostry przedmiot przemyka po jego leżącym ciele, jednak, pomimo rosnącej paniki, znów zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Usłyszał stłumiony odgłos kroków, zaś jego wygiętą szyję owiał delikatny oddech, gdy jeden z shinobi Iwy zbliżył się, by się mu przyjrzeć. _Nie jest dobrze, to nie wygląda dobrze._ Nagle poczuł, jak stopa boleśnie wbija się w jego brzuch, po czym do jego uszu dotarł gardłowy śmiech mężczyzny.

\- To nie jest częścią naszej misji – dowódczy baryton szczeknął w kierunku Toroku, prawdopodobnie zaadresowany do osoby, która właśnie go kopnęła.

\- Dowódco, on tylko dał mu coś, na co zasługuje – wyższy głos, prawdopodobnie należący do kunoichi. Dowódca parsknął z niezadowolenia.

\- Dajcie mu kolejną dawkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Musimy dotrzeć do granic tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Toroku z grozą zmusił swój mózg do działania, a kiedy mężczyzna w końcu się wycofał – prawdopodobnie po strzykawkę ze specyfikiem – wiedział, że to jego jedyna szansa na działanie. Desperacko sięgnął po swoją żałośnie trzęsącą się chakrę i, z ponadludzkim wysiłkiem, zmusił ją do przepłynięcia przez jego system.

Otworzył oczy, a wewnątrz jego dalej otumanionego umysłu wykwitł usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek, kiedy dostrzegł zamglony obrazek wzdrygającego się, cofającego się z zaskoczenia człowieka. Wręcz błotniste tęczówki napotkały błękit nieba. Przed nastolatkiem zmaterializowały się cztery Cieniste Klony, tworząc przed wrogiem żywą barykadę. Kage Bunshiny wyglądały na wyraźnie sfatygowane, podczas gdy ich umysły również były otępiałe i zamglone. Próbowały stać prosto, jednak kończyny gwałtownie trzęsły się z wysiłku.

\- Niemożliwe… - usłyszał, jak w oddali, z niedowierzaniem szepcze jeden z shinobi Iwy. Jeden z klonów zakołysał się, cofając o krok i zniknął w kłębie dymu, kiedy nagle upadł na ziemię.

Toroku wydobył ze swojego ciała kolejną porcję chakry. Obok niego pojawił się klęczący sobowtór, który, używając energii Wiatru, od razu zaczął przecinać druty. Blondyn zasyczał, kiedy trzęsące się ostrze głęboko rozcięło jego łydkę. W końcu ostatnie więzy zostały zerwane, ale zanim zdołał się poruszyć, ninja Iwy otrząsnęli się z szoku i ruszyli do akcji. Chuunin żałośnie, ale w dalszym ciągu szybko przeturlał się na bok, by uniknąć eksplodujących z ziemi kolców, a działanie to zaskutkowało rozproszeniem się reszty klonów. Zmusił się, by stanąć na czworaka. Dyszał ciężko od wysiłku, czując się niczym zagnane w kozi róg zwierzę. Jego lazurowe tęczówki przeskakiwały z shinobi'ego na shinobi, podczas gdy rozpaczliwie próbował złapać oddech.

Czterech wrogów powoli się do niego zbliżyło, gotowi w każdej chwili do akcji. Jeden z nich już miał przygotowaną strzykawkę, gotowy, by znów pozbawić go świadomości. Toroku przesunął dłoń na swoją nogę, by wydobyć z kieszeni kunai, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że go nie ma. Jego oko zadrgało z irytacją, ale jego dłonie bez przerwy w ruchu przemieściły się na w dalszym ciągu znajdującą się na jego czole opaskę. Niewyraźnie dostrzegł, jak czterech ninja do niego wyskoczyło, w większości już wykonując ręczne pieczęcie. Wzrok chuunina znów stał się zamglony, świat zaczął wirować a on, ostatnim wysiłkiem, w końcu odnalazł ukrytą za metalem niewielką papierową notkę, którą – po tym, jak nasycił chakrą – przywalił w ziemię. I wtedy, kiedy jego trzęsące się kończyny przegrały w boju z nieustępliwą grawitacją, bezładnie upadł na ziemę.

Brat Minato pospiesznie zamrugał, potrząsnął głową i powoli otworzył powieki, by rzucić okiem na zamglone postaci czterech zamrożonych po drugiej stronie małej, chwiejnej, fioletowej bariery shinobi. Zmusił się na ustanie na czworaka, nieprzerwanie dysząc, by w końcu spróbować usiąść. Odoroki zamknął oczy, podczas gdy z oddali docierały do niego odgłosy uderzeń pięści oraz kunaiów. Jego twarz ozdobił pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

Biorąc pod uwagę swoją nędzną kontrolę chakry, wiedział, że bariera nie podziała zbyt długo, ale przynajmniej zyskał odrobinę czasu na zebranie się i pomyślenie nad planem. Kiedy atak sięgnął dolnej, zakopanej w glebie części zasłony, poczuł pod sobą niewielkie wibracje. Potrząsnął głową, by oczyścić umysł – co oczywiście niewiele mu dało – i w końcu wbił wzrok w fioletowy połysk bariery. Jego wizja stała się wyraźniejsza, postaci wyraźniejsze, a wirowanie umysłu zwolniło do bardziej znośnego poziomu.

Czterech shinobi Iwy zawarczało na niego, prawdopodobnie wysyłając sporą falę zabójczych intencji. Na całe szczęście jego technika to przejęła. Wątpił, by jego ciało było teraz w stanie to tolerować. Toroku nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie i posłał jednemu z wrogów pewny siebie uśmieszek, zarabiając zmrużenie oczu od największego członka drużyny.

\- Otoczyć barierę! Nie zapominajcie, że potrzebujemy go żywego.

Wszyscy ninja bez wahania stanęli w czterech rogach bariery, a blondyn z ciekawością im się przyjrzał. Nie żeby coś mógł zrobić w tym godnym pożałowania stanie. Chłopak zmusił się do ustania na swoich chwiejnych nogach, opierając się na kolanach, by jakoś rozłożyć ciężar. Przeniósł wzrok na dowódcę i w końcu się wyprostował, ciężko oddychając od wysiłku, posyłając w znikającą tarczę większą ilość chakry.

Oczy shinobi zwycięsko zalśniły, kiedy po dziesięciu długich minutach bitwy na spojrzenia fioletowa bariera zakołysała się, a po jednej stronie pojawiło się pęknięcie. Odoroki powoli skierował w tym kierunku głowę i zmrużył oczy, w międzyczasie zmuszając swoją trzęsącą się chakrę do płynniejszego przepływu. Czuł się tak, jakby jego kończyny zrobione były z ołowiu, a każdy ruch przesyłał przez jego zmęczony umysł ból. Gotów do wykonania swojego popisowego jutsu na wypadek runięcia bariery, złączył ze sobą dłonie i skrzyżował palce. Zazwyczaj nie potrzebowałby do tego ręcznych znaków, ale teraz, z tym stanem kontroli, potrzebował każdej możliwej pomocy, by wykonać jakąkolwiek technikę. Miał szczęście za pierwszym razem, gdy wykonał piątkę żałosnych klonów, ale nawet wtedy były solidne i przydatne.

Nad nim pojawiło się kolejne pęknięcie. Spiął obolałe mięśnie. Przeciwnicy zajęli pozycje i także zaczęli tworzyć pieczęcie. Malutki purpurowy odłamek wylądował na ramieniu blondyna, a kiedy go dotknął, bariera rozprysła się na miliony kawałków, które zniknęły wraz z upadkiem na ziemię. Czterech shinobi wzięło to za sygnał i ruszyło do ataku.

* * *

\- Blisko! – po polanie rozszedł się szczekający głos.

Postać białowłosego sannina z szaleńczą szybkością biegła przez leśną polanę, a na jego rękach siedział niewielki pies. Zaledwie kilka metrów za nim słyszalny był ciężki oddech Kakashi'ego. Ich sylwetki zlewały się z tłem ciemnego lasu.

\- Nie pozwolę, by to znów się zdarzyło… - wymamrotał między kolejnymi wdechami do siebie Hatake, pompując w nogi jeszcze większą ilość chakry.

* * *

Tuż obok niego pojawiły się dwa klony, które chwyciły za jego w dalszym ciągu skrzyżowane ręce, by wyrzucić go z drogi czterech shinobi Iwy. Wylądował twardo na plecach, w wyniku poślizgu rzeźbiąc swoim ciałem w ziemi długą, prostą linię. Bolesny jęk opuścił jego usta, a on tylko mógł przeturlać się na bok, zanim wzmocnione chakrą uderzenie pięścią nie dotarło tam, gdzie znajdował się ułamek sekundy temu. Jeszcze raz się przeturlał, po czym przyjął godną pożałowania pozycję, prawie się przewracając. Przeciwnicy otoczyli go i od razu zaatakowali.

Toroku przez długich kilka minut szamotał się pomiędzy kolejnymi ciosami. Już mógł posmakować krwi wewnątrz swojej roztrzaskanej szczęki. Jego jedynym prawdziwym sukcesem była pomyślna próba zniszczenia tej pieprzonej strzykawki. Po dobrze wymierzonym uderzeniu w skroń upadł na ziemię, a otaczający go świat, poza ostrym piskiem, nagle został pozbawiony dźwięków. W jego wizji zatańczyły czarne plamy.

Nastolatek walczył, by utrzymać się na czworaka pośrodku błotnej kałuży utworzonej przez jedno z Uwolnień Ziemi, podczas gdy wrogowie usiłowali go pojmać. Desperacko potrząsnął głową, usiłując pozbyć się pisku i skupić swój wzrok, ale zanim to się stało, znajoma mu już stopa znów boleśnie kopnęła go w brzuch, wyrzucając z płuc ostatki powietrza.

Z obrzydliwym pluskiem w miejscach, w których jego ciało wpadło w błotną pułapkę, upadł brzuchem na ziemię. Odwrócił swoją głowę, próbując otworzyć oczy, jednak lewa powieka nie chciała współpracować. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Nigdy nie czuł się tak słaby, tak bezbronny… tak pokonany. Surowy głos w jego głowie nieprzerwanie na niego wrzeszczał, kazał wstać, walczyć, czasami nawet z niego kpił, mówiąc, jak bardzo jest chory i żałosny. Odoroki zahartował się i powoli wsunął ręce pod klatkę piersiową, by jeszcze raz się podnieść.

\- Poddaj się i leż nieruchomo. Nie utrudniaj tego bardziej, niż to konieczne – do jego ucha wyszeptał szorstki baryton, a na swojej dłoni poczuł nieprzyjazny dotyk. Na to nieprzyjemne uczucie z jego ust wydobył się animalistyczny warkot.

\- J-J-Jestem u-uparty. N-Nigdy się nie poddaję! – kiedy do jego uszu dotarł z oddali dźwięk jego łamiącego się i jednocześnie zdeterminowanego głosu, na jego twarzy nieświadomie pojawił się lisi uśmiech. Blondyn spiął swoje bolące, ociężałe mięśnie, by zrzucić z pleców mężczyznę, zanim ten pozbawi go świadomości. I wtedy usłyszał coś z daleka. Zamrugał, zaskoczony.

Ptaki. Nieprzerwany świergot ptaków. Nie jeden, nie dziesiątki… setki, może tysiące ptaków… wszędzie. Jego lewe ramię zaczęło boleśnie piec, tak jakby ktoś wbił w nie nóż i jednocześnie nim obrócił, ale jedyne, co wydobyło się z jego ust, to jęknięcie.

Jego umysłem znów zawładnęło uczucie wirowania. Jak zza mgły zauważył, że ciemna noc zaczyna mienić się lazurowym błękitem, a do jego nosa dostała się znajoma, odpychająca woń własnej krwi, połączona z zapachem otaczającego go błota oraz mokrej gleby. Nie rejestrował już nic więcej. Tylko świergot ptaków i niebieskie błyski. Przed jego zamglonymi oczami pojawiły się cztery, pokryte sierścią łapki. W jego uszy wprosiły się przyćmione piski i eksplozje. Powoli obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w parę czekoladowych, zmartwionych ślepi niewielkiego mopsa.

\- Pak-kun – szczeniak przytaknął i zaczął irytująco głośno szczekać, na co blondyn zamknął oczy. Usłyszał, jak ktoś ląduje tuż obok. W końcu był w stanie otworzyć oboje oczu. Przeniósł wzrok na białowłosego mężczyznę. – D-Długo ci to zajęło. Z-Zatrzymałeś s-się w jakiejś łaźni? – przez jego twarz przemknął zawadiacki uśmieszek, na co sannin nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko miękko się uśmiechnąć.

\- Zostań tu, Gaki i się nie ruszaj – kiedy Jiraiya zniknął, by wskoczyć w środek toczącej się dookoła walki, Toroku parsknął i lekko się roześmiał. Minutę później do próbującego się podnieść Odoroki'ego dołączył klon Kakashi'ego.

\- F-Fajne m-masz to jutsu. G-Gdzie s-się go n-nauczyłeś? – klon zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem i pomógł mu wstać. Chuunin potrząsnął głową, przy okazji rozpryskując odrobinę krwi, po czym oparł się o młodego Hatake, by wyprostować się na swoich chwiejnych nogach. Odkaszlnął. – Oni mi coś dali… nie sądzę, bym dał radę pomóc. Mój system chakry jest całkowicie załamany – Kage Bunshin przytaknął.

\- Dasz radę sam stać?

\- Nie jestem _aż tak_ żałosny, wiesz? – posłał klonowi lisi uśmieszek, na co ten przewrócił dwoma widocznymi oczami, skinął głową i skoczył za sanninem do walki.

* * *

Jiraiya podniósł jedną z dłoni, by powstrzymać Kakashi'ego od bezmyślnego ruszenia na czterech, otaczających wyraźnie zamroczonego Toroku shinobi Iwy. Sage zmrużył oczy, gdy obserwował, jak blondyn kołysze się na nogach, rozpaczliwie próbując się obronić. Chcący go pojmać wrogowie używali na nim tylko niskorankingowych technik, a także taijutsu, by pozbawić go przytomności.

Odoroki najwyraźniej był w stanie się uwolnić. Ropuszy Mędrzec wskazał młodemu Hatake głową prawy kierunek, po czym postawił jego psa na ziemię. Jounin przytaknął i bez słowa zajął pozycję w pobliżu grupy. W mgnieniu oka odkrył swój Sharingan i rzucił okiem na senseia, desperacko czekając na jego znak. Otrzymał go po tym, jak sannin powoli wykonał szereg ręcznych pieczęci. I wtedy nadgarstek nastolatka zabłysnął chakrą Błyskawicy, która sekundę później sięgnęła aż do jego barków. Po polanie rozszedł się echem znajomy dźwięk tysiąca świergocących ptaków, zmuszając przeciwników do zamarcia. Kakashi z niesamowitą szybkością wyłonił się z ukrycia, a jego atak, w miejscu, w którym elektryczność wsiąkła w glebę, pozostawił w ziemi głębokie blizny. Ruszył na ogromnego shinobi, który właśnie pochylał się nad leżącym Toroku, gotowego, by tyłem kunaia pozbawić rannego chłopaka resztek świadomości.

Wbił dłoń w dowódcę Iwy i poczuł, jak przechodzi przez jego ciało prosto do serca. Ułamki sekundy później nie pozostało po mężczyźnie nic prócz sterty błota. Po rozproszeniu klona Kakashi obrócił się i ruszył na kunoichi, która już zaczęła wykonywać ręczne pieczęcie. Podskoczył i wykonał ślizg, by dorwać ją od tyłu, ale jego dłonie nigdy nie dotarły do celu. Pomiędzy nimi wyrosła kamienna ściana, co nie powstrzymało młodego jounina. Wykorzystał ją do odbicia i szybszego przemieszczenia się do osoby, która ją stworzyła.

Jiraiya pozostał w ukryciu, ostrożnie obserwując reakcje wroga. Przez jego twarz przemknął uśmiech. Wskoczył do bitwy, formując tylko jeden ręczny znak.

\- **Ranjishigami no Jutsu!** (Technika Grzywy Dzikiego Lwa)

Jego włosy nagle stwardniały i zwiększyły objętość, by eksplodować w ziemi, przybierając przypominającą paszczę lwa postać. Sannin zmrużył oczy i wraz z kolejną pieczęcią wyciągnął z gleby barczystego shinobi. Kły twardo wbiły się w jego ramię, rozbryzgując krew na brązowym płaszczu. Wtedy Jiraiya uwolnił jutsu, a jego włosy wróciły do pierwotnej postaci. Stworzył Cienistego Klona, by ten wsparł Kakashi'ego w walce z trójką pozostałych jouninów Iwy. Białowłosy już rozpoznał stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Jako że musiał właśnie stawić czoło drugiemu Dowódy Sił Zbrojnych Iwy, Kitsuchi'emu, miał nadzieję, że Hatake poradzi sobie z resztą.

Dorwany przez niego shinobi zmrużył powieki i kątem oka spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Sannin wykorzystał okazję i od razu do niego doskoczył, wymierzając twardy cios w jego skroń, by pozbawić go przytomności. Bolesny grymas wykwitł na jego twarzy, kiedy pięść, zamiast z kością, zetknęła się z twardym kamieniem. Wzmocniona chakrą prawa pięść dowódcy odwdzięczyła się pięknym za nadobne. W międzyczasie Ropuszy Mędrzec wykonał kilka pieczęci, a jego włosy znów się rozszerzyły, przybierając postać ostrych kolców **Hari Jizou** (Igły Jizou). W stronę jego przeciwnika poszybowała niezliczona liczba igieł, na co ten wykonał salto w tył, jeszcze w powietrzu wykonał ręczne znaki i po wylądowaniu przywalił dłońmi w ziemię.

\- **Doton: Doryuuheki!** (Uwolnienie Ziemi: Ściana Stylu Ziemi)

Przed nim wyrosła błotnista ściana, która w mgnieniu oka stwardniała, odbijając atak przeciwnika. Jiraiya nie marnował czasu – wyskoczył nad przeszkodę, już mając w gotowości ognistą technikę.

* * *

Zajęty walką z pozostałą trójką shinobi Kakashi w oddali wyczuł klona sannina, który zlokalizował Toroku, by sprawdzić jego stan. Do jego uszu dotarł łamiący się głos blondyna. I wtedy dołączył do niego klon senseia.

\- Jak się ma?

\- Zdezorientowany, prawdopodobnie naćpany, pobity chojrak. Nic mu nie będzie – srebrnowłosy skinął głową i skrzyżował palce, by i sobie stworzyć Kage Bunshina, który miał za zadanie dołączyć do brata Minato. – Najwyższy czas, by zacząć grać na serio – jounin przytaknął, ruszając z krótką kataną na znajdującą się naprzeciwko kunoichi, podczas gdy klon Jiraiyi zabrał się za pozostałych wrogów.

* * *

Sage swoją ognistą techniką był w końcu w stanie wykurzyć ciągle ukrywającego się pod ziemią dowódcę. Rzucił okiem na swoją kopię oraz Kakashi'ego, którzy walczyli z pozostałymi wrogami. Sage przegryzł kciuk, przywołując wielkości człowieka stoicką, zieloną, dzierżącą na plecach katanę ropuchę.

\- Gamahiro, potrzebuję odrobiny wsparcia – summon zamrugał, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym, na widok atakującego shinobi, od razu przyjął bojową pozycję. Białowłosy wzdrygnął się, kiedy zniknął jego przebity igłą klon, a w jego umyśle pojawiły się wspomnienia ich walki, Kakashi'ego oraz opierającego się gdzieś na tyłach o drzewo Toroku. Po polanie rozszedł się gwałtowny krzyk, kiedy użytkownik Sharingana przywalił dłońmi w ziemię, celując w ostatniego ninję swoim **Raiton: Jibashi** (Uwolnienie Błyskawicy: Elektromagnetyczny Morderca).

Dowódca grupy zamarł w miejscu, kiedy odwrócił się, by ujrzeć, jak jego ostatni kamrat z nieludzkim wrzaskiem upada sztywno na ziemię. W mgnieniu oka obrócił się, po prostu przeskoczył przez zdezorientowaną ropuchę i ruszył na Odoroki'ego oraz młodego Hatake, po drodze z niebywałą szybkością wykonując ręczne pieczęcie. Wyskoczył w powietrze, by przywalić dłońmi w ziemię, posyłając w nią resztki chakry.

\- **Doton: Sando no Jutsu!** (Uwolnienie Ziemi: Technika Górzystej Ziemi)

Ziemia pomiędzy dwójką młodych, zmęczonych shinobi rozerwała się na pół. Pojawiły się dwie ogromne struktury skalne mające na celu złapać ich w pułapkę i zmiażdżyć. Tylko refleksy sannina uratowały ich od niechybnej śmierci. Użył włosów, by wypchnąć ich poza zasięg techniki. Usta dowódcy, który padł na kolana, trzęsąc się od wysiłku i wyczerpania chakry, opuścił pokonany ryk. Jiraiya ciężko oddychał. Starł rękawem krew z czoła, w międzyczasie spoglądając na swoich uczniów. Kulejący, oparty o Kakashi'ego Toroku zaczął się do nich zbliżać, dopóki nie znalazł się tuż obok pokonanej, dyszącej postaci swojego wroga.

\- To była naprawdę paskudna technika – rzekł oschle Ropuszy Mędrzec, mierząc wzrokiem zadrapania i rozcięcia na ciele syna Białego Kła, a także wyraźnie bardziej świadome oczy blondyna, który właśnie powoli usiadł na ziemi.

\- Co ty, u licha, mi dałeś? To tak cholernie denerwuje.

\- Zamierzam cię zabić… - Kitsuchi wysyczał zza zaciśniętych zębów, mimo że nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem. Włożył całą chakrę w ostatnie jutsu, a każdy fragment jego ciała stał się obcy i ociężały.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, kiedy się poddać – stwierdził ze spokojem sannin, w międzyczasie pracując nad związaniem mężczyzny drutami. Skaczący z Odoroki'ego na Hatake i z powrotem wzrok dowódcy płonął nienawiścią.

\- Zabiję cię… - Toroku zmrużył oczy.

\- Co my w ogóle tobie zrobiliśmy? Jezu. Kamień i Ogień są w trakcie rozmów pokojowych.

\- Zabiliście ich.

\- Wszyscy twoi towarzysze są żywi. Tylko stracili przytomność – odparł spokojnie blondyn, podczas gdy egzaminował brzydko wyglądający na jego boku siniak. Syknął, gdy palce dotknęły prawdopodobnie złamanych żeber. Znów potrząsnął głową i zamrugał, kiedy świat wokół znów zaczął wirować.

\- Zabiliście ich – oczy chuunina zadrgały.

\- Nikogo nie zabiliśmy, więc po prostu się zamknij! – wybuchnął zawsze-stoicki Kakashi, kiedy stale rosnące napięcie w końcu zburzyło jego mentalne bariery.

\- To ty byłeś tym, kto trzy miesiące temu ich zamordował! Ty i twój pieprzony Hokage! – nienawiść prawie zapłonęła w oczach Kitsuchi'ego, kiedy spróbował rzucić się na srebrnowłosego. Źrenice stojącego tuż obok Jiraiyi chłopaka zwęziły się.

\- Hatake Kakashi i twój pierdolony Hokage. To wy byliście tymi, którzy na Moście Kannabi pozbawili życia mojego szwagra! To wy! A twój cholerny Hokage tego samego dnia zamordował moją żonę na linii frontu! – syn Białego Kła wyraźnie się wzdrygnął i powoli odwrócił głowę.

\- Zabiłem, ponieważ, gdybym tego nie zrobił, to ja bym zginął. Tak samo sensei… jesteśmy shinobi – rzekł ze spokojem, ale ninja Iwy nawet go nie słuchał. Jego umysł stawał się coraz bardziej zamglony, a wściekłość i nienawiść zapanowała nad jego racjonalną częścią. Wykrzyczał swój ból całemu światu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że go pamiętasz! Nazywał się Kakko! Zapamiętaj to do końca swojego żałosnego życia! Kakko! On i jego drużyna zostali wysłani na przeszpiegi! Miał czarne oczy i brązowe, kudłate włosy! Mam nadzieję, że to jego ostrza wyryły bliznę na twojej twarzy! Życie za życie! Zabiję ciebie i tego blondyna! Twój Hokage zabrał mi moją żonę, a ja zabiorę jego krewnego! – mięśnie Kakashi'ego spięły się. Zmrużył oczy. Przez jego kręgosłup przeszedł dreszcz. Kiedy sobie coś uzmysłowił, poczuł wzbierającą furię i nienawiść, buzującą, spalającą na popiół cały otaczający go świat.

\- Do końca życia zapamiętam twojego szwagra, ale nie z wymienionych przez ciebie powodów – jego Sharingan niebezpiecznie zabłysnął, a tomoe zaczęły złowieszczo wirować. Jounin nagle ruszył do przodu, a jego miecz wbił się w glebę milimetry od gardła Kitsuchi'ego. Dłonie chłopaka trzęsły się od emocji. Cały się trząsł. Ruch ten drasnął szyję wroga, pozostawiając na niej czerwony ślad. - Zabił mojego członka drużyny! Mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, osobę, która była dla mnie jak brat, a ja nawet nie zdążyłem mu tego powiedzieć! Życie za życie, mówisz? – głos srebrnowłosego stał się zimny jak lód, pełny tej samej wściekłości i buzującej nienawiści, która przyprawiła Toroku o dreszcze. – Czy wyrównam rachunki, jeżeli ciebie zabiję?

\- Po prostu to zrób – dowódca zmrużył oczy i wypluł to niczym jad, obłąkańczo się śmiejąc. Jiraiya skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, a jego tęczówki ściemniały, kiedy obserwował te same płomienie nienawiści w oczach Kitsuchi'ego i Kakashi'ego. Wykonał krok naprzód, mając zamiar zainterweniować, ale zanim cokolwiek padło z jego ust, coś zmusiło go do spojrzenia w lazurowe oczy Odoroki'ego. Użytkownik Sharingana powoli podniósł swoją katanę z ziemi, by wykonać jeszcze jedno, tym razem precyzyjne cięcie.

\- Pozwolisz mu się zabić? Tak łatwo zrezygnujesz ze swojego życia? – ninja Iwy zamrugał, a w jego nawiedzonym spojrzeniu zapaliła się iskierka świadomości. Hatake stanął w miejscu. Toroku powoli podniósł się z ziemi, a kiedy się zachwiał, przeniósł ciężar na kolana. Sekundy później stanął nad skrajnie wyczerpanym dowódcą i klęczącym członkiem drużyny. – A co się stanie, jeżeli Kakashi cię zabije? Czy to zwróci życie Obito? Albo wskrzesi twojego szwagra? Twoją żonę? Wiesz, co się stanie? Ja wiem. Twoi krewni przyrzekną zemstę. A jeżeli go zabiją, za twoimi krewnymi podążą jego przyjaciele. I tak dalej. Nienawiść rodzi tylko śmierć, która, na samym końcu, przyniesie ze sobą jeszcze więcej nienawiści. Tylko pokój przerwie ten niekończący się cykl.

Białowłosy sannin zmrużył oczy, podczas gdy Kakashi w końcu uspokoił swoje napięte do granic wytrzymałości nerwy. Jego dłonie ani na moment nie puściły katany, ale emitowane przez niego zabójcze intencje powoli straciły na sile. Kitsuchi zmusił swoje bolące mięśnie do ruchu i obrócił głowę na blondwłosego mówcę. Ciemne tęczówki napotkały błękit nieba. Dostrzegł w nich smutek i współczucie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Mówisz o pokoju. Nigdy nie będzie pokoju! Nie ma czegoś takiego jak pokój!

Toroku przez długą minutę pozostał w ciszy, ostrożnie przyglądając się nawiedzonym, płonącym nienawiścią oczom dowódcy, który, mimo oczywistych różnic, widział przed sobą twarz Minato. I wtedy chłopak delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Czule, niczym matka do własnego dziecka. Shinobi Iwy zamrugał z zaskoczenia. Uśmiech zastąpiła czysta determinacja, która zapłonęła niczym niekończące się, szafirowe inferno.

\- Istnieje pokój – głos Toroku był stanowczy, a jednocześnie miękki. Roznoszący się echem, a zarazem w dalszym ciągu cichy. Ostry i przyjemny dla ucha niczym kołysanka. – Przerwę ten cykl nienawiści. Zdejmę tę klątwę. Jeżeli istnieje coś takiego jak pokój, odnajdę go. Uwierz mi. Nigdy się nie poddam! – Jiraiya jak zza mgły poczuł, jak jego ręce bezładnie opadają, a jego usta otwierają się z zaskoczenia i zachwytu. Skonfundowany dowódca raz jeszcze zamrugał.

\- Kim ty, do jasnej cholery, jesteś?! – Toroku ze spokojem spojrzał na ich zakładnika. Lazurowe spojrzenie ani przez chwilę nie straciło na determinacji.

I wtedy zdecydowanie zostało zastąpione tak bardzo znanym lisim uśmieszkiem. Jiraiya westchnął, ale pewna myśl ani przez moment go nie opuściła… myśl o przepowiedni na temat jednego z jego uczniów. Właśnie pełnił rolę jounin-senseia… senseia Toroku, który technicznie był jego uczniem…

\- Jestem…

Toroku nagle zamarł. Jego ręce się nie poruszyły, mimo że chciał coś zrobić, krzyczeć, kiedy coś roztrzaskało się w jego głowie i zaczęło palić niczym inferno, rozdzierając jego mózg na kawałki, buzując, spalając jego zdrowie psychiczne na popiół. Ból nagle skończył się tak szybko, jak zaczął, a jedyną rzeczą, którą poczuł, było czyste wycieńczenie. Jak przez mgłę zorientował się, że podtrzymujące go kolana się poddają, skazując ciało na twarde zderzenie z ziemią. Ból jednak nigdy nie nadszedł.

Ślamazarnie otworzył oczy, obracając głowę, gdy ze spokojem zdał sobie sprawę, że zemdlał od wykończenia. Znów znalazł się po kostki w wodzie wewnątrz niekończącego się kanału. Powoli potrząsnął głową i wstał. Jego ciało rozpoczęło prawie radosny marsz w kierunku ostatecznego celu, gdzie odnajdzie te cholerne zardzewiałe drzwi bez klamki i, na samym końcu, utonie w lodowatej wodzie. Ale już o to nie dbał. Ogarnęła go radość i niedający się opisać spokój.

* * *

 _ **Od autorki/tłumaczki:**_ Wiem, jestem okropna, że w tym miejscu kończę. Zło w czystej postaci. Mam jednak nadzieję, że mnie dalej kochacie.

 _ **Odpowiedź na nadchodzące pytania:**_ jak to jest, że Naruto jest tak potężny, a i tak byli w stanie go pojmać? Ponieważ był wykończony. Tak, jest silny, ale nawet najsilniejszy upadnie, jeżeli nieświadomie opuści gardę.


End file.
